Movement Stopper
by Ninja Lady Jae
Summary: Nach so vielen Jahren kam er endlich wieder in die Stadt in der er versucht hatte ein neues Leben zu beginnen...
1. Chapter 1

Peace is but a shadow of death, desperate to forget about it's painful past. Though we hope for promising years, after shedding a thousand tears, yesterday's sorrow constantly nears.

Kuja, Dissidia Final Fantasy

_**Just the beginning**_

„Hey, was hast du damit gemeint?!"

„Was soll ich schon damit gemeint haben!"

„Okay! Na warte, wenn ich mit dir fertig bin…", und ein weiterer normaler Nachmittag hatte in der Fairy Tail Gilde begonnen. Auch wenn der Tag sehr ruhig angefangen hatte, so war es doch nur eine Frage der Zeit bis es wieder zu einer riesigen Rauferei kommen musste.

Es wurde geflucht, geschlagen, getreten, gebissen und natürlich auch in all dem Chaos getrunken. Ein paar Mal konnte man sogar hören, wie einer hämisch/sadistisch lachte.

Aber als es dann doch zu viel wurde, kam natürlich der Herr Gildenmeister, hatte alle zusammen geschrien und es wurde wieder vollkommen ruhig.

Nur noch die kaputten Stühle und Tische, sowie das Blut das hier und da in mehr oder weniger großen Lachen zu sehen war, zeugten von dem beinahe-Krieg der gerade noch stattgefunden hatte.

Entschuldigungen und Drohungen wurden noch ein letztes Mal ausgetauscht und alle waren wieder glücklich.

Fast alle natürlich.

„Ohhhh, warum, _warum_ darf ich nicht zeigen, dass ich der Stärkste bin?" Der ach so starke Magier Natsu war von der Prügelei wie immer absolut begeistert und wollte gleich mal alle in der Gilde herausfordern und besiegen um endlich allen zeigen zu können, dass er und nur _er_, der Stärkste in der ganzen Stadt war.

„Jetzt komm mal wieder runter Natsu!" War die Antwort von Natsus neuer Freundin Lucy, die er vor nicht allzu langer Zeit getroffen und dabei gleich zur Gilde Fairy Tail entführt hatte.

Okay, entführt ist vielleicht etwas übertrieben, denn sie wollte von Anfang dieser bestimmten Gilde beitreten.

„Ich will es allen zeigen, ich der Große Drachentöter Natsu Dragneel werde…"

„Ah, hallo Erza."

„Was? Wo?! Erza!" Kaum hatte der große Drachentöter angefangen über sein großes Lebensziel zu schwärmen, war es Lucy bereits zu anstrengend mitzuhören und sie benutzte die Erza-Falle, um Natsus Klappe endlich wieder schließen zu können.

Erza war dabei natürlich nicht wirklich da, war aber auch klar warum, denn ihre Anwesenheit allein ließ die ganze Gilde in Totenstille versetzen und der kleine Drachentöter hatte seine Angst (er würde es niemals als solches bezeichnen) vor ihr leider noch nicht überwinden können.

Aber wie schon erwähnt, Erza war in dem Aufenthaltsraum der Gilde nicht präsent und Natsu begriff erst am hysterischen Lachen seiner sogenannten _Freunde_, dass er verarscht wurde. Sogar sein Ziehkind und ständiger Kumpane Happy, eine blaue fliegende Katze, konnte vor lauter Lachkrämpfe kaum noch atmen.

Aber wer würde denn nicht bei einem vor Angst zitternden und nicht zu vergessen, vollkommen bleichgewordenen Großmaul wie Natsu, sich vor Lachen in die Hose machen. Die eine Sekunde prahlt er noch wie er der Stärkste der Stärksten ist und die andere Sekunde sieht er so aus wie wenn er eine Mischung aus einem Geist, einem Wildschwein und Bob (dem Gildenmeister von Blue Pegasus) gesehen hätte.

_Einfach nur zu lustig_ dachten bestimmt einige der anderen Mitglieder der Gilde, als diese ebenfalls rumkicherten.

„Jetzt ist aber Schluss!" Gepaart mit einem Ring aus Feuer um seinen Körper, hatte Natsu versucht die Menschen um ihn herum zum Schweigen zu bringen, was aber zu noch mehr Gelächter führte.

Immer mehr Feuer bildete sich um seinen Körper, denn seine Wut wurde angetrieben von den verzerrten Gesichtern und ausgestreckten Fingern die auf ihn zeigten, doch bevor er einen Feueratem auf die lachenden, hilflosen, _verfluchten Sackgesichter_ losschießen konnte, wurde die Tür zum Eingang der Gilde mit enormer Wucht aufgeschlagen und Erza kam, wie immer, mit einer ungeheuren Menge an Gepäck wieder und mit dem Erscheinen der Titania wurde es schlagartig wieder ruhig. Genau wie es zu erwarten war.

Sogar Natsus Flammen wurden immer kleiner bis gar nichts mehr von ihrem Leuchten übrigblieb. Er setzte sich rasch auf seinen Stuhl um ganz normal und unschuldig zu wirken (so unschuldig wie es bei ihm nur ging), damit auf keinen Fall Erza auf die Idee kam, ihm einen ihre gefürchteten Blicke zuzuwerfen.

„Hallo Erza."

„Gut siehst du heute aus Erza."

„Die Mission scheint gut verlaufen zu sein, nicht wahr", und die Mitglieder der Gilde versuchten irgendwie ihre Laune zu verbessern, denn sie sah sehr angespannt aus und eine angespannte Erza war eine gewalttätige und Blut liebende Erza.

„Seit ruhig, ich will mit dem Meister sprechen."

Der Anfang dieses Satzes war lauter als das Ende und Erza lief danach ganz ruhig durch die Mitte des Raums, wobei sie ihre Sachen bereits am Eingang stehen ließ und machte ihren Weg zur Bar.

„Der Meister ist oben, aber ich hol ihn für dich." Mirajane trocknete noch schnell das Glas welches sie in der Hand hielt und ging die Treppe neben der Bar nach oben, wo sie auch schon nicht mehr zu sehen war.

Lucy fühlte sich etwas komisch und angespannt, sie saß ja aber auch genau dort, wo Erza jetzt gerade stand und so nah neben ihr, spürte sie Erzas Laune ziemlich gut.

Die „Wutwellen" (oder wie man sie noch nennen wollte) die Erza von sich emittierte, konnte man sogar richtig gut an der Gänsehaut sehen, die periodisch auf Lucys Körper erschienen.

„Erza, ist etwas passiert?" Sie konnte diese Stille nicht mehr ertragen aber diese Frage wollte sie eigentlich auch nicht stellen, weshalb sie nun zu stottern begann: „Ich meine nicht, dass du irgendeinen Fehler oder so gemacht hast oder dass du deine Mission vergeigt hast oder dass irgendetwas passiert ist, ich meine nur dass, dass,…" Lucys Stimme wurde zum Ende ihrer Rede hin immer höher und sie begann zu schwitzen und mit den Armen rumzufuchteln und ganz zum Schluss wusste sie auch nicht mehr was sie noch sagen sollte.

Natsus lachen machte sie dann auch noch selber wütend.

„Meine Mission lief einwandfrei." War die kurze Antwort die Erza gab, was mit einschloss, dass sie nichts mehr dazu hinzuzufügen hatte.

Und glücklicherweise kamen dann Mirajane und der Meister Makarov von der oberen Etage nach unten und Erza ging ihnen entgegen.

„Meister, ich muss mit ihnen reden."

Der Meister sah sich Erza gut und lange an und erkannte, dass das Thema über das sie sprechen wollte, nichts Gutes sein würde.

„Na dann, komm mit."

Der Meister und Erza gingen gemeinsam in den Raum der hinter der Theke lag und saßen dann an einem Tisch, geschützt von den Augen und Ohren der anderen Gildenmitglieder.

„Also was ist?" Fragte Makarov leicht angespannt aber auch neugierig nach. Irgendetwas Ernstes musste es sein, was Erza mit ihm besprechen wollte, denn er selbst fühlte sich in den letzten Tagen etwas unwohl, fast so als ob ein großes Unglück geschehen würde. In seinem Alter hatte man für so etwas einen Riecher, doch er hoffte für seine Gilde, dass das eine mit dem andren nichts zu tun hatte.

_Irgendwie fühlt sich alles in letzter Zeit etwas eigenartig an._

„Als ich Informationen für meine Mission sammelte hörte ich wie ein paar der Menschen in der Stadt über einen Vorfall redeten." Erza natürlich, wusste wie man sofort zum Punkt kam: „Zu diesem Zeitpunkt habe ich mir noch wenig davon gemacht aber nach dem ich mit meiner Mission fertig war, hörte ich erneut welche die über das Selbe redeten. Als sie dann über einen… Eismagier sprachen… fragte ich genauer nach."

Erza beobachtete ihren Meister ganz genau, denn sie wollte wissen wie er reagieren würde.

Er schien ruhig und sah sie an. Seine Augen waren gefüllt mit einer gewissen Ernsthaftigkeit aber auch mit etwas, was man vielleicht als einen Mach-dir-nicht-all-zu-große-Hoffnungen-aber-ich-höre-weiter-zu-Blick, beschreiben könnte.

Das war genug für Erza um fortzufahren aber sie wusste was sie zu sagen hatte, das Ende ihrer Geschichte, und das allein führte zu einem Gefühl in ihrer Magengegend, das sie eigentlich nie spürte oder besser gesagt, nicht mehr spüren wollte.

„Wie es aussieht gab es an einem unbewohnten Ort etwa 25 km von Oak Town entfernt, einen Zwischenfall und auch wenn es ein großes unbewohntes Gebiet ist, führen eine Menge Handelswege hindurch und so kommt Wort natürlich ziemlich schnell rum.

Ich habe mehrere verschiedene Leute befragt und die Aussagen waren fast immer dieselben, nämlich, dass ein Kampf mit mehreren Magiern stattgefunden hat, auf der einen Seite waren mehr als auf der anderen.

Wie es aussieht, gab es die verschiedensten magischen Fähigkeiten die zu Einsatz kamen. Die Leute selbst jedoch waren in sicherer Entfernung und sahen das ganze mehr wie ein Spektakel als eine Gefahr. Die Technik die dabei am besten für große _Unterhaltung-_", bei diesem Wort hatte man leichte Wut in Erzas Stimme war nehmen können: „-gesorgt hat war, wie die Meisten es bestätigten, ein riesiger und mächtiger Drache aus purem Eis."

Erneut wartete Erza auf die Reaktionen von Makarov und sie wurde nicht enttäuscht, denn seine Augen wurden mit dem letzten Satz den sie sprach, etwas weiter.

„Hast du herausgefunden wie er aussah?" Er meinte natürlich den Anwender der Eistechnik.

„… hier wird die Sache etwas schwammig.

Ich habe wirklich intensiv geforscht, die Seite mit dem Eismagier hatte mindestens zwei weitere Magier, wobei eine Person wahrscheinlich ein Wassermagier war. Doch als ich genauer nachfragte sagten die Meisten, dass der Eismagier… relativ groß war und weißes Haar hatte… er wurde wirklich von vielen dabei gesehen, wie er Eisangriffe ausführte.

Die Händler die das alles gesehen hatten, haben natürlich irgendwann bemerkt, dass sie trotz der großen Entfernung, in Gefahr schwebten. Sie versuchten danach so schnell wie möglich von dort wegzukommen und haben leider das Ende des Kampfes nicht gesehen und wussten deshalb nicht, wie es ausgegangen ist. Es waren sich aber viele sicher, dass der Kampf mit dunklen Gilden zu tun hatte."

Hier machte Erza eine Pause, aber jetzt war sie sich überhaupt nicht mehr sicher, was sie noch sagen sollte, doch bevor ihr Meister zu sprechen begann, kam noch das letzte bisschen aus ihrem Mund geschossen:

„Einer der älteren Händler kam kurz bevor ich gehen wollte noch einmal zu mir. Er wollte sicher gehen, dass ich wirklich aus einer normalen Gilde komme und wirklich _die_ Titania bin. Er sagte dann, dass er jemanden gesehen hatte, der aus dem Kampf geflüchtet sei. Die Person wäre aber verwundet gewesen.

Als ich dann den Händler gefragt hab, warum er mir das so im Vertrauen erzählt, antwortete er:

„_Hör zu, mein Kind, ich habe in meinem Leben schon vieles erlebt und gesehen und meine Erfahrungen sagen mir, dass dahergeredete Worte, immer in den falschen Ohren landen und keiner sollte es sich mit diesen abtrünnigen Gilden verscherzen. _

_Also. Ich habe den Jungen der geflüchtet ist nur kurz gesehen, er lief in den Wald und das Gesicht das er gemacht hat, ist etwas was ich ebenfalls schon sehr oft gesehen habe._

_Durch Panik und Schuld konnte man kaum noch erkennen wie jung er sein musste. Ich habe noch eine Narbe groß und deutlich gesehen und ich sage dir dieses Kind hat kein leichtes Leben hinter sich und wahrscheinlich immer noch ein genauso schweres vor sich, mit dem Alter erkennt man solche Sachen."_

Nach einer kurzen Atempause, fuhr sie dann wieder fort, die Erzählungen dieses alten Mannes wiederzugeben:

„_Wie es mir scheint ist er vor den Magiern davon gelaufen, vielleicht haben ihn seine Freunde dabei noch unterstützt._

_Meine Mitreisenden waren viel zu beschäftigt um ihn zu bemerken und deshalb habe ich auch noch nichts über ihn gesagt. Dunkle Gilden benutzen grauenhafte Methoden wenn sie Informationen haben wollen und wenn sie intensiv nach jemanden suchen, sollte man nicht in deren Blickfeld geraten."_

Das hatte es also mit Geheimnistuerei auf sich.

Er hatte jemanden bemerkt, der vom Schlachtfeld flüchtete und hatte angenommen, dass die Person vor einer dunklen Gilde floh. Er erzählte niemandem von ihm, weil er sich, aber auch die junge Person schützen wollte. Erst als er jemanden traf, dem er vertrauen konnte, gab er das Erlebte wieder.

Bevor Makarov tiefer über die angebliche Flucht nachdachte, sah er Erza noch einmal in die Augen und stellte eine stille Frage.

„Der alte Mann beschrieb den Jungen als durchschnittlich groß mit schwarzen kurzen Haaren. Er soll einen langen, dunklen, alten sowie zerfetzten Umhang angehabt haben. Die Narbe die er sah soll auf seiner Stirn gewesen sein…"

„…der Mann hat wie es aussieht noch gute Augen."

Makarov versuchte sich ein genaues Bild von Erzas Geschichte zu machen.

Als das Wort Eismagier gefallen war, wusste er allerdings schon sofort, worauf all das hinausführen würde. Wenn er jedoch ganz ehrlich war, wusste er auch, dass das die beste Spur war, die sie seit Jahren über ihr vermisstes Familienmitglied in Erfahrung bringen konnten.

Ja, für den Meister Makarov war seine Gilde wie eine Familie und er behandelte sie auch dementsprechend.

„Du vermutest also…"

„Ich weiß nicht recht." Zu lange war es schon her. Damals, als sie der Gilde beigetreten war, hatte dieses sich ständig ausziehende Kind sie vor allem am Anfang, über alle Maßen hinweg zur Wut und manchmal auch zum Weinen gebracht…

„…Ich wünschte er wäre es…aber…" _Warum wird er dann verfolgt und wo war er die ganze Zeit?_

* * *

A/N: Das ist meine allererste Geschichte und ich bin glücklicherweise endlich in der Lage gewesen sie zu schrieben Dank meines neuen Laptops.

Und ich würde mich freuen wenn ich auch kleines Feedback kriegen würde, darüber wie schreibe und ob ich gut geschrieben hab.

Das ist auch ein kleines Experiment um zu schauen wie viel ich überhaupt an Aufrufen und desgleichen kriege und um es noch zu vergleichen hab ich vor, diese Geschichte noch auf anderen Seiten zu veröffentlichen. Noch viel Spaß bei dem Rest der Geschichte.

EDIT: 08.02.13


	2. Chapter 2

_**Can you overcome fate?**_

Vor ungefähr zehn Jahren kam die heutige junge Generation von Magiern in Magnolia Town langsam zusammen. In Fairy Tail gab es dann urplötzlich eine Menge an kleinen Kindern, die die Stärken der Generation vor ihnen hinter sich lassen sollten.

Es fing alles an mit Cana, die ihren Weg irgendwie zur Gilde fand (keiner weiß wie) und dann kam auch schon _er_… aber nicht für sehr lange…

Erzas und Natsus Ankunft war auch nicht mehr lange entfernt und schon waren sie alle zusammen:

Erza, Natsu, Cana, Lisanna, Mirajane, Elfman ja sogar Laxus könnte man dazu zählen und als dann das Foto mit dem frisch geschlüpften Happy gemacht wurde, waren natürlich alle auf dem Bild drauf…

Einer hatte gefehlt.

Auf dem Foto das gemacht wurde, wo alle ziemlich glücklich aussahen, musste man genau hinschauen um zu erkennen, dass einige der Gesichter, die zu sehen waren, einen kleinen Schatten des Unwohlseins aufwiesen.

Warum denn auch nicht, einer ihrer Freunde verschwand vor nicht allzu langer Zeit und keiner wusste wie und warum. Man wusste nicht ob er selber gegangen war oder entführt wurde, ob er lebt oder nicht.

* * *

„Danke, dass sie mir zugehört haben Meister." Sagte Erza beim Aufstehen.

Im Nachhinein fühlte sie sich eigenartig, sie wusste nicht was sie denken sollte und vor allem fragte sie sich ‚was jetzt'.

Der Vorfall lag fast vier Tage zurück, es geschah am Dienstagmorgen und heute war Freitagnachmittag und nach einem schnellen Blick auf die Uhr, sah sie auch, dass es fast 19 Uhr war.

„Wenn er es wirklich ist, dann könnte er von sich aus hierher kommen, wenn er es will natürlich. Ich würde mir dann nur noch wegen seinen Angreifern sorgen machen, aber… es besteht auch die Möglichkeit, dass wir hier nur einer falschen Spur nachgehen, die mit unseren Zielen nichts zu tun hat."

Gray finden.

Der Meister hatte einen sehr ernsten und nachdenklichen Blick. Er schloss noch kurz seine Augen und sprach dann: „Ich werde mich umhören und vielleicht erfahren wir dann mehr."

Damit stand Makarov auf und sah noch ein letztes Mal zu Erza hoch, mit einer Haltung die ihr sagte, dass er alles versuchen würde um der Sache genauer nachzugehen. Danach ging er auch schon aus der Hinterstube wieder raus.

Erza blieb noch eine Weile stehen und dachte nach bis ihr endlich ein Einfall kam. Das hatten die beiden schon lang nicht mehr gemacht.

* * *

Nach dem Erza und der Meister nach hinten verschwunden waren, war im Aufenthaltsraum wieder das, was mal als eine lockere Stimmung bezeichnen konnte.

Auch an der Theke wurde wieder angefangen zu reden.

„Was will Erza denn nur mit dem Meister besprechen?" Lucy war etwas verunsichert… eigentlich war sie schlichtweg immer noch verunsichert von dem Moment an, als sie versucht hatte mit Erza zu kommunizieren und dabei über alle Maße hinweg gescheitert war.

„Ach, wenn juckts, Hauptsache sie sind schnell fertig und ich kann Erza zu einem Kampf herausfordern und-„

„Natsu du kleiner Quälgeist, hast du es immer noch nicht aufgegeben. Du wirst auch in zehn Jahren nicht stark genug sein um hier nach oben zu kommen und mich und Erza zu besiegen."

Mit einem Grinsen das sagte: du Loser, hatte es Laxus mal wieder geschafft mit ein paar kleinen Worten, gepackt in einem Ring aus Beleidigungen, Natsu mal wieder auf 180 zu bringen.

Mit einem Fuß auf dem Tisch und den anderen auf dem Hocker und Dämpfe, welche aus seinem Körper empor kamen, zeigte Natsu, nicht das erste Mal Heute, einen Finger auf Laxus der eine Etage über den anderen saß und sprach mit wirklich lauter Stimme: „Laxus! Dir werde ich dein großes Maul heut stopfen, komm runter damit wir kämpfen können!"

„Warum kommst du nicht hoch?" Und ein weiteres Grinsen zierte das Gesicht des S-Klasse Magiers und Natsu sah jetzt natürlich vollkommen rot und versuchte mit einem Satz hoch zu springen.

Die anderen Gildenmitglieder sahen sich diese Auseinandersetzung mit schweigenden Gesichtern an. So gut wie jeder von den hier Anwesend hatte irgendeinen Twist mit Laxus, meistens weil letzterer jedes Mal wenn er den Mund aufmacht ein paar Beleidigungen von sich ließ. Ab und zu war es ja auch ganz witzig, wenn Natsu in diese Streitereien geriet und durchdrehte, aber nach einer Weile wurde auch das eher unangenehm anzuhören, weil Laxus immer über die ganze Gilde anfing abfällig zu reden und damit prahlte, die Schwächsten und Nutzlosesten aus seiner Gilde rauszuschmeißen, wenn er endlich der neue Meister sein wird.

_Zum Glück ist er es noch nicht und wird es hoffentlich nie sein, _waren die Gedanken der meisten anderen. _Früher war Laxus viel netter_, haben einige wenige auch gedacht.

Aber Natsu war ja gerade dabei ihn anzugreifen, doch er kam keinen Meter in die Luft als er am Fuß gepackt wurde. Er verlor seinen Schwung und fiel zu Boden, konnte sich allerdings noch auf eine graziöse Art und Weise auf seine Füße retten und landete ohne jeden Schaden.

Er schaute sich die Person an, die ihn an seinem Angriff hinderte und er sah… Mira und noch ehe Natsu etwas sagen konnte war sie bereits an: „Natsu, du weißt doch das nur diejenigen die der Meister persönlich auswählt zur zweiten Etage dürfen."

Von oben konnte man ein Lachen hören und Lucy fragte sich, was hier auf einmal los war.

Wer war der Kerl da oben? Wann hat er sich da hingehockt? Warum durfte Natsu nicht in die obere Etage? Und warum kam Erza nicht bereits hier rein gestürmt, um alle wieder ein ganzes Stück leiser zu machen?

„Okay, du und ich. Draußen. JETZT!"

„Hahaha, Natsu ich hab doch schon gesagt, dass du mir nicht das Wasser reichen kannst und außerdem hast du doch bereits gegen mich verloren, erinnerst du dich?" Laxus schien sich herrlich zu amüsieren und Natsu nicht. Der Drachentöter war nicht im Entferntesten auch nur ansatzweise amüsiert. Warum auch, hier wird er schon wieder von dem Kerl da oben niedergemacht, aber der wird sich noch warm anziehen müssen, wenn Natsu ein S-Klasse Magier wird, wird Laxus der Erste sein der es zu spüren bekommt.

„Jetzt beruhigt euch mal wieder alle." Für Mira war die ganze Situation viel zu angespannt, weshalb sie versuchte alle (Natsu und Laxus) wieder aus den Kämpfen herauszuholen.

Glücklicherweise unternahm Laxus auch keine weiteren Versuche Natsu zu ärgern, oder besser gesagt, ihn nicht direkt zu ärgern.

„Hey Barkeeper, bring mir mal ein Bier." Für Laxus Verhältnisse war dieser Satz ja noch nett, aber das erkannten nicht viele.

„Frag gefälligst richtig du Penner!" Natsu war bereits vollkommen verspannt und der Blitzfutzi da oben machte es mit jedem Wort, das er von sich gab nur noch schlimmer. Mirajane jedoch hatte andere Pläne für den heutigen Tag als sich Streitereien _dieser_ Art anzutun und sagte ganz einfach: „Ich komm gleich-" zu dem da oben und „-sei mal etwas lockerer" Zu dem Drachentöter irgendwo neben ihr.

Natsu war natürlich nicht gerade zufrieden mit alledem was in den letzten 10 Minuten geschah, aber er wusste, dass er jetzt nichts dagegen machen konnte.

Während Mirajane mit einem Bier nach oben ging, hockte sich Natsu deprimiert wieder auf seinen Hocker und schmollte vor sich hin. Er schmollte sogar noch als Lucy anfing ihm ein paar Fragen zu stellen.

„Wer ist der Kerl?" Eine einfache Frage die von Natsu nicht beantwortet werden wollte, dass einzige was er tat war es sein Gesicht, welches er auf die Theke gelegt hatte, einfach Lucy zuzuwenden. Mehr nicht.

„Das ist Laxus und er ist der Enkel vom Meister und einer der S-Klasse Magier hier in Fairy Tail, genau wie Erza." Wenigstens wusste Happy noch wie man redete, auch wenn er gerade einen Fisch aß und man gut hinhören musste, um alles zu verstehen.

„Der Meister hat einen Enkel?!" Irgendwie klang das sehr surreal, die beiden schienen sich gar nicht zu ähneln, nicht ein kleines bisschen.

„Aye, und Natsu darf deshalb nicht nach oben, weil nur die die einen S-Klasse Auftrag annehmen können, das dürfen. Die Aufträge hängen auch oben und die sind unglaublich schwer, bringen aber auch sehr viel Geld." Luca war der Meinung, dass Happy die ganze Zeit wahrscheinlich an derselben Stelle herumkaute, während er ihr das alles erzählte.

„…Ahh, jetzt versteh ich's. Ist der Kerl wirklich stärker als Natsu?" Am Anfang wollte sie die Frage noch leise stellen, hatte es sich dann doch anders überlegt. Das hätte Natsus Zustand eh nicht mehr geändert.

Oder vielleicht doch ein bisschen, denn mit einem etwas angegriffenen Blick, drehte Natsu sich wieder auf die andere Seite.

„Erza, Laxus und Mistgun sind zurzeit die stärksten in Fairy Tail. Neben dem Meister natürlich."

„Und wer ist Mistgun?"

„Mhmhmhm (kau kau)… das weiß keiner so richtig, niemand hat sein Gesicht bis jetzt gesehen…"

„Sind nur diese drei S-Klasse?"

„Eigentlich gibt es noch Gildarts aber er ist schon seit drei Jahren auf einer Mission."

Lucy Augen weiteten sich bestimmt schon zum hundertsten Mal die letzten fünf Minuten.

„Seit drei Jahren? Warum kommt er nicht zurück, hat er sich verlaufen oder so was?"

„Nein, die Mission die er angetreten ist, ist halt eben nur so lang. Mhmhmhm (kau kau). Ich glaub es waren zehn Jahre die es dauern wird." Lucy konnte es nicht fassen. Zehn Jahre auf eine Mission? Das wäre ganz sicher nichts für sie, und während sie gerade mental eine Checkliste durchging was sie alles mitnehmen müsste, um zehn Jahre durchzuarbeiten, wurde sie von Mira unterbrochen, als diese den Dreien was zum Essen und Trinken anbot.

Und kaum waren die Bestellungen mehr oder weniger gemacht, kam der Meister aus dem hinteren Teil des Raumes wieder. Er hatte eine ernste Mimik auf seinem Gesicht und Mirajane fragte ihn gleich ob alles in Ordnung sei.

Der Meister guckte sie kurz an und mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht sagte er: „Ich muss mich mit meinen alten Freunden über eine wichtige Sache in Verbindung setzen, kannst du bitte dafür sorgen, dass mich niemand stört?" Die echte Antwort auf die Frage die ihm gestellt worden ist, lautete aber: Nein gerade ist wahrscheinlich wenig in Ordnung.

„Natürlich." War Miras kurze Antwort und der Meister ging schon wieder weiter.

Lucy konnte nicht glauben, dass der kleine Mann der gerade weggegangen war, der Großvater von dem ist, der gerade in der zweiten Etage ein Bier genießt. Was für eine verrückte Welt.

Und schon kam auch Erza herausspaziert, mit einem eindeutigen Ziel in ihren Augen.

* * *

AN: So, das war Kapitel 2.

Eigentlich wollte ich über was anderes schreiben, aber der Anfang wurde dann so lang, dass es schon hier über 1700 Wörter hatte und ich hab mich entschieden, es hier dann abzubrechen und einfach im dritten Kapitel dann weiter zu machen.

Und ich würde mich freuen wenn meiner Geschichte etwas Beachtung geschenkt wird.

EDIT: 14.02.13


	3. Chapter 3

Inner Feelings

Erzas Ziel saß nur ein paar Bänke weiter und trank gerade ein riesiges Fass Bier. Sie war wie immer obenrum fast gar nicht bekleidet doch in dieser Gilde hatte man sich schon vor langer Zeit an „Freikörperkulturen" gewöhnt, auch wenn es Erza des Öfteren aufregte.

Sie ging zu Cana rüber und wartete bis sie das Fass wieder runterstellte, was nicht lange dauerte denn es nicht zu überspüren wenn Erza vor einem steht, also stellte sie das Fass nieder und guckte ihre langjährige Freundin an.

„Was ist?", war ihre Frage dann.

Zuerst schaute sich Erza Cana nochmal richtig an und fragte sich, warum sie nie betrunken sei und überlegte nochmal kurz, wie sie das was sie im Kopf hat richtig ausformulieren sollte.

„Komm mit." Das einzige was ihr einfiel war es zuerst an einen ruhigeren Ort zugehen, wo niemand sehen konnte was Erza mit Cana vorhatte auch wenn die beiden(oder besser gesagt nur Cana) das in der Vergangenheit sehr oft getan hatten und die ganze Gilde immer wieder dabei zugesehen hatte.

Cana war nicht gerade begeistert darüber jetzt aufstehen zu müssen und normalerweise würde sie anfangen zu protestieren aber sie hat ja Erzas Auftritt vorhin gesehen und ernste Situationen erkannte sie mit einem Blick(auch wenn sie die manchmal mit Absicht ignorierte)

Sie stand auf und ging mit Erza dahin wo sie noch vor wenigen Minuten mit dem Meister geredet hatte, in den Raum der irgendwo hinter der Theke lag. Mirajane fragte die beiden noch ob sie etwas haben wollten und als Cana gerade eine riesige alkoholische Bestellung machen wollte, hatte Erza mit einem Blick und Worten gesagt, dass sie nichts bräuchten und zum zweiten Mal am heutigen Tag waren zwei Menschen, eine davon Erza, entschwunden um etwas Geheimes zu besprechen.

„Ich frag mich ob Erza heute mit jedem nach hinten verschwinden wird? Was die da wohl jetzt machen?", das war bestimmt nicht die letzte Frage die Lucy an diesem wunderschönen, fast vergangenen Freitag stellen wollte.

„…", Natsus Gesprächsbereitschaft war ebenfalls umwerfend.

Gerade als Cana daran dachte sich auf den Stuhl zu setzen der so wunderschön neben dem Tisch stand, wusste Erza endlich was sie wie sagen musste: „Cana, ich will das du deine Karten für mich benutzt." Das kam jetzt nicht ganz so rüber wie sie es sich erhofft hatte aber Cana hatte bereits verstanden was sie meinte. Kartenlegen um ,in den meisten Fällen, in die Zukunft zu schauen. Nichts außergewöhnliches, wenn man die richtige Magie im Blut hat.

(Kaum zu glauben, dass man in einer gewissen anderen Dimension deswegen als Hexe verbrannt worden wäre…)

„Warum willst du, dass ich meine Karten für dich auslege… willst du etwa endlich einen Kerl für dich finden?", Canas Augen hatten ein merkwürdiges funkeln in sich und wie sie ihre Lippen verzog…

Doch Erza hatte sich für einen kurzen Moment nicht unter Kontrolle: „Ja…- ich meine nein…- ich meine j- eigentlich-", Erza versuchte sich zu entspannen und bei Canas Anspielungen nicht in irgendeine Falle zu tappen. Aber als sie genauer über die Sache nachdachte und man die Zweideutigkeit aus Canas Frage außer Acht lassen würde, wäre Antwort klar: sie will einen Kerl finden und nicht irgendeinen, sondern Gray und das schon seit fast sieben Jahren.

(Und wenn man nur so aus Neugier an der Sache, das Zweideutige dran lassen würde…. Wer weiß… oder auch nicht, Gray war ja nur elf und Erza nur ein bisschen älter, was wäre da schon gelaufen?)

Cana schien sich recht gut zu amüsieren, warum denn auch nicht, Erza bei einem solchen Versprecher zu erwischen ist immer hin um einiges seltener als Natsu wegen nicht ausgetragenen Kämpfen schmollen zu sehen.

Aber Erza schaute sie mit einem etwas traurigem Blick an und sagte: „Ich will, dass du wieder nach Gray suchst." _Wieder_…

Nach dem Gray verschwand hatte Cana immer und ständig versucht ihn mit ihren Karten zu finden. Es wurde zu so etwas wie eine Sucht, wahrscheinlich deshalb weil sie ihn nicht finden konnte…

Und wenn sie heute noch ihre Karten auslegt, denkt sie immer noch an ihn.

Nachdem Canas Augen kurzzeitig geweitet waren, sah sie sich Erza richtig gut an.

„Warum soll ich jetzt wieder nach ihm suchen?" Eigentlich ist `Gray` ein Tabuwort, fast niemand erwähnt ihn in diesen Tagen noch, zu schuldig fühlen sich einige Erwachsene und die Kinder sind drauf und dran ihn zum größten Teil zu vergessen (sie versuchen es eher), auch wenn das natürlich nicht funktioniert.

Aber Cana ist ja auch nicht dumm, sie weiß, dass Erza einen Grund haben muss um jetzt nach ihm zu fragen. Ihr fallen urplötzlich Unmengen an Möglichkeiten ein warum, aber sie muss nicht lange darüber nachdenken, denn Erza holte gerade wieder tief Luft um antworten zu können.

„Ich habe von einem Vorfall gehört, nicht_ sehr_ weit von hier und ich will nur wissen ob du vielleicht rausfinden kannst ob er was damit zu tun hat."

Nach einer kurzen Stille nahm Cana ihre Karten raus und fing an sie zu mischen.

Vor nicht einmal sieben Jahren war die Fairy Tail Gilde voll von Kindern gewesen die alle unterschiedliche Begabungen und Charaktere hatten und natürlich kam es auch deshalb zu sehr vielen Streitereien. Rivalitäten wurden gegründet, Freundschaften geschlossen, Geprügelt etc…

Der Gildenmeister Makarov hatte langsam genug von den energiegepackten Kleinwüchsigen und fand, dass die wahrscheinlich so etwas ähnliches wie einen Auslauf bräuchten. Aber auf Missionen konnte er sie ja noch nicht schicken(die meisten auf jeden Fall nicht) also hatte er sich gedacht mit den Kindern einen Ausflug zu machen und er ging dann zusammen mit den Dreikäsehochs plus ein riesiges Ei und Laxus(irgendwie konnte er ihn überreden mitzukommen) und noch ein paar anderen Erwachsenen wie zum Beispiel Macao, auf einen Vergnügungspark für ein Wochenende.

Es sollte ein Wochenende werden, doch ein Teil der Truppe, nämlich der größte Teil der Kinder und ein paar Aufsichtspersonen, mussten den Rummel Sonntagmorgen nach dem Frühstück verlassen. Der Meister hatte es so gewollt, denn Gray war den Abend vorher spurlos verschwunden.

Dieses Verschwinden eines Freundes hatten die anderen Kinder nicht leicht aufgenommen und jeder hatte bis heute auf seine eigene Art und Weise noch damit zu kämpfen.

Cana zum Beispiel hatte kaum, dass sie wieder in der Gilde war, ihre Tarot Karten rausgeholt und Stundenlang verzweifelt versucht Gray zu finden, jedoch kam bei fast allen Versuchen immer dasselbe Ergebnis raus. Sie hatte sogar in ihren Büchern abermals nachgeschlagen und an das Versprechen das der Meister ihnen allen gegeben hat, nämlich dass er Gray gesund wieder zurück bringen wird, geglaubt, doch als er dann wieder da war und Gray nicht dabei hatte konnte keiner sie, oder die anderen Kinder, mehr daran hindern ihrer Trauer nachzugehen.

Die meisten haben Tage lang geweint, einige in ihren kleinen Verstecken, einige in den armen anderer.

Makarov versuchte natürlich den Kindern beizubringen, dass es Gray immer noch gut gehen könnte doch Canas Karten sagten was anderes. Erstens konnte sie Gray nicht finden, dass an sich war schon schlimm genug aber mit ein bisschen Magie konnte man aus dem Radar einer solchen Magierin verschwinden, doch das wusste Cana schon als Kind. Das was sie wirklich verstörte war, dass sie kein einziges Lebenszeichen von Gray von ihren Karten erhielt, es war immer die Karte des Todes das sie aufdeckte, dabei war Gray derjenige der ihre ersten Tarot Karten für sie geklaut hatte.

Der Meister sagte dazu, dass Gray nicht unbedingt tot sein muss wenn die Karten es so sagen. Es kann auch sein, dass Grays magische Energie zurzeit viel zu gering ist oder das er einfach viel zu weit entfernt ist (oder dass er doch tot ist).

Für Cana war Gray der erste Freund den sie in ihrem neuen zuhause hatte und ihn verloren zu haben bedrückte sie bis heute, wenn sie ein Fass Bier trinkt und sich vorstellt Gray würde neben ihr sitzen, Mal wieder nur in Unterhose, dann würden die beiden ein schräges fast-oben-ohne Paar abgeben.

Und jetzt legte sie wieder diese Karten aus. Natürlich ist sie mittlerweile eine bessere Magierin geworden doch nach all diesen Jahren mit all den Fehlschlägen waren ihre Hoffnungen eher realistisch, das heißt: sie bezweifelte das jetzt etwas daraus kommen würde. Nebenbei bemerkt hatte der Meister ihr, Erza, Mirajane und Elfman vor einiger Zeit erzählt, dass er glaubt das Gray von einer dunklen Gilde entführt worden ist.

Aber mit dem Hintergrund und den Ergebnissen ihrer Karten war die Möglichkeit nahe, dass Gray schon vor langer Zeit umgebracht wurde.

Außerdem, als sie letzte Woche für Lucy geguckt hatte ob sie ihre Rente bezahlen könnte kam raus, dass sie(Lucy) von einem riesigen alten Drachen gegessen werden würde. (Das wiederrum kann man als ein gutes oder schlechtes Zeichen für den jetzigen Blick auf die Karten sehen)

Für Erza war die ganze Sache etwas anders. Als sie in ihren Lumpen zur Gilde kam, Mitglied wurde und anfing immer eine Rüstung zu tragen war es Gray der sie nicht im Geringsten mochte und immer Streit mit ihr anfing und obwohl er ständig verlor, doch er hörte eines Tages damit auf(sein neuer Prügelpartner wurde Natsu).

Gray hörte auf, weil er Erza in ihrem schwächsten Moment erlebte und von da eher versucht hatte sich ihr zu nähern um sie aus ihrer Rüstung rauszukriegen. Der letzte Teil seines Unternehmens war noch stark in der Bearbeitung und plötzlich war er weg.

Erza half damals beim Suchen weil sie nicht einfach wieder nach Hause gehen wollte(sie fing an ihre Gilde als zuhause zu bezeichnen genau in dem Augenblick als sie Gray dahin wieder zurückbringen wollte). Sie hatte sich versprochen Gray zu finden, zu gucken ob es ihm gut geht und falls es ihm gut genug ging ordentlich zu vermöbeln.

Jedoch konnte sie dieses Versprechen nicht einhalten, genau wie ihr Meister.

Über die Jahre hinweg dachte sie stets an ihn und überlegte sich wie ihr Leben aussehen würde, wenn er noch da wäre. Gray war der erste nach den Ereignissen im Turm und ihrer ganzen Kindheit, der versucht hatte eine Freundschaft mit ihr aufzubauen aber vielleicht wäre er heute nur wie Natsu, jemand der eine gewisse Portion Angst vor ihr hat (eigentlich mag es Erza wenn Leute vor ihr Angst haben)

Oder sie würde sich einfach auch mit seiner Präsenz nicht so einsam fühlen.

Für Erza ist es ein Ziel in ihrem Leben herauszufinden was mit Gray geschah und ihn wieder zu finden. Man könnte dieses Ziel fast mit einem Traum vergleichen, der möglicherweise nie in Erfüllung geht, aber das ist Erza egal, weshalb sie auch in all diesen Jahren immer jeder Spur die sie gekriegt hat nachgegangen ist und obwohl die Nacht zwischen dem Samstag und dem Sonntag auf dem Rummel sowie die darauffolgenden Tage, zu den schlimmsten in ihrem Leben zählen, hatte sie sich jedes Gesicht das sie gesehen hat bis aufs kleinste Detail eingeprägt.

Und jetzt wartet sie darauf zu sehen, was Canas Karten sagen werden denn sie ist sich mehr als nur sicher das heute etwas anderes raus kommen wird als sonst.

Aber da gab es doch noch jemanden der eine „Beziehung" mit Gray hatte.

Der unglaublich starke Drachentöter Natsu.

Nach dem Natsus Adoptivvater Igneel vor sieben Jahren verschwand, kam ja Natsu bekanntlicherweise zu Fairy Tail wo er sich gerne mit seinem Erzrivalen, dem Eismagier, Kämpfe ablieferte.

Vom heutigen Standpunkt aus betrachtet war allerdings das was die beiden damals hatten, die Vorstufe einer Hass-Liebes-Beziehung(mehr oder weniger).

Klar, die beiden sind sich auch ständig auf die Nerven gegangen und haben sich die Nasen blutig geschlagen(Gray war meistens der Bessere, was Natsu bis heute noch sehr aufregt) doch nach Grays verschwinden haben sich Natsus Gefühle von denen der anderen sehr unterschieden.

Er war wütend auf Gray.

Warum ist Gray einfach so gegangen ohne irgendjemanden Bescheid zu sagen und so viele ihrer Freunde zum Weinen zu bringen. Jeder macht sich sorgen um ihn und er kommt einfach nicht wieder!

Natürlich waren Natsus Gefühle von damals, vor allem das Ergebnis eines riesigen Streits das er mit Gray über das Ei, welches er zusammen mit Lisanna auf den Vergnügungspark gebracht hatte.

Und außerdem war Natsu kindlicher als die anderen und nahm es deshalb Gray für sehr lange Zeit sehr übel, dass er weg war, auch wenn er mit der Entführungstheorie vertraut war, hatte sich die Wut die er all die Jahre in sich hatte nicht einfach aufgelöst. Schließlich konnte er sich die Frage stellen warum Gray nicht gegen seine Entführer angekämpft hat oder warum er ihnen kein Zeichen hinterließ und außerdem ist Gray doch nicht schwach, nach all den Jahren hätte er sich doch irgendwie befreit und wäre wieder zurückgekommen.

Ist er aber nicht.

Die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass Gray bereits an diesem Samstag verstarb, war unglaublich hoch, doch Natsu wollte lieber wütend auf Gray sein als zu glauben, dass er tot ist…

…doch nur bis vor zwei Jahren als Lisanna ums Leben gekommen war.

Natsu hatte versucht sich mit ihrem Tod zu arrangieren und es zu akzeptieren.

Mirajane und Elfman taten es auf ihre eigene jeweilige Art und während Natsu langsam mit der Hilfe der anderen halbwegs über Lisanna hinweg war(genug um wieder richtig Leben zu können- aber über so einen Tod kommt man nie wirklich hinweg), war es sehr merkwürdig als er plötzlich auch über Gray so nachdenken konnte.

‚Er ist vielleicht wirklich schon tot`, früher hätte er diesen Satz nicht einmal im Kopf denken können, doch fünf Jahre danach kam er endlich in den Zustand der Akzeptanz.

An der Aufklärung zu Grays Verschwinden ist er natürlich immer noch sehr interessiert doch das geht mehr in die Richtung ich-schulde-es-meinem-Freund.

Aber es ist klar, wenn Natsu jemals die Verantwortlichen finden wird, würden all die Gefühle in ihm die er lange schon unter Kontrolle hatte, wieder auf einmal hochkommen und nichts würde ihn an seiner Rache mehr hindern können.

A/N: Puuuuh…. Ich glaube dieses Kapitel wurde etwas…ähm… emotional

Was haltet ihr davon?

Und danke für den Review.

Ich versuche mich zu bessern es war aber noch etwas schwierig mich am Anfang mit zurechtzufinden. Ich hatte ne ganze Zeit keine Ahnung wo jetzt was ist und so aber langsam wirds.


	4. Chapter 4

Is a momentary gleam all you need?

Während Natsu immer noch vor sich hin schmollte und sich vorstellte wie es wäre, wenn Laxus sich an seinem Bier verschlucken würde oder wenn er sein Glas zerbricht und ein riesiger Splitter in seiner Hand stecken bleibt und er jämmerlich verblutet oder noch viel besser, Mirajane hat heimlich Gift in sein Bier reingetan und er wird bald einen grausamen langsamen Tod sterben.

So oder so ähnlich, waren Natsus Gedanken als hinter der Theke in einem gänzlich unbekannten Raum Cana und Erza gerade auf eine Mischung aus den verschiedensten Tarotkarten starten.

İn diesem Moment war Erza einfach nur... glücklich, denn die Karten sind nicht die deren Bedeutung sie schon in- und auswendig kennt, weil immer diese selben Karten kamen.

Nur heute, in diesem Augenblick, nicht.

Aber Erza war auch ein bisschen verwirrt. Was bedeuten diese Karten denn jetzt?

Als sie zu Cana rüber schaute, um zu erfahren was sie denkt, sah sie nur ein auf die Karten konzentriertes Gesicht. Sogar Cana schien verwirrt zu sein, so sah es zu mindestens aus aber wahrscheinlich war sie nur überrascht, dass was anderes rausgekommen ist als sie erwartet hatte, im Gegensatz zu Erza.

Die Karten waren im keltischen Kreuz angeordnet, zehn insgesamt und da Cana ein Deck aus magischen Karten benutzte, die manchmal ihre Bilder in bestimmten Situationen änderten, blickte Erza überhaupt nicht mehr durch.

Cana schaute sich die Karten genau an um ihre Bedeutung richtig zu interpretieren. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass solche komplizierten Muster und Geschichten vor ihr lagen(Karte Nr.10 wechselte ständig in einen Drachen).

Sie wollte aber Erza auch nicht warten lassen, also fing sie einfach an zu erzählen, den Rest der Bedeutungen konnte sie so auch auf die Spur kommen.

„Also… als erste Karte haben wir… den Narr, der steht für etwas neues, ein neuer Abschnitt im Leben. Zusammen mit dem Rad des Schicksals… und… es sind außergewöhnlich viele Schwerter dabei, aber der Page der Stäbe heißt reisen und lernen…"

Jetzt wusste auch Cana nicht mehr richtig Bescheid oder ist es einfach nur, dass all die Jahre einer ihrer Karten von den Nummern eins bis sechs sich immer in den Sensenmann verwandelte und sie nicht glauben konnte, dass ausgerechnet jetzt wenn Erza danach fragt was anderes auf dem Tisch liegt.

Im Grunde heißt das, dass Gray in der Gegenwart lebt und es in der Vergangenheit auch getan hat und in der nächsten Zeit das immer noch tun wird(die Karten Nr.5 und 6 sind nähere Vergangenheit und nähere Zukunft und die beiden sagen nichts über den Tod).

Cana war vollkommen… entsetzt. Ein anderes Wort hätte ihren Zustand nicht besser beschreiben können. Das was ihre Karten ihr sagten, auch wenn die zehnte Karte vom Sensenmann zu dem Drachen der Lucy verschlingen wird hin und her wechselte und eigentlich großes Unglück voraussagt, war… Gray ist nicht tot.

Aber er konnte doch nicht plötzlich wieder am Leben sein, so funktioniert die Sache normalerweise nicht, das heißt er muss all diese Jahre gelebt haben, aber warum haben ihre Karten dann die ganze Zeit was anderes gesagt.

Obwohl nicht immer was anderes. Der Page der Stäbe kam auch des Öfteren Mal vor, soll das etwa bedeuten dass… Gray gereist ist?

_`Deine Karten können Gray vielleicht nur deshalb nicht ausfindig machen, weil er zu weit weg ist oder…`, _die Worte die der Meister zu ihr gesagt hatte, kurz nachdem er verschwand, schallten nach so vielen Jahren wieder in ihren Ohren rum.

_Wenn Natsu erfahren würde, dass Gray lediglich reiste, dann würde er einen Wutanfall kriegen wie noch nie zuvor, obwohl Gray das bestimmt nicht freiwillig gemacht hat._

Levi hatte sich schon seit ein paar Minuten zu Lucy und den anderen gesetzt als diese ihr Essen kriegten und Natsu tatsächlich wieder in guter Stimmung war (heißes Essen sei Dank).

„Levi, willst du denn nichts?", fragte Lucy als sie gerade ihre Suppe aß und Natsu seine anzündete.

Mit einem Blick in Natsus Richtung verging Levi automatisch jeglicher Appetit: „Ich hab keinen Hunger, hatte aber sowieso vor nicht allzu langer Zeit was gegessen." Natsu spürte einen bösen Blick der auf ihn gerichtet war, drehte sich um und sah… Lucy. Verwirrt warum er von ihr angemacht wird, wollte er gerade fragen was Lucys Problem sei als diese wieder mit einem normalen Blick mit Levi redete.

Natsu fühlte sich schon wieder wie ein Opfer.

„Wie läuft´s mit deinem Team?"

„So wie immer eigentlich aber weiß du was mit Erza los ist?"

„Bitte frag mich so etwas nicht, ich kenn sie noch nich´ lang genug um zu unterscheiden wann sie normal ungut drauf ist und wann sie noch mehr als ungut drauf ist.

Aber heute war sie glaub ich wirklich `komisch`." Probleme über Probleme die die Freunde lösen mussten. Natürlich wussten sie den großen Unterschied zwischen belanglosen und wichtigen Schwierigkeiten aber in ruhigen Situationen und bei einem zurzeit glücklich veranlagten Leben darf man auch über Kleinigkeiten einfach Mal sich aufregen. Oder?

Schließlich lasten nicht die Qualen der Welt auf den Schultern dieser Jugendlichen.

„Ha, das hat wirklich gut geschmeckt, die dritte Schüssel sogar besser als die anderen zwei!", Natsu war wieder satt und von seiner niedergeschlagenen Stimmung 15 Minuten vorher merkte man nichts mehr.

„Schön das zu hören und willst du sofort bezahlen oder soll ich es auf die Rechnung stellen?" Mira stellte diese Frage mit ihrem natürlichen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und Natsu fing, beinahe schon hysterisch, an zu lachen.

„Wie viel steht denn auf der Rechnung schon drauf?" Natsu schaute gerade so als ob er einen riesigen Kuchen gegessen hätte. Wie der Schein doch trügen kann.

[…]

Lucy und Levi, die zufällig mitgehört hatten wie viel Geld Natsu seiner eigenen Gilde schuldet, konnten es nicht glauben. Sogar Lucy war sich nicht mehr so sicher ob ihre Mietprobleme überhaupt noch von Belang sein können… neben Natsu…

Und Happy aß weiterhin seinen Fisch der glücklicherweise nicht derselbe Fisch war wie noch vor kurzer Zeit. Wie es aussah war die kleine Katze bestens mit den Finanzen seines „Papas" vertraut.

„Ach, tu es am besten einfach auf die Rechnung… ich zahl es ja dann… irgendwann…"

„O.K.. Ach ja bevor ich es vergesse, ich wollte es dir schon seit einer ganzen Weile sagen aber es kam mir einfach aus einem mir unerschließlichen Grund nicht in den Sinn.

Der Meister hatte vor einigen Jahr(-zehnt)en eine Regel in der Gilde eingeführt die besagt, dass wenn man eine bestimmte Summe an die Gilde schuldet, egal wie die Summe zu Stande gekommen ist, ab sofort die Hälfte des Verdiensten, welches man bei Missionen erhält, dir abgenommen und von deinen Schulden abgezogen wird, solange bis es keine Schulden mehr gibt."

Während ihrer langen Rede lächelte Mira Natsu ständig zu. „Und du hast gerade eben diese Summe erreicht. Und ich glaub du bist erst die zweite Person die das hingekriegt, Natsu."

Irgendwo tief in ihrem Inneren sitzt immer noch der Satan persönlich, dachte sich Natsu sagte aber für eine ganze Zeit lang nichts bis der Drang kurz aus der Gilde zu verschwinden zu groß wurde.

„Lucy wir wollten doch noch ein bisschen kämpfen, nicht!" Natsu wollte aber auch nicht einfach verschwinden und schon wieder wie ein Verlierer dastehen, also nahm er seine neue Gefährtin an der Hand und zerrte sie mit nach draußen.

„Warte Natsu, ich war noch nicht fertig mit Levi… oder meinem Essen." Lucy versuchte gegen den Drachentöter anzukämpfen, wusste aber das es bereits Aussichtslos war.

„Dann iss das nächste Mal einfach schneller und wir kommen bald wieder zurück." Den letzten Teil des Satzes sagte Natsu zu Mirajane(sie winkte ihm dabei hinterher) und Levi und Happy kamen dann auch nach draußen geeilt.

„Natsu, du bist so kindisch und wie hast du es geschafft so viel Geld zu verschulden? Ich hoffe doch es lag nicht nur am Essen." Abermals fragte sich Lucy wie sie mit so jemanden ein Team bilden konnte.

„Ist doch egal woran das liegt, ist doch bereits Schnee von Gestern. Jetzt hol endlich Taurus raus ich will etwas kämpfen." Um seinen Ehrgeiz zu zeigen schoss Natsu Flammen aus seinem Körper raus so dass er sogar von der Ferne zu erkennen war.

Lucy war natürlich überhaupt nicht begeistert, sie wollte schließlich nicht kämpfen aber wenn sie es nicht tut, würde Natsu wie ein Lügner da stehen und sie wusste dass der Herr Pink-Haar das ganz sicher nicht zulassen würde. Das hieß, dass es kein Entrinnen gab, weshalb sie langsam ihre Schlüssel hochholte.

Erza ging hoch zur oberen Etage um noch einmal mit dem Meister zu sprechen. Sie wollte fragen ob er etwas rausfinden konnte und sie wollte natürlich auch sagen was Canas Karten sagten.

Cana legte die Karten noch ein paar Mal, um sicher zu gehen und um ausschließen zu können ob sie nicht einen Fehler gemacht hat, denn wenn man über jemanden die Karten legt der nicht anwesend ist, muss der Magier sich die Person ganz genau vorstellen damit die Karten dessen Geschichte zeigen und nicht vielleicht die eigenen.

Und nachdem Cana es gemacht hatte sagten die Karten trotz kleinerer und größerer Unterschiede dass Gray lebt(der Drache und der Sensenmann waren immer dabei als Karte Nr. 10) und während Erzas Hoffnungen nach so langer Zeit wieder in die Höhe schossen, fragte sich Cana ob nicht vielleicht die Verbindungen die sie mit Gray hatte alle weg waren.

Diese Angst hatte sie auch versucht Erza zu erklären aber ihren Optimismus konnte jetzt wahrscheinlich keiner mehr erschüttern und Erza ging dann hinaus um sich von ihrem Meister noch mehr Informationen zu beschaffen, Cana hingegen blieb sitzen um noch einmal alles überdenken zu können.

Sie wünschte sich einen genauso starken Willen wie Erza zu haben, dann würde sie jetzt nicht an sich selbst zweifeln.

„Meister haben sie etwas Neues in Erfahrung gebracht?" Erza wollte alles so schnell wie möglich wissen, irgendwie hatte sie ein Gefühl welches ihr sagte, dass sie sich beeilen soll.

Makarov saß gerade vor einer Lacrimakugel und schien tief in Gedanken zu sein als Erza ins Zimmer reinkam. Er schaute sie an und sagte: „Ja habe ich, aber ich konnte mich noch nicht darüber entscheiden wie gut oder schlecht es ist."

Jetzt hatte der Meister Erzas vollkommenste Aufmerksamkeit, falls das überhaupt noch möglich war.

„Ich habe mit vielen gesprochen und wie es scheint haben der Eismagier und mittlerweile bin ich mir sicher, die Wassermagierin eine Verbindung mit Phantom Lord." Makarov wartete erst gar nicht lange um weiter zu sprechen, schließlich wusste er, dass Erza ungeduldig ist.

„Ich konnte in Erfahrung bringen, dass irgendwann beim Kampf ein Drachentöter denen zu Hilfe kam um gegen die dunkle Gilde ankämpfen zu können. Und dieser Drachentöter ist kein geringerer als der oberste Magier, direkt hinter Jose persönlich, in Phantom Lord und die Wassermagierin wäre dann einer der Element 4."

Makarov erinnerte sich noch ganz genau daran, an das eine Gespräch das er mit Jose hatte. Der Phantom Lord versuchte ihn aufzuregen, ihn zu verspotten. Er grub mit voller Absicht in den neuen Wunden rum die der Meister von Fairy Tail gekriegt hatte als einer seiner Schützlinge verschwand. Mit gut überlegten Sätzen sprach er davon sich am besten auch einen Eismagier zuzulegen, in seinen Händen wäre, diese hier zu Lande seltene Magie besser aufgehoben…

Länger hörte sich Makarov diese Rede nicht an und daran denken wollte er auch nicht, wer will denn schon von einem Kerl wie Jose an einen seiner schlimmsten Fehler und Niederlagen erinnert werden.

Hier und jetzt war sowieso was anderes wichtiger.

„Aber das muss nichts über den Jungen aussagen der geflüchtet ist." Nein, Erzas Optimismus kann niemand zerstören.

„Du hast recht aber-„

„Ich habe zusammen mit Cana seine Karten gelegt." Um ihre Hoffnungen zu verteidigen wird sie ihrem Meister zeigen, dass sie an seine baldige Rückkehr glaubt und das kriegte sie gerade auch richtig gut hin.

„Die Karten sagen, dass er lebt und dass er hier wieder ein neues Leben beginnen wird." Der letzte Teil war etwas interpretiert.

„Wirklich?" Makarov war sehr überrascht mit Canas Präzision und ihren magischen Fähigkeiten, Erza aber wollte ihren Meister auch nicht im Geringsten anlügen weshalb sie sich entschied etwas genauer zu werden.

„Wir haben mehrmals die Karten ausgelegt und ganz im Sinne von Gray kam niemals raus, dass er Tod ist, stattdessen kamen mehrmals die Karte die Reisen beschreiben und dass eine neue Lebenssituation auf ihn wartet.

Deshalb vermute ich, dass der Junge von dem der Händler erzählte, ganz sicher Gray war der von Oak Town aus versucht hierher zu kommen. Er wurde nur dabei aufgehalten, aber bald wird er wieder da sein."

Die Sicherheit mit der Erza all das erzählte, erstaunte sogar ihren eigenen Meister und noch jemanden der sich hinter der Wand versteckte und heimlich zuhörte.

„Natsuuuuuuuuuuuu, können wir endlich aufhören, es wird hier langsam richtig kalt und es ist schon lange dunkel und nebenbei bemerkt sammeln sich oben gerade Wolken und das heißt dass es bestimmt bald regnen wird und ich will trocken nach Hause kommen!"

Lucy wurde es wirklich zu viel. Was will der Kerl eigentlich von ihr. O.K., sie waren nicht wirklich lange draußen aber was genug ist, ist genug und sie wollte nicht darauf warten in dieser Kälte von Wasser durchtränkt zu werden.

Auch wenn es etwas komisch ist. Warum wurde es plötzlich so kalt, es ist zwar schon dunkel geworden aber sie sind fast schon im April und außerdem verhindern Wolken normalerweise dass die Wärme die Tags über die Erde und die Luft erwärmt, Nachts wieder ins All ausgestrahlt wird, also müsste es theoretisch nicht so kalt sein.

„Wo von redest du, es ist total angenehm, ja sogar richtig warm."

„Ich brenne auch nicht!"

„Huh." Und schon erkannte Natsu das er vielleicht Mal sein Feuer ausmachen sollte um zu schauen ob Lucy durchgedreht ist oder nicht und kaum das er das gemacht hat, viel ihm auf wie kalt es doch geworden ist.

Aber nicht kalt genug um einen Feuerdrachentöter zum Zittern zu bringen. „Na gut machen wir für heute Schluss, ich hatte eh keine Lust gegen dich zu kämpfen."

„Natsu du kleiner… und ich opfere mich für dich!" Lucy war nicht mehr im Geringsten noch gut gelaunt, sie war richtig wütend auf den Kerl der nur ein paar Meter vor ihr stand. Sie überlegte sogar noch ob sie Cancer auf eine Überrachungsangriff schicken soll aber es wurde ihr dann doch zu spät und sie hatte überhaupt keine Lust mehr sich weiter mit _dem_ da rum zu ärgern.

„Wollt ihr jetzt rein kommen?", fragte Levi, die den Kampf beobachtet hatte(für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte Natsu sie würde seine Techniken ausspionieren).

Prompt setzten sich Natsu und Lucy in Bewegung, wobei Happy und Levi fast schon wieder zurück in der Gilde waren und Natsu hinter Lucy lief. Es würde wahrscheinlich nicht jedem auffallen, nicht Mal Natsu weiß es in seinem aktiven Bewusstsein aber er läuft hinter Lucy um sicher zu gehen dass sie sicher in die Gilde hineinkommt und um mögliche Angreifer schnell zu erkennen und um ohne weiteres schnell einen Gegenangriff starten zu können. Doch wie gesagt Natsu weiß nicht Mal selbst, dass er es so macht. Er hatte diese Angewohnheit als letzter zu laufen schon einigen Jahre.

Lucy hielt die Tür für Natsu offen und freute sich wegen der Wärme die sie spürte weil sie schon im Gebäude war, jetzt brauchte sie nur noch ihre Sachen holen und sie war schon halb zu Hause aber nein ihr Freund blieb doch tatsächlich mitten auf dem Weg zur Tür stehen und starrte doof in der Gegend rum!

Für einen kurzen Augenblick dachte Natsu etwas eigenartiges gerochen zu haben. Es lag etwas Blut in der Luft aber da das nichts außergewöhnliches um die Gilde herum war, fing Natsu an wieder reinzulaufen(Lucy hatte ihn auch noch schnell Angeschrien dass er seinen Arsch bewegen soll), doch irgendwie hatte dieser Blutgeruch noch was altes in sich drin.

Erza saß auf einem Stuhl in der zweiten Etage der Gilde um einen guten Blick auf die Tür zu haben. Laxus war schon weg, wann er ging wusste sie nicht aber es war wahrscheinlich auch gut so.

Das Gespräch mit dem Meister war vorbei und Erza konnte sich nur ein paar Minuten nach dem sie mit ihm gesprochen hatte, schon nicht mehr an das Ende dieser Konversation erinnern. Aber es war auch egal, sie war hier und wartete darauf dass er endlich wieder zurück kommt, dabei hatte alles mit den normalen Erzählungen angefangen die ein jeder Reisender von sich gibt um ein großes Publikum mitzureißen und Waren zu verkaufen und nur innerhalb eines halben Tages wurde es zu dem hier: Warten darauf das etwas passiert was die letzten sieben Jahre nicht geschah, doch Erza war zuversichtlich. Sie wusste dass er kommen wird, diesmal war sie sich sicher.

Die Gilde wurde von Minute zu Minute immer leerer und sie sah von oben wie Natsu, Happy und Lucy die Gilde verließen, wahrscheinlich wollte Natsu Lucy nach Hause bringen, doch als Natsu die Eingangstür öffnete schaute er ganz genau nach draußen. Es hatte den Eindruck als ob er mit etwas sicher gehen wollte.

Auch Erza schaute durch die offene Tür hindurch als die anderen rausgingen, um zu schauen ob da nicht vielleicht jemand ist. Sie merkte nach einiger Zeit noch nicht einmal mehr, wer alles rausging sondern nur das welche die Tür aufmachten. Aber eines wusste sie immer noch, keiner kam rein, bis jetzt.

Viel zu tief in ihren Gedanken merkte sich nicht wie Mirajane sich zu ihr setzte.

„Erza, du bist eine der letzten hier heute."

„Hmh." Erza war nur fast von Mirajanes Präsenz überrascht aber sie konnte nicht verhindern wie ein Laut aus ihrem Mund rauskam.

„Ich warte nur."

„Auf wen?" Eine einfache Frage doch Erza wurde in nur wenigen Sekunden extrem nervös und auch wenn sie es ziemlich gut verbergen konnte, wusste sie nicht wie sie sich ausdrücken sollte.

Sie wusste noch nicht einmal was sie sagen sollte wenn Gray endlich wieder da ist.

Mirajane sah dass irgendetwas Erza innerlich aufzuregen schien und stellte einfach eine andere Frage- „Was haben du und der Meister denn besprochen?"- die genauso viel brachte wie die erste.

Doch gerade als Erza anfangen wollte halbwegs zu erzählen was heute los war, sah sie etwas durch das Fenster neben der Eingangstür.

Sie stand langsam auf und ging langsam die Treppen hinunter. Sie wollte die Ruhe bewahren aber das was sie sah…

_`Das kann doch nicht sein…`_ dachte sie und da war es schon wieder.

Mira folgte ihr, nachdem Erza ihr nicht sagte was los war, nach draußen und als die beiden dann vor der Tür standen und in den Hof schauten, konnten beide nicht glauben wie kalt es doch war.

Und Erza guckte so als ob sie etwas Unwirkliches gesehen hätte, was Mirajane natürlich auffiel und als sie fragen wollte was sie gesehen hatte streckte Erza ihre Hand nach oben aus und dann schaute auch Mira nach oben.

Und was die beiden sahen, verstanden sie einfach nicht.

Es war zwar kalt, aber noch lange nicht kalt genug dass es schneien konnte. Doch genau das geschah gerade, dabei war es fast schon April.

Außer dem Schnee passierte nichts weiteres mehr an diesem Abend.

A/N.: hat zwei Tage gedauert um dieses Kapitel fertig zu kriegen und es gab immer noch kein Gray,

nicht mal ich hätte das gedacht, dass es fünf Kapitel braucht bis der endlich auftaucht

dabei hatte die ganze Idee zu diesem fic doch mit seinem Plötzlichen Erscheinen angefangen. Ach ach ach

und was haltet ihr davon? Ihr dürft gerne Reviews hinterlassen um eurer Meinung kund zu tun.

Und sorry das es so lange gedauert hat endlich updaten zu können. Es lag nicht an mir nur irgendwie wollte die Seite nicht, hat ständig Error angezeigt.


	5. Chapter 5

You do not even try to understand.

An diesem Samstagmorgen war in der Gilde genauso viel los wie an jeden anderen Samstagmorgen auch. Extrem viel und es sollte noch mehr werden, denn in Fairy Tail waren die Magier extrem faul(die meiste Zeit auf jeden Fall) und wenn sie auf irgendwelche Missionen gingen, dann nur Wochentags.

Niemals am jetzt-wird's-Mal-wieder-Zeit-dass-wir-richtig-eine-saufen-und-feiern-Wochenende, diese zwei Tage waren für die meisten Gildenmitglieder eine Erholungszeit und nichts konnte ihre Feiertagsstimmung im geringsten runterwürgen…

Mirajane hatte an diesen Tagen das Meiste zu tun. Missionen bestätigen zwar nicht aber umso mehr Bestellungen annehmen und Essen und Trinken servieren, jedoch gefiel ihr ihre Arbeit sehr weshalb sie immer mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht durch den ganzen Aufenthaltsraum hin und her lief.

Wenn man genauer hingeschaut hätte, hätte man vielleicht bemerkt, dass sie heute etwas nervös zu sein schien. Sie schaute sich jeden der Leute an die in die Gilde hineinkamen und dann schaute sie auch noch nach draußen um zu gucken ob vielleicht noch jemand anderes da ist, jemand in einem langen und dunklen Mantel.

Die liebe, nette und hilfsbereite Mirajane wurde angesteckt, angesteckt von dem Gray-kommt-bald-wieder-zurück-Fieber und obwohl sie in ihrer Kindheit nicht wirklich eine beste-Freunde Beziehung mit Gray hatte (nicht einmal annähernd wahrscheinlich), so kam es, dass durch die Zeit alte Beziehungen verzerrt wurden und sie jetzt mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers hoffte, dass ein verschollener Freund zurück kommt.

Letzten Abend erfuhr sie davon, nachdem Erza ein paar Schneeflocken in ihrer Hand hielt und diese eine Weile brauchten bis sie auf den Metallhandschuhen schmolzen.

Der Meister persönlich sprach mit ihr darüber während Erza wieder in der zweiten Etage saß und durch die Fenster schaute.

Mira war am Anfang etwas verwirrt. Wie kommt man von einem Kampf der in der Nähe von Fairy Tails Erzfeind stattgefunden hat, zu dem Schluss, dass ein mittlerweile schon Achtzehnjähriger, wieder zurück nach Hause findet. Aber mit der Zeit und viel Überlegung (und viel Hoffnung) fing auch Mirajane an daran zu glauben, dass der Eismagier ganz in der Nähe ist nur darauf wartet wieder in diese Gilde reinkommen zu können und wenn der Schnee von gestern kein Vorbote davon war…

Aber keiner der S-Klasse Magier hatte bis jetzt irgendeine Art der Alchemiemagie wahrnehmen können, nicht ein bisschen, nicht einmal der Meister, innerhalb der Stadt auch nicht und außerhalb schon gar nicht.

Deshalb ging der Meister heute Morgen raus um die Gegend etwas genauer zu überprüfen und um sicher zu gehen, dass keine Magier aus dunklen Gilden sich in der Stadt herumtrieben (falls überhaupt). Er hatte allerdings noch angekündigt, dass er mit der gesamten Fairy Tail Gilde noch ein paar Worte über die Sache sprechen will.

Lucy wollte gerade entscheiden ob sie einen warmen Pulli anziehen sollte oder einfach nur eine normale Jacke. Und als sie sich fragte ob sie überhaupt im Besitz von Pullovern ist, bekam sie einen riesigen Schreck weil Natsu gemeinsam mit Happy mal wieder ihre Couch belegte.

„Natsu, was machst du auf meiner Couch?" Happy war nicht im Geringsten beleidigt, dass er meistens übersehen wurde. Immerhin kriegte auf diese Art und Weise immer der Drachentöter den Anschiss.

„Na was wohl, lesen und sitzen." Natsu fragte sich des Öfteren warum Lucy so etwas eindeutiges nicht einfach sieht und warum sie immer wütend deswegen wird.

„Und essen tun wir auch." Happy bewies diese Aussage mit einem Keks der in seinem Mund verschwand.

„Hhhhhhh…", Lucy wurde es mit den Beiden langsam wirklich zu bunt. Das was gestern ablief war eins der Höhepunkte in deren Beziehung und jetzt taten die auch noch so als ob sie es nicht mit Absicht machen würden. Sind die etwa wirklich so blöd?

„Hast du es gestern auch mitgekriegt?" Happy stopfte sich noch einen Keks in den Mund als er diese Frage stellte und Lucy schnappte ihm den kleinen Behälter mit den leider nicht mehr so vielen Keksen weg.

„Meinst du den Schnee, das war eigenartig, schließlich haben wir doch schon fast April."

„Aber es hat ja jetzt schon'ne Weile aufgehört, also komm Lucy gehen wir zur Gilde, ich hab gehört dass heute ein Party stattfindet." Diese „Party" hatte er mal kurzer Hand erfunden aber da es Samstag war, fand wahrscheinlich eh eine statt also-

„Also komm endlich sonst sind wir noch zu spät!" Lucy wusste langsam nicht mehr was sie mit diesen beiden machen sollte.

Mit einem langen Seufzer machte sie sich endlich bereit und ging mit gesengtem Kopf und einem Drachentöter und seiner Katze zur Gilde.

Unterwegs, nur noch ein paar Straßen von der Gilde entfernt, roch Natsu wieder etwas.

Es war wieder getrocknetes Blut (Blut war das was Natsu immer und unter jeden nur möglichen Umständen wahrnahm) und es kam ihm so vor als ob es das selbe Blut war wie gestern Abend und da wieder dieses Gefühl hochkam, fing er an seine Umgebung besser zu beobachten und plötzlich wurde der Geruch stärker und irgendwie unmenschlich und Natsu drehte sich um und sah:

„Loki!", auch Lucy drehte sich um als Natsu mit einem mal nach hinten schrie.

„Ach, hallo Natsu und Happy und… L-Lucy" Loki war mal wieder in Begleitung von ein paar netten Damen unterwegs, aber als er Lucy sah wurde er wieder komisch drauf und versuchte schnellst möglich einen Abgang zu machen doch er erinnerte sich da noch an etwas.

„Oh, ähm, eh ich es vergesse, mir wurde gesagt, dass der Meister uns alle in der Gilde haben will, " Loki schien mit jedem Blick das er auf Lucy warf nervöser zu werden, „wei-weil er irgendwas wichtiges zu sagen hat o-oder so etwas… bis bald." Und er war weg. War einfach an den Dreien davon gerast und hatte beinahe seine Gefährtinnen zurück gelassen und Happy angerempelt, weil er einen großen Abstand zu Lucy behalten wollte.

Auf Natsus Gesicht breitete sich langsam ein großes Grinsen aus und mit einem teuflisch/hinterhältigen Blick sagte er dann: „Ich wusste, dass Lucys Gesicht den meisten Angst einjagt, hehehe."

„Natsu!" Lucy wurde schon wieder von dem Drachentöter angemacht und schon wieder lachte Happy mit dem verfluchten Kerl mit und in diesem Moment kam schon wieder der selbe Gedanke welches sie in letzter Zeit des Öfteren zu haben schien, nämlich die „Freundschaft" mit den Beiden zu kündigen.

„Was kann ich dafür, wenn der so ist? Hä, sag mir das doch mal!"

„Man, Lucy jetzt reg dich doch wieder ab, ist ja bis jetzt nur ein Kerl der dich nicht sehen kann, in der Zukunft werden bestimmt noch ein paar mehr auf der Liste stehen aber seh es doch mal von der guten Seite."

Na die gute Seite würde sie wirklich gerne sehen.

„Es gibt viel mehr Menschen die mich nicht im Geringsten mögen als dich. Haha, wie ich doch gefürchtet werde." Um seinen Aussage noch einmal zu kräftigen, schoss Natsu noch ein bisschen Feuer in die Gegend rum doch als er sich wieder Lucy zuwandte war sie bereits ein ganzes Stück weiter gelaufen, in dieselbe Richtung wie auch schon Loki seine Flucht ergriffen hatte.

„Ich glaub du hast sie verärgert." Natsu war noch ein ganzes Stück davon entfernt Frauen (und andere Menschen) und ihre Gefühle zu verstehen, okay wahrscheinlich wird er das nie hinkriegen aber vielleicht wird er eines Tages aufhören mit seiner unglaublichen Direktheit und Neigung zu Beleidigungen Gefühle zu verletzen. Vielleicht. Eines Tages.

„Lucy! LUCY! jetzt wart doch, ich hab das nicht so gemeint. Ich weiß doch auch dass Loki etwas komisch ist. Warum würde er denn sonst so komisch riechen. Warum hast du's plötzlich so eilig! Aaach!" Frustriert setzte sich Natsu gemeinsam mit Happy in Bewegung um Lucy wieder einholen zu können (diese fing etwa bei 'Warum würde er denn sonst so komisch riechen' an schneller zu laufen).

Alle Gedanken die Natsu noch wegen dem Blut hatte, verschwanden irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf.

In der Gilde herrschte wie immer eine Fairy-Tail normale Stimmung. Das heißt es war sehr laut, es wurde getrunken, es wurde geschlagen und den Rest kennen wir ja. Aber es war auch noch etwas anderes da, die Leute waren gespannt was der Meister zu sagen hatte denn nachdem Mirajane sagte es wäre wirklich wichtig, und mit Betonung auf WIRKLICH wichtig, musste es etwas anderes sein als das monatliche Schreiben vom magischen Rat.

Natsu hatte Lucy zum Schluss doch einholen können und er machte sich Platz links neben ihr wo Lucy mit Absicht ihre Tasche hingestellt hatte um zu verhindern, dass Natsu sich dahin hockt, während sie mit Levi gerade über Bücher redete (sie hatte Levi mit etwas viel Gewalt mit sich an die Bar gezerrt um nicht mit Natsu allein sein zu müssen).

So eine Gestik fiel Natsu natürlich nicht auf, nein er denkt sogar, dass Lucy einen Platz für ihn frei gehalten hätte. Doch als er versuchte mit ihr zu reden, ignorierte sie ihn einfach prompt und tat so als ob gar nicht existieren würde.

Und Natsu stand wieder kurz davor, wie Gestern, eine Weile lang vor sich hin zu schmollen, doch es gab noch genug Gründe es heute noch nicht zu machen.

„Mira, was will der Meister heute denn sagen und krieg ich vielleicht einen Fisch?" Happy wollte auf keine Fall auf einen köstlichen Fisch verzichten obwohl er und Natsu nicht ‚nur' Lucys Kekse gegessen hatten (Geld auf kluge Weise anlegen nannten sie es). Außerdem bezahlte die kleine Katze so wie so nie, es ging immer alles auf Natsus Rechnung.

„Aber klar kriegst einen Fisch, warte kurz ich hol es nachdem ich schnell mal Laxus sein Essen gebracht hab." Natsu verging plötzlich die Lust auf alles bis auf eine kleine Sache.

Laxus fertig machen. Aber jetzt konnte er ihn nicht einfach wieder herausfordern. Erstens war es ziemlich wahrscheinlich dass er wieder verspottet werden würde und ein bisschen Anstand hatte auch er und wollte niemanden beim Essen krankenhausreif schlagen.

Und während er mal wieder Laxus in seinem Kopf folterte suchte er unterbewusst nach Erza. Sie war nicht zu sehen aber Natsu konnte sie ganz genau riechen, das hieß, dass sie nicht weit entfernt war und bei seiner Suche nach ihr schaute er nach oben und da war sie, am Geländer, auf einem Stuhl, in der Nähe von dem Blitzfutzi.

Natsu fühlte sich plötzlich hintergangen. Was macht Erza, die in seinem Team ist (irgendwie wurden die Beiden plus Happy plus Lucy ein Team aber keiner konnte sich genau daran erinnern wie das passiert war) da oben mit dem_ Kerl_, verbündet sie sich etwa mit dem? Will Erza zeigen das sie zur oberen Klasse der Gilde gehört? Und oh mein Gott, warum guckt sie so verträumt, hat sie etwa was mit dem?

Und während Natsus Paranoia ihren leisen und stillen Höhepunkte erreichten, merkte er nicht wie hinten am Eingang die Tür langsam und mit dem Versuch der Unauffälligkeit, aufging.

Er wusste, dass er zu lange gewartet hatte, jetzt war die Gilde schon ziemlich voll und er wollte eigentlich reingehen ohne dass viele Leute da waren. Doch damit wurde nichts, zu lange hatte taggeträumt und erst als er Natsu zusammen mit einem Mädchen und einer fliegenden Katze gesehen hatte, wurde ihm klar, dass bereits ein Haufen anderer Gildenmitglieder ebenfalls schon das Gebäude betreten hatten.

‚_Nicht schon wieder eine fliegende, sprechende Katze'_ waren Grays Gedanken am Anfang noch. Jetzt wo er vor der Eingangstür stand kamen ganz andere in ihm hoch.

Ob sie ihn wieder aufnehmen werden? Werden sie vielleicht zu viele Fragen stellen? Werden sie sich überhaupt an ihn erinnern? Wird er hier wieder so leben können wie früher?

Er zögerte noch eine ganze Weile und wurde zunehmend deprimierter. Diese Zweifel an sich selbst und an seiner Umwelt wurden, je näher er dieser Gilde kam, immer größer und jetzt wünschte er sich nur noch, dass Lyon hier wäre…

Aber er sollte mit diesen negativen Gedanken aufhören, bevor es wieder anfängt zu schneien. Wie schlimm könnte es denn schon werden? Mehr als rausschmeißen können sie ihn ja nicht und schon drifteten seine Gedanken wieder in eine Richtung, die ohne die Hilfe von Lyon zu einem Zusammenbruch führen könnte.

Also wie schon gesagt, keine negativen Gedanken. Nach so langer Zeit kam er endlich wieder an den Ort wo er versucht hatte ein neues Leben zu beginnen, er durfte sich jetzt nicht von irgendwelchen Ängsten davon abhalten lassen diese Tür zu öffnen.

Und sie ging langsam auf. Er versuchte so unauffällig wie möglich reinzukommen, in den letzten Jahren hatte er genug Zeit und Not seine Stealth-Künste zu verbessern, doch dann viel ihm zum Glück rechtzeitig wieder ein, dass die Leute hier ihn für einen Eindringling halten würden wenn er versucht auf solche Art und Weise rein zu kommen.

Also nochmal, ganz normal wirken und reingehen und hoffen, dass keiner Interesse an einem Neuling hat, dessen Gesicht durch eine Kapuze verdeckt wird und er ein paar dunkle Bandagen an seiner linken Hand hat. Vielleicht würden ihn einige sogar für eine Art Postboten halten, wegen seiner Tasche, welches er um die eine Schulter hängen hatte.

Und eigentlich wollte er auch nur mit dem Meister sprechen (fürs erste auf jeden Fall mal) und er hoffte dass seine Kleidung auch unauffällig wirkt (frisch geklaut), für seine ersten Schritte zurück in die Gilde nach sieben Jahren brauchte er ganz sicher keine argwöhnischen Blicke in seine Richtung.

Eins, zwei, drei, vier Schritte nach vorne in den großen Raum hinein und er spürte alles was hier ablief.

Die Meisten schauten zu ihm rüber als er durch die Tür eintrat und kurz darauf fingen die wieder an das zu machen was sie schon vorher machten. Nur ein paar starrten ihn mehr oder weniger auffallend an. Sie fragten sich sicher wer er sei.

Sie dachten wahrscheinlich, dass ein weiterer schwacher und wie es aussieht, junger Magier in die Gilde eintreten will und ‚schwach' oder gar keine magischen Kräfte waren in diesem Fall berechtigt zu denken, da Gray seine magische Aura unterdrücken konnte (glücklicherweise hat er vor einiger Zeit aufgehört seine körperliche auch zu unterdrücken, die meisten die ihn sahen und nicht spürten dachten er wäre eine Gefahr… oder tot).

Und er ging weiter an die Bar um nach dem Meister zu fragen und natürlich spürte er, dass zwei unglaublich starke Magier ihn von der oberen Etage aus beobachteten, ein paar in den Bänken an der Wand rechts auch.

Das gute an der ganzen Sache war bis jetzt, dass niemand ihn angesprochen hatte doch das änderte sich in dem Moment als er das dachte.

„Hey Junge, willst du bei uns eintreten?" Gray reagierte schnell (aber nicht zu schnell wie wenn er seine Antwort vorher schon präpariert hätte). „Nein, eigentlich will ich nur mit Meister der Gilde sprechen."

Gray drehte sich als er sprach in die Richtung von der die Frage kam, vermied es aber dem Sprecher in die Augen zu schauen. Überhaupt war sein Kopf immer noch so verdeckt dass hoffentlich niemand sein Gesicht erkannte. Man sah lediglich seinen Kinn und die Narbe die senkrecht an seinem Hals runter ging (bis dahin wo der weißblaue Mantel mit dem Kragen begann). Bei seiner Nase hatte man schon größere Schwierigkeiten aber noch lange nicht so große wie bei seinen Augen, die waren in einem perfekten nur-Schatten-hier Raum verhüllt.

Gray stellte sich noch mental die Frage ob er den Kerl jetzt fragen sollte wo der Meister ist oder ob er einfach wieder in Richtung Bar laufen sollte. Er wusste noch dass der Meister sich meistens oben oder bei der Bar aufhielt (er wusste allerdings nicht mehr warum er nie in die zweite Etage gegangen war).

Zum Glück hatte der Kerl der ihn aufgehalten hatte, seine innere Frage für ihn bereits beantwortet, der verschluckte sich gerade an seinem Bier und kein Fremder würde in so einer Situation noch weiter stehen bleiben, da war sich Gray sicher.

Also ging er weiter in Richtung Bar und da kam schon das nächste Problem in der Form von Natsu, der weiter rechts mit dem blonden Mädchen und ein paar anderen saß, also ging er nach links, da saß nur ein Junge mit einer komischen Ausstrahlung/Aura/Magie (überhaupt war alles an dem Kerl komisch) umzingelt von vielen Frauen.

Gray erinnerte sich beim Anblick an diese Frauen kurz an die Ereignisse in dem… der… gewerblichen Insti… tution…

Doch er war bereits an der Bar und die Blicke die auf ihn gerichtet waren, als er für kurze Zeit im Mittelpunkt der ganzen Gilde stand, waren wieder fast vollkommen weg, nur von oben fühlte er sich noch mehr beobachtet als zuvor, doch er wollte auf keinen Fall hoch schauen. Die langen roten Haare waren genug um ihm eine unglaubliche Welle an Berührungsängsten durch den Körper zu schicken.

Und wieder einmal hatte er sich gefragt, warum er denn so viel Angst vor den Konfrontationen hat denen er sich sowieso stellen muss.

Diese Frage sollte bald geklärt werden.

Es fing eigentlich damit an, dass Gray Loki fragen wollte ob der Meister da ist, als er spürte wie Natsu aufstand und die ganze Sache noch schlimmer wurde als er Gray ansprach.

„Du." Diese Aussage war nicht im Geringsten nett aber es klang auch nicht so als ob Natsu wüsste wer der Kerl im weißblauen Mantel war.

Von wo sollte er es denn auch wissen? Nach sieben Jahren wo er zum letzten Mal hier war konnte Gray froh sein wenn die Menschen hier nicht glaubten er wär tot.

„Was machst DU hier?" und schon fragte sich Gray ob er sich irgendwie verraten hätte und kaum das Natsu seine unglaublich laute Frage gestellt hatte waren jetzt wirklich alle Augen auf die beiden gerichtet die vielleicht nur vier Meter auseinander standen, nur Gray schaute nur halbwegs in die Richtung von dem Drachentöter, denn er wollte nicht Natsus Blick sehen vor Angst was er darin alles erkennen würde.

Hätte er allerdings wirklich nach rechts geschaut, hätte er die feurige Faust früher gesehen, die ihm an seiner linken Gesichtshälfte mit so enormer Wucht getroffen hatte, dass auf die Wand neben der Bar, wo er aufschlug, das Holz splitterte.

A.N.: fast 3000 Wörter nur mit diesem Kapitel und dabei wollte ich noch etwas über die Geschichte sagen.

Also kommen wir mal zu den Sachen die ihr vielleicht über diese Story wissen wollt

1) ich fange mit den Kapiteltiteln (Nr.2 4 5) an die ich benutzt habe und das Gedicht am Anfang von Kapitel eins, diese sind nämlich alles Zitate aus dem Spiel Dissidia Final Fantasy, eins meiner absoluten Lieblingsspiele und mich würd tatsächlich interessieren was ihr davon haltet

Und natürlich auch was ihr von diesem Kapitel haltet.

Die anderen Fakten schreib ich unter Kapitel 6 denn jetzt wird's wirklich mal Zeit das hier zu veröffentlichen.

Und wie gesagt, ihr müsste euch mit den Kommentaren nicht zurück halten^^


	6. Chapter 6

None of us can protect what we hold most dear.

Es war noch nicht einmal dunkel, als Gray die Stadt Magnolia vor sich sah. Drei Tage lang war er nur gerannt und hatte sich an allen möglichen Orten versteckt um von seinen Verfolgern nicht entdeckt zu werden.

Von Oak Town bis hier her, eine Strecke für die man mit dem Zug vielleicht etwas mehr als einen halben Tag gebraucht hätte, musste er komplett zu Fuß zurück legen, denn er hatte große Angst davor mit seinen Gegnern in einem Zugabteil stecken zu bleiben.

Er war verletzt, übermüdet und von den verschiedensten Ängsten geplagt, schon damals als seine kleine Truppe bestehend aus ihm, Lyon und Juvia von deren Verfolgern angegriffen wurde.

Jetzt war seine Verletzung wahrscheinlich das einzige, was nicht schlimmer geworden war und darüber war er sehr froh, denn mit einer Brustverletzung, wusste er aus Erfahrung, sollte man nie scherzen.

Wenn sein Erinnerungsvermögen, das über die Jahre an manchen Stellen besser und an anderen Stellen schlechter geworden ist, ihn nicht trog, dann war die Gilde auf der anderen Seite der Stadt direkt am Meer. Er hatte jedoch… keine Lust… oder anders gesagt nicht die Kraft jetzt dahin zu gehen.

Am liebsten würde er in den armen von Lyon sein und einfach nur schlafen.

Der war aber nicht hier und Gray wusste auch nicht was mit ihm passiert war, er hoffte nur das es den Beiden gut ging und sie bald hier her kommen würden. Lyon und Juvia wussten ja schließlich wo sich Fairy Tail befand doch es kam Gray so vor als ob das vierer, nein eigentlich nur dreier-Team von seinen Verfolgern es doch tatsächlich vergessen hätte (einer von denen war… fast…tot, so könnte man es ausdrücken).

Auf dem, bestimmt über 100 km langen Weg, traf er nicht einmal auf einen von denen und er war sich sicher dass in dem Moment wo die bemerkt hatten dass er selbst im Kampf nicht mehr anwesend war, die sofort versuchen würden ihn wieder zu finden, aber wie es aussieht wussten die nicht in welche Richtung er gegangen war.

‚Zum Glück sind die nicht im Entferntesten so… wie er', waren Grays Gedanken und mit ‚er', meinte Gray den Kerl den sogar seine eigenen Verbündeten als Monster bezeichneten, glücklicherweise starb der irgendwann vor drei Jahren…

Aber jetzt war Gray wieder vor Magnolia und wusste nicht so recht was er denn nun machen sollte. In all diesen Jahren wo er versuchte hier her zurück zukommen… und jetzt stand er hier.

Sein Ziel kam ihm so surreal vor, wo er jetzt genau davor stand, vielleicht war es aber auch nur die Erschöpfung mit der er sich die letzten Tage hier her schleppte.

Nein, an diesem Tag wollte er noch nicht zur Gilde, eine Nacht sollte er noch versuchen sich auszuruhen bevor er mit all den Problemen konfrontiert wird, die sicherlich auf ihn zukommen werden.

Also suchte sich Gray einen Ort wo er ganz in Ruhe schlafen konnte, er war sich jedoch nicht sicher ob es der Wald sein sollte, weshalb er sich entschloss in der Stadt nach einem geeigneten Platz zu suchen.

Geld hatte er nicht also waren Gasthäuser schon mal weg von der Liste und das was noch übrig war, waren verlassene Häuser, unbewachte Gassen… okay, die Gassen doch nicht, seinen neuen Mantel sollte er nicht so schnell ruinieren.

Also blieb nur noch, rumsuchen.

Gray ging durch die Straßen und schaute sich die Gebäude an und versuchte sich an alte Zeiten zu erinnern. Menschen ging er aus dem weg.

Und während er fast schon vor sich hin träumte, fand er sich nicht allzu weit von der Gilde entfernt wieder, er konnte Teile des Gebäudes schon sehen. Wie kam er so schnell hier her?

Er dachte, dass er lieber ein ganzes Stück nach rechts weiter laufen sollte, weg von Gilde und dann sah er endlich ein paar Gebäude oder besser gesagt eine Gegend die eher unbewohnt schien. Perfekt.

Und da vorne war ein großer Balkon (das Geländer des Balkons bestand aus Gittern) mit vielen Kisten und anderen Sachen innen drin und die Rollläden zur Tür und zu den Fenstern waren alle zu. Noch besser konnte es kaum noch werden, der Ort war wahrscheinlich der beste Schlafplatz den er in den letzten Tagen gefunden hatte.

Er sah sich noch ein letztes Mal um, um sicher zu gehen, dass ihn niemand sah und fing an langsam an dem Haus hochzuklettern um zum Balkon zu kommen. Als er jedoch mit seiner linken Hand die Gittern ergreifen wollte, hatte er sich wohl nicht richtig konzentriert, denn seine Finger gingen nicht zu und er konnte sich so nicht festhalten und er schien runter zu stürzen. In letzter Sekunde schaffte er es doch noch sich mit seiner anderen Hand festzuklammern.

Einen großen Schaden hatte er von dieser Aktion aber davongetragen und den merkte er sofort. Seine Verletzung war wieder aufgegangen und wenn das was gerade an seiner rechten Brustseite runterlief kein Blut war, dann spielte ihm der Schmerz den er spürte einen bösen Streich.

Jetzt war er endlich auf dem Balkon und er legte sich sofort flach auf den Boden, nach dem er sich noch einmal umschaute. Da lag er, er ganz alleine, für eine ganze Nacht.

Seine Gedanken waren das einzige was er noch vor sich hatte bevor er endlich schlafen konnte und die Temperatur um ihn herum sagte ihm, dass er lieber nicht über allzu negative Sachen denken sollte, es würde sonst anfangen zu schneien.

Natürlich versuchte er noch einmal mit seiner jetzigen Situation klar zukommen.

Erstens, er war wieder in Magnolia, der Heimatstadt seiner früheren Gilde. Zweitens, er hatte fünf Jahre gebraucht um von diesem verdammten Reich wieder zurück nach Fiore zu kommen, sieben wenn man es genauer betrachtet. Drittens, über all die Jahre hatte er sich sehr verändert, zum einen kann man sagen, dass er stärker geworden ist, er kann jetzt mit seiner Ice-Make Magie, Attacken einsetzen die um einiges effektiver waren als noch vor ein paar Jahren und noch einiges mehr…

Jedoch zum anderen…

Vor drei Jahren noch, hätte er wieder genauso werden können wie er es einmal war, er war auf dem Weg der Besserung und so gut wie wieder in Fiore, wenn die ihn und Lyon nicht wieder geschnappt hätten und zusammen mit dem was die aus seiner linken Hand gemacht hatten…

Wenn Gray an diese Zeit zurück dachte, viel ihm immer nur ein Wort ein: Schmerz.

Nicht der emotionale Schmerz, wie man es hätte erwarten können, davon hatte er sowieso schon genug, nein es war einfacher körperlicher Schmerz.

Einfach nur schmerzen die in einer monsterhaften Art und Weise sein Leben gefährdeten, denn diese Schmerzen hatten einfach nicht aufgehört, er konnte nicht mehr richtig denken und ganze Sätze rausbringen schon gar nicht, sehr oft war er auch einfach nur bewusstlos, eine letzte Verteidigung seines Gehirns um nicht mehr damit fertig werden zu müssen, doch die Quelle dieser Schmerzen hatte sich auch dort einen Platz verschafft wo selbst sein Bewusstloser Zustand ihn nicht mehr davor schützen konnte.

Lyon hatte damals in einem verzweifelten Akt wirklich geschafft es wieder halbwegs in Ordnung zu bringen, doch wahre Erlösung kam erst als die Beiden diesen reinigenden, heiligen Reif bekommen hatten, das Teil trägt Gray seit dem IMMER um seinen Arm und er würde es niemals freiwillig abnehmen.

Und während Gray weiter über schwierige Zeiten dachte sah er plötzlich etwas aufleuchten und er versuchte in die Richtung dieses… Feuers zu sehen… und er sah es.

Er sah, „Natsu…". Überrascht seine eigene Stimme nach so langer Zeit wieder zu hören, war er noch viel überraschter Natsu zu sehen. Er war groß geworden, sehr sogar… größer als er, soweit er das einschätzen konnte und er war in Begleitung von einem Mädchen (das zu erkennen war nicht sonderlich schwer denn das Mädchen hatte eher wenig an).

Gray fragte sich jetzt was die beiden wohl machen würden, Natsu war nicht jemand der einfach so sich in Flammen hüllte, oder? So war er doch nicht?

Konnte sich Gray überhaupt noch richtig an alle erinnern? Da waren Natsu, Cana, Erza… und dann kamen noch Lisanna, Elfman und Mirajane hinzu und nicht zu vergessen Laxus und das Ei. Er fragte sich auf einmal warum er an das Ei dachte.

Bevor er jedoch an seine letzten Worte an Natsu wieder richtig erinnert wurde sah er dass das Mädchen irgendetwas machte und mit ein bisschen Magie war da plötzliches eine riesige Kuh aufgetaucht.

„Eine Celestial Spirit Magierin." Gray hatte bereits mit so jemanden zu tu gehabt und er hoffte diese Erfahrung nicht wieder machen zu müssen.

Natsu und das Mädchen fingen dann an zu kämpfen und Gray fragte sich, warum? Warum kämpfen die? Es sah sogar so aus, als ob die es aus Spaß oder so machen würden.

Die Antwort fiel ihm langsam wieder ein. Er und Natsu hatten das früher auch gemacht, einfach nur gekämpft weil der andere ihn aufgeregt hatte und um zu zeigen wer der Bessere war.

„Die Beiden kämpfen wirklich aus Spaß…" murmelte Gray vor sich hin, er hatte schon lange nicht mehr einfach so seine Magie benutzt und er wusste auch warum, er hatte das kämpfen satt. Er wollte einfach nur in Frieden leben, keine Angst davor angegriffen zu werden, ein ruhiges Leben führen, ohne Schmerzen und ohne Leid, einfach nur zurück nach Hause finden und sicher sein.

Nur das hatte sich Gray seit sieben Jahren gewünscht und tatsächlich war er wieder hier.

Der einzige Grund warum er sich jetzt halbwegs sicher vorkam, was der das die Gilde gleich da vorne war und er im Falle eines Notfalls sofort dahin gehen könnte, die aus der Gilde würden ihm sicher helfen auch wenn sie ihn nicht erkennen würden.

Auch wenn er mitten in der Nacht an die Tür klopfen würde, einer würde ihm aufmachen und er würde beschützt werden, schließlich war bestimmt der Meister Makarov zusammen mit Laxus drinnen, das war ja seine Gilde.

(Dass die Beiden in einem eigenen Haus lebten hatte er vollkommen verdrängt.)

Ja, Jemand musste ihm helfen, den nächsten Kampf könnte er nicht ohne weiteres bestehen, nicht nur war seine Wunde wieder aufgegangen (er hatte sich nicht die Mühe gemacht danach zu schauen, er hat sie nur vorsichtig gekühlt), er hatte auch seit Tagen nicht mehr richtig gegessen, fast gar nicht eigentlich.

Schon witzig wie er ohne Lyon aufgeschmissen war, in solchen Hetzjagten wurde Gray nie ausgehungert, wenn er dabei war. Lyon hatte trotz all dem Stress immer darauf geachtet, dass beide genug zu essen hatten, aber nun…

Zum Glück verging Grays Hungergefühl seit diesem Morgen. Er wusste dass das eigentlich ein schlechtes Zeichen war, aber zurzeit war es wahrscheinlich besser so, wie sollte mit einem rebellierenden Magen denn schlafen?

Und in all seinen verworrenen Gedankengängen merkte er erst spät dass der Kampf zwischen Natsu und dem Mädchen vorbei war. Die Beiden da unten vor der Gilde schienen noch etwas zu reden und da Natsu nicht mehr von Feuer umgeben war, kam Gray ein Gedanke: Ob es Natsu wohl kalt ist?

Als er sich diese Frage durch den Kopf gingen ließ fiel ihm endlich auf, dass es kalt geworden WAR…

Und das alles nur weil er mal wieder viel zu negative Gedanken hatte. Noch ein bisschen mehr und es würde anfangen zu schneien.

Dieses Phänomen widerfuhr ihm schon seit Jahren und erst als er Juvia traf, wurde ihm erklärt was es zu bedeuten hatte. Er erfuhr dass es bei einigen Magiern mit großen und schnell wieder aufladbaren magischen Kräften dazu kam, dass ein Teil dieser überschüssigen Magie mit der Umwelt korrespondiert und verschmilzt und so vor allem das Wetter beeinflusst.

Das erklärte vieles aber nicht, warum es bei schlechter Laune das von sich aus das machte. Nach ein paar Jahren Übung konnte er es fast willentlich einsetzen, er konnte es jedoch immer noch nicht kontrollieren wenn er sich so schlecht fühlte.

Im und um den Winter herum war so eine Fähigkeit perfekt, um eine schnellen und unbemerkten Abgang zu machen, aber mitten im Frühling und vor allem im Sommer war es so als ob man seinen Gegnern sagt: hier bin ich, versucht doch mich zu holen.

Deshalb war Lyon immer bei ihm, er wusste was er zu tun hatte damit sich Gray wieder sicher fühlen konnte aber wo war er jetzt?

„Hoffentlich kommst du schnell wieder zurück." An was anderes konnte Gray langsam kaum noch denken, er wollte Lyon wieder haben, auch wenn es etwas kindisch klang.

Als Natsu und das Mädchen dann weg waren, drifteten Grays Gedanken dann wieder zurück zur Gilde. Wie die wohl alle reagieren werden? Ob, die Gilde wohl immer noch so ist wie damals? Wie es ihnen wohl geht? Werden sie ihn wieder bei sich aufnehmen… bei dieser Frage blieb Gray hängen und er debattierte in seinem Kopf ernsthaft um dieses Thema herum.

Mit „rationalen" Argumenten gäbe es da ein paar Punkte die für und ein paar die gegen eine Wiederaufnahme in die Gilde sprachen und Gray fiel als aller erstes ein großes Contra ein: sein Gildenzeichen war weg aber nicht nur das, an dessen Stelle war jetzt ein… Loch, ja ein anderes Wort dafür würde wahrscheinlich nicht der ganzen Wahrheit entsprechen, dieses Loch aber hatte er mit Eis ständig aufgefüllt, zum Glück war es nicht so groß.

Neben diesem einen Contra, fielen ihm noch ein paar Pros mehr ein, zum Beispiel würde der Meister ihn sicher wieder aufnehmen, den hatte Gray sehr nett in Erinnerung und damals hatte er auch schon ein streunendes Kind mit zur Gilde genommen, jetzt wäre das sicher nicht anders.

Lyon würde er bestimmt dann auch akzeptieren, Juvia vielleicht nicht denn sie gehörte bereits zu einer Gilde und obwohl diese Gilde und Fairy Tail mit einander verfeindet zu sein schienen (Gray hörte das erst durch Juvia) half Juvia Lyon und ihm extrem viel und Gray hatte keine Ahnung warum, er hatte nur gegen ihr in einem Kampf gewonnen und es hatte aufgehört zu regnen und Juvia war irgendwie nur noch nett zu den beiden. Sie hatte Gray sogar neue Schuhe gekauft und nicht irgendwelche sondern stabile hohe Militärstiefel (diese Stiefel waren das einzige Kleidungsstück an seinem Körper was nicht geklaut oder zufällig gefunden war) und die mochte Gray wirklich sehr.

Das waren die letzten positiven Gedanken die er diese Nacht noch hatte.

Es wurde langsam kälter um Gray herum, was er nicht merkte, weil er schon wieder an Lyons Verbleib nachdachte.

Was geschah mit ihm und wann würde er wieder zurückkommen? Würde er überhaupt wieder zurückkommen? Gray wusste, dass er ohne Lyon nicht mehr richtig leben könnte, in den letzten drei Jahren war Lyon der Einzige der es schaffte. dass Gray nicht langsam irre wurde.

Lyon hatte so viel für ihn getan und es fing dann doch an zu schneien, aber das merkte Gray auch nicht, zu sehr waren seine Gedanken in diese Finsternis gefallen, die Ur damals versucht hatte von Gray zu lösen. Jetzt wurde es Lyons Aufgabe.

Der Schnee hörte erst dann auf, als Gray endlich vor Ermüdung eingeschlafen war.

* * *

Boah, ich hätte nicht gedacht dass es so lange dauern würde Kapitel Nr. 6 endlich fertig zu kriegen.

Aaaaaaaber ich muss sagen dass die Schule wieder angefangen hatte und ich für Mathe lernen musste, was mir im Nachhinein irgendwie wenig gebracht hat denn ich glaube die Arbeit ist versaut, aber wir werden noch sehen.

Und im letzten Kapitel hatte ich ja was von Fakten über diese Story erzählt, also hier kommt Fakt Nummer zwei:

Eigentlich wollte ich mit einer Beyblade Story anfangen als ich meinen Laptop endlich gekriegt hatte, doch die Geschichte wollte nicht geschrieben werden, nach einer Seite dachte ich auch dass es zuuuuu witzig geworden war obwohl es eigentlich ernster werden sollte.

Deshalb dachte ich mir weiter, dass ich lieber mit einem anderen Fic anfangen sollte und da fiel mir ein, ach ich hab da doch noch eine Geschichte im Kopf bei der Gray nach vielen Jahren wieder zurück nach FT kommt

Und über Nacht viel mir auch schon ein Titelname ein von dem ich keine Ahnung hab wie ich zu so einem komischen Namen kommen konnte. Movement Stopper…. Hört sich meiner Meinung nach einfach nur … an.

Aber noch eine Sache über diese Story hier, als sie noch in meinem Kopf war, bestand sie nur aus zwei Szenen:

1) Gray kommt wieder in die Gilde hinein

2) es passiert etwas mit Grays linker Hand (was ich hier aus Spoiler Gründen nicht verrate)

Mehr Facts kann ich auch geben, wenn es ein paar Fragen dazu gibt, aber ich hoffe dass denen die meine Story fleißig lesen dieser Kapitel gefallen hat und ich werde versuchen das nächste Kapitel schneller fertig zu kriegen.

Und ihr dürft natürlich alle wie immer einen Kommentar dazu verfassen^^.


	7. Chapter 7

Every little thing about you ticks me off.

An diesem Samstagmorgen, wartete Erza auf das Erscheinen von Gray. Sie wartete die ganze Nacht bis sie letztendlich einschlief, immer noch auf diesem Stuhl wohlbemerkt. Der Meister war wohl derjenige der sie zudeckte, denn sie selbst war es nicht und Mirajane war vor ihr gegangen (nicht dass Erza überhaupt die Gilde verlassen hätte) also blieb aus logischen Schlussfolgerungen nur noch der Meister übrig.

Aber wie schon gesagt, Erza wartete und wartete.

Die Gilde füllte sich langsam wieder mit Leben, Makarov war auch noch kurz da um einigen zu sagen, dass sich alle um die Mittagszeit herum hier versammeln sollten. Zu den Anwesenden hatte er nichts weiter erläutert, nur diejenigen die schon davon wussten, wussten warum er diese Versammlung haben wollte.

Erza währenddessen, war nicht im Geringsten erschüttert gewesen, dass Gray gestern nicht gekommen war. Der Schnee bewies es doch, er würde bald kommen und so sah sie die ganze Zeit zur Tür hinaus und versuchte einen jungen, erwachsenen Mann mit einem dunklen Mantel zu sehen.

Alles andere ging nur an ihr vorbei, schließlich überlegte sie beim Warten auch noch, was sie alles zu Gray sagen wollte. Sehr viel eigentlich aber wenn sie versuchte sich ein Gespräch vorzustellen ging das nicht.

‚Wie sieht Gray heute aus?' War die größte Frage die sich Erza stellte. Er hat schwarze Haare und schwarze Augen… und?

Warum konnte sich Erza Gray nicht vorstellen, nur sein Gesicht von damals war noch in ihrem Kopf aber nicht einmal das konnte sie in das Gesicht eines Achtzehnjährigen verwandeln. Ob er wohl gut aussehen würde…

Kaum hatte sie ‚diesen' Gedanken wurde Erza etwas rot im Gesicht. Wie kommt sie nur darauf an so etwas zu denken (ts ts ts…).

Unten kamen gerade Lucy und wenig später noch Natsu und Happy in die Gilde rein. Erza schob diese Information schnell nach ganz hinten in ihr Bewusstsein und schaute wieder durch die Tür hinaus.

In der unteren Etage waren Canas Gedanken auch nur auf Gray fixiert, allerdings war sie selbst zu dieser Sache anders eingestellt.

‚Er kann doch nicht einfach so wieder auftauchen.' Das war alles an was Cana dachte, denn sie konnte nicht verstehen wie es auf einmal anders wurde.

Ihre Karten haben ihr jahrelang gesagt, dass Gray tot sei und dann kommt Erza, fragt noch einmal danach und plötzlich ist er es nicht mehr. Aber um ehrlich zu sein, Erza kam früher auch zu ihr und fragte wie es denn zurzeit stand.

Allerdings hatte Cana seit gestern keine Ahnung mehr davon, was sie denken sollte, jedoch wusste sie, dass all ihre Fragen geklärt werden würden, wenn ein gewisser Jemand durch die Tür kämen würde.

Und sie wartete genau wie Erza darauf, aber mit der Annahme dass es vielleicht gar nicht passieren wird.

Dann öffnete sich die Tür und jemand unbekanntes kam herein.

‚Wer ist der Kerl?' Fragten sich vor allem zwei Frauen in der Gilde und diese Frauen beobachteten diesen Neuling mit Argusaugen.

Zuerst wurden die üblichen Sachen erkannt. Mann, wahrscheinlich sogar nur Junge, mit einem weißblauen Mantel, hohen Schuhen und verdecktem Gesicht kam rein.

Zweitens wurden die etwas versteckten Sachen erkannt, zum Beispiel hatte der Junge kaum eine magische Ausstrahlung aber hatte anfangs noch versucht in die Gilde sich rein zu schleichen und das geübte Auge erkannte außerdem noch, dass der Junge ein kleines bisschen Nervös zu sein schien.

Bis auf das Reinschleichen (aber vielleicht auch nicht) waren alle Eigenschaften die das beobachtende Auge sah, irgendwie normal für jemanden der in eine Gilde reinkommt in dem es manchmal etwas lauter und brutaler zuging und ab und zu auch mal etwas eigenartig wurde…

Cana dachte sich, dass der Kerl sicher nicht Gray ist. Warum sollte er es auch sein, der Kerl der gerade eben erst bestätigte, dass er nur mit dem Meister reden wollte, war noch nicht einmal ein Magier. Also warum sollte er Canas Jugendfreund sein?

Erza wiederum war vor Aufregung beinahe erstarrt. Ihre Hoffnungen sagten ihr dass der da unten Gray sein muss, ihre Zweifel hinderten sie daran nach unten zu gehen und den Neuling mit einer riesigen Umarmung zu erdrücken. Diese beiden Gefühle waren neben vielen anderen die sie in diesem Moment spürte, der Grund weshalb sie nicht von der Stelle wegkam.

Nach dem der Junge dann etwas gesagt hatte (leider konnte Erza sein Gesicht nicht sehen) fing sie dann doch an sich zu bewegen. Aber nur langsam und extrem steif. Zuerst stand sie auf und hatte dann vor sehr langsam nach unten zu laufen, erstens wollte sie noch sehen was er macht und den zweiten Grund für ihr langsames Laufen wusste sie selbst nicht (Mirajane lief doch tatsächlich schneller runter als sie und würde so auch schneller unten ankommen).

Für Natsu war die ganze Sache etwas anders. Er wurde nicht darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt, dass die obersten der Gilde einen Totgeglaubten wieder zurück erwarteten. Das allererste was er wahrnahm, war wieder dieser Blutgeruch und der wurde doch tatsächlich stärker und er fragte sich warum ihm dieser Geruch bekannt vorkam, denn in seinen Erinnerungen fand er dazu gerade noch nichts.

Die Stimme die er von hinten vernahm half ihm dabei auch nicht weiter, doch als dann der Kerl, dessen Geruch er roch und dessen Stimme er hörte, irgendwo hinter ihm stand, fiel alles zusammen.

Er wusste wer der Kerl war, er roch es ganz genau, auch wenn die Stimme nicht ganz passte (er hatte nur seine alte Stimme im Kopf zusammen mit dem Körper eines Kindes) so wusste er es trotzdem.

Gray Fullbuster.

Aber das konnte doch nicht sein. Gray war TOT. Er starb vor sieben Jahren, auch wenn er eigentlich nur verschwand so hatte Natsu nach dem Tod von Lisanna auch Grays ‚Tod' akzeptiert.

Das war ein großer und beschwerlicher Weg bis dahin und Natsu hatte trotz seiner kindlichen Natur etwas, seiner Meinung nach, erwachsenes gemacht. Auch wenn er diese Umstände nicht so haben wollte. Er wollte nicht dass seine Freunde sterben und über den Umstand dass Gray direkt hinter ihm stand, war er anfangs noch wie Cana eingestellt aber diese ungläubige Einstellung wurde gegen große Wut getauscht als er sich erhob.

„Du." So war Natsu eben, zu vielen ungünstigen Zeiten sehr impulsiv und zerstörerisch und Grays Haltung ihm nicht einmal richtig in die Augen zu schauen, führte Natsus Wut in neue Ebenen.

„Was machst DU hier?" Und Gray schaute immer noch nicht zu ihm hoch (Gray war etwas kleiner als Natsu) und wenn Gray ihm nicht in die Augen schauen wollte, dann würde Natsu ihn mit seiner eigenen Art und Weise dazu zwingen.

Was anderes als seine Wut und die Person vor ihm nahm er nicht mehr war und holte zu einem kräftigen Schlag aus und schritt gleichzeitig noch nach vorne.

Er spürte noch ein klein wenig wie Magie aus Grays Körper wieder hochkam bevor er ihn traf, das einzige was er daneben noch spürte war, dass sich Grays Gesicht etwas härter anfühlte als er es vermutet hatte und schon war ein Teil seiner Wut durch die Gegend geflogen und landete hart gegen die Wand.

Er war nur knapp an Loki vorbei gekommen und hatte auch nicht die Bänke und Hocker an der Theke getroffen. Jetzt saß er auf dem Boden mit dem Rücken zu eben jener Wand die jetzt eine riesige Delle hatte. Gray war dabei nicht bewusstlos geworden nur etwas… verwirrt.

Er hätte dem Schlag ausweichen können, einen Gegenangriff hätte er auch noch machen können, das einzige was er wirklich gemacht hatte, war es sein Gesicht mit etwas Eis zu schützen. Das konnte er bereits ohne Handzeichen zu machen.

Er war einfach viel zu sehr überrascht, dass Natsu ihn wirklich angreift als das er etwas gegen ihn tat. Ein Teil von ihm wollte auch noch wissen ob ihn Natsu wirklich mit so einer gewaltigen Kraft angreifen würde.

Und er tat es. Aber warum? Das konnte sich Gray nicht erklären.

Genauso wenig wie die ganze Gilde sich so einen Angriff nicht erklären konnte, einige versuchten es trotzdem.

Da hätten wir einen Unbekannten, den Natsu allerdings zu kennen scheint und die beiden haben wie es aussieht keine gute Beziehung miteinander, denn sonst hätte Natsu den Jungen nicht durch die Gegend fliegen lassen.

Loki, an dem Gray knapp vorbei geflogen war, zusammen mit Lucy, Levi, Cana, Happy, Mirajane und Erza (und natürlich Lokis Begleitungen) waren mehr oder weniger erstarrt, einige von denen weil der kraftvolle Schlage so ziemlich neben ihren Köpfen stattgefunden hatte und andere (Cana, Erza) weil Natsu Gray\Unbekannten ANGEGRIFFEN hatte.

‚_Was fällt dem nur ein?' _Fragte sich eine ganz bestimmte Frau.

Doch als Loki und Lucy Natsu fragen wollten warum er jemanden ohne Grund so schwer angreift und wahrscheinlich auch noch verletzt hat, rührte sich an der Wand wieder etwas.

‚Was zum…' Gray legte seine linke Hand auf seine rechte Wange um zu prüfen in wie fern er noch was spürte. Nicht viel wie es aussah aber mit kleinen Taubheiten an seinem Körper hatte er keine Probleme (Eismagier) und außerdem hatte er keine Verbrennungen weil er sich noch rechtzeitig mit ein kleines bisschen Eis vor dem Schlag schützen konnte.

Aber jetzt, fühlte er sich… zurückgewiesen, allein gelassen… wegen Natsu.

Hatte er all diese Zeit nur einem Traum nachgejagt? War alles was er versucht hatte… umsonst?

‚Natsu'

Solange hatte ihn dieses Ziel aufrechterhalten und jetzt schien es zusammen zufallen…

‚_NATSU' _

Gray blickte nach vorne auf den Kerl, dem immer noch Feuer aus dem Körper hochkam und langsam kam auch in Gray selbst etwas hoch, etwas anderes als seine Selbstzweifel, die dadurch nur verdrängten wurden.

Zu sehen wie ein paar der anderen Natsu anschrien, half Gray auch noch dabei seine Wut auf Natsu allein zu konzentrieren.

Wie konnte es Natsu wagen!

Gray erhob sich und blickte genau so wütend auf Natsu, wie Natsu auf ihn. Seine Kapuze verdeckte schon lange nicht mehr sein Gesicht doch erst durch sein Stehen konnte man es gut sehen.

„Natsu!" Mit Grays Ausruf wurden nun alle im Raum davon überzeugt, dass die Beiden sich kannten, einigen lief allerdings ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter, vor allem denjenigen die in der Nähe von Gray waren.

Macau musste neben dem bekannten Gesicht in das er blickte, auch noch erschreckend feststellen, dass sein Bier langsam zu Eis erstarrte.

Ein unglaublicher Gedanke kam ihm in den Sinn und er sprach leise zu Wakabe (er wollte seinen Blick von… Gray nicht abwenden):

„Hey, kommt er dir nicht bekannt vor?" Wakabe konnte auf diese Frage gerade nicht antworten, zu sehr war er gerade verblüfft.

Auf der Treppe hingegen wussten Erza und Mirajane sofort wer das war, doch fragten sich Beide warum Natsu Gray angegriffen hat. Cana konnte es nicht fassen was sie sah und die anderen an der Theke verstanden gar nichts mehr.

Laxus schaute mit etwas geweiterten Augen, interessiert nach unten.

„Natsu hör auf!" Lucy mochte überhaupt nicht was hier geschah, es fehlte nicht mehr viel und hier würde ein ERNSTER Kampf ausbrechen und der Kerl stand doch tatsächlich nach so einem Schlag wieder auf ohne auch nur einen Kratzer zu haben! Und diese Magie… sie fühlte sich so… intensiv an und wegen dieser Intensivität war die gesamte Atmosphäre in der Gilde so viel kälter geworden...

Natsu wollte nicht aufhören, nicht in diesem Moment. Er wollte Gray… okay er wusste selbst nicht mehr so richtig was er eigentlich noch wollte, nur das überlegte er es sich gar nicht mehr und machte sich für den nächsten Schlag bereit…

Erza war wie fest gefroren. Sie konnte sich schon wieder nicht bewegen. Da unten war Gray und er sah… er sah…

… so müde aus aber er erinnerte sie gerade auch ein wenig an Natsu, was wohl daran lag, dass auch er sich in eine Angriffsposition begab doch sie schien nichts dagegen unternehmen zu können. Sie wollte nicht, dass Natsu Gray noch einmal schlägt.

Doch ehe sie überhaupt daran dachte zu versuchen einen Kampf aufzuhalten, kam ihr Mirajane zuvor.

„Gray! Du bist wieder da!" Mirajane schmiss sich Gray um den Hals und auch dieses Mal konnte er nichts dagegen tun, dass ihm jemand körperlich so nahe gekommen war (Mira schaute so ungefährlich und besorgt aus, Gray wusste in seinem aufgebrachten Zustand für einen kurzen Augenblick nicht mehr was er tun sollte und tat einfach gar nichts weil er bis auf Natsu eigentlich niemanden verletzen wollte).

Kaum hatte Mirajane das gesagt, brach in der Gilde eine Reihe von Reaktionen aus. Man konnte Ausrufe hören wie: „Gray? Ist das wirklich Gray?", „Das kann doch nicht sein." „War das nicht der eine der vor Jahren verschwand?"

Nonverbale Reaktionen waren ebenfalls geschehen. Erza schaffte es endlich ihren Körper wieder unter Kontrolle zu kriegen, Cana konnte es nicht glauben und sie fühlte für eine kurze Zeit rein gar nichts bis plötzlich so viele Gefühle in ihr hoch kamen, dass jetzt _sie_ sich nicht mehr bewegen konnte. Elfman fing doch tatsächlich an zu weinen, schließlich hatte seine Schwester gesagt dass Gray wieder da war, also musste es stimmen und wie oft kommen schon Totgeglaubte wieder zurück ins Leben.

Sogar Laxus empfand was dabei als er diese Bestätigung von unten erhielt, dass Gray wieder da war (wenn auch im Vergleich mit anderen eher wenig).

Natsu…

Der wollte Gray immer noch zusammenschlagen und hatte gerade vor das auch zu tun wenn Erza nicht plötzlich neben ihm gestanden hätte und mit einem Blick der sagte: „wag es bloß nicht" ihm in die Augen starrte. Dieser Blick wäre noch um einiges intensiver gewesen, wäre Erza nicht noch mit so viel anderem Gefüllt.

Und Gray. Er fühlte sich wirklich… eigenartig… von dieser Frau umarmt zu werden. Bis jetzt konnte er leider noch nicht ausmachen ob sie jetzt Lisanna oder Mirajane war, es gab genug Argumente die für beide Annahmen sprachen.

Glücklicherweise hatte Gray in der Vergangenheit schon Bekanntschaften mit Frauen gemacht gehabt (die, mal nebenbei bemerkt, im horizontalen Gewerbe tätig waren), weshalb er nun nicht zu sehr versuchte von Mira wegzukommen, seine Arme hatte er nicht um sie gelegt, er fühlte sich aber so…

wohl auf einmal…

Die Temperatur in der Gilde ging wieder etwas hoch.

* * *

Ich hoffe mal das dieser Kapitel den Erwartungen gerecht geworden ist.

Für mich allerdings, na ja, ich glaube ich sollte vielleicht etwas mehr Action in die Sache rein tun…

Oder es mal schaffen den Plot etwas schneller voran zu bringen. Ich meine, 7 Kapitel und nicht mal 24 Stunden um.

Aber ist doch egal, was haltet ihr von diesem Kapitel?


	8. Chapter 8

You know, you might want to calm down a little.

Der Meister war gerade am nördlichen Teil der Stadt um auf die Berge, die man in der Richtung sah, einen kleinen Blick zu werfen, als er eine Magie verspürte die in seiner Gilde plötzlich hochkam.

Am Anfang hätte er sie wahrscheinlich überspürt doch er war ja gerade auf der Suche nach… anderer Magie wie sie hier in der Gegend eher nicht zu finden war, weshalb er es sofort mit kriegte, dass da etwas war. Nach einer Weile konnte man allerdings nicht mehr anders als sie war zunehmen, denn sie wurde auf einmal wirklich intensiv und ein alter Magier wie Makarov erkannte natürlich sofort dass diese Magie auch etwas anderes noch in sich hatte. ‚Könnte das Gray sein?' fragte er sich.

Und er ging zurück zur Gilde um nach zuschauen wer jetzt die Person war, die diese Art von Magie beherrschte, denn die jetzigen Mitglieder seiner Gilde taten dies nicht.

Makarov wünschte sich dass es Gray war.

* * *

Die ganze Gilde war wie erstarrt, einige weil sie gerade auf dem Schlauch standen und nicht wussten wer der Neue war, andere weil sie nicht glauben konnten, dass doch tatsächlich Gray wieder da war. ‚Ist er es denn wirklich?' ging es in einigen im Köpfen herum.

Gray selbst konnte sich gerade nicht aus Mirajanes Umarmung lösen doch mit ein bisschen Willen hob er endlich seine Arme und fasste vorsichtig dieser Frau auf die Schultern um sie nach hinten zu drücken. Von sich weg.

Mirajane war nicht im Geringsten davon irritiert von dem was Gray tat und Gray fragte sich was in den sieben Jahren wo er weg war, passiert sei. Als er gerade das Gesicht dieser Frau vor sich hatte konnte er sich einfach nicht entscheiden. Lisanna oder Mirajane? Für Mirajane ist diese Person VIEL zu nett und für Lisanna… Lisanna dürfte doch nicht schon so erwachsen sein, oder?

Mit einem schnellen Blick in die Richtung von Erza, versuchte Gray abzuschätzen, in wie weit Lisanna wohl zu einer echten Frau hätte werden können. Erza konnte nicht glauben, dass Gray sie gerade ansah und dann schaute er auch noch an ihr hoch und runter! Sie hatte mal wieder ein paar verrückte Ideen in ihrem Kopf doch bevor ihre Wangen zur selben Farbe wurden wie ihre Haare, riss sie sich noch einmal zusammen und dachte sich, dass Gray wohl einfach nur gucken wollte wie groß sie geworden ist… was unweigerlich wieder zu ihren ‚Gedanken' führte…

„Gray, du bist aber richtig großgeworden." Mirajane versuchte die Stimmung etwas anzuheben weil jeder gerade etwas angespannt zu sein schien wegen dem was gerade noch vorgefallen war (für Mira war mit dieser Umarmung der ganze Streit den Natsu angefangen hatte vorbei) und sie wollte sich Gray richtig anschauen.

Dunkle Augenringe, übermüdetes Gesicht, Narbe an seiner Stirn und an seinem Hals, eher kurzer Haarschnitt (fast wie früher), neu aussehender weißblauer Mantel, ein kleiner Blutfleck an seiner linken Seite, dunkle Hose welches in ein hohes Paar Stiefel gesteckt war und zu guter Letzt, Gray war nur ein klitze-kleines bisschen größer als Mirajane.

Nicht alle in der Gilde konnten die Dinge sehen die Mirajane sah, die standen etwas schlecht oder waren einfach zu weit weg. Was auch gut war.

„Gray!" Macao ging rüber zu seinem alten Schützling um ihn mal so richtig an sich zu drücken, es war zwar etwas überraschend dass er plötzlich wieder da war aber Wunder geschehen. Wakaba war gleich hinter ihm.

Als Gray jedoch die beiden Männer auf ihn zukommen sah, hatte er für eine kleine Sekunde panische Angst davor gehabt von denen berührt zu werden. Das legte sich jedoch wieder, weil er erstens in seiner ehemaligen Gilde jetzt war und da würde ihm außer Natsu niemand etwas antun wollen (Mirajane stand ja auch neben ihm) und zweitens erkannte er Macao und Wakaba wieder.

‚Man, sind alt geworden' huschte es noch schnell in Grays Kopf, aber berühren lassen wollte er sich trotzdem nicht, weshalb er seine Arme ausgebreitet schützend vor sich stellte. Was er sagen sollte, wusste er nicht.

Viele in der Gilde sahen, dass sich Gray nicht ganz wohl fühlte, dennoch hielt das Macao und Wakaba nicht davon ab sich ihm immer noch zu nähern, schließlich fühlten sich die Beiden unglaublich erleichtert, dass Gray wieder da war. Damals als er verschwand hatten sie sich die größten Vorwürfe gemacht gehabt, weil sie nicht auf Gray aufpassen konnten und jetzt weinten sie vor Freude innerlich.

„Gray wo warst du die ganze Zeit?"

„Gray was ist damals passiert?"

„Man, du bist wirklich groß geworden, bist nicht mehr der kleine Perversling von damals, oder."

„Überhaupt, hätte er sich nicht schon irgendwie ausziehen müssen, er tat das doch immer, so hab ich ihn auf jeden Fall mal in Erinnerung?"

„Vielleicht ist er aus dieser Gewohnheit rausgewachsen?"

„Hey Gray, bist du damals mit jemandem durchgebrannt?"

Gray hätte niemals gedacht, dass der Ausruf seines eigenen Namens in ihm dasselbe Gefühl auslöste wie damals, wo seine Entführer ihn immer mit Spitznamen wie: ‚Prinz', ‚Kleiner', ‚Magiereserve', ab und zu sogar ‚Notproviant', anredeten. Er hatte denen damals immer wieder gesagt sie sollen seinen echten Namen benutzen. Irgendwann hatte er aufgehört das zu verlangen, die Prozedur mit der sie ihn alle paar Tage quälten raubte ihm jede Kraft. Später hatte er ganz aufgehört zu reden, auch nach dem er es geschafft hatte abzuhauen und wieder gefangen wurde, fing er nicht wieder damit an. Bis Lyon da war und ihn gefragt hatte wie er hier her gekommen war, hatte er seinen Namen nicht mehr aus dem Mund einer anderen Person gehört…

Kein Wunder, dass seine Verfolger nicht wussten wo er hingegangen war, sie hatten wohl vollkommen vergessen, dass er einmal zu dieser Gilde gehört hatte.

Was für Idioten.

Und jetzt hörte er seine Namen in fast jeder Frage, die ihm gestellt wurde und die waren auch nicht ganz ohne. Er wusste zwar dass das kommen würde, jedoch wünschte er sich gerade an eine anderen Ort, oder das Lyon hier wäre. Sogar Juvia wäre eine ganz große Hilfe in diesem Augenblick, denn obwohl er sich in diesem Raum von all diesen Menschen vollkommen eingeengt fühlte, fühlte er sich trotzdem noch allein gelassen, in der Hinsicht, dass er all DAS jetzt allein bewältigen musste. Dabei war in den letzten fünf Jahren Lyon immer bei seiner Seite.

„Seit ruhig!" zum Glück wollte Erza mit Gray alleine oder zu mindestens in Ruhe sprechen… wollte sprechen.

Die ganze Gilde war dann auch endlich still, Macao und Wakaba waren auch stehen geblieben weil sie endlich erkannten, das Gray nicht wollte, dass die Beiden ihm sich näherten. ‚Warum auch immer', sagten sie zu sich selbst waren aber nicht weniger froh.

Natsu allerdings…

Die Meisten die gerade an der Theke standen, kannten den Kerl nicht den Natsu angegriffen hatte und waren deshalb weniger aufgebracht als manch anderer der gerade neben Loki stand und dessen Wut man ziemlich gut sah. Sie waren aber trotzdem sehr überrascht, wie viele andere auch, dass Gray den enormen Schlag ohne jegliche Kratzer überstanden hatte.

„Wo. Warst. Du!" so schnell ließ sich Natsu nicht unterbuttern. Er wollte Antworten. Sofort. Auch wenn Erza so ziemlich neben ihm stand, in diesem Punkt konnte sie sagen und machen was wollte.

Gray schaute wieder zu Natsu rüber und sagte nichts. In der Gilde kam wieder diese Stimmung auf als sein unverschämter Blick der sagte ‚Du kannst mich mal', auf Natsu traf und der Drachentöter mit mehr Feuer darauf reagierte.

Gray wollte sich nicht mit Natsu streiten, er wollte nicht mit Natsu reden und er wollte auch nicht der Mittelpunkt in Natsus Blickfeld sein. Überhaupt wollte er gerade nicht viel, nur seine Ruhe, Lyon und ein Gespräch mit dem Meister. Von diesem Gespräch erhoffte er sich mehr als sich von den anderen hier in diesem Raum eingeschlossen zu fühlen. Etwas zu Essen sollte er eigentlich auch noch wollen (der Hunger kam allerdings noch nicht zurück).

„Kann ich… mit dem Meister sprechen?" Natsu fühlte sich übergangen und Erzas kleine Drohungen halfen ihm auch nicht die Sache einfach fallen zu lassen.

Die Tür zur Gilde öffnete sich allerdings bereits und ein kleiner Mann kam herein, gerade als Mirajane sagen wollte, dass der Meister in der Stadt unterwegs war. Grays Aufmerksamkeit wurde jedoch erst dann auf die geöffnete Tür gelenkt als einer anfing beinahe schon hysterisch mit Makarov zu sprechen.

„Meister, das werden sie nicht glauben aber Gray ist wieder da! Schauen sie mal da drüben!" Die Verwunderung konnte man auf dem Gesicht des Meisters sehr deutlich erkennen, diese verging dann jedoch als er sich nach vorne machte um sein altes Familienmitglied besser sehen zu können. Dann stand er vor ihm und während Gray sich fragte ob der Meister wirklich so klein gewesen war (in seinen Erinnerungen war er um einiges größer), schaute sich Makarov den jungen Eismagier mit hoffnungsvollen Augen an.

„Du bist wirklich wieder zurückgekommen." War die Aussage des alten Meisters. Dann streckte er die Arme aus und verlängerte sie so lange bis er Gray an seine Schultern packen konnte und umarmte ihn dann fest.

In Gray gingen die verschiedensten Gefühle hoch, doch er wunderte sich selbst, dass es nichts negatives war. Er dachte zurück an damals als er in diese Gilde kam und eher er fragen konnte ob er eintreten kann, Makarov ihn bereits eingeladen hatte bei seiner Gilde mitzumachen. Damals hatte er hier nach einer langen Reise endlich ein neues zuhause gefunden und jetzt fühlte er sich, obwohl er gedacht hatte, dass das nicht mehr gehen würde, wieder wie ein kleines Kind.

Er war allerdings noch viel zu erstarrt als den Meister zu umarmen, also blieb er wie schon bei Mirajane regungslos stehen. Die anderen in der Gilde waren ebenfalls für einen kurzen Augenblick still. Diese Stille wurde jedoch verlängert als Natsu, immer noch wütend, Richtung Tür lief, Happy nach ein bisschen Zögern, hinter her.

Gegen Erza war es eine Sache aber gegen den Meister war es eine vollkommen andere. Wenn es um diese Art von Ereignis ging, so hatte Natsu keine Chance mehr etwas zu machen und das wusste er. Der Meister wäre nachher dann wahrscheinlich auch noch sauer auf ihn.

Natsu brauchte etwas Luft um wieder klar im Kopf zu werden.

Lucy wusste nicht so recht ob sie ihm nachgehen sollte, entschloss sich dann aber dafür da zu bleiben, Natsus frühere Taten und Aussagen nicht vergessend.

Für Gray war es gerade recht, dass Natsu ging, er hatte jetzt seine Ruhe und außerdem fühlte er sich, wie schon lange nicht mehr, siegreich… kindisch-siegreich, wie wenn Kinder versuchen sich gegenseitig fertig zu machen und einer durch ungerechte Mittel als der Sieger rauskommt. Ein Sieg bei dem beide Teilnehmer ganz genau wissen wie es dazu gekommen war und der eine trotzdem sich als der Bessere fühlt.

Und kaum war Natsu weg, schon fing die Gilde an wieder lauter zu werden. Diejenigen die sich fragten wer der Junge nun sei wurden von denjenigen aufgeklärt die es wussten. Langsam kam dann wieder eine lockere Stimmung auf.

Mit leiserer Stimme fragte Gray dann auch endlich das, was er von Anfang an vorhatte um alles am besten und schnellst möglichst überstehen zu können.

„M… Könnte ich mit ihnen sprechen?" Meister konnte er wohl noch nicht wieder aus sich rauskriegen, er war schließlich nicht einmal ein halbe Stunde hier.

„Natürlich." Makarov ließ endlich von Gray los und schaute ich ihn mit verstehenden Augen an. „Willst du wo anders sprechen?" fragte er dann da er sah, wie müde und ausgepowert er war, so nah bei ihm spürte er auch, dass Grays magische Energie schwankte und seine körperliche im Vergleich zu seiner magischen ziemlich schwach war.

„Wieso geht ihr nicht nach ganz hinten und ich mach dir etwas zu essen." Mirajane fragte nicht, sie sagte das von dem sie dachte, würde sowieso geschehen und sie wird es sowieso machen.

Gray fragte sich warum diese Frau ihm etwas zu Essen anbot bis ihm einfiel, dass sie ihn umarmt hatte und mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit seine Rippen gespürt hatte.

„Danke Mira, wir sollten das machen."

‚Sie ist wirklich Mirajane… die Mirajane', es schien sich einiges in der Gilde verändert zu haben. Makarov ging dann um die Bar herum, an Loki und seinen Gefährtinnen vorbei nach hinten und Gray folgte ihm. Erza hintendran.

„Hey Leute, ist das kein Grund zu feiern?"

„Ey, du hast total recht, ich glaub es ist Zeit für eine Party!"

* * *

Da ich lange nicht mehr meine Geschichte hier richtig hochgeladen habe, mach ich alles in einem Rutsch.


	9. Chapter 9

Turn that frown upside down!

Nach dem der Meister zusammen mit ‚Gray' und Erza weg war, fing die Gilde an extrem heiter zu werden und es kam Lucy so vor als ob die Party von der Natsu gesprochen hatte wirklich stattfinden würde.

Wer der Neue jedoch war, wusste sie immer noch nicht so richtig, weshalb sie anfing einfach mal ein paar Leute zu fragen.

„Levi, weiß du was gerade ablief?" Lucy drehte sich zu ihr um als sie das fragte.

„Um ehrlich zu sein, nicht wirklich. Dass immer mal wieder Mitglieder aus Gilden bei Missionen verschwinden ist aber glaub ich nicht so ungewöhnlich. Findest du nicht?"

„Hmm… Loki weiß du was?"

Lucy stellte der nächst besten Person dieselbe Frage noch einmal, die nächst beste Person war allerdings Loki was ihr erst auffiel als sie bereits gefragt hatte.

„Ich glaub du solltest da Cana oder Macao fragen, die sind hier schon viel länger Mitglied als ich es bin." Der komische orangehaarige Magier hatte doch tatsächlich anständig gesprochen ohne zu stottern oder abzuhauen was Lucy sehr gefiel, bis…

…Loki zu der Person rüber schaute die ihn gefragt hatte und Lucy sah… „Ä-ähm,…‚hust'…wir sollten dann wohl woanders hingehen…"

„Aber Loki-kun, hier fängt doch gerade`ne Party an, wir können doch jetzt nicht einfach weg!" Loki wollte mal wieder schnell wie möglich von Lucy weg aber seine Gefährtinnen hatte da andere Pläne, weshalb Loki sich gezwungen sah etwas zu improvisieren:

„Ich mein ja nur etwas nach hinten,… da gibt es mehr Bier…" um seiner Aussage etwas mehr an Glaubhaftigkeit zu verleihen, fügte er noch hinzu: „Mirajane ist ja gerade sehr beschäftigt, also… wollen wir."

Und schon machte sich Loki auf den Weg, Lucy schaute jedoch nicht rüber als es dies tat. Warum sollte sie auch.

„Wollen wir vielleicht Cana fragen?" Levi versuchte Lucys angebrochene Stimmung etwas zu verbessern und sie hoffte, dass es klappt. Glücklicherweise stand sie dann auch schon auf sagte: „O.K., komm schon."

Man merkte ihre angespannte Stimmung fast nicht.

Also machten sich Lucy und Levi auf zu Cana und schon aus der Entfernung sah man Canas vollkommen verträumten Blick… als ob sie gerade nicht hier wäre.

* * *

Gray fühlte sich gerade ziemlich… eingeengt… vielleicht, aber wahrscheinlich eher unterdrückt? Nein. Wie kommt er darauf? Nein, nein, nein… unwohl, ja das war es. Unwohl, alleine in einem Zimmer mit einem alten Mann der über die Jahre geschrumpft sein musste und einer Frau die eine Aura von sich gab wie als ob sie eine Mauer wäre.

Mit dem Meister alleine zu sein war nicht so schlecht, doch Erzas Anwesenheit verschlimmerte die ganze Sache ein wenig. Gray wusste überhaupt nicht was er von ihr halten sollte, warum war sie überhaupt mitgekommen? Er wollte eigentlich nur mit dem Meister reden aber genauer betrachtet war dieser Aspekt seines Unwohlseins doch nicht so wichtig, er wusste nämlich nicht was er sagen sollte.

Zum Glück fing der kleine Meister dann an zu reden: „Gray…", und schon wusste der Meister nicht mehr womit er anfangen sollte. Im Gegensatz zu seinem seit Jahren verschollenen Schützling gab es so vieles was er sagen und fragen wollte.

„Du bist wirklich gewachsen in den letzten Jahren-„ ‚und sie sind geschrumpft' dachte sich Gray ganz kurz, „und ich bin sicher, dass alle mit einverstanden wären wenn ich sage, dass wir froh sind dich wieder hier zu haben." ‚Bis auf einen kleinen Drachen', dachten sich gleich zwei Köpfe im Raum, doch bevor eine Art peinliche Stille eintreten konnte, redete der Meister weiter.

„Gray, du siehst sehr erschöpft aus." Die Augenringe und das beinahe schon schlaffe Gesicht vom Rückkehrer sind dem Meister natürlich aufgefallen doch er hat noch so viel zu (hinter)fragen.

„Gray,-" Unglaublich, dass er schon wieder seinen Namen so oft hören muss. Wenigstens stört es ihn nicht so sehr wie noch vor ein paar Minuten außerhalb von diesem Raum. Es kam ihm jedoch so vor als ob das schon über eine Woche her wäre.

„-ich will dich nicht bedrängen, aber kannst du mir erzählen was damals geschah?" Endlich mal etwas worüber Gray auch wirklich was sagen konnte, bis jetzt saß er nur stumm da. Aber nur um ganz sicher zu gehen fragte er noch mal nach: „Auf dem Vergnügungspark?" Sogar schon während er das sagte, versuchten Erza und Makarov jedes kleinste bisschen Information aus Grays Stimme heraus zu hören. Erza fand, dass Grays Stimme sicher rüberkam obwohl er eine Frage gestellt hatte. Der Meister, dem Gray gegenüber saß, vernahm eher nichts Negatives, weshalb er sich selber noch einmal die damaligen Ereignisse durch den Kopf gingen ließ.

Gray wollte wie es aussieht antworten, also dachte sich Makarov, dass es nicht so schlimm gewesen sein kann wie er es immer befürchtet hatte. Ist er damals dann wirklich einfach abgehauen? Nur wegen einem Streit mit Natsu?

Nein, das kann es doch nicht gewesen sein, da muss noch mehr dahinter stecken, sonst hätte er ihn doch eigentlich finden müssen.

Grays Gedanken auf diese Frage gingen in eine etwas andere Richtung. Was damals auf dem Vergnügungspark geschah: „Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr richtig daran, ich weiß nur noch, dass ich etwas rumgelaufen bin und dass irgendwann jemand vor mir stand und schon war alles schwarz."

Ganz ehrlich, was gibt es denn schon mehr dazu zu sagen, wenn die Frage nur auf den Rummel beschränkt ist. Ist ja schließlich nichts Atemberaubendes geschehen, außer dass ein Junge wie vom Erdboden verschluckt verschwand. Wovor er sich aber jetzt fürchtete waren die Fragen die sicher kommen werden und an das was geschah nach dem er wieder sein Bewusstsein erlangt hatte, wollte er sich nicht wieder zurück erinnern, geschweige denn es jemanden anderem erzählen (und schon gar nicht wenn Erza noch im Raum war).

Aber es war schon zu spät, er wusste dass jetzt bestimmt die nächste Frage kommt und er wollte es nicht. Die ersten zwei Jahre in… Gefangenschaft, waren die Schlimmsten überhaupt. Die Kerle-nein, der eine Kerl, wusste ganz genau was er zu machen hatte, um aus Gray das letzte Stückchen Selbstbewusstsein, Willen, Stolz,… überhaupt sein ganzes Leben raus zu quetschen.

Gray dachte er wäre der einzige dort, er war völlig auf sich allein gestellt.

Die Dinge die sie ihm antaten… das hatte er bis jetzt noch nicht einmal Lyon erzählt, (der wusste es allerdings, schließlich erfuhr er es am eigenen Leib, doch das wichtige ist, dass Gray NIE davon gesprochen hatte).

„Gray, ist schon in Ordnung." Der junge Eismagier schaute mit weiten Augen wieder nach vorne und sah den Meister wie er ihn mit einem verständnisvollen Blick… Geborgenheit… versichern wollte.

‚Bin ich gerade weggetreten?' Hatte er gerade tatsächlich einen Tagtraum oder besser noch einen Tagalbtraum gehabt? Einfach vor sich hingeträumt und über all die Sachen nachgedacht über die er nicht nachdenken wollte…

Gray versuchte sein klopfendes Herz wieder zu beruhigen und dankte allem was er kannte, dass sein Äußeres nicht sein Inneres wiederspiegelte.

Und Erza war ja immer noch da.

Nach einer kleinen Weile, war Gray wieder gesprächsbereit, darauf hatte der Meister geduldig gewartet und sagte dann mit einer wirklich ruhigen und sanften Stimme: „Du musst nicht sofort über alles sprechen, wir haben noch genug Zeit dafür. Außerdem glaub ich, dass Mira gleich mit einer leckeren Portion gutem Essen hier rein kommen wird. Klingt doch gut nicht?"

Gray war überaus froh darüber, dass der Meister immer noch so freundlich und verständnisvoll war wie früher und gleichzeitig hoffte er, dass Mira so schnell wie möglich mit dem Essen zurückkommen wird, nicht dass er doch tatsächlich endlich wieder Hunger hatte (das würde normalerweise noch eine kleine Zeit dauern),nein, er wollte nur eine Ablenkung um nicht mehr in dieser Situation festzustecken wo er kein bisschen was sagen konnte ohne dass er sofort an Vergangenes erinnert werden würde.

Alles war gerade Vergangenheit, das Essen allerdings wäre Gegenwart.

Kaum hatte Makarov das gesagt gehabt, stellte sich eine sehr erdrückende Ruhe in den Raum hinein. Makarov lächelte Gray an um ihm zu vergewissern, dass hier jetzt alles in Ordnung sein wird. Gray versuchte irgendwohin zu schauen, nur nicht in die Augen des Meisters oder in die Richtung wo Erza gerade an eine Wand angelehnt war. Und Erza? Sie stellte sich erst jetzt die Frage warum sie überhaupt mit hier rein gekommen war.

Sie wollte wissen, was damals geschah. Sie dachte sich, dass sie ein Recht auf ihre Anwesenheit in diesem Raum hatte. Sie hatte lange genug auf ihn gewartet… Und so weiter wären Erzas Gedanken zu diesem Thema verlaufen, wenn sie nicht plötzlich das Verlangen gehabt hätte, etwas sagen zu müssen.

Sie überlegte kurz und stellte eine simple Frage an Gray, welches sie vielleicht nicht hätte stellen sollen, weil der Meister von dieser Sache nichts mitgekriegt hatte. Das fiel ihr allerdings erst im Nachhinein auf.

„Gray, hast du dich sehr verletzt?" Gerade noch so hatte sie nicht gefragt ob NATSU ihn SCHWER verletzt hätte, aber eigentlich war die Frage mehr oder weniger berechtigt gewesen. Zum einen beeindruckte es Erza schwer, dass Gray nach so einem heftigen Schlag ohne eine einzige Schramme im Gesicht wieder aufgestanden war, jedoch da lag das Problem. Er war einige Meter nach hinten gegen eine Wand geschleudert worden und obwohl er nicht einmal an seiner linken Seite getroffen worden war, fing er dort an zu bluten (der kleine rote Fleck war ja Beweis genug) und sagte der alte Händler nicht , dass er einen Jungen mit einer Verletzung gesehen hatte. Und die Meisten Verletzungen hatten es ja an sich zu bluten. Und Gray flüchtete sich doch vor irgendwelchen Leuten, dass würde heißen dass er seit Tagen ohne eine echte Behandlung mit einer schweren Verletzung rumläuft und demnach hatte Natsu vorhin doch tatsächlich…

Bevor Erzas Gedanken ins wirklich absurde abdrifteten, sagte Gray endlich wieder etwas, allerdings nur um den besorgten Blick aus Makarovs Gesicht zu kriegen.

„Mir geht's gut, wirklich…" Es kam Gray so vor als ob man ihm nicht glaubte. „Alles in bester Ordnung,… ich meine… Natsus Schlag war nichts im Vergleich zu einem Mückenstich." Zur besseren Erläuterung, aber eigentlich nur zur besseren Untertreibung, wedelte Gray noch mit seinen Händen vor sich hin.

Der Meister bemerkte daraufhin zwei Dinge. Erstens, Erzas Sorge, da Gray tatsächlich verletzt zu sein schien und zweitens, dass Gray seine linke Hand nicht so sehr bewegt wie seine rechte… er schaute noch viel genauer hin, eigentlich schien es wohl nicht so zu sein, dass Gray seine linke Hand weniger bewegte, sondern mehr, dass seine Hand nur extrem steif war...

„Aber du blutest." Das mit den Händen entging Erza, aber mit einer so typischen ich-bin-zu-Stolz/Stur/Schüchtern-um-zu-sagen-dass-mir-etwas-weh-tut Antwort, wollte sie sich nicht zufrieden geben.

Erst jetzt bemerkte Gray mit einem Blick auf seinen weißen Mantel, dass seine Wunde wohl schon wieder aufgegangen sein muss, dabei war der doch neu. ‚Scheiß Natsu.'

Er musste sich jetzt aber schnell etwas einfallen lassen, da sich Mirajane extrem viel Zeit mit dem Essen zu lassen schien.

„Das ist nichts weiter als eine alte kleine Verletzung, ich spür die gar nicht… mir geht's wirklich gut" Das mit dem nicht-spüren war nicht gelogen, alte Verletzung war auch glaubhaft, kleine Verletzung war ebenfalls nicht unglaubwürdig, da es nur ein kleiner Blutfleck war. Die nicht ganz überzeugten Gesichter von den beiden anderen in diesem Raum, vor allem von der Rothaarigen, sagten Gray allerdings, dass die Schlacht noch nicht gewonnen war.

Doch gerade in diesem Augenblick hörte man wie jemand hereinkam und diese Person war doch tatsächlich Mirajane. ‚Endlich', dachte sich Gray, sie hatte eine große Platte mit einem Teller wo Dampf rauskam, einem flacheren Teller wo irgendwas anderes drauf war, ein bisschen Brot und eine Teekanne, mehr konnte Gray sitzend nicht erkennen, doch das änderte sich schnell als Mira das Essen vor Gray hinstellte.

Und das Essen sah recht appetitlich aus. Normalerweise verdrehte sich nach der Zeit wo er sein Hungergefühl verlor immer sein Magen wenn er zu viel Essen auf einmal sah. Er verlor auch jeglichen Appetit, was manchmal unangenehme Situationen mit Lyon zur Folge hatte (wieder etwas woran sich Gray lieber nicht erinnern wollte), doch diesmal schien alles in Ordnung zu sein, Gray musste sogar kurz vom Essen weggucken, weil er dachte das sein Hunger wieder zurück kommen würde.

Lag vielleicht an der Umgebung.

„Danke." Sagte er dann noch zu Mirajane, welches sie mit einem großen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht erwiderte. „Du bist jederzeit willkommen."

Der Meister stand dann auf um das Zimmer verlassen zu können um Gray etwas zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen. Erza nahm er mit.


	10. Chapter 10

You should try smiling more, you know?

„Yuhu, Erde an Cana." Der übliche Spruch um Leute die gerade mit offenen Augen schliefen, wieder in die Welt der lebenden zurück zu holen. Und es muss gesagt werden, dass es immer klappt.

„Hm, was?" Cana dachte zu viel und merkte noch nicht einmal, dass die Zeit an ihr vorbei ging. Sie hatte immer noch Natsus Bewegung im Kopf, wie er blitzschnell bei… Gray… war und Gray plötzlich an der Wand. Ab da sah sie nur noch Grays Gesicht. Wenn man sie fragen würde was danach geschah, sie hätte keine Ahnung, noch nicht einmal dass der Meister wieder zurückgekommen war.

„Cana ist alles in Ordnung?" Lucy fragte wegen den Blicken die ihre Alkohol liebende Freundin ständig Richtung Theke warf, dabei war da niemand mehr.

„Oh, ja… mir geht's gut." Es konnte doch nicht wahr sein, dass Gray wirklich wieder da war. Das ganze wollte noch nicht so recht in Canas Kopf. Es fiel ihr einfach sehr schwer vergangenes zu überwinden.

Lucy und Levi hingegen dachten sich jetzt, dass Cana wirklich etwas wissen musste, dabei war zwischen Canas Ohren gerade ein Strudel ähnliches Gebilde was ohne fremden Einfluss noch keine echten Sätze rausbringen wollte.

Das merkten die beiden schlauen Magierinnen schnell und stellten ihr einfach mal eine Frage damit sie sich richtig im Kopf orientieren konnte: „Kennst du den Neuen?"

Canas Augen waren blitzschnell extrem weit offen und sie versuchte eine Antwort aus sich selbst rauszukriegen: „Ja-nein… wenn er es wirklich ist dann ja, vielleicht…"

Aus dieser Antwort konnte man sich bei genauem Hinhören eine halbherzige und sehr verwirrte Meinung einbilden, was Levi auch tat und Lucy nicht. Zu lange schon war sie in der Bekanntschaft eines gewissen Drachens und einer gewissen Katze (nicht zu vergessen der Titania) um halbherzige Antworten zu akzeptieren. Sie wollte klare Fakten in Form eines grammatikalisch richtigen Satzes mit Subjekt, Prädikat und Objekt. Nebensätze sind auch noch zugelassen nur diese Pausen zwischen durch sind eindeutig für den Musikunterricht bestimmt und nicht für die Antwort die Lucy jetzt in einer Wiederholung ihrer Frage zu bekommen versuchte: „Kennst du ihn denn nun?"

„…Ja. Er kam etwa…" Jetzt musste sie gut nachdenken um sich wieder erinnern zu können. „Er kam eine kleine Weile nach dem ich hier Mitglied wurde her. Er kam einfach rein und wollte wissen ob das hier die stärkste Gilde mit den stärksten Mitgliedern ist und dann… ich glaub es war der Meister der ihn nicht wieder gehen lassen wollte, weshalb dann auch er hier eingetreten ist."

Lucy und Levi schauten beide interessiert zu Cana rüber. Sie hatten sich schon lange hingesetzt und wollten jetzt natürlich noch mehr wissen.

„Und was war das mit Natsu? Ich meine warum hat er ihn angegriffen?"

„Äh… ich weiß nicht recht. Aber Gray und Natsu hatten damals eine sehr… große Rivalität unter einander und…" Ihre Augen weiteten sich kurz als ob ihr plötzlich die Antwort auf alle Fragen der Welt gekommen wäre. Oder auch nicht.

„Er und Natsu hatten einen großen Streit bevor Gray verschwand. Ich kann mich noch gut daran erinnern."

„Kurze Frage. Wann genau ist er denn verschwunden?" Lucy könnte sich alles viel besser vorstellen wenn sie den genauen Zeitrahmen wüsste (sie wusste nicht wann Cana Mitglied in der Gilde wurde).

„Vor sieben Jahren. Wir waren damals, ich meine damals waren unglaublich viele… Kinder in der Gilde und der Meister und einige andere konnten es nicht mehr ertragen und meinten dass die Kinder mal eine Auszeit bräuchten."

Lucy und Levi, nach dem sie sich klar gemacht hatten wie alt sie selbst vor sieben Jahren waren, fragten sich gerade wen Cana mit ‚Kinder' gemeint hatte. Wer könnte es denn sein? Und wie als ob Cana Gedanken lesen konnte, antwortete sie auf die nicht laut gestellte Frage der beiden L`s.

„Es hatte vor etwa zehn Jahren angefangen, da kam ich hier her und dann nicht viel später schon Gray und natürlich nicht zu vergessen Laxus aber ich glaub den kann man auch schon wieder streichen. Die Tage wo nur ich und Gray hier waren, waren sehr…" Hier musste sie mal ganz genau nachdenken. Wie war es mit Gray?

„Ich war froh, dass ich nicht mehr das einzige Kind war, denn wie schon gesagt Laxus zählt nicht. Und Gray… hatte eine sehr starke Persönlichkeit, damit mein ich, dass er sehr stur war und sich mit vielen Leuten angelegt hatte um stärker zu werden." ‚Das erinnert mich an jemanden' dachte sich Lucy etwas sarkastisch.

„Und nicht zu vergessen, er war- ich meine ist Eismagier."

„Eis!" sagte Levi überrascht. Genauso wie Lucy.

„Ein Eismagier? Von denen gibt es hier in der Gegend oder besser gesagt in Fiore nicht grad sehr viele." Verblüffende neue Tatsachen lernt man in Fairy Tail den ganzen Tag.

„Gray kommt auch aus dem Osten, ihr wisst schon da wo es sehr kalt ist."

Mit dieser neuen Information ging Lucy dann ein Licht auf. „Deshalb wurde es vorhin so kalt und diese Magie! Kein Wunder das sie mir so… nicht vertraut vorkam."

Cana fragte sich dann ob sie etwas nicht mitgekriegt hätte, aber genau in diesem Augenblick viel ihr erneut etwas ein was niemand über Gray jemals vergessen könnte: „Gray hatte immer diese Angewohnheit sich in den unpassenden Momenten bis auf die Unterhose auszuziehen."

Die beiden L's schauten sich Cana mit ungläubigen Augen an, sogar noch als Lucy ihre Hand hob um eine weitere Frage zu stellen: „Wie alt war Gray damals vor sieben Jahren und mehr?"

Cana brauchte nur eine halbe Sekunde um Lucys Frage richtig zu verstehen und antwortete dann wie als ob es nichts Wichtiges wäre: „Er war acht als er sich der Gilde anschloss."

Auf Lucys und Levis Gesichtern war purer Unglauben drauf geschrieben. Haben die das gerade richtig verstanden? Ein achtjähriger Stripper?

„Ist das so ne Sache wie mit Tennis, dass man sehr früh anfangen muss um später richtig gut drin werden zu können?" Kaum dass Lucy das gehört hatte blieb ihr die Spucke weg. Hatte gerade die unschuldige Levi das wirklich gesagt?

Und mit dem unleserlichen Blick den Lucy ihr gab fing Levis Gesicht an eine sehr rote Farbe anzunehmen. Mit stotternden halben Sätzen versuchte sie dann sich aus der Sache rauszureden, was ihr natürlich nicht gelang. Cana fing währenddessen an herzhaft zu lachen.

„Hahaha…, wer weiß…, vielleicht legt er ja einen Striptease für dich hin." Jetzt konnte Cana gar nicht mehr aufhören zu lachen. Dass sie vor nicht einmal fünf Minuten wie geistesabwesend da saß merkte man nicht mehr. Und Levi wurde sogar noch roter.

„Nein, nein, das hab ich nicht damit gemeint… es ist doch gar nicht so als ob…" sie sein Gesicht richtig gesehen hätte? Das konnte sie leider nicht sagen, denn sie hatte es gesehen. Was sollte sie denn jetzt sagen damit Cana mit ihrem Lachen aufhört?

Was er wohl alles unter seiner Kleidung noch hat.

‚Von wo kam jetzt der Gedanke?' Levi fühlte sich so als ob all ihr Blut sich in ihrem Gesicht versammelt hätte und Cana machte alles nur noch schlimmer. Wie kam es von so einem einfachen Vergleich den sie gemacht hatte zu dieser Situation in der sie sich wünschte für immer in einem kleinen Loch zu verschwinden, sodass keine Alkoholiker sie mehr auslachten. Hatte sie schon immer solche Gedanken im Kopf?

„Ha ha ha, du bist unglaublich Levi…(lach,lach)… nicht einmal mir wäre das jetzt eingefallen!" Und DAS will schon etwas heißen. Levi resignierte jetzt total als sie das ebenfalls erkannte und versprach sich einfach Droy und Jet die ganze Schuld zu geben.

* * *

„Jetzt beeil dich doch mal, der Meister hat bestimmt schon angefangen mit seiner Rede und wir kommen zu spät und werden nichts davon mitkriegen!" Droy versuchte so schnell wie möglich seinen Kumpanen zum schnelleren Laufen zu bringen doch der blieb plötzlich völlig stehen und griff sich an die Brust.

„Ich hab gerade was gespürt." Kam die etwas traurig klingende Aussage von Jet und sein Nebenbuhler bemerkte es dann auch an sich selbst. „Es ist fast wie ein Stich mitten ins Herz.

* * *

Lucy konnte die Schadenfreude Canas nicht mehr aushalten und sie bemerkte dann, dass sie diejenige war die dem ganzen hier ein Ende bereiten muss, bevor noch jemand stirbt.

„Cana, ich glaube du wolltest uns noch ein paar andere Dinge erzählen. Nicht?" Mit einer sehr strengen Stimme, von der Lucy hoffte es würde Erzas Stimme gleichkommen, und einer toternsten Körperhaltung versuchte die Stellarmagierin das Gespräch von vorhin wieder aufnehmen zu können.

Was ihr zum Glück auch gelang, denn Canas Lachen verging langsam und sie setzte sich wieder richtig hin doch Levi hatte vor Scharm ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen versteckt und leider blieb es dort noch eine Weile.

„Das hatte ich jetzt wirklich nötig!" Cana ging es jetzt wirklich wieder gut. Kein Trübsal blasen mehr über Dinge die eigentlich nicht hätten sein sollen, sondern sich jetzt die Dinge vorstellen die Levi so wunderschön angesprochen hatte.

Wunderbar.

„Oh ja, wo war ich stehen geblieben? Bei Gray und seiner ungewöhnlichen Angewohnheit. Wisst ihr das witzige war ja immer, dass er selbst nicht bemerkte, dass er sich schon wieder ausgezogen hat und manchmal hast du ihn angesehen, kurz geblinkt und plötzlich stand er nur noch Unterhosen da!"

Cana schien das wohl sehr witzig zu finden, denn ihr Grinsen war wie auf ihr Gesicht geklebt und wollte nicht weg. Lucy war aber jetzt der Meinung, dass ein neuer Teil der Geschichte um Gray jetzt preisgegeben werden sollte.

„Cana, können wir mehr hören als nur wie sich ein Achtjähriger einen alternativen Plan für die Zukunft gemacht hat." Glücklicherweise schien die Kartenmagierin den letzten Teil ihres Satzes nicht richtig gehört zu haben, Lucy würde sonst jetzt in der gleichen Lage stecken wie Levi (die immer noch ziemlich rot war und schon wieder roter geworden ist). Von wo kommt nur diese… Art zu reden… über… solche Sachen her? Am besten gar nicht viel darüber nachdenken sonst rutscht einem demnächst noch etwas völlig perverses aus dem Mund.

„Ja ja. Also, da waren ich und Gray und dann kam irgendwann ein Mädchen mit roten Haaren zu dieser Gilde und wollte sofort Mitglied werden. Dieses Mädchen sah aus als ob sie aus auf der Straße gelebt hätte und Gray hat sie überhaupt nicht gemocht und ihr auch mal den ganzen Tisch mit Essen und sie selbst umgeschmissen nur um ihr seine Meinung über sie zu zeigen."

Lucy und Levi waren geschockt. Jemand hatte sich mit Erza angelegt! Und sie wie es aussieht noch geärgert und beleidigt!

„D-du meinst das doch nicht ernst,… oder?"

„Doch, aber ich muss natürlich noch sagen dass Erza Gray über alle Maße hinweg wie ein Kleinkind verprügelt hat. Er hatte keine Chance gegen sie aber nach einer Weile hatte er aber damit aufgehört sie zu ärgern. Verprügelt hatte sie ihn aber immer noch fast jedes Mal als er wieder halbnackt rumlief."

Es war unglaublich wie Cana so rumgrinsen konnte. Ihre Laune sollte wohl noch für den restlichen Tag ausreichen.

„Und natürlich verging wieder eine kurze Zeit und damit meine ich keine drei Jahre nach dem ich und Gray die einzigen Kinder hier waren, war die Gilde schon zu einem großen Kindergarten geworden, denn Natsu und die Take-Over Geschwister hatten sich auch noch zu uns gesellt."

‚Wer sind die "Take-Over Geschwister?' fragten sich die Beiden und da Cana fast perfekt darin war Gesichtsausdrücke von fraglosen Mädchen zu lesen antwortete sie schnell: „Ich mein damit Mirajane, Elfman und Lisanna. Wir haben da ein Foto von uns allen als Kinder, das solltest ihr euch mal ansehen, auch wenn Gray nicht dabei ist. "

„Ah." Die Geschichte mit Lisanna kannten Lucy und Levi und dieses Foto sollten sie sich wirklich ansehen. Doch Lucy stellte sich sofort eine Frage: „Warum hat nie jemand etwas über Gray erzählt?"

Canas fröhliche Art änderte sich da sie wieder an damals erinnert wurde. Gray war ihr erster richtiger Freund in ihrem neuen zu Hause gewesen und bis dahin hatte ihr das Gespräch weiter geholfen. Sie konnte endlich das neue akzeptieren.

Gray war wieder da.


	11. Chapter 11

You'll find what you're looking for.

„Wie ich schon gesagt hatte, Gray verschwand vor sieben Jahren. Damals waren wie in einem Vergnügungspark, die ganzen kleinen Kinder, der Meister und noch ein paar Erwachsene und sogar Laxus. doch irgendwann später hatten Gray und Natsu einen riesigen Streit, es ging um Happy, und Gray ging dann weg um sich wahrscheinlich etwas abzuregen… oder um Abstand von den anderen zu gewinnen." Hier schaute Cana etwas betrübt und Lucy und Levi fragten sich warum genau.

So schauten sie Cana auch an. Diese holte dann weiter aus: „Ich glaub, dass wir haben damals uns etwas gegen… Gray gestellt hatten. So wie es bei Kindern des Öfteren mal vorkommt, hoff ich zu mindestens. Wie ich schon gesagt hatte es ging um Happy. Natsu fand nicht vor allzu langer Zeit ein riesiges Ei und er dachte dass daraus ein Drache schlüpfen wird, es kam allerdings nur Happy raus."

Ungläubige Augen schauten Cana schon wieder an, warum denn auch nicht. ‚Eine Katze aus einem Ei? ' noch größere Märchen gab es kaum, aber man musste bedenken, dass man hier in einem magischen Land lebte.

„Meinst du das ernst? Mit Happy aus dem Ei?"

„Natürlich! Sonst würde ich es doch nicht erzählen. Aber ich weiß wie ihr euch fühlt, keine Sorge. Als wir damals nur das Ei hatten, hätten wir auch niemals daran gedacht dass eine Katze daraus kommen wird. Aber nochmal zurück. Natsu hatte es auf den Vergnügungspark mitgebracht was Gray überhaupt nicht gefiel. Ich habe damals von den Streitereien nicht wirklich viel mitgekriegt aber es wurde immer… beigelegt, von jemanden wie Erza oder dem Meister. Ich erinnere mich sogar noch daran wie Laxus die beiden plus Ei von einem Ende des Parks zum anderen geschleppt hatte, weil die in einem ihrer unzähligen Kämpfe etwas kaputt gemacht hatten und Laxus dafür den Ärger abgekriegt hatte. Als sie endlich wieder da waren, waren Natsu und Gray beinahe durchgegrillt."

Ein leichtes Kichern konnte man von Cana vernehmen. Der Anblick musste wohl wirklich super gewesen sein, doch Lucy kam bei der ganzen Sache nicht mehr so ganz mit. „Laxus Magie sind Blitze." Und schon ging in Lucy eine riesige Glühbirne auf nachdem Levi so freundlich war und ihr in dieser Sache etwas auf die Sprünge half.

„Wie dem auch sei." Cana fing endlich wieder mit dem Reden an: „Am Samstagabend, wir waren gerade mal etwas mehr als einen Tag dort, eskalierte der Streit zwischen den Beiden… und irgendwie hab ich in Erinnerung dass sich die Meisten auf die Seite von Natsu und Lisanna gestellt hatten. Ihr müsst wissen Lisanna hatte sich dem Ei angenommen um mit Natsu eine Art Familie zu gründen und egal was aus dem Ei ausschlüpfen sollte, es wäre ihr „Kind" gewesen. Wie kleine Kinder denken können."

„Aha." Ein weiteres Geheimnis in der Fairy Tail Gilde wurde gelüftet.

„…Gray ging danach nach draußen und…er kam nicht wieder."

Die Stimmung von der man noch vor einer Minute geglaubt hätte wäre so ziemlich in Ordnung gewesen, war plötzlich extrem gedrückt, denn Gefühle die bis jetzt nur vereinzelt rausgekommen waren kamen endlich wieder richtig an die Oberfläche.

* * *

Mit einem gekonnten Blick der sagte: Du kommst jetzt mit, hatte der Meister es innerhalb weniger Sekunden geschafft, die rothaarige Frau von der Wand zu lösen und nach draußen zu führen.

Gray war sichtlich (Mirajane erkannte es mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht) erleichtert, dass der Meister und Erza endlich weg waren. Er wollte in keiner Weise undankbar erscheinen, jedoch konnte er sich nicht richtig auf diese Konfrontation vorbereiten und er war geschafft von nur einigen Minuten reden.

Wenigstens hatte er jetzt etwas zu Essen vor sich und aus irgendeinem komischen Grund störte ihn die Anwesenheit von Mira gar nicht.

Er fragte sich woran das lag, vielleicht weil sie vorhin den Streit mit Natsu beendet hatte? Oder weil sie so nett zu ihm war? Es könnte allerdings auch daran liegen, dass er und Mirajane früher eine freundschaftliche Beziehung miteinander hatten… nach genauerem Überlegen fragte sich Gray, von wo dieser absurde Gedanke herkam, er sollte lieber nicht so schnell vergessen wie seine Zeit bei Fairy Tail war.

Aber vielleicht wollte er einfach nicht allein sein, jetzt wo er eigentlich wieder ‚zuhause' war. Und Mirajane hatte ihn vorhin mehr oder weniger gerettet, schließlich wollte er nicht mehr weiter reden und er hoffte, dass Mira nicht ebenfalls mit fragen anfing.

Nach dem sich Mira dann dahin gehockt hat wo der Meister noch vor zwei Minuten saß, kam es Gray so vor als ob er endlich mal mit dem essen beginnen sollte. Langsam fing er dann auch an.

Mirajane störte ihn am Anfang noch nicht, bis…

„Ich hoffe es schmeckt." Jetzt sah Gray kurz zu ihr herüber und versuchte locker und ohne etwas Dummes zu sagen zu antworten: „Ich hab seit Tagen nichts mehr… so tolles gegessen."

Diese Antwort sprudelte nur so von Wahrheit. ‚Seit Tagen _nichts_ mehr gegessen'. Grays Gedanken wurden völlig von Sarkasmus und Ironie überschüttet.

Dann viel ihm ein, dass er wirklich mal probieren sollte sein Essen wirklich zu schmecken.

Er hatte damit aufgehört, oder besser gesagt erst gar nicht damit angefangen zu ‚schmecken' als er sich beim ersten Schluck Suppe die Zunge verbrannt hatte (das würde er NIEMALS zu geben) und dann als die ersten großen Mengen an Nahrung seine Speiseröhre runter kamen, in seinem Magen landeten und er ein merkwürdiges Gefühl da unten bekam, hatte er versucht sich darauf zu konzentrieren langsam und geordnet zu essen um nicht später auf den Boden erbrechen zu müssen.

Bis jetzt war alles in Ordnung und Gray war überrascht das ihm der Appetit noch nicht vergangen war. All die Gedanken an sein Essen gerichtet zu haben half ihm auch dabei an andere Dinge nicht denken zu müssen.

Für Mirajane war die ganze Sache eine riesige Erleichterung, dass Gray wieder da war und ihr selbstgemachtes Essen aß. Gray fühlte sich so mager an als sie ihn umarmt hatte…

Und die Augenringe und die Narben die man auf seinem Gesicht erkennen konnte, nicht zu vergessen seine Verletzung…

„Oh, nein! Ich hab völlig vergessen dir was für deine Wunde zu holen!" ‚Eine echt gute Freundin bist du' sagte Mira in ihrem Kopf noch für sich selbst, als sie aufstand um das Verbandszeug zu holen. Davon gab es so viele in der Gilde, sie musste noch nicht einmal das Zimmer verlassen um es holen, weil gleich unten in der Ecke im Schrank alles für den täglichen Verbrauch da war.

„Du musst nicht-"

„-Nein, du bist verletzt und wir haben sowieso genug davon." Mit purer Entschlossenheit trat Mirajane mit einer großen Kiste wieder an den Tisch (Gray hatte noch nie eine so große Erste-Hilfe-‚KISTE' gesehen… oder vielleicht doch irgendwann?) mit allem möglichen Sachen für Verletzungen jeder Art. Gray konnte dazu eigentlich nichts mehr sagen, er probierte es aber trotzdem.

„Normalerweise… behandle ich kleine Wunden immer mit etwas Eis. Die Heilung wird dadurch aber natürlich nicht beeinträchtigt und es klappt schon seit Jahren."

„Und deshalb ist die Wunde wieder aufgegangen obwohl dich Natsu ganz wo anders geschlagen hat."

…

‚Shit, erwischt! ' Die Mirajane von damals, die alles Mögliche besaß um blitzschnell S-Klasse Magier zu werden war immer noch da und Gray wusste selbst, dass die meisten Wunden mit etwas Eis fürs erste in Ordnung waren, aber später immer noch eine halbwegs richtige Behandlung brauchten.

„…" Gray wusste nicht mehr was er sagen sollte, er wusste eigentlich auch nicht mehr was er jetzt machen sollte. Ohne Lyon fielen ihm manchmal die einfachsten Entscheidungen extrem schwer.

„Ich bereite einfach alles vor, nachdem du mir gesagt hast was für eine Verletzung es ganz genau ist und wie groß sie ist und du isst dann einfach weiter. Okay?"

Mirajane ließ Gray mit ihrer Frage und ihrem tiefen Lächeln fast keine andere Wahl übrig als ihr zu gehorchen.

„…Ja." Als er wieder mit essen anfing, fragte er sich ob er die nette Magierin von da vorne zum Heulen bringen könnte.

Dass er ihr nicht sofort sagte wie die Verletzung war, kümmerte Mirajane nur wenig. Sie wartet geduldig darauf, dass Gray mit dem Essen fertig wurde auch wenn er dann doch nicht alles aß. Als er dann Besteck und Geschirr ordentlich hinstellte und langsam aufstand und sich ebenfalls langsam um den Tisch bewegte um selber zu schauen was er brauchen würde, wartete Mirajane wieder nur geduldig.

Gray hoffte, dass ihm sich der Magen nicht umdrehen würde als er gerade stand. Er sollte sich schnell wieder setzen, dachte er sich.

‚Also mal sehen…' Nach einer Weile rumschauen in der Kiste fand er endlich unter so vielen anderen Sachen, dass was er brauchte. Ein bisschen Gaze und ein langes Stückchen Verband, er musste schließlich sein Brustkorb miteinwickeln, aber jetzt wo er alles hatte stand er mit den Dingen in seiner Hand nur da, so lange bis Mirajane es merkte.

„Oh, wenn du keine Hilfe dabei brauchst kann ich natürlich auch raus gehen. Brauchst du denn wirklich keine helfende Hand?"

Wann war das letzte Mal, dass eine Frau seine Haut berührt hatte? Oder halbnackt gesehen hatte?...

Letzte Woche erinnerte sich Gray, als Juvia ihm bei einer kleinen Verletzung am Bauch geholfen hatte. Aber trotzdem war Mirajane was anderes. „Ich glaub ich schaff das alleine." (Hab genug Übung darin).

Die weißhaarige EX-Magierin war etwas enttäuscht und das merkte man ihr fast nicht an. Gray war dieser Punkt allerdings auch fast vollkommen egal, wenn sie rausgehen würde wäre er endlich wieder mal eine Weile allein und das wäre wahrscheinlich besser so, denn wie sollte er sonst seinen… lädierten Oberkörper erklären.

„Okay, ich geh dann mal, und natürlich sorg ich noch dafür, dass keiner dir einfach reinläuft." Mirajane war wirklich eine zuvorkommende Person, ihr selbst viel der letzte Teil ihres Satzes aber erst ein als sie plötzlich an Erza denken musste. Warum wusste sie auch nicht.

Gray antwortete darauf nur mit einem Kopfnicken, Mirajane war ja auch schon fast weg und nach dem Schließen der Tür war er ganz allein.

Er ließ sich noch einiges durch den Kopf gehen, zum Beispiel wie: wo waren Lyon und Juvia gerade? Wie geht es ihnen? Wird er heute Natsu noch sämtliche Knochen brechen?...

Natsu!

Der kann noch was erleben, schwor sich Gray, wenn der noch mal so ne Nummer abzieht wird's keine Gnade mehr für ihn geben.

‚Aber hoffentlich macht er das nicht in der nächsten Zeit' er musste sich schließlich immer noch um seine kleine alte Wunde kümmern und er merkte, dass er bereits seit einigen Minuten nur rum stand und bis jetzt nichts gemacht hatte außer Sauerstoff zu verbrauchen.

Mit einem kleinen Seufzer machte er sich dann daran langsam seinen geklauten Mantel auszuziehen. Darunter hatte er einen etwas angeschlagenen, schwarzen Pullover, welches er auch schon sofort auszog. Jetzt war der Wunde nur noch ein weißes Unterhemd im weg, was ebenfalls einen Platz am Tisch bekommen hatte. Jetzt war er nur in seiner Hose, seinen Stiefeln und den Verbänden an seiner linken Hand und seiner Brust bekleidet. Wenn man Schmuck noch hinzu zählen wollte dann hatte er noch zwei Anhänger um den Hals und einen Armreif dort wo der Verband an seiner linken Hand aufhört.

Man könnte fast glauben dem Eismagier wäre es kalt oder in seinen ganzen Klamotten zu warm, aber dem ist natürlich nicht annähernd so, Gray hatte nämlich im Laufe der Jahre eine Art Temperaturresistenz entwickelt, für die Wärme auf jeden Fall (ab und zu wurde es aber dennoch zu kalt).

Seinen notdürftig zusammen geflickten Verband von vor… drei Tagen oder so, nahm er vorsichtig ab und schaute genau nach wie die Verletzung jetzt aussah.

…Eigentlich war die Stelle wo es blutete nur ganz klein, jedoch hatte er eine kräftigen Schlag abbekommen und um die Blutwunde hatte sich ein großer blaugrüner Fleck entwickelt und mit groß ist natürlich GROSS, gemeint.

Aber was solls, Schmerzen spürt er dank seiner Kraft sowieso fast nicht. Also ran an die Arbeit.

Er nahm die Gaze in die linke Hand und den Verband in beide und schaute wie genau er den Verband um sich wickeln sollte, dabei viel ihm das kleine Löchlein auf das an der Stelle seines Fairy Tail Mitgliedsstempel war. Bei genauem Hinsehen könnte man erkennen, dass das Loch dieselbe Form und Größe hatte wie der blaue Kristall den Gray um den Hals trug, neben dem Schwertähnlichen anderen Anhänger.

Er wollte jedoch nicht weiter an der Sache nachdenken und fing endlich mit dem Bandagieren an, nach etwa 20 Sekunden war er dann auch schon fertig. Jetzt nur noch schnell wieder anziehen und hoffen, dass es einen Mülleimer in diesem Raum gibt, um das Beweismaterial loszuwerden und alles war in bester Ordnung.


	12. Chapter 12

If only to return the world to what it was.

Grays derzeitigen emotionalen Zustand hätte man am besten mit Schtimmungsschwankungen beschreiben können, das merkte er allerdings nicht was aber auch nicht weiter schlimm war, weil andere es auch nicht wirklich merkten.

Nach dem er mit Bandagieren fertig war, fragte er sich was er jetzt machen sollte. Wieder hinhocken und warten oder raus gehen?

"..."

Warten war es dann. Die anderen würden schon zu ihm kommen.

Gray würde bis dahin sogar immerhin noch ein bisschen mehr Ruhe haben können.

* * *

"Gray? Er ist gerade hinten. Er wollte etwas allein sein wärend er sich um seine kleine Wunde kümmert." Wakaba und Macao erkundigten sich über ihren alten Schützling und Mira erzählte ihnen sofort wie es gerade um ihn war. Die Beiden fühlten sich seit seiner Ankunft (eigentlich erst als er sich zu erkennen gab, mehr oder weniger freiwillig) so wie wenn sie in der Lotterie gewonnen hätten.

Unglaublich glücklich.

"Okey, dann warten wir noch ein bisschen. Aber bis dahin sollten wir noch so richtig feiern!" Und schon waren die Beiden wieder am saufen, sie hatten sich jedoch vorgenommen nicht all zu besoffen zu werden wenn Gray wieder present im Aufenthaltsraum sein würde.

Die alten Magier waren natürlich nicht die Einzigen mit ausgesprochen guter Laune. Sogar diejenigen die überhaupt keine Ahnung von alledem hatten was gerade noch abging und wer der (von weitem auf jeden Fall) gut aussehender junger Mann war, so steckten diese Unwissenden sich schnell mit der guten Laune der anderen an und eine neue große Party in der Gilde fand statt.

Und während die allgemeine Lautstärke im Raum immer größer wurde, hatte der Meister mit einer bestimmten rothaarigen Frau ein etwas geheimes Gespräch:

"Was ist mit ihm geschehen? Wer hat ihn angegriffen? Wir sollten so schnell wie möglich versuchen alles rauszufinden um ihn vor diesen Angreifern beschützen zu können!"

"..."

"Meister wir SOLLTEN-"

"-Ich weiß! Ich hab dich gehört, so alt bin ich nun auch wieder nicht. Aber beruhig dich erst mal."

Der Meister war noch tief Gedanken als Erza einfach nicht aufhören wollte von offensichtlichen Tatsachen zu erzählen und sie zu fordern. Sie war wie es aussah SEHR aufgeregt und Makarov verstand sie nur zu gut.

Jetzt allerdings musste man einen klaren Kopf bewahren und die Dinge nicht überstürzen, Gray war ja schließlich, so sah es zumindestens aus, noch nicht ganz bereit alles zu erzählen.

"Meister..."

"ist schon in Ordnung. Wir warten einfach und passen ganz genau auf. Über seine Angreifer müssen wir mit ihm noch reden, der Rest allerdings kann noch etwas warten."

Der Meister hatte gesprochen und in Erzas überhitztem Zustand fiel ihr leider außer den Fragen die schon gestellt hatte, nichts mehr ein. Sie war zurzeit wie ein halber Lemming, der etwas Führung brauchte um die RICHTIGEN Entscheidungen treffen zu können.

"...Na dann, ich glaube wir sollten jetzt wieder nach dem Rechten sehen" Der Meister sah vor etwa fünf Minuten wie Mirajane wieder nach vorne zur Theke kam. Ganz alleine.

"Natürlich." Erza war nur zu erfreut Gray wieder sehen zu können und als die Beiden ihren Weg Richtung Mira machten dachte sie sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, dass sie für ein Weile gar nicht mehr aufhören sollte Gray zu beobachten... (Anzustarren)

...was ziemlich komisch selbst für sie klang.

Gray zu beobachten... klingt fast wie wenn es von einem Stalker kommen würde. 'Was denke ich hier schon wieder?' Erza wurde schon wieder etwas rot im Gesicht was sicher von den Büchern kam die sie sich immer bei Levi auslieh.

Zum Glück gab es keine Gedankenleser in Fairy Tail.

"Oh, Meister. Gray ist gerade drinnen und kümmert sich um seine Verletzung aber ich glaube, dass er eigentlich schon fertig sein könnte."

Erza fragte sich warum denn urplötzlich Gray verletzt war.

Es war doch nicht etwa Natsus Schuld! Wenn es seine Schuld ist, wird ihm das teuer zu stehen bekommen! 'Der kann noch was erleben!'

"Dann sehen wir mal nach ihm." Makarov schien es wohl nicht zu bemerken.

Wie gerade eines seiner Gildenmitglieder zerhackstückelt wird, auch wenn es nur in einem roten Kopf passierte.

Mirajane ging den Beiden voraus und in null komma nichts waren sie schon vor der Tür wo sich Gray drin befand. Der Meister versuchte noch schnell Grays Energien warzunehmen während Mira gerade an die Tür klopfte und fragte ob sie alle rein kommen könnten.

Makarov spürte fast nichts, so wenig um genau zu sein, dass man glauben könnte hinter dieser Tür wäre kein Magier sondern nur eine extrem schwache und normale Person.

'Gray ist wirklich gut darin seine Aura zu verbergen'. Jetzt wusste der Meister auch warum er nicht gespürt hatte wie Gray nach Magnolia kam. Aber dennoch verwunderte es ihn.

Er hatte Grays magischen "Ausbruch" gespürt und sie war nicht ohne, doch hier stand er nun und sah wie Mira die Tür aufmachte und dahinter auf dem Stühl war jemand dem man nur bei wirklich genauer Beobachtung magische Kräfte hätte zu trauen können.

'Ja, er ist wirklich gut.' Diese Art der Tarnung war sogar auf einem S-Klasse Level.

Es war genau so wie Gray es sich gedacht hatte, die anderen würden schon kommen und sie kamen sogar schneller als erwartet. Aber jetzt müsste er sich wahrscheinlich mit einer neuen Runde mit Fragen auseinander setzen.

"Und, ist alles gut verlaufen?" Die immer nette Mira fragte um heraus zu finden ob sie noch etwas tun könnte.

"Ja, alles bestens." Nur um Nummer sicher zu gehen, dass Mirajane sich nicht zu sehr in seine Angelegnheiten einmischt sagte er noch ganz schnell: "... Ich hatte keinerlei Probleme."

"Das ist schön zu hören. Sag aber was wenn du etwas brauchst."Und schon ging Mira wieder aus der Tür hinaus.

Und Gray war mit Erza und dem Meister wieder allein.

Allein.

Makarov machte sich wieder in Richtung Stuhl auf dem vorhin schon saß und Erza machte es ihm diesmal gleich. Beide saßen nun wobei Makarov so ziemlich direkt vor Gray war und Erza etwas weiter links von ihm (also fast schon NAH an dem Eismagier) und der alte Meister schaute noch einmal kurz zu der Rothaarigen rüber um ihr klar zu machen, dass er hier das Reden übernimmt.

Erza war damit mehr oder weniger (eher weniger) einverstanden und Makarov fing langsam wieder mit reden an:

"Gray ich will jetzt nichts überstürtzen aber ich muss wegen einer wichtigen Sache mit dir reden."

Gray schaute seinen alten, geschrumpften Meister mit einem sehr ruhigen Blick an und ließ sich von alle dem was sich gerade in seinem Inneren abspielte nichts anmerken. 'Ohhhh, ich wusste das würde kommen! Warum muss das denn jetzt schon sein! Können wir das nicht ein anderes Mal besprechen? Oh Gott, bitte lass ihn nichts über die Vergangenheit fragen! Bitte, bitte, bitte...'

"Erza war noch bis Gestern auf einer Mission in der Nähe von Oak Town und dort hört sie Sachen über einen Vorfall der sich ganz in der Nähe abgespielt hat." Gray wurde extrem hellhörig als Oak Town gesagt wurde. "Und ich frage dich jetzt ob du etwas damit zu tun hattest."

Eine wirklich einfache Frage die gerade gestellt wurde und solange der Meister das meinte was Gray dachte dass er meint, dann war die Antwort sogar noch einfacher.

Doch Gray traute sich nicht sofort zu antworteten, stattdessen fragte er nach einer kurzen Weile: "Geht es hier um einen großen Kampf auf einem viel befahrenen Handelsweg?" Natürlich war der Weg "viel befahren", schließlich sah Gray ja eine menge Leute.

"Ja." Etwas zu laut für Grays derzeitigen Geschmack antwortet Erza diesmal und Gray blieb nichts anderes übrig als mit einem eigenen ja zu anrworten.

Lügen würde in diesem Fall zu etwa 74% zu nichts führen, dachte sich Gray und er wollte auch nicht bei seinem Neuanfang mit seiner alten Gilde mit Lügen anfangen.

Bei den kleineren Sachen auf jeden fall mal nicht.

"Ja, ich war daran beteiligt." Mehr fügte Gray der Sache nicht hinzu was Makarov nicht wirklich gefiel aber er ließ es fürs Erste mal durchegehn. Jetzt musste er wahrscheinlich jede einzelne Information aus Gray "rausquetschen", dafür aber war sein Schützling auch in keiner sehr guten Verfassung.

"Wir haben gehört auf deiner Seite währen ebenfalls Leute gewesen, aber was ist denn genau passiert?"

'Davon wissen die also auch', Gray fragte sich ernsthaft ob die Gilde ihn in den nächsten Tagen zurückerwartet hatte, jedoch mit einem kurzen Blick in die letzte halbe Stunde und pinken Haaren wusste er, dass zumindestens nicht alle etwas davon gewusst haben konnten.

Oder er war einfach nicht mehr wirklich beliebt hier.

"Ich war mit meinem alten Mitschüler und einer Magierin die wir vor nicht allzu langer Zeit getroffen hatten unterwegs als wir plötzlich von drei Leuten angegriffen wurden." Wie schon einmal erwähnt: rein physisch betrachtet waren es eigentlich vier Personen aber bei jeder anderen Betrachtungsweise käme man trotzdem nur auf drei.

Der Meister dachte über diese sporadische Antwort eine Weile nach bis er dann mit neuen Fragen aufkommen konnte. Es war klar dass Gray nicht wirklich mit allen Einzelheiten rausrücken würde: "Warum haben sie euch angegriffen?" Während er diese Frage stellte, fiel ihm sogleich eine weitere ein, die vielleicht sogar wichtiger war was die Vergangenheit betraf: "Und wie kam es dazu, dass du wieder mit alten Bekanntschaften in Kontakt kamst?"

Ein bisschen was über Grays Zeit vor Fairy Tail kannte der Meister, aber nur ein bisschen und Gray wurde etwas bleicher im Gesicht.

"...Es ist... eine lange Geschichte... wie wir uns wieder getroffen hatten und diese Männer bei Oak Town... sind Teil dieser Geschichte."

Noch gerade als Makarov diese neue Information verarbeiten wollte um eine richtige Antwort darauf geben zu können, konnte sich Erza nicht mehr halten: "Warum sind diese Männer hinter dir her und verfolgen sie dich immer noch? Was ist damls passiert?"

Das war zu viel des Guten. Erza erwartete doch nicht ernsthaft eine Antwort von Gray wo der Meister doch die ganze Zeit versuchte, die Sache so angenehm wie möglich für den offensichtlcih stark angeschlagenen jungen Magier zu machen.

Kalte, dunkle Emotionen stiegen in Gray wieder hoch. Natürlich verfolgen die ihn immer noch, nur waren sie viel zu dumm um sein Ziel zu erkennen aber das würde die nicht lange aufhalten. Überhaupt hatte sich Gray die letzten Wochen nur Sorgen darum gemacht es nicht rechtzeitig zur Gilde zu schaffen ehe die "Verstärkung" für seine Verfolger nachkam. Und jetzt wo er endlcih in der Gilde war...

... musste er aufpassen, dass er nicht alle hier in Gefahr gebracht hatte.

Darüber hatte er nie nachgedacht. Bringt er hier alle in unnötige Gefahr? Beim genaueren Überlegen... und mit einem Blick auf seinen nochmals neuen Meister, eher nicht. Schließlich gibt es in der Gilde noch Gildartz und Laxus die besonders stark sind und Gray hatte auf seinem Weg durch Fiore noch über Titania und den Dämon von Fairy Tail gehört.

Erzas fragend stechender Blick machte ihn wieder auf die jetzige Situatioon aufmerksam und er konnte sich langsam die Frage über die Identität der Titania sparen. Sie saß mehr oder weniger mit ihrer Rüstung genau neben ihm.

Und da gab es doch noch diesen Mistgun, oder?

Der Meister war nicht wirklich mit Erzas dazwischengeplapere einverstanden aber was gesagt wurde war gesagt und jetzt wartete auch er gespannt auf Grays Antwort. Er hoffte nur, dass es nicht zu viel für ihn war, so viel Zeit war bereits mit dem Stellen der Frage vergangen. Als Gray endlich den Mund aufmachte, beantwortete aber nur einen Teil davon.

"...Eigentlich, bin ich mir sicher dass die immer noch was von mir wollen..."

'Mit Lyon alleine wären sie nicht zu frieden.'

"Aber da ich wieder hier in der Gilde bin werden sie mich vielleicht in Ruhe lassen..."

Mit seinen Gedanken über Lyon überkam Gray wieder eine große Trauer. Er wusste immer noch nicht was mit ihm und Juvia geschehen war. Zum Ende seiner Antwort hin wurde er auch immer leiser, was die beiden anderen im Raum etwas falsch aufgriffen. Einer auf jeden Fall.

"Du sagst also, dass wir uns keine Sorgen machen müssen." Erza klang sehr hart und ungläubig, weshalb der Meister sie mit einem harten Blick bestrafte um sie endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Gray schaute währenddessen etwas erschrocken (eigentlich mit nur ein kleines bisschen geweiteten Augen) zu Erza hinüber und fragte sich was sie jetzt von ihm wollte. Das klang fast wie eine Beschuldigung, wie wenn sich die Beiden die größten Sorgen um ihn wegen diesen idiotischen Männern gemacht hätten. Dabei wussten sie von der Sache doch bis vor kurzem nichts! Eigentlich war Gray die Person die hier Anschuldigungen machen sollte, schließlich war er der Jenige der hier am meisten leiden musste. Jetzt wegen Lyon und seiner Hand! Und alles was früher auch noch geschehen war und wo waren die zu der Zeit?

"Was Erza sagen will ist, dass wir uns um deine Sicherheit Sorgen machen. Wenn diese Männer immer noch eine Gefahr darstellen, dann müssen wir das wissen um darauf vorbereitet zu sein." Dem Meister gefiel das gar nicht. Um seinen Schützling herum bildete sich innerhalb ein paar Sekunden eine dunkle und kalte Aura und nur um sicher zu gehen, dass Erza nicht wieder etwas sagte was Grays Laune noch ein bisschen mehr verschlechtern würde, schaute Makarov die Rothaarige noch einmal mit einem strengen Blick an.

'Wenigstens hat er sie im Griff.'

Die ganzen scharfen Blicke gingen natürlich nicht unbemerkt an Gray vorbei und wenn er mal in einer schlechten Stimmung war und diese noch mit Gefühlen der Verteidigung und Rechtfertigung gekoppelt waren, dann kam es sehr oft dazu dass Gray sehr angriffslustig und böse seine eigenen Schläge austeilte. Ob verbal oder physisch. Wie es bei Natsu beinahe der Fall gewesen wäre.

Hoffentlich würden sie Gray bald in Ruhe lassen und die ganze Sache nach morgen verschieben.


	13. Chapter 13

You should learn when to quit.

Erza verstand es nicht.

Warum schaute Gray sie nur so an? So als wäre sie... sein Feind vielleicht?

Irgendwas an diesem Blick kannte sie, aber sie wusste nicht von wo. Langsam erinnerte sie sich jedoch wieder daran, Grays Ausdruck sprach von...Abneigung!

Wie damals als sie zur Gilde kam und mit ihrer Art vor allem Gray auf die Nerven ging. Dieser hatte sogar jede Gelegenheit ausgenutzt um Erza genau das zu zeigen, dass er sie nicht mag und sie am liebsten nicht in der Gilde haben würde. Seiner Meinung nach passte sie nicht richtig hinzu.

Die stolze Titania fühlte sich bei dieser Erkenntnis kurzzeitig niedergeschlagen, während der Meister ebenfalls schon resignierend versuchte nur noch eine winzig kleine Information aus Gray rauszuholen. Aber so leicht war Erza nun doch nicht unterzukriegen, sie wusste dass sie ein paar Meinungsverschiedenheiten mit dem Eismagier hatte, doch diese waren ihrer Erinnerung nach bereits aus der Welt geschafft gewesen.

'Oder?', stellte sie sich noch ein letztes Mal diesen Fragen in ihrem Kopf und sie beantwortete sie mit einem Erza-typischen, entschlossenen „Ja". Sie gab dabei natürlich keinen Laut von sich, denn genau in diesem Moment gab auch endlich Gray wieder etwas von sich zu hören:

„Diese Männer würden höchstens ein Opfer finden, dass für sie hier rein marschiert und eine Menge Chaos veranstaltet nur um dann zu sehen, dass sie keine Chance gegen eine so große Gilde hätten." Auch wenn Gray es überhaupt nicht gern zugab fügte er noch was hinzu: „Das sind nicht gerade die Schlausten unter ihnen, verdammt stark aber es gab da schon welche... die hätten es erst gar nicht..."

'Ich hätte es gar nicht soweit geschafft, wenn die auch nur halbwegs den Intellekt von _ihm_ gehabt hätten... warum fällt mir erst jetzt auf, dass das Idioten waren. Wir hätten gar nicht erst große Umwege machen müssen, wenn die sowieso nicht wussten was unser Ziel war... oder vielleicht hat genau das die so verwirrt, dass die noch nicht einmal eins plus eins zusammenzählen konnten.'

Der Meister bemerkte die etwas offen gelassene Antwort fügte allerdings nichts weiter hinzu, schließlich hatte er jetzt erfahren, dass er sich vorbereiten musste und er hatte sogar schon eine genaue Idee was er wie machen wird.

„Nun gut, das sollte fürs erste genügen. Du siehst ja schon recht müde aus, wir können auch morgen oder heute Abend noch weiter reden." Als Makarov sich noch ein paar weitere Sachen über die er noch sprechen sollte überlegte, gefiel es Erza nicht, dass das Gespräch schon gleich zu Ende sein würde.

„Meister, sollten wir nicht noch ein bisschen mehr über diese Männer in Erfahrung bringen!" Sie wussten immer noch nicht wie und wer Gray damals entführt hatte, wo er die ganze Zeit über war, was er die Jahre über gemacht hat und vor allem wer diese Männer und die ganze Organisation die hinter denen steht ist. Erza wollte wissen was passiert war und sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen warum sie denn auf diese Antworten so lange warten sollten.

'Meister, sollten wir nicht noch ein bisschen mehr über diese Männer in Erfahrung bringen.' Fast schon spöttisch schallte Erzas Frage in Grays Kopf hin und her so gereizt, müde, verzweifelt aber zum Glück nicht hungrig, dafür am Rande der Übelkeit, war der Eismagier gerade. 'Hätte ich meine Hand abnehmen sollen damit die mich in Ruhe lässt oder hätte ich diesem einen Schlag der auf mein Gesicht gerichtet war nicht ausweichen sollen, so dass ich ein wenig Mitleid wegen Entstelltheit gekriegt hätte.'

Erza war schon die zweite Person, die auf der neuen schwarzen Liste in Grays Kopf ihren Platz gefunden hat. 'Damals konnte sie mich nicht ausstehen und hat mich verprügelt wenn ich ihr zu nahe kam und jetzt lässt sie mich nicht in Ruhe... Juvia bringt mich wenigstens nicht auf die Palme.'

Die alten schwarzen Listen wurden natürlich nicht einfach mit dem Eintritt in dieses Gebäude gelöscht, was sowieso nicht geht, sondern für spätere Zeiten zusammengefaltet und in eine wohlbehütete dunkle Ecke in Grays Bewusstsein hineingeschoben. Dort werden sie jetzt hoffentlich gemeinsam mit den Erinnerungen der letzten Jahre (Angst, Folter, Nahtod-Erfahrungen, Schuldgefühle, Hunger, Tod, Verzweiflung, Schmerz, Wut, Suizidgedanken, Gefühl der Nutzlosigkeit...) einfach für immer begraben und nie wieder raus geholt...

'So wie die Kinder und überflüssigen Angestellten im Blumengarten...'

Grays Gedanken versanken schon wieder in genau diesen Erinnerungen, die er eigentlich hinter sich lassen wollte, doch irgendwie ließen ihn diese nicht einfach los. Von der Furcht die ihn packte als er von seinem zu Hause entführt wurde und ganz alleine war, über die Leichen und Lebenden die unter der bunten Vielfalt am sogenannten schönen Gewächs vergraben lag, zu seinen schlimmsten Gedanken und Stunden wo er sich nur das eine gewünscht hatte um endlich seinen Frieden wieder zu erlangen.

Gray fiel nach diesen wenigen Sekunden Misere, über die er sich schon lange keine echten Gedanken mehr machen musste, weil die Gefühle die er empfand schon ihre eigene Sprache entwickelt hatten, auf, dass sein klein gewordener Meister irgendwie alles richtig zu machen schien.

Erza nicht.

Der Meister drängte Gray nichts auf und sein gesagtes weckte in ihm keine Abwehrgedanken...

Vielleicht fehlte es Erza einfach an Erfahrung und Empathie, doch Gray mochte es gar nicht wie Erza es in der wenigen Zeit in der sie Sachen sagte es schaffte, ihn immer wieder in solche emotionalen Abgründe zu stürzen wie gerade eben schon wieder. **Er** hatte schließlich die schlechten Erfahrungen gemacht die einem normalen Magier in Fiore eigentlich niemals widerfahren würden und seine empathischen Fähigkeiten verließen ihn zu achtzig Prozent wenn er sich in einer schneesturmartigen Laune befand, die letzten zwanzig gingen verloren, wenn sein Gegenüber sich arrogant und selbstgefällig benahm.

Und Erza tat eigentlich genau das, auch wenn es natürlich nicht ihre Absicht war, so könnte ihr dennoch jahrelanger Hass und Misstrauen bevorstehen stehen, wenn sie nicht bald ihren Umgang mit Gray ändert. Der hatte nämlich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit von seinem ehemaligen Mitschüler ein paar seiner alten Wesenszüge wieder eingebläut gekriegt und das wichtigste davon wäre bei verbalen und physischen Angriffen sofort selber aggressiv zu werden und nicht in pechschwarzen Albträumen der Vergangenheit zu versinken.

Erza stand unter unsichtbarem Beschuss, allerdings war das einzige was sie davon mitbekam, die zurückgegangene Temperatur. Der Meister fühlte es auch und sah die verdunkelten Augen seines Schützlings und zum ersten Mal seit dem Zeitpunkt wo es sich herausstellte, dass Gray wieder da war, kamen dem alten Magier Zweifel darüber ob er wirklich Gray vor sich hatte. Aus diesen Augen konnte man hochsteigenden Hass wahrnehmen doch ehe er sich darüber zu tiefe Gedanken machte versuchte er die abermals schlechte Stimmung wieder auf ein normales Niveau anzuheben.

„Erza, für heute war das genug mit Fragen und Antworten! Wie du **sehen** kannst braucht Gray für die nächste Zeit sehr viel Ruhe. Wie haben schon das Wichtigste erfahren also müssen wir jetzt nicht hier weiter machen." Mit sehr strenger Stimme hatte sich Makarov vorgenommen Erza später noch einmal zur Brust zu nehmen.

Die Rothaarige war von dem Ton den ihr Meister benutzt hatte sehr überrascht, wenn nicht sogar etwas angegriffen. Sie verstand nicht warum er mit ihr so redete und gerade als sie mit ihren Protesten loslegen wollte um ein bisschen Klarheit zu erlangen, stand Makarov auf und ging mit freundlicheren Zügen zu Gray hinüber:

„Gray, du kannst die nächsten Nächte hier in der Gilde verbringen. Ich werde auch hier sein also kein Grund zur Sorge. Fragen über Geld und dem ganzen Rest, darüber können wir uns später Gedanken machen aber als erstes könntest du dich wieder mit der Gilde vertraut machen. Wir haben eine Menge neue Gesichter und ich bin mir sicher, dass alle auch mit dir viel zu besprechen haben." So einen glücklichen und frohen Ausdruck auf seinem älteren Gesicht hatte der Meister schon lange nicht mehr und es machte ihn noch viel glücklicher als Gray wieder 'normal' zu werden schien.

So von nahem betrachtet sah sein ehemaliger Meister eigentlich genauso aus wie früher. Schien sich nicht großartig verändert zu haben. Nur kleiner.

Gray war sehr überrascht darüber, dass Makarov es mit ein paar Worten schaffte ihn wieder zu beruhigen. Einfach so. Und Erza war natürlich sein vollkommenes Gegenteil aber jetzt erinnerte er sich wieder daran, warum er damals sich so sicher und zu Hause gefühlt hatte, als nach einer Monate langen Reise in den Westen endlich diese Gilde gefunden hatte.

Es war genau wie damals bemerkte er dann, Tag ein Tag aus laufen, Essen suchen, nicht wissen wohin... damals verspürte er eine große Unsicherheit was seine Zukunft betraf (er war jedoch nur ein Kind, weshalb er sich keine so großen Gedanken darüber machte), die Unsicherheit die er die letzten Jahren nicht loswerden konnte, waren zwar von vollkommen anderer Natur aber dennoch, so stellte er ganz entschlossen fest, waren auch die Gefühle über diese Gilde wie von damals.

Sogar Erza und Natsu passten irgendwo, irgendwie perfekt ins Bild.

Und wie der betagte Magier gerade seine Hand als ein Zeichen der Wiedervereinigung zu Fairy Tail, ausstreckte, stellte Gray noch etwas fest.

Er nahm die kleine Hand an und dachte sich stolz, dass sein geschrumpfter, alter Meister der größte lebende Mann auf der ganzen Welt ist.

„Eine letzte Frage kann ich mir dann doch nicht verkneifen. Ich hab deine Magie von der anderen Seite der Stadt gespürt, also wirst du Fairy Tail doch ganz sicher wieder als ein begnadeter Magier zur Verfügung stehen, nicht wahr?" So gut schien die Stimmung zwischen alt und jung wieder gewesen zu sein, dass Makarov mit einem großen Lächeln diese einfache Sache noch wissen wollte.

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln seinerseits, sagte dann Gray auch gleich seine Antwort darauf: „Ich bin in den letzten Jahren nicht schlechter geworden, also... nehm ich an."

'Boah... hab ich grad gescherzt!' So lange war Gray schon in einer todernsten Stimmung, dass ein kleines bisschen Humor für ihn schon wie der größte Lacher vorkam.

„Nun gut, dann hol ich gleich mal Mirajane und sie gibt dir dann einen neuen Stempel. Ich vermute mal du brauchst ihn wieder?" Ein kleines Nicken von seinem neuen alten Gildenmitglied bestätigte seine Vermutung darüber, dass das Symbol wohl nicht auf der Brust seines Schützlings zu finden ist.

„Also gut dann wollen wir uns mal in Bewegung setzen. Auf!" Und schon begleitet er Gray mit nach draußen zu dem Rest der Gilde. „Zu lange in einem so kleinen Raum zu sein ist nicht gut für junge und vor allem alte Menschen. Ihr wollt ja schließlich, dass ich noch ein paar Jahre hier meinen Dienst noch leiste."

Doch bevor der Meister ganz aus der Tür verschwand und Erza gerade aufstehen wollte, sagte er noch zu ihr in einem ernsteren Tonfall: „Erza, mit dir muss ich noch sprechen."

Daraufhin setzte sich die stärkste und gefürchtetste Frau der ganzen Gilde wie ein kleines braves Mädchen wieder hin und das neueste Mitglied von Fairy Tail dachte zufrieden und etwas befriedigt wieder an die alten Zeiten und Makarovs 'Reden' und nicht zu vergessen an seine 'Bestrafungen'.

Ein bisschen Schadenfreude war da bei dem Schwarzhaarigen. Gray war eben nicht der Mensch der hätte werden können, wenn er nie entführt worden wäre.

'Was machen die so lange da drin? Können die nicht langsam mal raus kommen?' Die gute alte Cana war verdammt aufgeregt, sogar schon richtig zappelig und wartete die ganze Zeit darauf, dass sich im hinteren Teil der Gilde endlich wieder etwas tut. Nüchtern war sie natürlich nicht mehr, trank sie ja wegen der großen Aufregung in nicht gerade kleinen Mengen immer wieder mal etwas von ihrem Fass (was doch tatsächlich einige in der Gilde wieder beruhigte), betrunken war sie aber auch nicht, bei ihr dauerte so etwas eben länger als bei anderen.

Und diese anderen sangen und tanzten gerade in der Gilde hin und her. Das Auftauchen eines fast schon totgeglaubten war eben ein richtig guter Grund zum Feiern (die hatten schon schlechtere Gründe für so etwas gehabt) auch wenn die besagte Person noch nicht mitfeierte.

Doch das sollte sich bald ändern, denn die hintere Tür öffnete sich und ein in weiß gekleideter Junge wurde von einem älteren Zwerg hinausgeschoben (so sah das ganze natürlich nur für die wirklich betrunkenen aus).

Nachdem sich Gray nicht mehr auf Erza konzentrierte und der Meister ein paar kleine Worte mit Mira ausgetauscht hatte, ließ der Eismagier seinen Blick über das Chaos schweifen das sich doch tatsächlich innerhalb weniger Minuten, für andere etwas mehr als eine halbe Stunde oder ein paar Wochen, so sehr entwickelt hatte. Er fragte sich noch kurz warum er diesen Lärm nicht vernommen hatte, musste wohl eine richtig gute Tür sein.

Was sollte er jetzt aber machen? Sich diesen Betrunkenen aussetzen oder sich heimlich aus dem Staub und an seinem kleinen Schlafplatz auf dem Balkon gemütlich machen? Diese Frage erledigte sich fast von selbst als der Meister dann wieder zur Tür hin ging, so dachte es sich Gray auf jeden Fall mal bis ihn der Makarov doch tatsächlich einen großen Schubs in Richtung Theke und er auch noch kleine Laute von sich gab so dass dann er, Gray, im Mittelpunkt der ganzen Gilde stand.

* * *

Hat mal wieder etwas länger gedauert als geplant aber jetzt sind ja Ferien und ich plane mindestens noch zwei weitere Kapitel zu schreiben, zu mehr werd ich wahrscheinlich nicht kommen da ich für die Schule einiges machen muss, doch sind endlich Sommerferien!

und ich hoffe natürlich dass man diesen Chapter gut verstehen kann, es kann sein dass die Gedankengänge etwas... äääääh... überfordernd sein könnten.

Naja, was haltet ihr davon?

ach ja, schaut jemand von meinen lieben netten Lesern eigentlich ABDC? die Gewinner der 6. Staffel: IaMmE sind nun ganz offiziell meine neue Lieblings Crew, sie stehen jetzt sogar vor Quest Crew.


	14. Chapter 14

**Though you may disagree, the world is here for me! **

Da stand er nun. Im Mittelpunkt. Sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn kam ihm so vor als ob doch tatsächlich jeder aufgehört hatte zu essen, zu trinken und zu reden, nur um ihn anzustarren.

Er fühlte sich wie auf dem Präsentierteller. Vielleicht sogar wie bei einer Fleischvorschau...

Gray bemerkte, dass sich sein Kopf wieder in die dümmsten Richtungen verabschiedete weshalb er schnell versuchte, mit einem kleinen Kopfschütteln, sich irgendwas einfallen zu lassen um den ganzen Augen zu entkommen.

Er hatte keine Ahnung was er in so einer Situation tun sollte doch glücklicherweise kam ihm Mirajane zur Hilfe: „Gray, komm setz dich doch. Es warten hier so viele die mit dir reden wollen."

Sie sagte das nicht nur sondern dirigierte ihn, mit fast keinem Körperkontakt, Richtung Tisch wo Macao und Wakaba, nicht minder belustigt, fröhlich auf ihn rüber grinsten.

_'Solange es die beiden sind.'_ Gray war dann, mehr oder weniger widerstandslos, auf der Bank genau zwischen den beiden älteren Herren hingesetzt worden.

Die Gilde verfolgte das ganze natürlich.

„Ich muss mal kurz wohin, bin in vielleicht einer oder zwei Stunden wieder da. Pass gut auf dich auf." Und da ging die einzige Person davon die Gray in seiner gesamten Zeit hier ( ca. 30min; eigene Einschätzung: vier Stunden) wie eine Art Retter gesehen hatte... in einigen unangenehmen Situationen zumindest, auch wenn ihn sein Gedächtnis langsam anfing zu trüben...

„Also Gray, lass dich mal richtig umarmen!"

„Ja genau, eine riesige Gruppenumarmung für unseren kleinen hier!"

„Wa-was! Ahh..." Gray blieb doch tatsächlich für kurze Zeit die Spucke weg, Körperkontakt war so ziemlich das Letzte was er gerade haben wollte und als Macao und Wakaba ihre Positionen ausnutzen wollten um ihn von den Seiten zu umarmen, blieb Gray nichts anderes übrig als sich mit seinem gesamten Oberkörper nach hinten zu beugen um den riesigen Armen ausweichen zu können.

Einige die dieses Schauspiel mitangesehen hatten (87% der Gilde) konnten ihren Augen kaum glauben, so schnell und aus einer unmöglichen Position heraus hatte sich das neue/alte Mitglied von den anfliegenden Gliedmaßen schützen können. Die Leute die auf der selben Bank saßen wie Gray, sahen wie er sich mit seinen Bauchmuskeln verdammt weit von Macao und Wakaba fernhielt ohne auf stehen zu müssen oder nach hinten umzufallen. Seinen noch nicht verheilten und schmerzfreien Wunden zuliebe und um die beiden alten Herren von neuen plötzlichen Bewegungen abzuhalten, stützte er sich aber dann doch mit seinen Händen auf den Schultern seiner Angreifer ab.

Die alten Männer waren zuerst sichtbar überrascht dann etwas enttäuscht und letztendlich auf die schnellen Reflexe ihres kleinen Strippers sehr stolz. Wakaba störte allerdings die eiskalte Hand die mittlerweile auf seinem Oberarm lag und er fragte sich ob es Macao auch so ging.

„Komm schon Gray, eine_ kleine _Umarmung weil du so lange nicht bei uns warst!"

„Du warst wie ein Kind für uns, also haben wir wohl ein bisschen Liebe verdient jetzt wo du wieder da bist!"

Der Ton („heulheul") und die Gesten die die beiden benutzten war zwar eher theatralischer Natur aber irgendwo hatte es doch einen Nerv bei Gray getroffen. Einmal mehr hatte er den Gedanken hier wirklich wieder zu Hause zu sein. Nichtsdestotrotz wollte er nicht, dass erwachsene Männer ihn einfach anfassten.: „Ich bin auch wirklich froh wieder hier zu sein aber mir wäre es lieber wenn man mich nicht ohne zu fragen einfach attackiert und... versucht zu umarmen."

Alle saßen wieder ganz normal auf ihren Teilen der Bank. Gray etwas steif und seine Hände auf dem Schoß, Macao und Wakaba neben ihm, Blick auf Gray gerichtet und Arme bereit.

„Dann Fragen wir dich eben: Gray, lässt du diese alten Knochen etwas Liebe zukommen?" Macao fühlte sich so gut den Eismagier mit seinem Namen ansprechen zu können und könnte er nur noch seine Umarmung kriegen dann wäre er glücklich wie ein kleines Kind.

Gray war eigentlich auch der Meinung, dass Körperkontakt in Form von Arm-um-Körper-herum nichts schlechtes ist doch wie schon gesagt bei alten Männern hatte er so seine Probleme... und wie Macao sich vorhin ausgedrückt hatte gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

„Es tut mir Leid euch enttäuschen zu müssen aber... für heute... hatte ich glaub ich schon genug... Körperkontakt." Sofort fielen den älteren Herren der brennende Schlag ein den Natsu vor nicht allzu langer Zeit ausgeteilt hatte und sie ließen mit etwas niedergeschlagenen Gesichtszügen von ihrem Vorhaben ab. Macao betrachtete noch die Seite von Grays Gesicht die den Schlag abbekommen hatte (er saß zufällig rechts von Gray) und bemerkte erleichtert, dass davon nichts zu sehen war. Keine Verbrennung, kein äußerer oder innerer Bluterguss, kein Kratzer, _'kein gar-nix!'._

Grays Backe hätte auch als Babypopo durchgehen können, dachte sich Macao dann schließlich wobei er bei näherer Betrachtung feststellte, dass der kleine ziemlich bleich war und er fragte sich ob er schon immer so war. _'War er früher nicht etwas dunkler... oder war das Natsu? Ist doch egal Hauptsache er ist - boah was ist das!'_ Mitten in seinem halben Tagtraum entdeckte der blau-haarige Magier eine kleine Narbe direkt unter der Wange, am Unterkieferknochen genauer gesagt, von Gray. Da Grays Hals größtenteils durch sein Pulli oder was für ein Kleidungsstück es auch war, verdeckt wurde, konnte sich Macao nur erahnen wie lang diese kleine Narbe in Wirklichkeit noch war.

_'Am Hals eine senkrechte Verletzung zu haben ist in nicht wenigen Fällen tödlich, ich frage mich wie er das gekriegt hat. Das muss er uns unbedingt noch erzählen.'_

Für den größten Teil der Gilde, der bis dahin noch mit voller Aufmerksamkeit zugehört hatte, wurde es langsam etwas langweilig, weshalb sich dann einfach ein paar Leute mit riesigen Bierkrügen auf Grays Bank niederließen und dem gerade mal 18-jährigen das süchtig machende Gift namens Ethanol anboten.

„Auf die Rückkehr eines Mitglieds!" Hieß es dann plötzlich mit einer ohrenbetäubenden Lautstärke und die gesamte Gilde hob Bier hoch und wiederholte diesen Satz sogar noch lauter. Gray hielt sich noch die Hände vor die Ohren als er den Krug mit schäumenden Alkohol vor sich hatte. Sollte er trinken oder nicht?

Vorhin musste er sich noch darauf konzentrieren sein Essen nicht wieder hochzuwürgen, sollte er jetzt wirklich noch Bier trinken und riskieren beim ersten Schluck Macao die Füße vollzukotzen? (Nach so vielen Jahren mit einer etwas angeschlagenen Gesundheit, hatte Gray seine Tendenz sich nach rechts zu übergeben, wenn seine Beine im Weg waren, entdeckt).

„Komm schon Gray, was ist los? Trink doch!"

„..."

Die gesamte Gilde trank auf seine Rückkehr und die Atmosphäre war überwältigend! Also streckte Gray seine Hand Richtung Bierkrug aus und nahm dieses in die Hand. Nach letzten kurzen Überlegungen nahm er sich dann vor sich wenigstens nach hinten zu übergeben, in der Hoffnung natürlich, dass es erst gar nicht so weit kommen sollte.

Viele schauten dem Eismagier zu als er das schwere Gefäß mit Leichtigkeit hochhob und dann - genau einen Schluck daraus trank und das Bier wieder auf den Tisch stellte. Einige waren sichtlich enttäuscht darüber, andere fragten sich ob es ihm gut ginge und Gray war überrascht darüber, dass sein Magen sich nicht auf den Kopf gestellt hatte.

_'Noch nicht' _stellte er dann in seinem Kopf fest. Er würde das Schicksal ganz sicher nicht herausfordern und die ganze Sache langsam angehen. Sehr langsam.

So wurde in der Gilde der ganze restliche Tag noch gefeiert im Wald, nicht weit von der Gilde, war allerdings niemand gerade in Feierlaune...

* * *

„Hah-hah...ahhhhhhhhh!" In Feuer umhüllte Fäuste schlugen mit unaufhaltsamer Wut gegen einen armen, großen Felsen dem man die Misshandlung deutlich ansah.

„...Natsu." Unter den schwarzen Flecken bildeten sich bereits Risse doch um den massiven Felsen zu zertrümmern müsste Natsu noch stärker zu hauen, er war allerdings viel zu sehr in Gedanken vertieft um sich darauf zu konzentrieren.

_'Warum ist er wieder da?' _

_'Wo war er?'_

_'Wieso taucht er jetzt plötzlich auf?'_

_'Wie kann er es wagen!'_

„…"

Happy konnte währenddessen nichts weiter tun als stumm neben dem Drachentöter zu hocken (mit Sicherheitsabstand natürlich) und gelegentlich den Namen des pink-haarigen auszusprechen in der Hoffnung, diesmal gehört zu werden.

„...Natsu." Die Katze musste sich jedes mal von neuem überwinden um Natsu anzusprechen und langsam schien es ihm, dass er zum Feuermagier durchkommen könnte.

„Ahhhh, verdammt nochmal!" Ein letzter kräftiger Schlag erschütterte den Wald und der Fels bekam noch ein paar tiefere Risse ab. Natsu stand immer noch und versuchte wieder normal zu atmen, er hatte solange auf das leblose Objekt eingeschlagen bis er seine Hände nicht mehr spürte.

„Natsu, ist alles in Ordnung? Geht's dir wieder besser?" Der Drachentöter nahm sich viel Zeit bevor er auch nur daran dachte über die gestellte Frage nachzudenken. Nachdem er seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle gekriegt hatte und sich sein Werk, das vor ihm lag, ansah, drehte er sich endlich zu seinem blauen Begleiter um: „Alles wieder in bester Ordnung."

Natsu sagte das aber man sah es ihm eindeutig an, dass es höchstens nur zu 35% stimmte. Er versuchte trotzdem eine ruhige und gefasste Stimmung auszustrahlen, was mit dem geschändeten Stück Fels im Bild nicht unbedingt klappte und nicht zu vergessen es gab da noch was anderes.

(tropftropf)

„Natsu deine Hände bluten!" Dadurch, dass er sein Feuer die ganze Zeit über auf seinen Händen hatte, konnte das Blut nicht richtig 'fließen', jetzt allerdings verdampfte die rote Flüssigkeit aus den selbst zugefügten Verletzungen nicht und tropfte einfach auf den Boden.

„Oh...ähm..ich bin mir sicher das Lucy Verbandszeug hat. Auf gehen wir, ich hab Hunger!"

Mit entschlossener Miene machte sich der Drachentöter in Richtung zweites zu Hause aber Happy war noch nicht ganz fertig: „Natsu...-..."

Vielleicht war er doch schon fertig, plötzlich wusste er nämlich nicht mehr ob er wirklich fragen sollte oder nicht. Würde Natsu wieder einen Wutanfall kriegen?

Und wie wenn Natsu Happys Absichten sofort verstanden hätte, fing er einfach damit an über irgend ein anderes Thema zu sprechen: „Man, ich fühl mich so als ob ich schon seit Jahren nichts gegessen hätte. Ob Lucy wieder Kekse gemacht hat? Hm... wahrscheinlich nicht, wir waren ja erst heut morgen bei ihr. Sie hat aber bestimmt noch was anderes irgendwo versteckt."

Diese offensichtliche Ablenkung-vom-Thema-Taktik schien doch tatsächlich gewirkt zu haben auch wenn es dies nur auf eine verdrehte Art und Weise gemacht hat: einfach Happys sämtliche Entschlossenheit im Klo herunterspülen indem man deutlich macht, dass man nicht über eine bestimmte Person und einem bestimmten Ereignis sprechen will und natürlich das ganze noch mit Essen ausschmücken und auf die richtige körperliche Reaktion warten.

Diese richtige körperliche Reaktion kam dann natürlich auch mit einem knurrenden Magen seitens Happy.

„...ich bin mir sicher ich hab noch einige versteckte Sachen im kleinen Schrank neben der Tür in der Küche gesehen. Vielleicht ist es ja Fisch?" Da bleibt einem fast nichts anderes übrig als mitzuspielen... und zu essen natürlich.

* * *

„Ich glaube wir haben einen riesigen Fehler begannen... und werden dafür geköpft."

„Es ist noch nichts verloren also sei still."

„All diese Jahre lange Arbeit und Verfolgung! Ich könnte nicht damit leben wenn das alles für nichts gewesen wäre. Ganz im Ernst, ich hätte mich nie dafür verpflichtet wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass uns die Beiden immer und immer wieder entwischen würden!"

Zwei männliche Gestalten unterhielten sich in einer verlassenen Hütte in einem Wald nicht unweit von Magnolia. Der eine versuchte etwas zu essen, der andere hingegen konnte nicht aufhören über deren zukünftige Situation zu erzählen. Unterhalten wäre also zu nett ausgedrückt.

„Aber ich werde sowieso nicht leben und du auch nicht, wenn die herausfinden, dass unser, über die Jahre liebgewordenes Zielobjekt, Schutz in einer der stärksten Gilden in diesem verdammten Magierland gefunden hat, können wir eigentlich nur hoffen, dass die es wenigstens schnell machen werden."

„Kannst du bitte damit aufhören! Wir werden sicher nicht hingerichtet werden , schließlich hätten die uns bessere Verstärkung schicken können, nicht diese Puppe dahinten zum Beispiel."

Besagte 'Puppe' rührte sich nicht einen Millimeter vom Fleck.

Wie sollte sie denn auch, hatte man dem Menschen die Seele raus gerissen. Jetzt hockte nur noch ein willenloser Körper im hinteren Teil des Raums.

„...ich bin mir sicher Boss hat irgendein geheimen Befehl in Nine einprogrammiert, sodass er uns sofort in den Rücken fällt, wenn wir versagen."

(Crack)

Hin war die Nuss, die noch gegessen werden wollte doch die maßlosen Übertreibungen seines größeren Begleiters machten Qator schwer zu schaffen. Er _versuchte_ wenigstens positiv über die ganze Sache zu denken, das ihnen nur eine kleinere Strafe drohte und nicht mehr.

„Wenn wir es nicht irgendwie schaffen Gray da raus zu holen ohne erwischt zu werden, dann wars das für uns Kumpel!"

Aber der Kerl machte es einem unglaublich schwer auch nur neutral zu bleiben. Eins war aber jedenfalls sicher, ohne Verstärkung kann diese kleine Truppe (die einmal größer war) nicht agieren. Bestimmt hat Gray die Gilde bereits vor Angreifern gewarnt und...

„-wir waren einfach nur dumm! Warum haben wir nicht erkannt wo er hinwollte – obwohl...nein, eigentlich können die uns gar nicht die Schuld dafür geben, wir wussten ja nicht einmal zu welcher Gilde er gehörte und mal ganz im Ernst - „ Hier holte der etwas hysterische Mann eine viel bemalte Karte heraus: „- wie hätten wir auch von diesen Zickzack-Linien irgendetwas rausfinden können? Wir haben die Beiden durchs ganze Land hin und her verfolgt und es schien nicht als ob sie irgendein bestimmtes Ziel gehabt hatten. Mist! Wäre doch bloß nicht diese Schlampe aufgekreuzt! Dann hätten wir sie geha-"

„Vergiss den Drachentöter nicht." Von seinem kleinen Wutausbruch unterbrochen, drehte sich Gadot, genau so wütend, zu dem Sprecher um, der gerade durch die Tür hineinkam.

Hat etwas lang gedauert mit dem nächsten Update und ich entschuldige mich zu tiefst dafür. Ich konnte irgendwie mein Vorhaben in den Ferien zwei Kapitel zu schreiben nicht um setzen, ich weiß auch nicht wirklich woran das lag.

Aaaaaaber hier ist Kapitel Nr. 14 und ich hoffe es gefällt vor allem das die Bösen endlich mal vorgestellt wurden. Mehr oder weniger auf jeden Fall mal.

Und natürlich hoffe ich auf ein paar Reviews und Kommentare.

Danke schön.


	15. Chapter 15

**Turn from destroyer to angel of hope!**

Während an einem Ende von Magnolia in ein Haus eingebrochen und Essen geklaut wurde, wurde im anderen Teil dieser Stadt, in der Gilde Fairy Tail, gefeiert wie als ob es kein morgen mehr geben würde.

„Cana! Komm endlich rüber!"

Der Höhepunkt dieser Feier war bald erreicht auch wenn die gefeierte Person nicht so recht mitmachen wollte und schon Pläne hatte irgendwie zu verschwinden.

„Na los Cana! Wir sollten wirklich mal sehen wie er so ist. Ich mein nach all diesen Jahren bist du sicher auch daran interessiert. Levi stimmt mir bestimmt zu!" Ein schnelles Kopfschütteln seitens Levi überzeugte Lucy noch mehr davon ihre Alkohol liebende Freundin auf die andere Seite der Gilde zu schleppen. Sie konnte sich eigentlich richtig gut vorstellen warum Cana „Angst" davor hatte mit Gray zu sprechen, doch vertrat schon immer die Meinung, dass man sich seinen Problemen stellen musste.

„Macao hat dich doch schon rüber gerufen also musst du auch hingehen! Du willst Gray doch nicht enttäuschen!"

„Nein! Jetzt wart doch mal! Ich hab nie gesagt, dass ich nicht mit ihm sprechen will, er... er sieht nur extrem... fehl am Platz aus. Vielleicht will er nicht noch mehr bedrängt werden, weshalb ich erst später mit ihm reden sollte!"

„Von wo willst du denn wissen, dass er dich nicht jetzt sehen will? Jetzt komm schon!" Widerwillig stand Cana letztendlich doch auf und machte sich auf den Weg zu dem Tisch an dem sich ihr Jugendfreund gerade befand. Dieser hatte das Bier, welches er vor fast einer Stunde bekam, gerade mal zur Hälfte ausgetrunken, schließlich wollte er ja das Schicksal nicht herausfordern.

Nur zur Sicherheit nahm Cana trotzdem eins der größeren Fässer mit die sie an der Theke sah (für sich wohlgemerkt). Bezahlen konnte sie später, wenn Mirajane wieder da war. Natürlich nur wenn sie es nicht vergaß aber wo war die Frau überhaupt? '_Warum musste sie sich ausgerechnet einen Zeitpunkt wie diesen aussuchen um ihre kleine Reise nach irgendwohin zu machen?_'

Die braunhaarige Magierin regte sich gerade über etwas unwichtiges auf um nicht an ihre Konfrontation mit Gray denken zu müssen. Was ihr natürlich nicht viel brachte, denn sie saß, ihrer Meinung nach zu früh, schon vor dem Eismagier.

„..."

Cana erhoffte sich, dass doch irgendjemand etwas sagen sollte. Sie war noch nicht in der richtigen Stimmung mit Gray zu sprechen doch ihre Gebete wurden gerade zur richtigen Zeit erhört: „Ähm, hallo ich bin Lucy und bin erst seit ein paar Monaten ein Mitglied dieser Gilde und das hier ist Levi-"

„Hallo" Kam es von besagter Person auch gleich zusammen mit einem kleinen Wink der Hand.

„-sie ist allerdings schon länger ein Mitglied als ich und Cana kennst du ja bereits."

„..."

Cana wusste nicht was sie sagen sollte und war wirklich sehr froh darüber, dass Gray die Initiative ergriff: „Ja, wir kennen uns schon und... du hast dich etwas verändert." Gray wusste eigentlich auch nicht wirklich was er sagen sollte. Er wollte sowieso schon längst aus dieser Feier raus und erkannte, dass er hier vielleicht einen kleinen Ausweg gefunden hatte. Cana ließ sich, während Grays Gedanken in Richtung Flucht gingen, dessen Satz nochmal durch den Kopf gehen.

„Ähm... könnten wir vielleicht irgendwo anders weiter sprechen?" Nicht das er wirklich über irgendetwas sprechen wollte, er wollte nur weg von dieser Lautstärke und den Menschen überhaupt.

„...klar, wenn du willst. Wir können raus gehen." Lucy fand es recht idiotisch, dass sie hier das Reden übernehmen musste, da Cana es einfach nicht über sich brachte frei zu sprechen. '_Vielleicht hat sie es härter als ich es mir grad vorstell._' Etwas Zeit wollte Lucy ihrer Freundin dann doch geben, aber nicht viel, bevor sie sie ins eiskalte Wasser schmeißen würde.

„Rausgehen hört sich sehr gut an." Gray war nur zu froh etwas frische Luft holen zu können, er fragte sich nur noch ob er sein Bier mitnehmen sollte, ließ es aber letztendlich doch stehen.

Macao, der das Gespräch mitverfolgt hatte, machte dem Eismagier auch sogleich Platz und schon waren die vier unterwegs nach draußen. Als Gray das Fairy Tail Gebäude verließ war er kurzzeitig überrascht darüber, dass es noch so hell war. Aus irgendwelchen, ihm unersichtlichen Gründen, dachte er es wäre schon Abend.

„Wir könnten in ein Café gehen und uns dort etwas besser kennen lernen?" Cana hatte bei dieser Frage von Lucy, die sie an Gray stellte, das Gefühl sie selbst sei auch gemeint. _'Kenne ich ihn überhaupt noch? Ob er sich sehr verändert hat?' _

„Eigentlich..." Wollte er sich nicht weit von der Gilde entfernen, er wusste schließlich nicht wo seine Verfolger waren. Allerdings... spürte er keine magischen Auren und seins konnte er ja verstecken... seine Gilde könnte ihm auch bei Not zur Hilfe kommen, also: „...Wieso denn nicht."

Gray fühlte sich heute unglaublich sozial.

* * *

Erza versuchte die schlechte Laune ihres Meisters zu verstehen, es gelang ihr allerdings nicht wirklich. Es war genau wie vorhin bei Gray. Sie schien irgendetwas zu übersehen doch sie wusste nicht was.

Normalerweise ließ sie nie etwas außer Acht und wusste über alle Dinge die ums sie herum geschahen bestens Bescheid.

Seit wann also konnte sie ihre Umgebung nicht mehr so erfassen wie ihr Meister es von ihr verlangte, sonst würde er nicht mit diesem tadelnden Blick auf sie hochschauen.

„...Erza, ich weiß das Grays Erscheinen dich etwas aus der Bahn geworfen hat-" Ahja. Seit er wieder da war. Der Meister wusste wirklich alles. „-aber du muss dich in seiner Gegenwart besser zusammen reißen, denn wir wissen nicht was ihm alles widerfahren ist. Es könnten Dinge sein die wir uns nicht vorstellen könnten oder... die ich mir nicht vorstellen kann."

Um den Blick des Meisters zu verstehen, brauchte Erza nicht lange und sie erinnerte sich wieder zurück an ihre Kindheit... und an ihre erste Zeit in Fairy Tail, wo sie von den anderen in Ruhe gelassen werden wollte...

Erst jetzt begriff sie was eigentlich die ganze Zeit über in Gray abgelaufen sein muss.

„Meister... ich... ich habe es wirklich vermasselt,... oder? Ich habe mich manchmal wie ein Arsch benommen."

„So würde ich es nicht ausdrücken, aber aus Fehlern kann man bekanntlich lernen und dafür hast du ja noch genug Zeit, also schlag ich mal vor, dass du ein wenig in dich gehst und versuchst in Zukunft besser aufzupassen mit dem was zu Gray sagst."

„... Danke Meister. Ich werde... es sofort machen... mir ist auch schon eine gute Idee eingefallen wie ich wieder alles in Ordnung bringen kann!"

Erza schien es wieder richtig gut zu gehen auch wenn Makarov hoffte, dass Erzas 'Idee' nichts schlimmer machen würde. Aber er vertraute ihr. Erza wiederum war erneut auf die Eigenarten ihres Meisters aufmerksam geworden. Manchmal gab ihr Meister für die kleinsten Kleinigkeiten reine Folter als Strafe und für große Verstöße gab es ein aufmunterndes Gespräch und Ratschläge zur Besserung.

„Dann viel Glück bei deinem Vorhaben, ich muss mich dann aber entschuldigen: Es gibt da noch etwas das ich machen muss." Mit diesen letzten Worten verließ Makarov auch gleich das kleine Zimmer. Erza blieb noch kurz da um nachzudenken, machte sich dann allerdings entschlossen auf um sich bei Gray zu entschuldigen.

* * *

An einem runden Tisch vor einem bekanntem Café saßen die vier Magier also und Gray bemerkte erst jetzt so richtig, dass er nur unter Frauen war und zwei von denen kannte er nicht mal.

Vielleicht kannte er die nur in einem BH bekleidete braunhaarige auch nicht, denn er konnte sich noch gut daran erinnern wie er mit Cana über alles redete. Doch jetzt an diesem Tisch herrschte eine, schon lange andauernde, Totenstille. Früher wäre das undenkbar gewesen.

„... Magnolia hat sich... ziemlich gut gehalten und..." Gray fühlte sich dazu verpflichtet als erster etwas zu sagen, denn er dachte er wäre die Ursache für diese endlose Stille. Gleichzeitig dachte auch Lucy_ sie_ wäre Schuld an dem Ganzen, weil sie Cana nicht mehr mit ihren subtilen Blicken dazu überreden konnte ihren Mund aufzumachen. Aber Gray hatte ja bereits begonnen, wenn auch seine Wortwahl sich komisch anhörte:

„... die Leute sehen richtig glücklich aus..." Der Eismagier hatte in den letzten Jahren viele runtergekommene Städte gesehen deren Bewohner kein einziges Lächeln mehr auf ihren Gesichtern tragen konnten.

„Wann warst du denn das erste Mal hier?" In Lucy schien endlich ein bisschen Hoffnung aufzukeimen als Levi ebenfalls ihren Beitrag dazu lieferte ein ordentliches Gespräch hinzubekommen.

„Ähm... das müsste vielleicht... neun oder zehn Jahre her sein... und die Stadt ist immer noch so beeindruckend wie damals."

„Woah! Das ist wirklich sehr lang her. Ich lebe, wie schon gesagt, noch nicht einmal ein halbes Jahr hier." Lucys Meinung nach, wäre das jetzt der perfekte Zeitpunkt für Cana in das Gespräch einzusteigen, doch zu ihrer Enttäuschung dachte ihre braunhaarige Freundin etwas anders darüber. Und so wie sie ihren Kopf zu Cana rüber drehte sah sie plötzlich etwas an einer Hauswand, oder sie dachte etwas gesehen zu haben, denn jetzt war da nichts mehr. Ihre (weibliche) Intuition sagte ihr allerdings das sie aufpassen sollte und nur zur Sicherheit schaute sie noch mal zur besagten Wand und natürlich noch in ihre unmittelbare Umgebung.

Das keinem anderen etwas aufgefallen zu sein schien ließ sie allerdings wieder daran zweifeln ob wirklich etwas da war, aber dank diesem kleinen Zwischenfall fiel ihr etwas auf was sie vorher vollkommen übersehen hatte: Von allen Kaffeetassen, die sich direkt vor ihren jeweiligen Besitzern befanden, angetrunken oder nicht, kam aus allen heißer Dampf raus nur Grays Tasse stand einfach nur da wie leergetrunken obwohl der Kerl, bis jetzt, sie fast noch gar nicht berührt hatte und man den Kaffee sogar noch deutlich drin erkennen konnte.

_'Nicht zu vergessen, er ist Eismagier.' _Lucy konnte sich jedoch nicht erklären _wann_ Gray sein Getränk halb eingefroren hatte, sie hatte wirklich nichts bemerkt.

„Es ist wirklich aufregend zu Fairy Tail zu gehören. Es passieren immer wieder Sachen mit denen man überhaupt nicht rechnen würde, nicht wahr Cana?" Das war jetzt die große Chance für Canas Einsatz schließlich hatte Lucy sich so ausgedrückt, dass ihr fast nichts anderes übrig blieb als endlich mitzureden.

„Äh... haja. Natürlich!" Mit ein paar kleinen Worten versuchte die braunhaarige dann etwas zu sagen, wobei es ihr mit jedem Wort leichter fallen sollte... vielleicht.

Lucy glaubte während Canas Gelaber hinten wieder etwas gesehen zu haben und dieses Mal war sie sich sicher, dass da wirklich jemand war.

„...Erst vor kurzem... hätte ich nicht gedacht das...ich... ich... dass du wieder zurück kommen würdest."

„..." Gray war sichtlich überrascht von dieser Aussage und Lucy war froh darüber, dass Cana endlich etwas über ihre Gedanken und Gefühle gesagt hatte doch kaum hatte sie Cana in Gedanken gelobt schon sah sie die Person hinter der Wand wieder.

Ihre scharlachroten Haare waren unverkennbar und sie schaute Lucy mit **großen** Fischaugen an. Glücklicherweise erschrak Lucy nicht wirklich offensichtlich während die anderen noch Canas Geständnis aufnahmen. Erza versuchte währenddessen wahrscheinlich Lucy telepathisch eine Nachricht zu übermitteln, auch wenn das nur eine Vermutung seitens Lucy war.

Trotzdem verspürte sie einen großen Drang zu Erza rüber zu gehen, da sie, wie es aussah, nicht her kommen wollte. Es fehlte nur eine gute Ausrede um aufzustehen aber die Verkettung eigenartiger Umstände führte sowieso dazu, dass Lucy, mal wieder, etwas machen musste um das Eis zu brechen, das sich um ihren kleinen Tisch ausgebreitet hatte (das ist nicht nur eine Metapher, denn es wurde wirklich etwas kälter). Doch ehe sie oder irgend ein anderer etwas sagen konnte sprach Gray wieder auf:

„Ich hatte eigentlich auch nicht mehr daran geglaubt,... wieder herkommen zu können."

Das schockte alle Zuhörer und in wenigen Sekunden war die Stimmung der anwesenden Frauen gedrückt und jetzt verspürte Lucy erneut den Drang etwas sagen zu müssen, auch wenn es dieses Mal nur darum ging die anderen wieder aufzumuntern.

_'Es sei denn, er will darüber sprechen.'_ Daran dachte Lucy natürlich auch, doch Gray schaute mittlerweile von der kleinen Gruppe weg und unternahm auch keine Versuche wieder etwas zu sagen.

Also ging die blonde Magierin wieder zurück zu ihrer ursprünglichen Sorge: eine Ausrede finden mit der sie zu Erza kam und diese angespannte Stimmung wieder lockern konnte.

Nach einem bisschen rumüberlegen dachte sie sich, dass sie einfach so nah wie möglich bei der Wahrheit bleiben sollte, also: „Oh, ich glaub ich hab da gerade eine Bekannte gesehen mit der ich schon lange sprechen wollte." Sie stand bereits auf bevor sie fertig war, während die anderen in die Richtung schauten wo sie hinblickte: „Ich sollte mich beeilen wenn ich sie nicht verlieren will. Bin gleich wieder da." Und schon ging sie weg zu ihrer einzigen Teamkollegin um ihr in ihrer Not zu helfen und wieder für ein neues Gesprächsthema zu sorgen.

* * *

Das hat wirklich lang gedauert diesen einen Kapitel zu schreiben. An ein paar Tagen hatte ich es wirklich nur geschafft ein paar Zeilen zu schreiben doch jetzt glaub ich, dass ich wieder drin bin aber ich habe natürlich noch einen weiteren großen Grund warum ich nicht schneller fertig geworden bin:

**Ich habe eine neue Geschichte angefangen!**

Es heißt: **Charon**

Okay, klingt etwas unspektakulär aber Summary ist wie folgt:

FT Kriegt unbekannten Besuch und daraufhin ereignen sich ein paar kleinere Abenteuer und später dann große Enthüllungen.

Genre währen: Mystery; Abenteuer; Fantasy; und noch etwas Yaoi irgendwo dazwischen

Es spielt nach dem S-Class Trial Arc und die Hauptcharaktere sind alle original FT Charaktere. (Irgendwann werdet ihr wissen warum ich das hier geschrieben habe)

Spezieller Hinweis an alle: Diejenigen die vielleicht der Meinung sind Movement Stopper würde sich etwas ziehen und Action würde nicht richtig vorkommen, und glaubt mir da ich nicht die Art dieser ff nicht einfach ändern will wird es noch eine Weile so weitergehen, habe ich Charon einfach viel... ähm... schneller konzipiert und Kampfszenen werden im vierten oder fünften Kapitel bereits vorkommen und die Sprache von ein paar Menschen ist auch etwas vulgärer.

Also wer mal vorbei schauen will sollte es machen und seine und ihre Gedanken in den Kommentaren hinterlassen und Vergleiche oder so anstellen...

Vielen Dank für die zukünftigen Reviews.


	16. Chapter 16

Puppet, dance to anxiety!

_'Was hat Erza eigentlich da hinten überhaupt verloren?'_ und _'Warum kommt sie nicht einfach rüber?'_, waren die primären Gedanken die Lucys blondem Kopf umhergingen, als sie sich auf den Weg zu ihrer scharlachroten Freundin machte, die sich hinter einem Gebäude versteckte. Warum, wusste sie nicht.

_'Es muss einen wirklich guten Grund dafür geben. Liegt bestimmt an Gray,... kann nur an Gray liegen. Ohhh mein Kopf! Zuerst Cana, jetzt Erza. Achja nicht zu vergessen: Natsu.'_ Glücklicherweise war die blonde Magierin bereits an dieser Gebäudemauer wo Erza hinten verschwunden war, doch plötzlich, wie wenn man sie gerade entführen wollte, wurde sie zur Seite gezogen.

Zum Glück war es aber nur Erza und hoffentlich hatte kein anderer es gesehen. Aus der Perspektive die ihre Freunde es hätten beobachten können, wäre es jetzt ziemlich unangenehm und peinlich für die rothaarige geworden.

„Erza!" Lucy erschrak keineswegs von diesem Manöver, schließlich wusste sie ja, dass Erza da war. Sie hatte auch nicht für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde gedacht, dass wer auch immer es (schon wieder) auf sie abgesehen hat, von ihren Freunden krankenhausreif geschlagen wird, die (natürlich) in Windeseile zu ihrer Rettung kommen würden. Nein, so schreckhaft war doch nun wirklich niemand und schon gar nicht sie, dachte (bildete) sie (es) sich (ein).

„Warum musstest du mich hier so rüber ziehen! Ich war doch auf dem Weg!" Sagte sie dann etwas überreizt.

Erza antwortete darauf mit einem einfachen: „..."

_Sie_ war so angespannt gewesen, dass es für sie zu lange dauerte bis Lucy da war und sie unbedingt etwas tun musste, weshalb sie ihre Teamkollegin einfach rüber gezerrt hatte, weg von den Augen der anderen. Erst viel ihr auf, dass sie vielleicht etwas überreagiert haben könnte. Mit dem Ziehen.

„Ich-ähm... es tut mir leid, a-aber ich brauche deine Hilfe."

„Hm, meine Hilfe?" Von leicht verärgert zu etwas überrascht wechselten Lucys Gesichtszüge. _'Warum braucht Erza meine Hilfe?'_ Fragte sich die Stellarmagierin dann. Es kam nicht wirklich oft vor, dass **die** Erza jemanden um Hilfe bat und plötzlich bemerkte Lucy ein rundes Tablett mit einem nicht-durchsichtigen metallischen Deckel in Erzas Händen. Was da wohl drin war?

„J-ja, weißt du, ich dachte mir, dass ich vielleicht… etwas... mich... falsch verhalten haben könnte, in Gegenwart von Gray u-und der Meister hat gesagt ich sol-... solle mich entschuldigen, aber ich weiß nich wie genau ich... das machen soll, ich mein wie ich so zu ihm gehen soll..."

Lucy hörte neugierig zu, als Erza vor sich her stotterte und versuchte, irgendetwas aus ihrem Geschwafel zu machen. Wie es aussah geschah da etwas zwischen ihr und dem Eismagier gleich die Straße runter, in der kurzen Zeit die Gray mit dem Meister und Erza verbracht hatte, von dem der Meister meint, Erza müsse sich entschuldigen, was Erza wie es aussieht auch glaubt sonst würde sie nicht so nervös um Hilfe beten. Sie schaute sogar ständig hin und her fuchtelte mit ihren Fingern herum wobei das Tablett merkwürdigerweise, zu Lucys Erstaunen, in der Luft hängen blieb ohne runter zu fallen und seinen Inhalt preiszugeben.

„A-also, könntest du mir helfen, ein Gespräch mit ihm anzufangen?"

„Huh, äh... natürlich" Lucy driftete kurzzeitig in ihre eigene kleine Welt ab, als Erza über ihr Problem erzählte, was zur Folge hatte, dass sie die letzten Sätze der rothaarigen nicht richtig hören konnte. Sie fing sich aber wieder schnell: „Okay. Komm mit. Das ist doch eigentlich ganz einfach."

Die blonde Magierin drehte sich bereits um doch sie merkte schnell, dass ihre Kumpanin sich nicht ein Meter von der Stelle rührte. Mit einem kleinen Ziehen fing diese jedoch schnell an zu laufen, wenn auch immer noch extrem nervös und das Tablett glücklicherweise wieder in ihren Händen.

* * *

„Bin gleich wieder da." Und schon war sie weg, immer noch zu sehen aber das auch gleich nicht mehr. Levi überlegte sich wie sie Lucys Abwesenheit kompensieren sollte... oder ob sie das überhaupt schaffen könnte. Es war wieder so still geworden, also brauchte sie nur eine gute Frage oder etwas nettes zum Erzählen um alles wieder in Ordnung zu bringen. Hoffte sie.

_'Wenn es so einfach gewesen wär, hätte Lucy es bestimmt selbst auch geschafft.'_ Dachte sie sich aber dann doch entmutigt. Cana schien gerade auch in keiner guten Stimmung zu sein und sah nicht mal annähernd so aus als ob sie etwas zu einer Verbesserung der Lage im Stande wäre. Probieren wollte sie es jedoch wenigstens einmal bis ihre blonde Freundin wieder zurück kommt und wer weiß? Vielleicht hat die junge und schlaue Levi doch mehr Glück den Eismagier aufzutauen als die Stellarmagierin?

„Also, Gray... weißt du ich habe noch nie einen Eismagier getroffen und mich würde es wirklich interessieren, wie genau deine Magie funktioniert und zu welcher Art sie gehört." Sagte sie, dann aber viel ihr auf, dass sie nicht so... aufdringlich sein sollte, weshalb sie noch hinzufügte: „Wenn du natürlich etwas darüber sagen willst." _'Nochmal gerettet, ich will ihn ja schließlich zu nichts zwingen.' _

Gray, der sich über Lucys plötzliches Verschwinden nicht zu viele Gedanken machen wollte, weil er es einfach für einen zu großen Kraftaufwand erachtete, blickte zu Levi herüber und dachte kurz darüber nach was er ihr sagen sollte.

„Meine Eismagie fällt unter die Alchemie und heißt Ice Make." Fing er ganz einfach an. „Ich erschaffe aus meinen magischen Kräften Eis in jeder Art und Form, wie ich es mir wünsche." Antwortete er dann schließlich auf Levis Frage. Die war bereits ziemlich begeistert als sie 'Alchemie' gehört hatte und war nun ernsthaft daran interessiert mehr darüber zu erfahren:

„Eis erschaffen ist aber nicht das Einzige oder? Vorhin in der Gilde wurde es ziemlich kalt und dein Kaffee sieht auch verdammt starr aus." Daraufhin schaute Gray runter und tatsächlich, sein Tasse war gefüllt mit braunem Eis._ 'Wann ist das denn passiert?'_

„Eh, ja. Kälte ist ein wesentlicher Bestandteil dieser Magie." Da er aber nicht zu tief in sein Training und seine Kindheit eingehen wollte, fing einfach an über die Eigenschaften seines erschaffenen Eises zu reden.: „Wenn ich mit meiner Kälte Wasser gefriere, fängt es an je nach Umgebungstemperatur, schneller oder langsamer zu schmelzen. Bei dem Eis das ich direkt aus meiner Magie heraus erschaffe ist es vollkommen anders. Da verpufft es nach einer Weile einfach, manchmal sogar schon wenn die Form in der ich zum Beispiel eine Waffe herstelle, zerbricht."

Gray fiel es unglaublich leicht über seine eigene Magie zu sprechen. Er wusste nicht warum, so oft hatte er eigentlich nie darüber gesprochen, doch er bemerkte, dass er stundenlang über dieses Thema quatschen könnte.

„Also wenn Ice Make nur ein Teil von Alchemiemagie ist, gibt es dann noch andere Formen davon?" War auch schon gleich die nächste Frage gestellt.

„Ja, die gibt es. Die haben jedoch alle unterschiedliche Eigenschaften, Fire Make zum Beispiel besteht nicht aus Erschaffung und Kreation wie Ice Make sondern aus Umwandlung."

Und als Gray gerade dabei war die Funktionsweise von, ausgerechnet dachte er sich, Feuermagie zu erklären, kam schon Lucy wieder zurück und wie es aussah hatte sie noch jemand anderem im Schlepptau.

Zu Grays großer Überraschung war dieser jemand doch tatsächlich Erza. Und zu seiner noch größeren Überraschung war es auch noch Erza ohne ihre Rüstung!

_'Ist das überhaupt möglich?' _Die letzten Jahre in denen er an Fairy Tail gedacht hatte, konnte er sich kein einziges Mal die rothaarige Kämpferin ohne ihre Rüstung vorstellen. Nicht einmal in seinen Gedanken hatte er es geschafft sie auch nur halbwegs auszuziehen.

Und da stand sie nun, in etwas das verdächtig nach einer Schuluniform oder desgleichen aussah!

„Also, ich habe meine Bekannte leider verpasst aber dafür hab ich Erza getroffen und nun ist sie auch da! Ist das nicht toll?" Sagte Lucy, wobei sie ihr großes Lächeln auf den Lippen trug. Währenddessen bemerkte Gray, dass noch eine Frau sich zu ihnen gesellt hatte, was bedeutete, dass er als einziger Mann mit vier Frauen an einem Tisch sitzen würde. Schon wieder. _'Doch dieses Mal ist eindeutig doppelt so viel Kleidung im Spiel wie damals.' _

„Ä-ähm, Gray" Fing Erza dann an und Gray erkannte sofort ihre nervöse und angespannte Körperhaltung und fragte sich ernsthaft ob die Frau die gerade vor ihm stand wirklich Erza die Titanin ist. So hatte er sie noch nie erlebt und er hätte es sich auch nie so vorstellen können.

In der Zeit seiner Abwesenheit geschah wohl doch mehr als er es in den letzten Stunden erfahren hatte. Aber Erza hatte schon wieder mit sprechen angefangen als Gray mal wieder in halbe Tagträume verfiel, doch zum Glück brauchte er nicht lange bis er wieder vollkommen dabei war.

„Ich wollte mich für heute entschuldigen... mir ist klar geworden, dass ich etwas..."

_'Taktlos, forsch, unsensibel,… scheiße war? Mein Gott! Was ist nur das richtige Wort? Was soll ich sagen?'_ Titania, ohne Rüstung, wurde langsam rot im Gesicht. Ziemlich rot sogar, was allen sitzenden und Lucy, die immer noch stand, sofort aufgefallen war. Lucy konnte sich ihr Problem richtig gut vorstellen und Cana kannte Erza schon lange genug um die Rotfärbung auf ihren Wangen richtig deuten zu können. Nur Levi und Gray hatten keine Ahnung was los war doch in Grays Fall lag das daran, dass er sich noch nicht vom ersten Schock erholen konnte, weshalb er noch zu keinen Analysen im Stande war.

„... äh, e-es tut mir Leid was heute vorgefallenwar,." Sie achtete nicht mehr darauf ob sie überhaupt noch verständlich rüber kam und sprach immer schneller. Zum Schluss fügte sie noch leiser und etwas langsamer hinzu: „Ich hab etwas für dich mitgebracht." Und reichte ihm das Tablett, welches sie die ganze Zeit mit sich geführt hatte, mit geschlossenen Augen und verbeugtem Körper.

Der Eismagier nahm es ohne große Worte, dank dem Fluss aus zusammen geflochtenen Buchstaben immer noch nicht aus dem Staunen losgekommenen, an und setzte es auf dem Tisch ab.

Er schaute noch zu Erza auf und erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass dieses Stück Metall mit einem Inhalt gefüllt war, der als Versöhnungsgeschenk gedacht war und nach den Blicken zu urteilen, den sie und die anderen machten, sollte er womöglich den Deckel von dem Teil abnehmen um zu schauen ob es ihm gefällt oder nicht.

Es kam Gray so vor, als ob seine geistlichen Leistungen in den letzten zwei Minuten exponentiell (das Wort hatte er unterwegs gelernt) gefallen waren._ 'Ich sollte mich glaub ich richtig ausruhen.'_ Dachte er sich dabei noch.

Also nahm er den Deckel ab und... starrte. Und als er gerade wieder glaubte alles verstanden zu haben und sich für die Geschenke bedanken wollte, bemerkte er die fast schon schockierten Gesichter der anderen drei.

Levi hatte ihre Hände vor dem Mund und Cana schaute Erza ungläubig an. Lucy schaffte es aber doch tatsächlich etwas zu sagen: „Erza? Du gibst ihm wirklich... Und dann auch noch deine-"

Jetzt verstand der Magier, der für ein paar Jahre entführt worden war, gar nichts mehr. Warum hatten die drei Frauen diese komischen Reaktionen? Sollte er das verstehen? Oder hatte dieses Geschenk eine höhere Bedeutung, die er einfach nicht kannte? Sahen die anderen überhaupt das selbe was er auf dem Tablett sah? Ja danach sah es aus, dann blieben aber nicht mehr viele Optionen übrig.

_'Ist doch egal.' _Selbst wenn er den Erdbeer- und Käsekuchen vor ihm vergessen würde, allein die Tatsache, dass Erza ohne Rüstung neben ihm stand, war genug an... positiven Gefühlen, dass er die kleinen Unannehmlichkeiten vorhin in der Gilde, einfach vergessen konnte.

* * *

AN: Soooooory für die unglaublich lange Wartezeit. Ich hatte so viel... okay so viel hatte ich doch nicht zu tun aber ich habe einen neuen Anime angefangen, der ist wirklich geil.

**Axis Power Hetalia.** Wer den nicht kennt sollte wirklich sofort damit Bekanntschaft machen, es gibt großartige FanFictions drüber und sonst ist es wirklich unglaublich witzig. Ich arbeite sogar an einem Two-Shot über den Sieg von England gegen die spanische Armada und Spanien.

Das wird blutig hahahaha.

Und natürlich hab ich vor in nächster Zeit schneller upzudaten und als kleine Wiedergutmachung verrat ich euch etwas über Lyon, wenn ihr es nicht wissen wollt lest nicht weiter, denn es gibt jetzt **Spoiler-Alarm**: Lyon wird am nächsten Tag auftauchen und etwas mit Natsu kämpfen. Achtung: nächster Tag heißt nicht nächstes Kapitel.

Im übrigen passt die Überschrift vielleicht nicht ganz aber das muss es auch nicht.

Ohja und über den Erdbeer- und Käsekuchen, irgendwo hatte ich gelesen, dass Erzas Lieblingsspeise Käsekuchen ist, und auf einem Artwork war sie mit Erdbeerkuchen zu sehen und natürlich exponentielles Wachstum könnt ihr einfach auf Google Bilder nachgucken aber im wesentlichen ist es einfach nur eine schnelles Fallen.

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews.


	17. Chapter 17

There is no escaping the past.

* * *

Junge; 14; Dünn; Schwarze Haare; Eismagier

Das war die Beschreibung des entflohenen Gefangenen.

Offiziell konnte man natürlich nicht nach ihm suchen, Nandin's Force war eine Organisation die mit dunklen Gilden vergleichbar war, die allerdings in einem Land mit einer schwachen Regierung, leicht eine Fahndung nach einem Unschuldigen herausgeben konnte.

Gray Fullbuster war inoffiziell gesucht.

Inoffiziell hieß, das sein Name auf keinen der Listen zu finden war, auf den auch die umliegenden Länder zugriff hatten. Dennoch gab es Steckbrief-ähnliche Suchfotos, welche allerdings nur unter Tisch angeschaut wurden.

Einige fragten sich, was ein so junger Mensch gemacht haben muss, um ein so hohes Kopfgeld zu bekommen. Sie hatten schon fast Mitleid mit dem Jungen, weil er vor einem der gefürchteten Untergrundorganisationen auf der Flucht war. Auf jeden Fall aber musste er ziemlich wichtig sein, denn es stand ausdrücklich drauf: Lebend.

Viele der unerfahrenen Kopfgeldjäger ließen schon von Anfang an die Finger von inoffiziell lebend Gesuchten, denn wenn der starb, egal ob zufällig, mit Absicht oder sogar suizidal, wurde man von denen die die Fahndung in Auftrag gegeben hatten selbst umgebracht.

Von alledem wusste Gray allerdings nichts, er war nur froh darüber endlich fliehen zu können.

Einfach nur nach Westen, nur nach Westen. Wie es Ur gesagt hatte.

Dort irgendwo wird sein zu Hause sein, Fairy Tail. Ob sie ihn vergessen haben oder nicht mehr in die Gilde aufnehmen werden, daran dachte er nicht, denn nur ein einziger Gedanke setzte sich in seinem Kopf fest: So schnell wie möglich und so weit wie möglich von hier weg. Am besten noch nach Westen.

Lyon hatte von dem Leben seines ehemaligen Mitschülers keine Ahnung, es war ihm auch egal. Er wollte nur seine Stärke unter Beweis stellen und für diese Aufgabe war ihm keine Herausforderung zu gering. Deliora war sein Ziel und er hatte Informationen gesammelt wie er dieses Ziel erreichen konnte.

Irgendwo im Meer südlich vom Königreich Fiore soll es auf einer Insel ein natürliches Phänomen geben, das den großen, in ewigem Eis eingefrorenen Dämon, wieder befreien könnte.

So hoffte der weißhaarige Eismagier das es sein würde, also machte er sich auf den Weg. Das er dabei in das selbe Land ging wie Gray interessierte ihn nicht wirklich, wenn es nach ihm ginge würde er ihn lieber vergessen. Das natürlich nur so lange bis er ihn wieder traf, dann würde er ihn in einem Kampf besiegen und einen weiteren Teil seines Plans vollenden, nämlich Urs anderen Schüler und somit einen Teil von ihr besiegt zu haben.

Er hatte es nicht eilig Deliora wieder zu beleben, er musste schließlich noch stärker werden, also nahm er sich Zeit mit seiner Reise in den Westen. Unterwegs forderte er natürlich viele Menschen heraus um seine Stärke zu demonstrieren und gegebenenfalls auch nochmals stärker zu werden.

Hätte Lyon gewusst das er mit seinen Kämpfen die Aufmerksamkeit von dieser verdorbenen Organisation auf sich ziehen würde, hätte er natürlich nicht jeden zweiten Magier den sah auf einen Kampf provoziert und wäre ohne Umwege so schnell wie möglich nach Fiore gegangen, ohne jemals wieder auf Gray zu treffen.

Hätte Lyon damals das gewusst was der Lyon von heute weiß, dann hätte vollkommen anders gehandelt. Er hätte Gray gesucht und gefunden und wäre nach Magnolia zu Fairy Tail gegangen und das vor vier Jahren. Was natürlich nichts weiter ist als reines Wunschdenken um für ein paar Minuten an etwas glückliches denken zu können.

In einer klaren Nacht wie diesem, ohne das Lyon müde genug war um einschlafen zu können, konnte er nicht anders als an alternative Möglichkeiten zu denken. An so vielen Punkten in seinem Leben wo, mit einer einfachen und etwas anderen Entscheidung, alles vollkommen anders geworden wäre.

Jetzt hatte er nicht mehr das Verlangen besser zu sein als Ur, über die Jahre in der auch er von Nandin's Force festgehalten und für deren Zwecke missbraucht wurde, veränderte sich sein Ziel das er sich selbst gesetzt hatte als er noch ein Schüler der Frau war, die er für die Stärkste gehalten hatte.

Er wollte immer noch der Beste und Mächtigste von allen sein, aber seine Motive dafür hatten sich so arg verändert, dass er der Meinung war überhaupt ein anderes Ziel zu haben als zuvor.

Deliora war ihm egal, er hatte schon längst erkannt, dass er nur einen riesigen Fehler gemacht hätte, wenn er tatsächlich seinen Plan in die Tat umgesetzt hätte. Ein jämmerliches Unterfangen, so nannte er seine Bestreben von damals bereits, hätte nur mehr Zerstörung und Trauer hervorgebracht trotz des Opfers seines Lehrers.

Jedoch hatte diese Erkenntnis, welches den Dämon als große Gefahr der Zukunft beseitigt hatte, einen hohen Preis und da war er sich sicher, dass er einfach zu hoch war. Dabei war er nur zwei Jahre in deren Fängen.

Als er damals noch durch die Lande zog um nach Fiore zu kommen, machte er sich keine großen Gedanken über die Leute die plötzlich an ihm interessiert waren und ihn angriffen. Er empfand es sogar als Bestätigung dafür, das seine Stärke anerkannt worden war, auch wenn es ihm besser gefallen hätte, wenn die bei seinem Anblick vor Angst erzitterten.

Er passte damals überhaupt nicht ins Bild des gesuchten Jungen dennoch machte sich die Nachricht breit das ein Eismagier nach Fiore reiste. Das allein war Grund genug das die Mitglieder der Untergrundorganisation nach ihm Ausschau hielten.

Der gefährlichste und angsterregendste von ihnen, Earl genannt, (ein Mann den Gray niemals vergessen wird, auch wenn er, glücklicherweise, schon tot ist) traf dann die Entscheidung, das dieser andere Junge gejagt werden sollte.

Lyons Leben sollte sich dadurch drastisch ändern.

Gray hatte noch die Hoffnung fliehen zu können aber sein Versuch scheiterte nicht weit von der Grenze. Die Bestrafung für seinen Ausbruch sollte wie keine andere sein, vor allem weil sein ehemaliger Trainingspartner wegen ihm ebenfalls entführt und gefangen genommen wurde.

In dieser kristallklaren Nacht, ohne jegliche Wolken aber mit funkelnden Sternen, saß Lyon immer noch hellwach an einem kleinen Lager irgendwo in einem Wald. Einen halben Tag von Magnolia entfernt.

Sein Leben hatte sich wohl für immer verändert als er diesen einen Kampf gegen die unbekannten Magier verloren hatte. Mit schwersten Fesseln und höchster Überwachung wurde er dann zu ihrem Hauptquartier gebracht, ohne jede Ahnung davon zu haben wer die Leute waren und was sie von ihm wollten. Eins war jedoch sicher. Die wussten was sie taten, so viel erkannte man. Der weißhaarige Eismagier versuchte dabei stets aus deren Gesprächen mehr Informationen herauszufinden, jedoch konnte er sich aus Aussagen wie _'Diesmal wird er nicht wieder entkommen'_ und _'Der kleine Bengel hat'nen ganz schönen Aufruhr verursacht'_ nicht viel anfangen.

Zu den größten Überraschung die ihm zu dieser Zeit widerfuhren, war, das auch Gray hier an diesem, nach Metall stinkendem Ort war. Bis er ihn traf vergingen jedoch viele Wochen wo Lyon in der Zwischenzeit viele andere Gefangene sah. Ein Teil von denen war da um Arbeiten zu verrichten, der andere und größere Teil allerdings war für etwas vollkommen inhumanes und in den meisten Fällen auch tödliches gedacht. Die Meisten von denen, Kinder.

Nicht jedoch Gray, und auch ein bisschen er selbst, wie er später in Erfahrung bringen konnte. Sein ehemaliger Mitschüler war für etwas anderes und höheres vorhergesehen. Lyon sah damals am Anfang noch nicht, dass Gray es schwerer hatte als er selbst, er wusste auch nicht das der andere schon seit Jahren, bis zu seinem Ausbruch, hier war.

Eins war sich Lyon jedoch ziemlich sicher, nämlich, dass es Grays Schuld war, dass er jetzt hier in dieser kleinen Zelle ohne Sonnenlicht und neben dem schreienden und sterbenden Mädchen saß.

Eiserne Handschellen mit bestimmten Kristallen hinderten ihn daran seine Magie zu nutzen, doch für einige Experimente lösten sie seine Ketten und immer wenn das geschah versuchte er mit all seiner Kraft gegen seine Aufseher vorzugehen. Gebracht hatte es ihm nie etwas.

Und dieser Kerl, Earl, war derjenige der meistens seine Bestrafungen übernahm, nachdem er sich die schmerzhaften Torturen von deren Experimenten über sich ergehen lassen musste.

Nach nur drei Versuchen hörte er gänzlich mit seinem offenem Widerstand auf. Er hatte Angst, Angst davor mit ihm wieder in einem Zimmer zu sein. Dieser gefühlskalte Mann vordem er, die anderen lebenden und wenigen Gefangenen und sogar seine eigenen Untergebenen, eigentlich sogar fast jeder, sich fürchtete.

Sein Ziel, ja sogar sein Traum war geplatzt, ohne das es überhaupt irgendetwas mit Deliora zu tun hatte. Jetzt war er sich nicht einmal mehr sicher ob er das nächste Mal, wenn sie seine Magie absaugten, überleben wird, so schwach und... hilflos fühlte er sich.

Jedoch aufgeben konnte er noch nicht. Das wollte er auch nicht, nein so weit hatten sie ihn noch nicht gebracht. Er wusste zwar immer noch fast gar nichts von dem was hier vorging, aber Lyon Bastia war nicht so leicht runter zu kriegen.

Das versuchte er sich einzureden, als er wieder einmal in diese Kammer gebracht wurde, wo sie ihn an diesen einen verhassten Apparat anschlossen. So groß waren jedoch die Schmerzen von diesem Gerät und die Qualen als wieder einmal einer seiner Mitgefangenen das letzte Mal schrie ohne das das Mädchen vor ihm endlich weggeschafft wurde. Er hasste diese Zelle.

Er hasste auch die Menschen die ihn hier in dieser Hölle gefangen hielten und folterten. Aber am allermeisten hasste er Gray zu diesem Zeitpunkt, einfach deshalb weil er Gray die Schuld an seiner jetzigen Lage geben konnte.

Die waren nie hinter ihm her gewesen, sondern hinter Gray und er hatte ihn da mit reingezogen. Zuerst tötet er Ur und zerstört damit seinen Traum und dann als er eine Möglichkeit gefunden hatte sie doch noch zu übertreffen, zieht er ihn in eine Sache mit hinein wo er schon wieder seinen Traum zerstörte.

Lyons Angst und Schmerz verwandelten sich einfach in Wut, was für ihn einfacher zu ertragen war.

In seiner schlaflosen Nacht nicht unweit von Fairy Tail entfernt, bereute es Grays Freund jetzt, all die Schuld auf seinen jüngeren Mitschüler geschoben zu haben. Noch mehr bereute er es aber ihm das gesagt zu haben.

„Lyon-sama, sie sollten auch ein wenig schlafen."

Lyon blickte zu seiner Gefährtin hinüber. Er und Gray verdankten es Juvia, dass sie es bis kurz vor Fairy Tail geschafft hatten auch wenn er ihre Beweggründe nicht richtig verstand. Sie trafen sie vor einem halben Jahr und vor ein paar Tagen zeigte sich ihre Nützlichkeit am stärksten als sie beinahe im Kampf gegen ihre langjährigen Verfolger besiegt wurden. Ohne Juvias Hilfe hätte Gray nicht fliehen können und ohne das Juvias Freund aus ihrer Gilde gekommen wäre, hätten sie ihre Gegner nicht besiegen können.

„Ich denke nur noch ein bisschen nach."

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass Gray-sama es bis zu seiner Gilde geschafft hat." Juvia hatte ziemlich schnell gemerkt, dass sie mit sinnlosen Phrasen und Fragen nicht bei diesen zwei Eismagiern ankommen kann, aber ihrer Meinung nach war eine Aufmunterung und Versicherung, dass ihr Freund es geschafft hat, dennoch angebracht.

Lyon wusste das zu schätzen und die Anzeichen sprachen auch eigentlich für das Duo. Nach dem Kampf hatten sich die Beiden etwas erholt und sind dann den Weg gegangen von dem sie dachten, dass Gray ihn genommen hatte, Richtung Fairy Tail. Unterwegs stießen sie auf niemanden und hörten auch von keinen Kämpfen die stattgefunden hatten. Grays Spur konnten sie zwar nicht finden aber das fanden sie auch äußerst zufriedenstellend, denn wenn sie seinen Weg nicht finden konnten, dann konnte das niemand.

Morgen würde sich dann herausstellen ob Gray es geschafft hat oder nicht. Dann würde endlich ein langer und dunkler Kapitel ihres Lebens sich schließen.

So redete es sich Lyon kurz vorm Einschlafen ein. _'So wie immer'_, dachte er sich noch.

* * *

A/N: Nach so langer Zeit endlich wieder ein Kapitel, ich sollte regelmäßiger updaten und am besten funktioniert das, wie ich es mitgekriegt hab, am besten mit viel Druck von meinen Lesern.

Was gibt es hier noch zu sagen. Ja ein Kapitel über Grays und Lyons Vergangenheit, ein bisschen von dem auf jeden Fall.

Und etwas was ich noch sagen wollte, ich habe mal wieder eine neue Geschichte angefangen, tut mir Leid, aber sie ging mir einfach nicht aus dem Kopf und mich würde es freuen wenn sich einige Leute die Story mal angucken würden.

Sie ist eine Naruto FF mit Sasuke als Hauptdarsteller und sie heißt: **Sozio... **

Die Geschichte ist allerdings etwas anders also seit gewarnt.

Und natürlich noch vielen Dank für eure Reviews.


	18. Chapter 18

Let me take that load off your shoulders.

* * *

Obwohl er schon seit Stunden im Bett lag, so lang kam es ihm auf jeden Fall mal vor, konnte Gray einfach nicht einschlafen. Zu viel ging ihm noch in seinem Kopf durch, zum Beispiel wie lange er wohl noch beim Meister in seinem Haus bleiben könnte.

Ja der Meister hatte sein eigenes Haus irgendwo am Rande der Stadt. Gray war ziemlich überrascht darüber gewesen als er es erfahren hatte, er hatte immer geglaubt die Gilde, also das Gebäude, wäre das Haus vom alten Mann. Aber nein, der Makarov hatte nicht nur sein eigenes, etwas luxuriöses, Eigenheim, sondern auch einen ziemlich großen Garten mit Pool!

Das interessierte Gray jedoch nicht, er würde eh nicht darin schwimmen.

Nach dem der verschollene und neulich wieder aufgetauchte Eismagier sein Kaffeekränzchen mit seinen ausschließlich weiblichen Begleitern beendete, waren alle wieder gemeinsam zurück zur Gilde gegangen.

Erzas auftreten hatte Gray tatsächlich mehr überrascht als die Tatsache, dass der Meister wo anders wohnte als „in" Fairy Tail. Sie hatte sich entschuldigt. Entschuldigt! Die Erza, oder wie er und Natsu manchmal sagten (natürlich nicht in der Nähe von ihr): _das_ Erza.

Viel geredet hatte er trotzdem nicht mit ihr, sie schien viel zu schüchtern oder so was in der Richtung,zu sein aber für ihn war das ganze fast schon... unerträglich.

Natürlich hatte es ihn irgendwo gefreut, dass Erza auch anders kann, das hatte er sich als Kind ja auch immer gewünscht, doch als er sich die Kuchenstücke ansah wurde es ihm wie in noch keiner anderen Art und Weise vorgeführt, wie sich so vieles in der Gilde verändert hatte.

Ohne ihn. Ohne das er einen Teil daran hatte. Ohne das er es miterleben durfte.

Erza, Cana, Mirajane! Wie er jetzt über den heutigen Tag nachdachte war keiner von denen wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte. Mit Cana hatte er immer über alles reden können oder wie es auch des Öfteren mal der Fall war, er hatte über alles geredet und Cana hatte zugehört. Als er heute beim Café etwas zu ihr gesagt hatte, erschrak sie schon fast und konnte kaum eine nicht gestotterte Antwort geben.

Mirajane war ein Fall für sich, ihre Persönlichkeit war nicht mehr dieselbe. Sie war jetzt ein vollkommen anderer Mensch. Sie war wie... ihre Schwester. Lisanna.

Kurze Zeit nachdem Gray wieder in der Gilde war, kam Mira wieder zurück mit jeder Menge Tüten. Diese Tüten überreichte sie Gray auch sogleich mit der Erklärung sie seien für ihn.

„Warum gibst du mir die?" Fragte der Eismagier etwas skeptisch.

„Na, die sind für dich, natürlich." Sagte Mirajane mit einem großen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht: „Ich dachte, dass du nach deiner langen Reise sicher nicht genug Geld hast um dir etwas kaufen zu können und da du mit einer so kleinen Tasche hier angekommen bist, wo sicher nicht viel drin ist, dachte ich mir auch noch ich könnte dir ein paar Sachen zum anziehen besorgen."

Gray war etwas sprachlos als er das hörte. In diesen Tüten waren Klamotten für ihn? Das waren aber fünf ziemlich prallgefüllte Tüten und er konnte nicht glauben, dass Mira tatsächlich für ihn einkaufen war und SO viel dabei gekauft hat.

„Ein Teil davon sind Elfmans alte Sachen aus denen er zu schnell rausgewachsen ist, ich hoffe das stört dich nicht. Und für den anderen Teil war ich etwas Schoppen."

Ahja, dachte sich Gray, alles hatte sie dann doch nicht gekauft, was auch gut so war, denn für ihn wäre das ausgegebene Geld es sicher nicht Wert gewesen, obwohl... solange es Elfmans Sachen waren, hatte sie vielleicht doch alles selbst bezahlt.

Es war jedoch trotzdem sehr... schockierend, als der Meister über Lisanna sprach. Das vielleicht nicht alle die er kannte noch da waren, war ein Gedanke an den Gray nicht selten gedacht hatte, aber eine reine schwarze Spekulation wahr werden zu sehen ist dann doch etwas ganz anderes.

In wie weit ging ihm Lisannas Tod nahe? Das konnte er nicht sagen und er wollte auch nicht weiter darüber nachdenken, weil er sich vor der Antwort fürchtete die er dann vielleicht bekommen würde. Er könnte sich schuldig fühlen.

Aber die Frauen waren ja nicht die einzigen die sich verändert hatten, es gab schließlich noch andere, männlichere Bekannte. Zum Beispiel Elfman. Den hatte Gray etwas... mehr... wie eine Heulsuse im Kopf. Jetzt zeigte er sich selbstbewusst und stark, wie ein Mann, wie er es ständig in der kurzen Zeit die er heute in der Gilde und in seiner Nähe verbrach hatte, wiederholt hat.

Dann gab's da noch Macao und Wakaba. Gray fragte sich jetzt ernsthaft ob die früher anders waren als das wie er sie heute erlebt hat.

Er war dazu geneigt zu glauben, dass sie immer die gleichen waren, was mit allem was er bis jetzt gedacht hatte für ihn zu einer komischen Entdeckung führte. Die in seinem Alter haben sich verändert und die Alten, wie auch der Meister, nicht (nur der Meister wurde etwas kleiner).

_'...mhm. Das könnte daran liegen, dass man beim Erwachsen werden... sich immer verändert? Ist das so?' _Je mehr er darüber nachdachte, desto logischer kam es ihm vor, man ist ja schließlich nicht sein Leben lang Kind und wenn man älter ist weiß man auch mehr wie wenn man klein ist. Man hat dann eben schon mehr erlebt. Das muss doch auch etwas zählen.

Dann fiel ihm plötzlich Natsu wieder ein.

_'Was für'n Arsch.'_ Dachte sich Gray direkt nach dem ihn der pinkhaarige Drachentöter niedergeschlagen hatte. Jetzt wo schon fast ein ganzer Tag vergangen war, hatte er sich erheblich beruhigt und konnte über die Sache in Ruhe nachdenken... und er konnte nicht glauben, dass er beinahe einen Kampf mit ihm angefangen hatte. Natsu war doch immer so gewesen, Kämpfe mit ihm anfangen und sich mit ihm über alles mögliche streiten bis Erza sie fertig gemacht hat oder beide nicht mehr stehen konnten.

Aber auch nach einem Streit waren sie wieder... ja... beste Freunde waren sie nicht, aber... sagen wir mal sie wurden wieder zu Kumpeln, so lange bis der nächste Streit wieder anfing. Natürlich gab es auch viele Momente wo sie wirklich _'beste' _Freunde waren, wenn sie zum Beispiel ein gemeinsames Ziel hatten und dabei nicht versuchten sich gegenseitig in die Quere zu kommen.

Aber das war früher und Gray konnte sich nicht mehr wirklich an alle Fassetten ihrer Beziehung erinnern, damals war immer alles nach einer Weile vergeben und vergessen und jetzt?

Gray nahm sich vor das gestrige Ereignis ebenfalls seinen Erinnerungen zu überlassen, wenn Natsu seine Einstellung ihm gegenüber verändert. Heute hatte er ihn nicht wieder gesehen, aber er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Natsu nur geschockt war, dass er wieder da war, schließlich hatte er auch noch erfahren, dass man ihn auch für tot hätte halten können. Jetzt musste er nur schauen wie der Drachentöter nach einem ganzen Tag der Abkühlung agierte und er würde seine Reaktion dem einfach anpassen.

_'Abkühlung'_. Gray konnte nicht anders als kurz zu lachen. Ja er wusste ganz genau wie er dem feurigen Gemüt eines alten Freundes Einhalt gebieten konnte. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich kämpfen wollte. Nicht in der nächsten Zeit auf jeden Fall mal.

_'Mhmm'_. Jetzt war es schon tief in der Nacht und er konnte noch immer nicht schlafen. Am besten wäre es natürlich wenn an gar nichts denken würde, sodass sein Hirn sich nicht anstrengen muss. Das hat allerdings noch nie geklappt also dachte er an ein paar der kleineren Sachen die ihm widerfahren waren.

Das Abendessen zum Beispiel, der etwas dünne und ausgemagerte Eismagier dachte er würde platzen als er das Essen nur gesehen hatte. Natürlich wurde er auch nicht fertig, wieder aus der Angst heraus er würde den Boden seiner neuen und alten Gilde voll brechen. Mit kleiner Ironie musste er dann feststellen, dass er an diesem einen Tag mehr gegessen hatte, als in den ganzen Tagen die er gebraucht hat um zur Gilde zu kommen nach dem er von Lyon getrennt wurde.

Ohne Menschen in seiner Umgebung war er wohl nicht viel, dachte er sich noch.

Okay, was geschah heute noch so alles?

Die Gilde hatte immer noch gefeiert wie wenn es kein morgen geben würde, als er von seinem kleinen Aufenthalt im Café zurückgekommen war. Cana hatte sich kurz entschuldigt und Gray hatte sie bis zum Abend nicht mehr gesehen. Und natürlich hat er noch mehr neue Leute aus der Gilde kennen gelernt, da wäre als erstes Loki.

Gray hatte sich mit dem Kerl der diese komische Aura von sich gab, gut unterhalten können. Er stellte keine unbequemen Fragen und konnte gut zuhören, wenn Gray selbst mal etwas gesagt hatte (Loki übernahm eigentlich fast das ganze Reden).

Jedoch war das Gespräch das er mit ihm hatte etwas zu schnell zu Ende. Gray konnte sich nicht ganz erklären was eigentlich passiert war, von der einen zur anderen Sekunde wurde Loki von einem von sich selbst sehr überzeugten und etwas arroganten Kerl zu einem stotternden Weichei der so schnell wie möglich das Weite suchen wollte.

Dann entschuldigte er sich noch schnell und war am anderen Ende der Gilde. Einfach so. Weg.

Gray hatte diesen eigenartigen Verdacht das es etwas mit Lucy zu tun hatte. Obwohl es eigentlich kein echter Verdacht war, weil es bereits mit den Reaktionen der umliegenden Leute bestätigt wurde. Er fragte natürlich nach, bekam aber als Antwort nur, dass keiner weiß warum der Magier mit den orangenen Haaren solche Ängste vor jemandem wie Lucy hatte.

Was war noch von kleiner oder großer Bedeutung was sich an dem heutigen Tag abgespielt hat?

Etwas was Gray eigentlich sofort aufgefallen war. Alle in der Gilde schienen unglaublich glücklich zu sein. Als dann klar wurde, dass er wieder da war, wurden alle sogar noch glücklicher, was Gray das Gefühl gab, vermisst worden zu sein. Gewollt zu sein.

Wenn er daran dachte wurde sein Herz wärmer, wie wenn es aufgehen würde. Dieses Gefühl hatte er sonst nur manchmal gehabt und wie er so darüber nachdachte fiel ihm auf, dass es eigentlich immer etwas mit Lyon zu tun hatte.

Lyon...

Und schon wieder machte sich Gray sorgen um seinen besten Freund. Und Juvia natürlich. Die beiden müssten eigentlich, wenn nichts wirklich schief gelaufen ist und sie ihren Verfolgern entkommen konnten, irgendwann doch hier in Magnolia ankommen. Oder?

Ob sie Lyon dann auch aufnehmen würden? Hoffentlich. Juvia war allerdings schon in einer Gilde, was aber eigentlich kein Problem sein sollte, sie wollte den beiden Eismagiern auch nur helfen zu Fairy Tail zu gelangen. Also war sie ja ein Freund und der Meister vertrug sich auch mit jedem, da sollte es keinerlei Schwierigkeiten geben.

Sie könnte aber wieder zurück gehen nach, wie hieß ihre Gilde nochmal,… Phantom Lord. Eigentlich sollte sie das auch, dachte sich Gray, sie sollte nicht zu lange von ihrer Gilde getrennt sein und das halbe Jahr, das sie schon mit ihm und Lyon verbrachte, war nicht gerade kurz. Wenn Phantom Lord auch nur eine halb so gute Gilde war wie Fairy Tail, dann würden ihre Mitglieder Juvia sicherlich vermissen.

Grays lange und ausschweifende Gedankengänge hatten ein plötzliches Ende, als er auf die Uhr in seinem neuen Zimmer schaute. 01:32, stand in dicken, fetten roten Zahlen in leuchtendem Lacrima.

Es war bereits der nächste Tag und Gray hatte noch kein Stück geschlafen. Warum denn nicht? Fragte er sich dann, er hatte gegessen, geduscht, hat sein altes zu Hause wiedergefunden (die Gilde, nicht seine Wohnung), hat niemanden umgebracht (hustDrachentöterhust), musste sich nicht übergeben und lag sogar in Pyjamas in einem echten Bett! Makarovs Haus war dann auch noch wahrscheinlich das sicherste Gebäude in ganz Magnolia, nicht nur weil der Fairy Tail Meister selbst hier residierte, sondern auch weil Laxus in dem Zimmer das direkt gegenüber seinem lag, schlief.

…

Wahrscheinlich hatten ihn einfach die Ereignisse des heutigen Tages noch viel zu fest im Griff und er machte sich auch noch Sorgen um Lyons Wohlbefinden.

Das alles sollte er jedoch hinter sich lassen, wenn er morgen wieder aufstehen wollte.

Das Unbehagen das er wegen den Veränderungen seiner früheren Freunde gespürt hatte, waren sehr zu seiner Verwunderung verschwunden, was vielleicht daran lag, dass er erkannt hatte, dass es wohl doch nicht so schlimm war, das so vieles anders geworden ist. Es ist schließlich nur natürlich. Man verändert sich sogar jeden Tag.

Jetzt sollte er endlich schlafen können.

* * *

Eigentlich hatte ich vor dieses Kapitel früher fertig zu kriegen, aaaaaaaaber ich wurde krank. Nein im Ernst ich wurde wirklich krank. Natürlich nicht Todkrank, Blinddarm war es auch, nein, des isch'o loong weg.

Ist jedoch ziemlich egal, was wollte ich noch über dieses Chapter sagen, ähm... Ahja! Endlich mal ist der Tag um und der neue bricht schon an, uuuuund Spoiler: bald kommt der erste richtige Kampf! Yuhui.

Mehr fällt mir gerade auch nicht ein, außer einer kleinen Sache für konstruktive Kritik. Mich würde es freuen wenn ich etwas Feedback kriegen würde für die kleinen Ausdrucksfehler die ich bestimmt ab und zu mal mache. Deutsch ist nicht mein stärkstes Fach (7 Punkte von 15) aber das FF schreiben hat meine Rechtschreibung verbessert so viel muss ich sagen, was bei einem mit Word geschriebenen Dokument allerdings nicht viel aussagt.

Aber auf jeden Fall wollt ich auch noch fragen ob ihr inhaltliche Fehler seht und mir die vielleicht mitteilen könntet, natürlich nur dann wenn wirklich welche da sind.

Und natürlich Ferien haben angefangen, ich schreibe bald das nächste Kapitel für Sozio und dann für Charon, dann kommt wieder MS an die Reihe, es sei denn ich hab keine Lust an den andern beiden zu arbeiten.

Und noch danke für eure Reviews.


	19. Chapter 19

Maybe I oughta try that look next.

Gray war sehr überrascht als er am nächsten morgen von einem leichten Klopfen an seiner Zimmertür aufgeweckt wurde. Überrascht deswegen, weil er aufgeweckt wurde. Aufgeweckt. Am morgen. Gegen 8 Uhr.

Er war wirklich sehr überrascht.

_'Hab ich wirklich durchgeschlafen?'_ war dann natürlich das einzige an das er denken konnte. Dass er etwa „nur" sechs Stunden Schlaf hatte, war... eigentlich recht normal in guten Zeiten und ziemlich viel in schlechten Zeiten.

Achja, der Meister klopfte um ihn zum Frühstück einzuladen, er hätte allerdings noch eine halbe Stunde und könnte in der Zwischenzeit duschen gehen wenn er wollte.

„...Ja, ich komme gleich." sagte er und hörte wie der Meister ein kurzes „Na dann" von sich gab und den Gang entlang ging raus aus seiner Hörweite (aber immer noch in seiner Spürweite).

Nach ein paar Sekunden des Nichtstuns wagte sich Gray endlich aus seinem warmen und unglaublich bequemen Bett mit der Absicht duschen zu gehen, wie es der Meister gesagt hat. Dafür musste er jetzt nur die Tüten für die richtigen Klamotten durchsuchen. Seine geklauten waren in der Wäsche und er war in Pyjamas (super weich) die ganz oben in einem der Tüten lagen also hatte er sich den ganzen Rest noch nicht angesehen.

Dann wird es mal Zeit. Gray ging zu den Tüten rüber, die er an dem großen Schrank seines großen Zimmers gelegt hatte und schaute da erste mal ganz genau hinein. Nachdem er ein paar Sachen herausgeholt hatte, stellte er sich vor den Spiegel der am Schrank hing und legte die T-Shirts, Pullis Hemden und andere Oberteile für die sein männliches Gehirn keine Namen hat, einfach auf seinen Pyjama um zu gucken ob sie ihm passen oder nicht (er war sich nicht ganz sicher, weil Elfman ein ziemlicher Riese war).

Mhm... Sie schienen nur etwas zu groß zu sein (er hatte es nicht ganz so mit dem Augenmaß), wenn er sie anziehen würde, würden sie ihm vielleicht wirklich passen. Die Sachen schienen nicht die zu sein, die Mirajane neu gekauft hatte, das heißt sie gehörten wirklich einmal Elfman aber die Oberteile sahen nicht abgenutzt aus (okay, ein bisschen, jedoch nicht zu arg), demnach musste der Riese verdammt schnell da rausgewachsen sein!

Nachdem er sich dann ein weißes T-Shirt und ein blau-weiß gestreiftes Hemd ausgesucht hatte (helle Farben gefielen ihm am besten, unglücklicherweise waren die in den letzten Jahren eher unpassend und er konnte sie nur gelegentlich anziehen), schaute er sich nach passenden Hosen um.

In der Tüte mit Elfmans Sachen fand er fast keine Hosen vor, also schaute er noch schnell in einer der anderen nach und stellte fest, dass diese wohl die frisch eingekauften Klamotten waren. Da fand er auch etwas was ihm einigermaßen gefiel und dann fehlte auch nur noch eine Kleinigkeit.

_'Okay, sie hat mir da ein paar nette Sachen geschenkt. Wo sind denn jetzt nur die…'_. Ein schrecklicher Gedanke erschien plötzlich in Grays Kopf, so schrecklich, und ziemlich lächerlich eigentlich wie er nachher darüber nachdenken wird, dass er sofort die Tüte in seinen Händen nach ein paar ganz bestimmten Objekten durchsuchte. Als er dort nichts fand durchkämmte er rasch die anderen und endlich hatte er es in der Hand und er war durch und durch erleichtert was er da gefunden hatte.

_'Die Unterwäsche... ist neu. Puuhhh.'_

Kaum das er das gedacht hatte, fiel ihm auf was für ein jämmerlicher, lächerlicher und vollkommen unnützer Gedanke das war.

Er war natürlich trotzdem froh das die... neu waren, er wusste jedoch, dass er das niemals jemanden sagen konnte (das erleichtert war). Er konnte sich noch nicht einmal direkt bei Mirajane dafür bedanken, natürlich ein „Danke für die Sachen" ginge noch aber „Danke für die neue Unterwäsche" wäre sicherlich sein Tod.

_'Und schon wieder,... denke ich über unwichtige Sachen nach.'_ Hatte er schon alles was geschehen war vergessen? Nein, ganz sicher nicht. Wahrscheinlich versuchte er einfach nur sich abzulenken, nicht an die Gefahren zu denken die noch vor ihm lagen, die Gefahren gegen die Lyon sich vielleicht stellen musste.

Könnte er überhaupt Magnolia je wieder verlassen? Eigentlich war er sich sicher dass Nandin ihn nicht einfach vergessen wird, sie würden vielleicht zu ihm kommen...

Mit einem leichten Kopfschütteln, versuchte Gray mit diesen Gedanken fertig zu werden. Warum dachte er denn jetzt darüber nach, fragte er sich, jetzt sollte er eigentlich endlich in Gang kommen und in die Dusche gehen. Also nahm er sich all die Wäsche die er sich ausgesucht hatte und machte sich auf den Weg zu seiner Tür.

Im Gang angekommen musste er sich nur noch schnell daran erinnern in welcher Richtung das Bad war und schon machte er dessen Tür auf, ging hinein, machte es hinter sich zu und blieb eine Weile stehen.

Nach dem er sich endlich dazu überwinden konnte die ersten Schritte zu machen legte er seine neuen Anziehsachen auf die Waschmaschine und schaute sich nach Handtüchern um (er wollte nicht nackig, nach dem duschen, danach suchen). Die gefunden, fing es auch schon mit ausziehen an. Raus aus den Pyjamas und den anderen Sachen die er noch trug, genauso wie mit den ganzen Bandagen die er hatte (die müssten jetzt eventuell ersetzt werden, vielleicht aber auch nicht).

Das einzige was er jetzt noch auf dem Leib trug, neben ein paar Narben und einem nicht mehr ganz so riesigen blauen Fleck, war der „Verband" an seiner linken Hand bis zur Mitte seines Unterarms (was eigentlich nur ein langer Fetzen schwarzer Stoff war), zwei Anhänger um seinen Hals und einen Armreif der seinen Verband an seinem Arm festzuhalten schien.

So ging er dann unter die Dusche und drehte das Wasser auf, wobei er natürlich aufpasste seine linke Hand nicht nass zu machen und mit seiner rechten deckte er das kleine Löchlein an der Stelle seines alten Gildenstempels ab, so dass da kein Wasser hineinkam. Es fühlte sich immer extrem komisch an dort rumzufingern.

Er stellte sich kurz die Frage ob er das Wasser ein bisschen wärmer einstellen sollte, normalerweise duscht er eher kalt aber vielleicht? Ein bisschen wärmer?... _'Ach was soll's'_, und schon prasselte ziemlich warmes Wasser auf ihn herunter.

Duschhahn abgestellt sodass er seine Haare mit Shampoo waschen konnte (mit einer Hand, ja er kann das) war er auch schon fertig. Er fühlte sich sauber wie seit Wochen nicht mehr.

Dann nur noch schnell trocknen, ein bisschen bandagieren (er fand die alten Bandagen gut genug), die neuen Sachen anziehen et voilà, war er auch schon fertig.

Sein neues Outfit passte ihm fast, es war zu groß an einigen Ecken und Kanten aber das war nichts in das er sich nicht reinessen konnte. Apropos, wollte er nicht frühstücken?

Nach dem er seine Pyjamas zurück in sein vorläufiges Zimmer gebracht und noch ein bisschen aufgeräumt hatte, machte er sich endlich auf den Weg nach unten in die Küche, oder besser gesagt durch die Küche um in das Esszimmer zu kommen. Großes luxuriöses Haus, hatte einen eigenen Raum neben der Küche für's Frühstücken.

Langsam, unsicher, ging er dann an den Tisch heran. Der Meister schaute etwas überrascht sah aber schnell genug wieder ganz normal aus. Er laß gerade eine Zeitung und hatte einen halben Kaffee vor sich liegen sowie einen Teller mit halb gegessenen Pfannkuchen. Laxus laß ebenfalls gerade Zeitung und... er hatte Kaffee vor sich liegen... und einen Teller Pfannkuchen, die aber glücklicherweise schon fertig waren.

Dennoch würde Gray jetzt wohl für den Rest seines Lebens sich nie wieder fragen ob die beiden wirklich miteinander verwand waren oder nicht. Sogar ihre Körperhaltung war vollkommen gleich, nur halt eben in der Riesen- und Zwergvariante.

Nach dem der große Blitzmagier ihn bemerkt hatte, er hatte mal wieder Musik gehört, sah er Gray nur kurz an, stand auf und ging irgendwo anders hin, Kaffee und Zeitung in Hand. Vielleicht ins Wohnzimmer, Gray wusste es nicht genau allerdings schien der Meister nicht sonderlich davon gestört zu sein, weshalb Gray sich entschied das es ihn auch nicht stören sollte.

Auf dem Tisch war noch ein Teller mit vielen, vielen Pfannkuchen. So viele sogar, dass der Eismagier fast schon glaubte Laxus würde wieder rein kommen und die Hälfte der Pfannkuchen für sich selbst in Anspruch nehmen (Laxus war ein großer Mann, der brauchte bestimmt viel Essen für seinen normalen Kreislauf).

Nach noch anfänglichem Zögern, setzte Gray sich dann hin, vor den Riesenteller, und wartete fast schon darauf die Erlaubnis zum Essen zu kriegen. Diese bekam er auch sogleich, nicht das er wirklich eine gebraucht hätte.

„Auf, greif zu! Die sind extra für dich." Sein Enkel hatte die gemacht. Makarov wurde jedoch schlimmes angedroht, falls er das irgendjemandem sagen sollte.

„Ähm, klar." Mal wieder etwas langsam, fügte sich Gray dem Wunsch seines alten und neuen und geschrumpften Meisters. Er fing an zu essen.

Er nahm sich einfach irgendetwas was er sich auf die Pfannkuchen drauf schmieren konnte und blieb für eine Weile ganz still, nur mit Essen beschäftigt. Der Meister wollte wahrscheinlich etwas, oder sogar vieles sagen, vielleicht auch einiges fragen, blieb aber ebenfalls leise. Er wollte Gray nicht beim Essen stören.

* * *

Hattet ihr auch schon mal diese Gefühl, etwas schlimmes würde passieren wenn ihr diese eine bestimmte Tür aufmacht oder einen dunklen Gang entlang geht oder einfach nur euer Haus verlasst?

Diesem Gefühl des Unwohlseins, ja sogar der sich annähernden Furcht, stellte sich gerade eine ganz mutige Stellarmagierin.

Lucy wusste das sich etwas hinter ihrer Schlafzimmertür verbirgt. Etwas mit dem sie nicht einverstanden sein würde, etwas was ihren Blutdruck in die Höhe schießen lassen würde. Lucy war vielleicht ein bisschen eitel wenn sie dachte, dass sie ein paar Jahre länger Leben wollte und dass das mit einem erhöhten Blutdruck in die Hose gehen würde, weshalb sie sich ganz und gar nicht auf Natsus kleine Besuche freute, sogar ganz im Gegenteil es brachte sie so sehr zur Weißglut, dass sie der Meinung war, jede Minute in der Natsu sie quält, ist eine Stunde vom Ende ihres Leben abgezogen.

Wie die Ruhe vor dem Sturm. So fühlte sie sich gerade, wie auch immer das gehen sollte. Noch einmal tief durchatmen und die Hand wurde auf Türklinke gelegt.

„Jetzt oder nie." Flüsterte sie sich noch selbst zu und dann öffnete sie mit einem Male die Tür zu ihrem Wohnzimmer, fast schon so als wollte sie ihr Mobiliar erschrecken, denn es war niemand da (niemand der nicht Teil ihres Wohnzimmers war... okay, niemand der lebendig war, jetzt klangt's besser).

„Hä..." Hatte sie sich vorhin wirklich geirrt? Sie war sich so sicher, dass da eine gewisse Person und Katze wieder ihr Sofa belagerte und ihre nicht mehr vorhandenen Essensreste weg futterte. Lag sie etwa wirklich mit ihrer weiblichen Intuition falsch?

_'Ich hab mich etwa verta-' _Und da fiel es ihr auf! Essen! Sie hatte gestern noch mitten in der Nacht einkaufen müssen und jetzt gab sie schon auf obwohl sie ihre Küche noch gar nicht kontrolliert hatte. Also machte sie sich sofort auf den Weg, sehr angespannt, weil Natsu sich vor ihr versteckte und ihre Schränke mal wieder plünderte.

Sie bemerkte natürlich nicht, dass sie jetzt diejenige war, die in der Gegenwart einer anderen Person sein wollte.

Und schon stand sie in ihrer Küche... ganz allein.

Doch bevor sie wieder in Selbstmitleid über ihre schwindenden geistigen Fähigkeiten verfallen konnte, öffnete sich die Tür zu ihrem Bad und rauskam ein pink haariger Mensch und ein blauer Kater.

Sie war so froh, dass sie doch da waren, sodass sie auch gleich anfing sie anzuschreien: „Was macht ihr schon wieder in meiner Wohnung! Und warum benutzt ihr mein Klo! Habt ihr kein einziges?"

„He? Wir wollten dich doch nur besuchen." Sagte der Drachentöter etwas genervt weil er mal wieder ohne einen bestimmten Grund von ihr angefahren wurde.

„. Wir wollen nur mit Lucy-chan frühstücken. Und außerdem hatte Natsu ein dringendes Geschäft zu erledigen. Aye, genau so war das."

So viel wollte Lucy nun doch nicht erfahren und entschied sich für ein drastisch Verfahren, das ihre angespannten Nerven beruhigen sollte. Dieses Verfahren wird im Volksmund allgemein Fuß + Arsch = Ruhe-Methode genannt oder auch: Ich-tret-euch-in-den-Arsch-wenn-ihr-nicht-sofort-verschwindet Drohung.

Und genau das tat sie dann, mehr oder weniger und mit ebenfalls mehr oder weniger lauten Protesten (Natsu wusste nicht wirklich warum, aber er hatte plötzlich etwas Angst vor Lucy gekriegt,... schon wieder).

„A-a-aber Lucy, ich hab Hunger." War dann der allerletzte Versuch Seitens Natsu etwas Menschlichkeit in der blonden Magierin zu bewegen. Ohne Erfolg, natürlich.

„Schieb dir deinen Hunger sonst wo hin!" Unglaublich, konnten die nicht zu Hause essen!

Dann hatte sie es tatsächlich geschafft. Er war weg (und die Katze auch, natürlich), raus aus der Wohnung.

Jetzt konnte sie ihren Tag ganz normal starten, ohne verrückte Besucher, ohne einen leeren Magen, ohne Geschirr dass sie sich neu kaufen musste, ohne Flecken auf dem Boden die sie sauber machen musste, ohne Schuldgefühle weil sie ihre Freunde aus ihrer Wohnung rausgeschmissen hat...

Okay, vielleicht war der letzte Teil nicht ganz so wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte aber noch ehe sie weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, brachte sie ein bestimmtes Bild in ihrem Wohnzimmer zum absoluten erstaunen (ihr hing wortwörtlich der Kiefer runter).

„Guten morgen Lucy, was war denn der Krach vorhin, ich hätte schwören können Natsu gehört zu haben."

„E-Erza...?" Ja. Titania hatte soeben ihr Wohnzimmer belagert.

* * *

Nach einiger Zeit hab ich mal wieder ein neues Chapter geschrieben und hochgeladen und ich weiß ja nicht wie ihr eure Pfannkuchen esst, aber wenn ich mal das Glück habe einen vollen Teller davon zu haben ohne das ich ständig für jedes einzelne kämpfen muss, fang ich von oben an und arbeite mich nach unten durch. Dabei schmier ich entweder Marmelade oder Schokolade drauf und roll die einzelnen Dinger dann, oder ich roll sie als erstes und tauch sie dann in Honig oder Zuckersirup.

Und habt den neuen Bleach chapter gesehen, endlich hab ich erfahren was mit den anderen Vizards passiert ist, jetzt muss nur noch Shuuhei auftauchen!

Alles andere was ich noch sagen wollte hab ich vergessen also dann noch:

Danke für eure Reviews.


	20. Chapter 20

**Let me see you defeat me.**

Erza war außergewöhnlich gut drauf diesen morgen, so viel konnte Lucy feststellen. Die rothaarige Magierin hatte ein etwas untypischen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, wie als ob sie mit ihrem Leben vollends zufrieden war und der Meinung ist, andere müsste auch so zufrieden sein. Vielleicht interpretiert Lucy aber da auch nur viel zu viel da hinein.

„Ähm... Erza, was machst du hier?" Fragte die Stellarmagierin etwas unsicher.

„Ich? Ich bin natürlich hier um mit meiner Freundin den Tag zu beginnen." Sagte die Titania, wie als ob es das natürlichste auf der Welt wäre und sie es schon tausende Male gemacht hätte. Welches nicht wahr war.

„A...ha." Was sollte Lucy jetzt tun? Sie wollte doch eigentlich nur ihre Ruhe haben, doch sie hatte bereits Natsu rausgeschmissen und es wäre ja eigentlich nur fair Erza ebenfalls die Tür zu zeigen. Aber das hier war Erza! Das ging nicht. Es wär ihr Tod.

„Äh...äh..." Nach kurzem Nachdenken entschied sie sich dann, dass sie doch leben wollte und begründete dies einfach mit dem alltäglichen Verhalten junger Mädchen: weibliche Freunde sind immer mehr wert als männliche und müssen deshalb besser behandelt werden.

„O-okay. Na dann, ähm... ja, Frühstück! Ge?"

„Ja." Ja, Lucys Leiden schienen niemanden wirklich zu interessieren oder jemandem aufzufallen.

* * *

„Also los. Jetzt geht's wieder zurück zur Gilde." Sagte Makarov recht munter. Gray war auch fröhlich. Etwas. Aber immer noch fröhlicher als sonst. Kaum das er das Haus vom Meister allerdings verlassen hatte, hatte er wieder einen stoischen Ausdruck im Gesicht angenommen.

Er fragte sich ob er sich die Kapuze seines Mantels überziehen sollte, dann war er nur für eine Sekunde von seinen Gedanken abgelenkt, er hatte sich die Stadt näher angesehen, da hatte er bereits aus reiner Gewohnheit mit dem Stück Stoff wieder sein halbes Gesicht verdeckt.

So konnte man sich das Denken auch sparen.

Makarov bemerkte dies, jedoch konnte man ihm seine Gedanken nicht aus seinem Gesicht ablesen.

Durch die Stadt ging es dann zur Gilde, währenddessen versuchte Gray ganz bestimmte magische Auren zu entdecken. Bis jetzt hatte er kein Glück, was für ihn einerseits gut und andererseits schlecht war. Er spürte niemanden von denen die ihn verfolgten aber er spürte auch Lyon und Juvia nicht. Natürlich war es überlebenswichtig das Lyon sich gut verstecken konnte, allerdings konnte so Gray nicht sagen ob Lyon überhaupt noch lebte.

_'Ich denke viel zu viel nach... Ist nicht gut für mich, sagt Lyon ständig. Ich sollte endlich versuchen damit aufzuhören, jetzt da ich wieder hier bin.'_ Kaum, dass er das gedacht hatte, war er bereits vor den Türen zu Fairy Tail. Wie schnell die Zeit doch vergehen kann.

„Komm schon, komm schon! Trödel net herum." Der Eismagier war wirklich nur kurz stehen geblieben um das Gebäude nochmals anschauen zu können. Dem Meister war das wohl zu lang, weshalb er Gray etwas hetzte, was dem jungen Mann jedoch ziemlich egal war, denn auch er wollte wieder durch diese Türen.

Es war anders als gestern als er jetzt durch die Türen ging. Gestern versuchte er noch unauffällig zu sein, etwas was er in dieser Sekunde unbewusst auch versuchte, jedoch gab es einen Unterschied: heute hatte es nicht funktioniert.

Kaum das er den Aufenthaltsraum betrat, waren sofort alle Augen auf ihn gerichtet und die Leute fingen an „Gray! Gray ist wieder da!" zu schreien, wie als ob … ja _wie_ eigentlich? Gray war vollkommen damit überfordert einen Gedanken zu finden der seine jetzige Situation richtig beschreibt.

Wenigstens konnte er aber seine Gefühle benennen. Verwunderung, Erstaunen, ein klein bisschen Angst und ein warmes etwas um sein Herz herum.

Glück.

* * *

Unauffällig machten sich zwei gut verdeckte Personen durch den Wald um Magnolia. Sie hatten nur ein Ziel, schauen ob sich Gray in der Stadt befindet und sie hofften er würde wirklich dort sein.

Sie wollten jetzt keine Fehler machen und negativ auffallen, das würde große Folgen für sie haben und sie fürchteten um ihr Leben. Gerade als sie die höchsten Gebäude erkennen konnten, kam ihnen jedoch ein Problem entgegen mit welchem sie nicht gerechnet hatten oder rechnen wollten, denn jetzt wussten sie das sie ihre letzte Chance vertan hatten.

Ein Mann, eindeutig ein Magier und wahrscheinlich sogar ein recht guter, stellte sich ihnen in den Weg. Er hatte eine ungewöhnliche Aura um sich herum und seine magischen Kräfte schienen beachtlich, aber das erdrückenste an ihm hatte allerdings nichts mit seiner Magie zu tun. Nein, es war sogar nur eine einfache Tatsache, dass die Moral der beiden verkleideten Personen auf ein beachtliches Tief zog und ihnen eine bestimmte Sache näher brachte.

Niederlage.

Dieser Mann, dessen Gesicht man ebenfalls nicht erkennen konnte, der mit seinen weiten Sachen und mächtigen Zauberstäben kraftvoll vor einem stand, hatte ihre Ankunft erwartet. Gray F-noch-was, sie wussten seinen Nachnamen nicht mehr, war wieder zurück in seiner alten Gilde und diese Gilde wusste von ihnen Bescheid und hatte Vorkehrungen für jegliche Gefahren, die demnächst ihren Lauf nehmen könnten, getroffen.

Ihre Mission ihn zurückzuholen, war eindeutig gescheitert. Sie konnten zu viert nicht gegen eine ganze Gilde, die angeblich zu den zwei stärksten in ganz Fiore gehört, angehen.

„Ich gebe euch eine Chance mir schnell zu sagen wer ihr seid und was ihr wollt." Auch wenn er von Chancen sprach, ergriff er einen seiner Stäbe.

Die beiden die Gray, mehr oder weniger, die letzten Jahre verfolgten, wussten mit sicherer Wahrscheinlichkeit das ihr Ende gekommen war, nicht aber wegen dem der vor ihnen stand sondern weil ihr Boss sie unter die Erde befördern wird.

Eine kleine Chance zu überleben hatten sie dennoch, und diese Chance wollten sie bis zum Umfallen nutzen.

Ihre letzte Möglichkeit: mit dem Mann vor ihnen einen harten Kampf bestreiten und hoffen, dass ihr Boss gnädig sein wird, wenn er sieht wie schwierig es war und wie stark die Gegner waren. Also machten sich die beiden zum Kampf bereit.

Der Mann vor ihnen hatte einen riesigen hölzernen Stab in den Boden gerammt und genau in dem Moment viel einem der beiden 'Verfolger' etwas ein, etwa was ihre Lage verbessern könnte. Leise flüsterte er es zu seinem Weggefährten rüber: „Weißt du, wir waren jetzt ziemlich down weil wir ihn endgültig verloren hatten,..."

Während er das sagte machten auch die beiden sich zum Kampf bereit, der größere von ihnen, der den kleineren gerade über seine Entdeckung aufklären wollte, holte ein welliges Kurzschwert aus seinem Mantel. Der andere machte sich bereit seine Magie zu nutzen, aber er hatte schnell begriffen was sein Freund ihm sagen wollte und ein breites Grinsen brach auf seinem Gesicht aus. Das schwere Gefühl der Niederlage in seinem Magen verschwand allmählich.

Eine ganze Gilde konnten sie nicht besiegen, aber wer sagt denn dass sie nicht einen einzigen Mann zur Strecke bringen könnten. Wegen Gray hatten sie sich gehen lassen aber jetzt sahen sie tausend neue Möglichkeiten die vor ihnen lagen. Eins davon ist es den Kampf zu gewinnen und den Kerl als Geisel zu benutzen.

„...ja, aber ich sehe was."

Keine weiteren Worte wurden gesprochen und der Kampf begann.

* * *

Gray brauchte wirklich eine ganze Weile um Mirajane davon zu überzeugen, dass er bereits gegessen hatte und satt war, er war eigentlich sogar zum platzen voll wobei ihm der kleine Spaziergang bis zur Gilde half sich nicht schlecht zu fühlen. Mira meinte jedoch er müsse mehr essen, er wäre viel zu dünn, woraufhin Gray beinahe erwidert hätte, dass in den letzten 24 mehr gegessen hat als manchmal in fünf Tagen. Er sagte aber stattdessen etwas anderes.

„Nein, wirklich, ich bin völlig satt. Ich hatte ein gutes Frühstück beim Meister." Wo zur Hölle war der Meister? Fragte sich der Eismagier dann in Gedanken. Nur kurz nach dem sie durch die Tür waren, meinte der kleine Mann er müsse nach was schauen und Gray solle Spaß haben.

„A-aber Gray... „ Sagte Mira dann mit ein paar kleinen Tränen in den Augen und Gray dachte sich: _'Ohh... nein, bitte nicht weinen!' _Aber sie hatte sich schnell wieder eingekriegt und wischte sich mit einem Handtuch die kleinen Tränchen aus den Augen.

„Okay, aber nachher wirst genau das essen was ich dir gebe, einverstanden." Fragte die ehemalige Magierin nicht. Das war eine klare Aussage und das einzige was der Eismagier dazu dachte war: _'Wie kommt die Frau darauf das Recht zu haben mir vorzuschreiben was ich machen soll oder nicht? Ist sie meine Mutter! Denken alle Frauen so?' _Sie „kannten" sich doch nur wieder seit gestern, weshalb Gray es etwas merkwürdig fand, dass sie sofort über ihn befehlen wollte, was Gray nicht wirklich gefiel.

Juvia war da anders...

...

_'...Moment mal, Juvia ist genauso.'_ Immer versuchen das beste für ihn zu machen UND ihn zum besten zu bewegen.

Mit diesem neuen Gedankenzug schätzte Gray Mirajane schon etwas anders ein, mehr wie eine wirklich nette Person. (Er hatte wahrscheinlich immer noch ihr altes Ich im Kopf) und mit einem kleinen aber etwas mehr ernstem Lächeln, versicherte er ihr dann, dass er es machen würde: „Ja okay, aber bitte nicht zu viel auf einmal."

Von Mirajane endlich befreit, wollte sich Gray dann irgendwo hinsetzen, selber entscheiden konnte er sich dabei aber nicht, denn gleich nachdem Mira ihm noch zum letzten zugelächelt hatte, um dann ihrem Job nachzugehen, standen plötzlich Wakaba und Macao neben ihm.

„Graaaaaay!" Sagten sie dann gleichzeitig und nicht wirklich leise: „Komm, setz dich zu uns, wir müssen dir noch von all den Sachen erzählen die hier in den letzten Jahren noch so vorgefallen sind." Etwas widerwillig, setzte sich Gray dann neben die beiden älteren Herren.

„Schau mal, das ist mein Sohn. Romeo, sag hi zu Gray." Macao zeigte auf einen kleinen Jungen mit kurzen, glatten und blauen Haaren, der auf der Bank saß und Saft trank. Nachdem ihn sein Vater ansprach drehte er sich dann zu Gray um und schaute ihn sich sehr kritisch an.

Was ihm Gray nicht übel nahm, denn er hatte immer noch seine Kapuze auf, jedoch führte Romeos Desinteresse an einem Kampf der hinten in der Gilde ausgebrochen war, zum Zurückkommen von Erinnerungen an seine alte Zeit hier in der Gilde. Ein Stuhl flog plötzlich in der Luft herum und Gray nahm, nach einer kleinen Überwindung, die Kapuze seines Mantels herunter um dem kleinen Jungen eine bessere Sicht auf sein Gesicht zu geben.

Dieser verengte seine Augen noch mehr, weil er jetzt wirklich den anderen mustern konnte. Natürlich sagte er noch ein: „Hallo" aber eher nur um es gesagt zu haben, nicht um ihn zu grüßen. Wie es aussah mochte der kleine ihn nicht sonderlich. Warum, wusste Gray nicht und er wollte sich auch nicht die Mühe machen es heraus zu finden. Er war noch nie jemand gewesen der von anderen gemocht werden wollte.

Macao schien jedoch von den Aversionen die sein Sohn seinem alten Schützling entgegenhielt, nichts mitzukriegen, denn der alte Mann fing plötzlich an wie ein Wasserfall zu reden. Dreiviertel von dem was er dann sagte, bemerkte Gray, war sicherlich nicht etwas was er wirklich hören musste/wollte/brauchte. Wakaba sagte auch etwas zwischendurch und nicht selten fingen die beiden dann an über irgendeine Frau oder einer weiblichen Person aus der Gilde zu sprechen und zu streiten. Wahrscheinlich hielten sie für alt genug für „solche" Gespräche. Romeo war schon lange weg.

Glücklicherweise ereignete sich etwas, was für Gray eine Ablenkung darstellte, um nicht mehr länger die beiden alten Männer in seinem Kopf drin zu haben. Jedoch war diese Ablenkung an sich nichts erfreuliches, denn eine Energiequelle machte sich plötzlich spürbar, nicht weit außerhalb Magnolias.

Eine starke Magie und das beunruhigte ihn sehr, aber, er konnte diese Magie niemandem zuordnen den er kannte. Das waren weder Lyon noch Juvia und der eine Freund von Juvia war ein Drachentöter und die fühlten sich anders an. Seine Verfolger waren es auch nicht es sei denn, sie hätten bereits Verstärkung geholt, was Gray für nicht allzu unwahrscheinlich hielt.

Aber so schnell wie dieser Energiestrom gekommen war, war es auch schon weg. Etwas war aber immer noch in einer bestimmten Art und Weise da, was Gray glauben ließ, dass die Person einen Zauber verwendete, der ihn einfach von Magnolia aus sehr schnell in Richtung Nordwesten beförderte. Nur das Dumme war, er kam aus der Richtung.

Gray schaute sich in der Gilde um, die beiden alten Säcke schon längst vergessen, um noch jemanden zu finden der diese Magie bemerkt hatte. Er war gut darin so etwas zu spüren, deswegen war er nicht sonderlich überrascht das jeder seinen Wegen nachging ohne etwas bemerkt zu haben. Nicht überrascht aber enttäuscht, doch dann sah doch jemanden der zu mindestens so aussah als ob ihn etwas irritiert hätte und er schaute sogar nachdenklich in die Richtung von wo es kam.

_'Perfekt.'_ Dachte sich der Eismagier wegen mehr als nur einem Grund, jetzt fand er sogar einen Weg seinen Tinnitus (Wakaba und Macao) zu beenden.

Er musste sich nur noch etwas überlegen um die Frauen von Loki weg zu kriegen und er hätte jemanden gefunden mit dem er sich wirklich 'unterhalten' konnte.

* * *

Ein neues Kapi, hahaha, hat nicht wirklich sooooo lange gedauert bis ich es fertig hab.

Ich will jetzt allerdings mal etwas sagen: der fremde Mann am Anfang war hoffentlich nicht zu schwer oder zu leicht zum erraten, es ist... Mistgun! Und ich nehme die Mistgun-Version seines Namens da mir Mystogan nicht wirklich gefällt und ich der Meinung bin das 'o' ist da nur wegen der japanischen Aussprache reingerutscht und Mistgun ergibt einen besseren und schöneren Sinn.

Und warum Loki der Retter für Grays Hörproblem wurde ist ganz einfach zu erklären: Ich bin ein heimlicher Gray/Loki Fan, aber mal ganz im Ernst, Fairy Tail ist der einzige Shonen Manga den ich kenne der mehr Hetero-pairings als Yaoi-pairings hat.

Und ich wollte noch etwas fragen: wie viele von euch kennen LXD? Nein, nicht LSD und auch kein großes Lachen sondern „Legion of extraordinary dancers". Das ist eine Tanz-Webserie und die ist unglaublich geil, die müsst ihr euch unbedingt mal anschauen! Hier ein kleiner Ausschnitt davon:

.com/watch?v=5nUUEPGlORo

Und ich fand dass ich mal wieder etwas Werbung für meine anderen Geschichten machen sollte:

'Charon', benannt nach dem „Mond" von Pluto. Eine Fairy Tail Geschichte die tatsächlich schneller läuft als MS obwohl es bis jetzt nur fünf Kapitel hat! Da geht es um einen Mann der FT vor einer schrecklichen Zukunft warnt, aber die Identität von dem ist ein großes Geheimnis...

'Sozio'... eine Naruto Geschichte, die eigentlich nichts weiter ist als ein kleines Portal meine Gedanken zu manchen Sachen niederzuschreiben. Bis jetzt nur drei Kapitel aber ich bin eine Person die viel denkt (nur mit schreiben zu faul ist) also da könnten hunderte von neuen Kapitel kömmen.

Ja, ich glaub das wars und natürlich das „Ge?" was Lucy sagt ist Dialekt wenn es jemand nicht verstanden haben sollte und ist das selbe wie „Gel?" (← sprich 'gell') und „Nicht".

Danke für eure Reviews.


	21. Chapter 21

_**We shall fight to the end.**_

Juvia konnte sich kaum beherrschen und nur weil sie gerade in Bewegung war, zappelte sie nicht herum. Hier in dieser Stadt, das sie und Lyon gerade betreten hatten, wird Gray-sama sein!

Hoffentlich.

Weder sie noch Lyon konnten sich wirklich sicher sein ob er wirklich hier sein würde oder nicht, aber es gab keine Anzeichen, die vermuten ließen, dass es nicht so sein könnte...

* * *

Was für ein Glück sie doch hatte! Ein wunderschöner morgen voller Freuden. Oh, hat Lucy gerade `Freuden` gedacht, nein, sie meinte natürlich 'Freunde'. Dummes 'n' das am falschen Platz stand und natürlich waren auch viele der Wörter die sie soeben in ihren Gedanken benutzt hatte etwas falsch. Eigentlich müssten sie etwas im Gegenteil sein:

Was für ein Pech sie doch hatte! Ein grauenvoller morgen voller Freunde. Jetzt traf es Lucys Empfinden schon eher.

Warum? Sie hatte eben etwas Besuch, kann ja nichts Schlimmes sein, sie kriegt ständig unerwarteten Besuch. Sie kommt abends nach hause und da sind sie alle, Natsu, Happy, Erza und manchmal auch Levi und Cana und alle begnügen sich in ihrem Wohnzimmer mit ihrem Essen.

Ganz normal.

Was war heute so anders das sie noch mehr irritiert wurde als all die anderen Male? Da gab es die verschiedensten Punkte. Zum einem wäre es die Tatsache, dass es früh morgens war und zwar in Kombination mit sehr spätem ins Bett gehen und noch späterem Einschlafen. Mit anderen Worten, Lucy war schlecht gelaunt, vor allem da auch kein echter Morgenmensch war.

Dann natürlich noch die Dreistigkeit von einem gewissen Drachentöter und Katze, schon wieder ihr Essen zu klauen, oder klauen zu wollen. Mal ehrlich, wissen die beiden nicht das Lucy dafür zahlt? Und das sie wegen ihrer Rente (und dem Geld was sie für Klamotten ausgibt) fast nichts mehr übrig hat um richtiges Essen zu kaufen! Sie braucht ihr Essen für sich! Im Grunde wird sie von den beiden ausgeraubt!

Und dann noch der große Schock. Erza.

Wie gesagt, auch Erza ist schon immer wieder mal in der kurzen Zeit wo Lucy hier schon wohnt, mir nichts dir nichts bei ihr eingebrochen und hat ihre Schubladen durchkämmt, wie wenn sie exotische Sachen drin finden würde.

Aber heute war es anders. Sie war anders und dieses Anders ging der Stellarmagierin gewaltig auf die Nerven aber bei Erza konnte sie nicht einfach ihrer Wut und ihrer Frustration freien Lauf lassen. Nein, da könnte sie gleich aus dem Fenster springen.

Aber wie gesagt heute war sie... anders. Ein anderes Wort gab es nicht um ihr Verhalten zu beschreiben. Zuerst einmal gab es da ihre unglaubliche Ausstrahlung, mit anderen Worten sie strahlte pures Glück aus.

Nicht das Lucy ihre Freundin unglücklich wünschte, es war nur so, dass Erza normalerweise sehr ernst und spaßlos war und sie mit einem ständigen Grinsen im Gesicht zu sehen war ihr sehr... befremdlich... und unheimlich.

Das was aber wirklich am aller merkwürdigstem und am frustrierenstem war, war ihr Mundwerk das einfach nicht geschlossen bleiben wollte.

Lucy hatte an diesem einem morgen mehr mit Erza gesprochen als in der ganzen Zeit wo sie schon zu Fairy Tail gehörte. So oder so ähnlich, es kam ihr auf jeden Fall mal so vor. Die blonde Magierin wusste aber eins, nämlich, dass Erza noch nie so viel auf einmal gesprochen hatte.

Sie sprach über alles und jeden Scheiß den sie seit dem Aufwachen gemacht hatte (sie war bereits um fünf wach). Lucy war das arme Opfer, dass ihr dabei zuhören musste und kaum war sie endlich, nach `was es zum Frühstück gab, wie ihr morgendliches Training verlaufen ist, wie sie ein paar betrunkene Männer angeschrien hat, wie ihr Dusche so war, wie sie ihr Haus sauber gemacht und wie sich entschieden hat was sie als nächsten tun soll', fertig, dachte Lucy es könnte ja nur noch zu diesem einen Punkt kommen wo Erza sich unrechtmäßigerweise Zutritt in ihre Wohnung verschaffte.

Falsch. Ihr neues Thema wurde dann nämlich: ´was sie heute noch alles vor hat´ und Lucy war verpflichtet ihr zuzuhören und auch selbst etwas zu sagen. Dabei wollte sie natürlich nur eins, gemütlich und alleine ein Frühstück genießen.

Natürlich wusste sie von wo Erzas gute Laune kam, sie war ja schließlich nicht blind. Ein Name allein erklärte schon alles: Gray Fullbuster.

Seine Rückkehr nach Magnolia und damit auch nach Fairy Tail, hatte eine sehr, sehr große Wirkung auf Erza (und auf Lucy, er hielt sie die ganze Nacht wach). Erza verhielt sich zur Zeit genau so, wie wenn seine Präsenz das letzte war, was sie von einem glücklichen Leben abgehalten hätte.

Aber Lucy vermutete, dass Erzas Verhalten nur am Anfang so sein würde bis der zweite Schock vorüber war, dann würde sie wieder so ernst werden wie vorher, vielleicht aber, und das hielt Lucy auch für sehr wahrscheinlich, etwa verändert, vielleicht etwas lockerer oder auch nicht mehr so Angst einflößend.

Das wird man aber erst die Zukunft zeigen, Lucy fand es aber sehr interessant zu sehen wie sich Erza in der Gegenwart von Gray verhalten würde. Da musste sie genau drauf achten.

Jetzt aber, wo Erza weg war, war es endlich Zeit ein kleines bisschen was zu essen. Endlich.

* * *

Magnolia schien eine sehr lebendige Stadt zu sein doch mit jahrelanger Erfahrung konnte Lyon eindeutig sagen, dass eine Nachricht hier die runde machte, was normal für Städte war. Es war aber keine schlechte Nachricht, die Bewohner schienen nicht traurig zu sein, und auch keine geheime, da jeder offen sprach.

Er konzentrierte sich jedoch nicht zu sehr auf die einfachen Menschen, denn sein Kopf war vollkommen wo anders. Das Wasser- und Eisduo machte sich eilig einen Weg zur Gilde dieser Stadt und schon konnten sie es sehen.

Aber je näher sie kamen desto beunruhigter wurden sie. Was wenn Gray es nicht geschafft hat? Was wenn es ein Fehler war den selben Weg zu gehen wie er anstatt so schnell wie möglich hier her und ihm entgegen zu kommen?

„Lyon-sama,... ist Gray-sama hier?" Fragte Juvia weil sie wusste, dass der weißhaarige Eismagier das vor ihr herausfinden würde. Lyon war sehr angespannt und schaute zu den Leuten rüber die sich am Eingang zur Gilde aufhielten. Mit scharfen Augen starrte er auf deren Lippen und versuchte zu entschlüsseln was gesagt wurde.

_`-war ziemlich wütend, er ist einfach gegangen aber ich sag dir wenn die beiden sich wieder sehen wird's so was von krachen.`_

Bis jetzt noch nichts verwertbares doch er und Juvia werden es ohne hin schon bald erfahren, kurz vor den Toren waren sie bereits. Das hinderte Lyon aber nicht daran weiter von den Lippen lesen, es wäre nämlich für ihn und Juvia um einiges besser es jetzt schon wissen, nur ihrer Nerven willen.

_`Ja ich weiß, Natsu wird die Tür aufreißen und einen Kampf fordern und wenn er den nicht kriegt wird er wahrscheinlich so lange einen Aufstand machen bis er doch kämpft, aber dann doch mit jemand anderem.´_

Mittlerweile war das etwas vermummte Duo bereits fast in Hörweite der sprechenden Personen und deren nächster Austausch nahm Lyon eine riesige Last von deren Schultern.

_`Ich frag mich aber wie stark Gray jetzt ist, ich mein du hättest dabei sein müssen, nach dem Natsu ihn geschlagen hatte wurde der Raum um einiges kälter und er ist Eismagier!`_

Und schon waren die beiden Männer die er beobachtet hatte vollkommen unwichtig geworden nachdem er die gewünschte Information endlich hatte. Jetzt konnte er seine Aura entfalten mit der Hoffnung, dass Gray gerade in der Gilde ist, ihn spürt und rauskommt um ihm sämtliche Mühen zu ersparen nach ihm zu fragen.

„Er ist hier." Informierte er Juvia dann, diese hatte aber schon an der entspannten Haltung die Lyon eingenommen hatte verstanden, dass Gray es geschafft hatte und nun konnte sie sich ihr großes Lächeln und ihren kleinen Freudensprung nicht verkneifen.

In der Gilde als Gray gerade versuchte mit Loki zu sprechen, nach dem er es geschafft hatte sich zu ihm zu setzen, brach eine riesige Prügelei aus. Wer es startete wusste er nicht aber nach kurzer Zeit machten fast alle mit.

Gray schaute etwas bewundert zu all den sich kloppenden Fairy Tail Magiern rüber. Langsam machte es klick in seinem Kopf und er erinnerte sich wieder an all die Zeiten wo so etwas früher auch pausenlos geschah.

Er wollte fast mitmachen.

„Schon wieder haben diese Leute mit ihren Streitigkeiten angefangen, in was für einer Gilde hab ich mich hier nur eingeschrieben?" Sagte Loki nach dem er Grays Blick auf die fliegenden Stühle, Tische und Flaschen gesehen hatte (er lag gerade in den armen seines Harems).

Gray schaute zu Loki rüber und war froh das der Kampf auf der anderen Seite des Raums ausgebrochen war, dennoch verließen einige das Gebäude um nicht doch mitrein gezogen zu werden.

„Früher war es auch so." Mittlerweile konnte sich Gray wieder richtig gut an die damaligen Schlägereien erinnern. Er hatte immer halbnackt ganz vorne mitgemacht, nur jetzt wollte er nicht ganz in diese Sachen verwickelt werden und Loki schien genauso zu sein, was eigentlich merkwürdig war, denn in Fairy Tail war fast jedes Mitglied in irgend einer Art und Weise gewalttätig. Hatte sich das in den Jahren verändert?

„Schön zu hören, dass die schon vor Jahren so drauf waren aber jeden Tag die Tische und Stühle auseinander zu nehmen ist zie-" Loki wurde fast mit seinem Satz fertig als ein Stuhlbein in seine Richtung flog. Er hatte gerade noch genug Zeit sich zu bücken um diesem tödlichen Geschoss entkommen zu können (sein Harem kam nicht zu Schaden).

Dieses Ausweichmanöver hatte nur leider zur Folge, dass die nächste Person in der Flugbahn dieses Stück Holzes davon erwischt wurde.

Gray schaute zu der eigentlich noch ruhigen Stelle der Gilde und dem armen Kerl der an seinem Kopf getroffen wurde hinüber. Etwas Blut lief ihm am Gesicht hinunter und genau in dem Moment als der Kerl wieder komplett zu Sinnen kam und registrierte was so eben geschah, richtete sich Loki wieder auf und schaute da hin wo das Stuhlbein hin geflogen war.

Dieses Mal aber hatte der Brillenträger keine Zeit mehr sich ducken und eine Platte voll mit Essen, liebevoll von Mirajane zubeireitet, machte eine Bekanntschaft mit seinem Gesicht. Der Wurf war sogar heftig genug, dass die Platte in zwei brach und noch einige Meter weit wegfiel.

Seine Freundinnen kreischten ob es ihm gut geht doch Loki stand ohne ein Wort auf, sein Kopf, welches voll mit Reis und irgendeiner Beilage war, auf den Kerl gerichtet der ihn angegriffen hatte.

Das war spannend und doch fühlte sich Gray etwas nervös. Er konnte es nicht abwarten zu sehen wie sich Loki verhalten würde und fühlte sich etwas schuldig, dass er nichts gemacht hatte um das verhindern.

Mit seiner Hand voll Ringen wischte sich Loki den Reis aus seinem Gesicht, was daraufhin einfach auf den Boden fiel. Er rückte seine Brille dann noch zurecht genauso wie seine Jacke und strahlte mit einem Playboylächeln auf sein Harem runter: „Ladys, ihr müsst mich leider entschuldigen."

Und er sprang über den Tisch zu dem Kerl der ihn beworfen hatte, mit seiner Faust in der Höhe.

Auch diese Ecke des Aufenthaltsraums wurde zu einem Kriegsschauplatz, denn auch die umliegenden Leute wurden in den gewaltgefüllten Strudels eines Fairy Tail Frühstücks gezogen. Es gab kein entkommen, auch für Leute wie Loki nicht.

Gray war aber etwas verwundert, er hätte schwören, dass auch mit dem Reis als Polsterung Loki mindestens eine blutige Nase hätte kriegen müssen. Bei ihm war aber nichts.

Diese kleine Kleinigkeit war ihm aber dann doch egal, Loki war sowieso schon merkwürdig genug, jetzt aber musste Gray aufpassen nicht ebenfalls diesen Versuchungen zu verfallen. Am besten wäre es, wenn er einfach für eine Weile rausgehen würde. Lokis Frauen waren wohl auch dieser Meinung.

Gerade als er dann aufstand erwachte eine magische Aura direkt vor der Gilde zum Leben und Gray erkannte sie sofort: Lyon, und kurz danach Juvia.

Die beiden hatten es geschafft! Sie waren hier! Kurz erstarrt blickte Gray in die Richtung der Tür und schon ging er mit schnellen Schritten zu ihr rüber.

Den ganze Krach den die anderen verursachten, hörte nicht mehr als er die Tür aufmachte. Draußen dann sah er sofort nach vorne zu den Quellen der Magie und wirklich, da standen sie, Lyon und Juvia und Gray wusste, dass sein Leben kaum noch besser werden könnte.

Jetzt war er zu Hause gemeinsam mit seinem besten Freund.

* * *

A.N.: Ich möchte nur mal anmerken, Essen rumschmeißen ist Böse!

Endlich mal so weit, he. Leider muss ich sagen, dass das Abitur kurz vor der Tür steht und ich langsam anfangen muss zu lernen, vor allem Chemie und Mathe. Deshalb wird es eventuell in den nächsten vier Wochen kein update geben.

'tschuldigung.

ABER, etwas ganz großes muss ich euch trotzdem mitteilen, ihr werdet euch freuen:

Die Moderatorin der ChillOut Lounge des Webradios hat mich gefragt ob sie Movement Stopper in ihrer Sendung vorlesen darf. Und ich hab natürlich ja gesagt!

Hab sogar den ersten Kapitel, endlich mal, überarbeitet für diesen Event.

Also bereits heute (Montag/20.02.2012) um 22.00 Uhr gib es die erste Sendung mit MS!

Ich werde es mir natürlich anhören und ich hoffe ihr werdet es auch. Für mich selbst ist es natürlich ganz interessant zu sehen wie sich meine Geschichte anhört.

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews


	22. Chapter 22

**Destiny is now at hand!**

„Lyon!" Gray ging zu seinem Freund hinüber und sah, dass er und Juvia unverletzt waren. Von außen auf jeden Fall. Aber sie beide standen und sahen gut aus und das war das einzige was zählt!

Lyon beobachtete mit einem großen Lächeln auf dem Gesicht wie sich Gray auf sie zu bewegte. Juvia fiel ihm auf halbem Weg in die Arme: „Gray-sama, Juvia und Lyon-sama haben sich solche Sorgen um dich gemacht! Es geht dir doch gut, oder? Was ist mit deinen Verletzungen?"

Sie hätte wahrscheinlich noch mit einer ganzen Palette an weiteren Fragen weiter gemacht, wenn Gray sie daran nicht gehindert hätte: „Juvia, es geht mir gut."

Sie schaute ihn an und sah ein echtes Lächeln voller Freude auf seinem Gesicht. So glücklich sah er sonst nie aus. Jetzt aber schien alles endlich in Ordnung zu sein, sie konnte den beiden (attraktiven) Magiern helfen, so wie sie ihr geholfen hatten. Sie könnte fast anfangen zu heulen.

Das tat sie auch mehr oder weniger: „Ahhh, Juvia ist so glücklich!" Ihre Umarmung wurde mit diesem Ausbruch noch um einiges stärker und Gray schaute etwas verloren auf Lyon hin, denn es sah so aus als ob sie ihn für eine Weile nicht loslassen wollte.

Lyon hatte keine Probleme damit, er konnte warten, und schaute sich etwas am Eingang der Gilde um. Die Leute von vorhin standen da und schauten auf das süße, heulende Mädchen in Grays Armen und munkelten vor sich hin. Lyon konnte es nicht lassen ein bisschen zu 'lauschen', aber nur weil er jahrelang auf solche kleinen Fähigkeiten angewiesen war und nicht einfach aufhören konnte Leute bei ihren privaten Gesprächen abzuhören.

'...hat?'

'Hm, tut mir Leid, aber ich kann mich nicht mehr so richtig an den gestrigen Abend und alles was der Meister gesagt hatte erinnern. Zu viel gesoffen. Ich konnt heut fast gar nicht ufstehen.'

'Ja, so ging's mir au. Sollten wir vielleicht den anderen sagen, dass Grays Freunde aufgetaucht sind? Ich hab das Gefühl den Meister wird's sicherlich interessieren.'

'Das sollten wir vielleicht machen, dann hören die wahrscheinlich auch mit dem ganzen Gekämpfe endlich auf. Man wie schaffen die's nur? Sin wir schon so alt und können nich...'

Hier hörte Lyon auf die Lippen der Männer zu lesen, er hatte erneut viel von denen erfahren können.

Jetzt schaute er zu Gray hinüber, der sich von Juvias eisernem Griff loslösen konnte. Für eine lange Zeit schauten er und Gray sich nur an und schließlich umarmten sie sich auch. Es war ein glücklicher Moment, eins was weder Gray noch Lyon in nächster Zeit vergessen werden.

„Wie ich sehe hat dich deine alte Gilde mit offenen Armen wieder aufgenommen." Sagte Lyon zu Gray, der nur wenige Zentimeter kleiner war als er.

„Aber nur wenn man den Anfang wegstreicht, hatte mit jemandem beinahe einen Kampf angefangen."

Darauf hin musste Lyon kurz anfangen zu Kichern und auf den fragenden und etwas wütenden Blick seines Freundes hin erklärte er ganz kurz: „Das klingt gar nicht nach dir, so warst du früher einmal."

Etwas beleidigt, fing Gray sofort an gegen das was Lyon gesagt hatte seine Meinung dazu zu vertreten: „Du hättest den mal sehen sollen! Er hatte angefangen! Ohne dass ich irgendetwas gemacht hatte, griff er mich einfach an. Ich sag dir, wenn du an meiner Stelle gewesen wärst hättest du auch zurückgeschlagen."

Erneut musste Lyon grinsen, Gray schien so froh zu sein während er gerade über diese Person sprach. Er war natürlich nicht froh darüber, dass jemand mit ihm aus heiterem Himmel einen Streit angefangen hat, sondern wie er es erzählte sprach davon, dass er im ganzen jetzt viel entspannter war als noch bevor sie sich trennten.

„Hör auf zu grinsen, außerdem konnte ich mich noch nicht einmal für den Schlag bei ihm richtig revanchieren."

Langsam verging Lyons Grinsen tatsächlich und er wurde um einiges ernster und fragte: „Wo hat er zugeschlagen?" Keiner würde ohne weiteres ungestraft davon kommen, wenn Gray verletzt worden ist.

„War im Gesicht, es ist aber nichts. Ich spür nichts mehr." Eigentlich würde er etwas spüren, wenn er diese Stelle nicht ständig mit seiner Magie kühlen würde. Mitten in der Nacht war ihm aufgefallen, dass seine Wange ohne Kühlung ganz schön schmerzt aber man sah nichts also musste er Lyon nicht unnötig aufregen. Außerdem konnte er sich um Natsu alleine kümmern.

Lyon überlegte ganz kurz und bemerkte hinter Gray die Tür zur Gilde die etwas offen stand und sah ein paar Leute aus dem kleinen Schlitz die sie beobachteten. Der ganze Lärm den es noch vor wenigen Minuten gab war verschwunden. Er fragte dennoch eine weitere wichtigere Frage: „Bist du wieder bei Kräften? Konntest du dich ausruhen?"

Juvia stand neben den beiden und musste sich hart zusammen reißen um nicht die Schaulustigen hinter sich anzuschreien weil sie gerade Lyon-samas und Gray-samas Wiedersehen störten. Sie war schließlich immer noch ein Mitglied von Phantom Lord und wenn sie erkannt wird und sich mit den Mitgliedern der Gilde anlegt, würde es nur zu unnötigen Schwierigkeiten für ihre beiden Lieblingsmänner kommen.

Gray wusste das es sinnlos war Lyon über seinen Zustand anzulügen: der würde es sofort bemerken und denken, dass es ihm noch schlechter ginge als in Wirklichkeit.

„Bin noch etwas schwach, konnte mich erst letzte Nacht richtig ausruhen." Und essen, den Teil behielt er allerdings für sich. „In ein paar Tagen wird alles wieder wie beim Alten sein."

Lyon dachte nochmals kurz nach, so einfach wollte er die Sache nämlich nicht einfach fallen lassen: „Und deine Verletzungen?"

„Behandelt." Eigentlich jedoch nur von sich selbst aber das musste Lyon auch nicht wissen.

Als Lyon gerade dabei war, sich eine weitere Frage auszudenken, ergriff Gray die Chance und stellte ein paar Fragen an ihn: „Seit ihr beiden verletzt? Und wie genau ist euer Kampf ausgegangen?"

„Wir haben nichts großes abgekriegt und Juvias Freund ist uns dann zur Hilfe gekommen. Wie es sich herausstellte war er ein Drachentöter und hat Juvias Geruch wahrgenommen und ohne groß zu zögern hat er sofort die vier angegriffen. Dank ihm konnten wir fliehen und unsere Verletzungen versorgen lassen. Hatte jedoch eine Weile gedauert bis wir dir nachgehen konnten."

Während die beiden Eismagier über wichtige Sachen diskutierten sah Juvia die Teils unterdrückten Gefühle der beiden deutlich in ihren Augen, ihrer Stimme und in ihrer Körperhaltung. Ihre Fantasie ging mal wieder mit ihr durch als sie die beiden so beobachtete und sie fragte sich wie hoch ihre Chancen in diesem Liebesdreieck waren.

Währenddessen flüsterten in der Gilde, genauer gesagt am Eingang der Gilde, viele Leute vor sich hin.

Lyon bemerkte diese größere Menge hinter der Tür und sprach Gray darauf an: „Da wir schon dem Anschein nach sehnlichst erwartete werden, sollten wir uns deine berüchtigte Gilde mal genauer anschauen. Die werden noch ganz ungeduldig." Und er hatte wohl recht, denn die Tür drohte von der schieren Menge aufzuplatzen, so viele Leute versuchten dort etwas von Grays Freunden mitzukriegen.

„Huh?" Tatsächlich hatte Gray bis gerade eben nicht mitgekriegt, dass er praktisch seine ganze Gilde direkt im Rücken hatte und kaum hatte er sich umgedreht wurde hinter der Tür geschrien, geschimpft, umgefallen, drüber gestolpert und plötzlich war alles wieder ruhig.

Ein paar Sekunden lang schaute der junge Eismagier noch zur halboffenen Tür hin und kam dann zu einem Schluss: „Ich glaube du hast recht, wir sollten reingehen. Meister Makarov wird euch sicherlich kennen lernen wollen." Und er setzte sich in Bewegung.

Juvia zögerte für einen Moment, was Gray nicht übersah und bot ihr seine gute Hand an, als Zeichen dafür, dass sie sich keine Sorgen machen muss. Mit einem 'Oh, Gray-sama!' ergriff sie auch sogleich die rechte Hand und die drei machten sich auf den Weg in die Gilde.

* * *

Während ein Teil von Grays Leben sich in Magnolia wieder zum besseren gewendet hatte, wurde gerade weit außerhalb von Magnolia um einen anderen Teil seines Lebens gekämpft.

Nach dem der eine Mann etwas Magie in seiner Hand gebündelt hatte, stieß er seine Finger aus einer großen Bewegung seines Arm heraus in die Richtung von ihrem Angreifer. Messerscharfer Wind schoss aus seinen Fingerspitzen heraus und raste auf den Mann in blauen Kleidern der sein ganzes Gesicht verbarg.

Doch dieser Mann, der wohl mit Fairy Tail in Verbindung stand, nahm erneut seine Stäbe, diesmal nur zwei, und rammte sie in den Boden. Die Windattacke wurde somit vollkommen geblockt und beschädigte die vielen Bäume links und rechts von Mistgun. Sein Angreifer, Qator, gab jedoch noch nicht auf und verstärkte seine Attacke.

Während aber der blonde mit seinem Angriff weiter machte, verteidigte sich Mistgun nicht nur und bereitete seinen Gegenangriff vor. Er nahm die restlichen seiner Stäbe und attackierte mit seinem fünfschichtigen Sacred Song. Doch kurz nachdem die magischen Kreise über Qator erschienen und er irgendwelchen Schaden erleiden konnte, verschwand er für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde und an seine Stelle trat einer anderen vier Leute die sich vor Magnolia rum getrieben hatten.

Mistguns gewaltiger Angriff traf dann auch, doch leider den falschen, denn dieser eine von den vier Leuten war bis jetzt derjenige gewesen, der am wenigsten von seiner Art der Magie verletzt wurde. Am Anfang vom Kampf hatte er sie alle bereits, doch dieser Gegner, der kaum älter war als 16, war gegen seine Schlafmagie Immun gewesen und hatte seine Kameraden aus dem Zauber befreien können.

Jetzt griffen die von allen Seiten an und achteten darauf nicht am selben Ort stehen zu bleiben. Noch dazu kam, dass dieser eine Junge seinen Platz mit den der anderen jederzeit wechseln konnte und wie schon gesagt, ihm schienen viele seiner Angriffe nicht viel auszumachen.

Der Kampf würde also noch eine Weile weiter gehen.

* * *

AN: Ich weiß, ich weiß...

Zuuuuuuu viel Zeit ist seit dem letzten Update vergangen und hinzu kommt noch dass dieser Kapitel wohl zu den kürzesten überhaupt gehört... Sorry

Und ich muss zugeben es liegt alles an mir. Noch größeres Sorry.

Ich war da an dieser einen Stelle in diesem Kapitel wo ich einfach soooooo große Schwierigkeiten hatte weiter zu kommen und ich stand dann davor und habe mir g'dacht: was zum Teufel, das wird hier langsam zu schnulzig!

Doch nach ein paar aufmunternden Worten einer Reviewerin hab ich endlich meinen faulen Arsch in Bewegung gesetzt und dieses Kapitel fertig geschrieben auch wenn das Ende doch anders ausgefallen ist als erwartet, aber keine Sorge das nächste wird bestimmt nicht vier Monate dauern.

Natsu wird dann auch wieder mit von der Partie sein.

Fragen?

Danke für eure Reviews


	23. Chapter 23

**Trapped in a pathetic cycle of blind battles.**

Unser geliebter Drachentöter, hatte für den heutigen Tag ein großes Ziel. Er stand auf und stolperte durch sein Zimmer ins Bad. Mit allem fertig, machte er sich gemeinsam mit Happy auf den langen Weg zu seiner über alles geliebten Gilde.

Er bereitete sich bereits mental auf den Kampf vor, den er von Gray verlangen würde.

Nur die beiden, auf dem Platz hinter der Gilde. Ein Kampf der so lange dauern würde, bis einer von ihnen nicht mehr konnte. Aufgeben kam dabei für Natsu selbstverständlich nicht in Frage, und von Gray erwartete er das Selbe.

Der Drachentöter wusste, dass sein Verhalten als sehr, sehr kindisch angesehen werden würde, doch das war ihm egal. Er hatte seine Gründe, auch wenn viele die wahrscheinlich nicht verstehen würden.

Er war sich sicher, dass Gray nicht nein sagen würde. Gestern wäre es ja schließlich beinahe so weit gekommen.

Er machte sich auf den Weg, und kam schneller als sonst in der Gilde an und wie es seine Art war, schlug er die Türen mit dem Fuß auf. Ein riesiger Knall war zu hören, und viele Köpfe in der Gilde drehten sich zu ihrer guten alten und erneut ramponierten Tür um.

Ahja, der Pinkhaarige stand auch noch dort (Natsu schlug die Türen ein bisschen zu oft auf) und fast alle Aufmerksamkeit fiel wieder zurück auf Gray und zwei weitere Leute, die der Drachentöter nicht kannte. Die Fremden interessierten ihn aber nicht, und er ging direkt zu Gray.

Plötzlich spürten einige, dass gleich ein Kampf ausbrechen würde, ihr Gespür für so etwas war unübertroffen. Sie fragten sich nur noch, aus welcher Ecke es beginnen würde.

„Gray!" Der Drachentöter stürmte nach vorn sodass man hätte meinen können, er wäre wild geworden. Die Augen weiterhin auf sein Ziel gerichtet blieb er schließlich einige Meter vor seinem einstigen Rivalen stehen.

Nachdem nun der womögliche Ort für den Anfang des Kampfes ausfindig gemacht wurde, fingen diejenigen, die in der Nähe waren an sich auf das Kommende vorzubereiten. Außerdem, machten sie sich bereit um schnellst möglich eingreifen zu können, falls der Drachentöter, und man ging davon aus, etwas Dummes anzustellen versuchte.

Gray und Lyon saßen währenddessen auf einer der Bänke. Juvia allerdings war es zu unangenehm es sich hier in Fairy Tail gemütlich zu machen und sich zu ihren Liebsten zu setzen, daher hatte sie sich dazu entschlossen, ihre womöglich einzige Chance zu ergreifen und die beiden mit Essen und Trinken zu versorgen.

Selbstredend hatte sie gleich, nachdem der pinkharrige, scheinbar wütende Kerl in die Gilde geplatzt kam, das dringende Bedürfnis ihm den nahezu gefährlichen Finger mit dem er auf ihren Gray zeigte Entzwei zu brechen.

Keiner bedrohte ihren Gray-sama.

Aber sie hielt sich zurück, sie wollte schließlich keine Szene veranstalten. Natürlich hielt ihre Zurückhaltung sie aber nicht davon ab, den Pinkharrigen mit Todesblicken zu bewerfen.

Jetzt stand der Drachentöter vor Gray und noch ehe jemand etwas sagen konnte, sprach Natsu schon in wütender Stimme: „Ich will einen Kampf mit dir! Jetzt! Sofort!"

Schlagartig wurde es ruhig in der Gilde, als auch der letzte Wind von der Situation bekam. Viele starrten dabei sprachlos auf ihren Freund, bis den meisten wieder einfiel, dass das Natsu war, der Junge der alles und jeden herausforderte. Gestern hatte er auch schon fast einen Kampf angefangen.

Dennoch fühlten sich nicht viele wohl mit dem Gedanken, das der Pinkhaarige gegen Gray kämpfen wollte: „Natsu, jetzt beruhig dich doch mal." Hieß es von den anderen. „Komm mal wieder runter. Kannst du nicht wo anders Dampf ablassen?" Bis gerade eben hatte die Gilde eine schöne Zeit mit ihrem alten Schützling verbracht, doch Natsu war wie immer der Störenfried und suchte Streit und das ausgerechnet mit Gray!

Wie gern doch Juvia diesem pinkhaarigen Kerl der offensichtlich Natsu hieß, was Juvia nach ein passender Name für so ein ungehobeltes Ding war hinaus geschmissen hätte, oder wenigstes verjagt hätte doch sie hielt sich zurück da sie nur zu Gast war.

Die Situation an sich war eigentlich genauso wie früher, aber im Augenblick wollte keiner Natsus und Grays Rivalität wieder haben. Die meisten wollten es langsam angehen, da sie noch versuchten mit ihren Gefühlen von damals klar zu kommen.

„Ich bin hier her gekommen um gegen dich zu kämpfen! Und es wäre am besten wenn wir es endlich hinter uns bringen würden!" Natsu schien unaufhaltsam zu sein, doch die Meisten hatten keine Lust darauf Gray in einen Kampf hineingezogen zu sehen, vor allem weil es so aussah als ob er ganz gemütlich vor sich hinsitzen wollte.

„Es wäre mir lieber wenn ich jetzt nicht unnötig kämpfen müsste." Mit Grays Worten war für die Gilde dann alles beschlossen, doch mit Natsus Sturheit war es leider noch lange nicht erledigt. Der gab nicht so leicht auf.

„Pass mal auf, das kann auf die schnelle und einfache Art von statten gehen oder auf die schwere!"

Mindestens jetzt wurde auch dem letzten in der Gilde klar, dass Natsu es ziemlich ernst meinte. Jetzt könnten ihn nur noch Erza oder der Meister aufhalten. Es war eindeutig, dass der Drachentöter von seinen Forderungen nicht abweichen würde.

'_Was für Probleme hat der Kerl schon wieder?_' Dachte sich Gray als er Natsu von seinem Platz aus anstarrte. '_Erst gestern hatte er mich aus heiterem Himmel angegriffen, und jetzt das! Eigentlich hätte der ja eine ordentliche Abreibung verdient, aber_-'

Grays eigene Gedanken überraschten ihn, wann hatte er zuletzt vorgehabt gegen jemanden zu kämpfen, nur weil er ihn aufgeregt hatte oder um ihm eine Lektion zu erteilen?

Erstaunlicherweise war dies tatsächlich nur einen Tag her, was allerdings vollkommen berechtigt war, denn der Auslöser für seinen gestrigen Wutanfall, war dieselbe Person die ihn gerade jetzt auch ausgelöst hat: Natsu.

Die Erinnerungen an seine alte Zeit in der Gilde kamen ihm wieder hoch, die in denen er sich ständig mit Natsu geprügelt und gestritten hatte. Komischerweise, fühlte er sich plötzlich besser, oder vielleicht auch nur selbstsicherer, denn wenn man von früher ausging, hatte Gray in ihren Raufereien immer die Nase vorn gehabt.

Fehlte nur noch die Antwort auf die Frage ob er jetzt gegen ihn antreten wollte oder nicht. Gray löste seinen Blick von Natsu und schaute auf die Gesichter der anderen im Raum. Diese wollten überhaupt keinen Kampf zwischen den beiden (obwohl die gesamte Gilde selbst vor kurzem miteinander gekämpft hatte) und Gray fühlte sich von dem Wunsch der Gilde beeinflusst.

Letzten Endes, wollte er jedoch diesem arroganten Natsu eins auswischen und wie schafft man das besser, als ihm einfach das zu verwehren was er unbedingt haben wollte. Einen Kampf.

Gray lehnte sich gerade zurück um genau das dem Drachentöter zu sagen, wahrscheinlich aber, würde Natsu das nicht ganz ruhig und gelassen hinnehmen. Mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sogar, würde er versuchen die Gilde in Brand zu stecken.

Merkwürdigerweise, machte das Gray allerdings nicht viel aus. (Dass Natsu ausflippt, nicht die brennende Gilde).

Doch bevor er einen seiner alten Lieblingsbeschäftigung nachgehen konnte, Natsu den symbolischen Finger zeigen, erhob sich sein Freund der neben ihm saß.

„Wie wär's damit? _Ich _trete gegen dich an!" Zum ersten Mal sprach Lyon dazwischen und er stand auch gleich auf um zu zeigen, dass er bereit für einen Kampf war.

Natsu war, wie erwartet, nicht mit diesem Herausforderer einverstanden. Er kannte den neuen noch nicht einmal: „Wer zum Teufel du auch immer bist, vergiss es! Ich bin hier um gegen ihn zu kämpfen!" Er trat noch einen weiteren Schritt nach vorne und zeigte erneut mit seinem Finger direkt auf Gray. „Und wenn du nicht sofort aufstehst, werden wir wohl oder übel hier kämpfen müssen!" Das sollte eine letzte Warnung sein, denn Natsu nahm jetzt eine aggressivere Stellung ein, von der er sofort auf Grays Bank springen konnte.

Lyon war allerdings, genau wie Natsu, nicht so einfach klein zu kriegen: „Ich weiß nicht was für ein Problem du mit Gray hast, aber da er noch nicht ganz bei Kräften ist, gebe ich dir die Chance gegen mich anzutreten, wenn du so darauf bestehst zu Kämpfen." Es war eindeutig, dass es heute noch zu einer Schlägerei kommen würde, ob Natsu gegen Gray bzw. Lyon oder Natsu gegen den Rest der Gilde.

Es gab nur zwei Personen die eine Eskalation noch verhindern könnten, doch noch immer war keiner von den beiden anwesend.

„Lyon, das musst du nicht tun." Sprach Gray leise zu seinem Freund.

„Keine Sorge, ich hab alles im Griff." Flüsterte Lyon zurück. Mit vollem Selbstbewusstsein und leichter Arroganz, setzte er dann sein Gespräch mit dem wütenden Drachentöter fort: „Ich bin genauso wie Gray ein Eismagier, also dürftest du keinerlei Probleme haben. Außerdem wolltest du doch die ganze Sache schnell hinter dich bringen."

Alle in der Gilde waren etwas erleichtert darüber, dass Grays Freund sich... praktisch geopfert hat. Man konnte den Leuten diese heimtückischen Gedanken jedoch nicht wirklich übel nehmen, schließlich wussten sie, dass Natsu ein schwerer Brocken war, der niemals aufgibt und ständig neu hochkommt, wenn man es überhaupt schafft ihn zu Boden zu kriegen. In den meisten Köpfen war es dann eben 'lieber der als wir oder Gray'.

Aber wer weiß wie stark dieser Lyon wirklich ist.

„Es ist mir vollkommen egal ob du ein Eismagier bist oder nicht! Ich bin wegen ihm hier!" Vielleicht war es ein Schlag auf Natsus Entschlossenheit gewesen als er hörte, dass Gray nicht in bester Form war und dass er bei ihrem Kampf nicht alles geben könnte. Dieser Schlag war aber dem Anschein nach nicht heftig genug, um gegen seine bodenlose Sturheit anzukommen.

Lyon hatte jedoch zum Glück die richtigen Worte bereit, um sich selbst als Gegner zu überzeugen. „Es wäre besser für dich zuerst gegen mich anzutreten."

„Und warum?" Dieser Magier mit den weißen Haaren hatte es in kürzester Zeit geschafft auf Natsus schwarzer Liste zu landen, (nicht, dass es nur wenige schaffen würden). Aber wenn der jetzt nicht mit etwas wirklich gutem kommt, würde Natsu keine weitere Sekunden verschwenden und sofort angreifen.

Ruhig, gelassen und noch arroganter als zuvor, präsentierte Lyon dann seinen einzigartigen Grund: „Gray ist stärker als ich."

Wie jemand in einer Gilde, in der es unter wichtigerem, auch um Stärke ging, so etwas mit solch einem 'Stolz' sagen konnte, begriffen viele nicht. Einer von ihnen war Natsu, der zuerst noch fassen musste was der weißhaarige vor ihm gesagt hatte. Als er es dann tat, kam ihm seine angestaute Wut wieder hoch: „Willst du dich über mich lustig machen!"

Eins hatte Lyon wirklich geschafft, Natsus volle Aufmerksamkeit war jetzt fast komplett auf ihn übergegangen und anstatt auf Natsus Anschuldigung zu antworten, blieb er ganz ruhig stehen und starrte den Störenfried herausfordernd an.

Natsu, zur Erleichterung vieler, gab nach ein Paar nervenaufreibenden Sekunden endlich nach.

„Na schön! Jetzt, draußen! Und dann-" nach einer fast schon zu langen Zeit, schaute Natsu wieder auf Gray und sprach ihn direkt an: „-bist du dran!" Mit seiner letzten Drohung drehte sich Natsu um und verließ die Gilde. Die anderen die sich um ihn gestellt hatten machten ihm natürlich den Weg frei.

Es herrschte eine Totenstille, sogar noch ein paar Sekunden nachdem er schon draußen war, doch dann brach das große Geschreie vom Rest der Gilde los.

„Ich fasse es nicht, dass der's schon wieder getan hat!"

„Wie kann es nur jemanden mit so vielen Problemen geben?"

„Wo ist Erza, wenn man sie mal braucht!"

„Der Junge verdient es krankenhausreif geschlagen zu werden!"

Solche und so ähnliche Sprüche wurden in den Raum geschmissen, doch blitzschnell fiel die ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf den Herausforderer.

„Wo genau ist er hin?" fragte Lyon ganz locker. Nur Gray und Juvia sahen jedoch, dass er das Ganze sehr ernst nahm. Die anderen in der Gilde mussten nachfragen: „Bist du dir sicher, dass du in Ordnung sein wirst, wenn der Kampf zu Ende ist? Natsu ist härter fertig zu machen, als die Termiten vom letzten Jahr. Und genauso viel Schaden richtet der auch an!", „Ja glaub uns, wir haben's gesehen, wir können's vergleichen!"

Da Lyon sich nicht vorstellen konnte, was Termiten alles anrichten können, nahm er sich vor einfach das zu tun was er schon vorhatte. Auf seine Instinkte hören, und diese sagten ihm er solle zuerst schauen wie der Kampfstil von diesem Natsu war.

„Ich werd's hinkriegen." War dann das einzige, was er dazu zu sagen hatte.

Gerade als er sich dann auf den Weg machen wollte, fiel ein Wort das die Köpfe aller Menschen in der Gilde zur Bar drehen ließ: „Meister!"

Dieser Ausruf war nicht besonders laut, dennoch schauten jetzt alle zu wie der kleine Mann mit einem Krug Bier in der Hand auf einen Hocker hoch stieg und dann kräftig austrank. Erst dann bemerkte er, dass er der neue Mittelpunkt der Gilde geworden war: „Hm. Hab ich was verpasst?"

* * *

Hinter der Gilde, standen sich Natsu und Lyon dann endlich gegenüber. Alle anderen warteten gespannt, aber mit sicherem Abstand direkt vor dem Hintereingang.

„Bereit!?" Schrie Natsu, und nahm bereits eine Angriffsstellung ein. Er hatte vor alles zu geben und seinem Gegner keine Chance zu lassen.

„Schon lange." Entgegnete Lyon eher gelangweilt als aufgeregt, aber trotzdem sehr ernst. Dennoch ließ er sich für seine Kampfpose noch viel Zeit und schmiss seinen Mantel noch gelassen weg. Dann als er endlich fertig war, schaute er Natsu mit einem eiskalten und mörderischem Blick an. Sein Gesicht zeigte keinerlei Emotionen mehr.

Für Natsu diente dieses Verhalten nur als Bestätigung, für den enormen Hochmut seines Gegenübers. Er wollte ihn fertig machen.

Der Meister, der sich als Schiedsrichter in diesem Kampf sah, räusperte sich kurz, streckte seinen Arm in die Höhe und gab das Startsignal: „Ich möchte einen fairen Kampf sehen!"

Wie es Natsus Art war, sprang er sofort auf Lyon zu. Er umhüllte seine Faust mit seinem Feuer und zielte auf das hübsche Gesicht seines Gegners, welches wenn es nach ihm ginge eine Abreibung verdiente. Dieser hatte wohl nicht ganz mit Natsus Geschwindigkeit gerechnet, denn er sah sich gezwungen auszuweichen, anstatt einen Gegenangriff durchzuführen.

Sein Ausweichmanöver war allerdings tadellos, Natsu hingegen überraschte ihn erneut mit seiner Geschwindigkeit und diesmal sogar noch mit seiner Fähigkeit, aus seinem vorherigem Schwung, einen neuen Angriff zu starten.

Lyon wich nach rechts aus und Natsu drehte sich auf der Stelle, um mit seiner linken Hand noch während seiner Drehung zuzuschlagen. Dann, mit einer verstärkten Rechten, versuchte er erneut sein Ziel zu treffen, doch der Eismagier war für ihn einfach nicht zu erreichen.

Natsu versuchte es noch ein paar Mal, ohne Lyon die Möglichkeit für eigene Angriffe zu geben, jedoch nützt ihm das alles nichts.

Ihr Publikum war wie gefesselt, denn der Kampf hatte schnell und schlagkräftig angefangen und Grays Freund hatte bis jetzt noch nicht einmal etwas gemacht! Und wie die meisten aus der Gilde wussten, hatte Natsu noch nicht einmal richtig angefangen. Das sollte noch ein höchst spannender Kampf werden.

Lyon beobachtete seinen Gegner mit kalkulierenden Augen und entwickelte ein Gefühl dafür, wie oft Natsu mit wie viel Schwung, Magie und Beinarbeit angreifen konnte. Als der Drachentöter kurz vor dem Ende seiner jetzigen Angriffsserie stand, wusste Lyon, dass jetzt seine Chance gekommen war.

Und genau wie es Lyon vorausgesehen hatte, endete Natsus Angriffsserie nach zwei weiteren Schlägen und er war offen für Gegenangriffe.

Noch ehe Natsu seine Körperhaltung korrigieren konnte um erneut nach vorne zu fliegen, hörte er zwei Wörter, die er ohne es zu wissen, die letzten Jahre über unglaublich vermisst hatte: „Ice Make!" Sofort brach er seinen angesetzten Feuersprung nach vorne ab und machte einen normalen nach hinten. Kurz darauf sah er die Attacke die ihm Lyon entgegensetzte.

„Eagle!" Viele, viele Eisvögel schossen aus Lyons Händen heraus und alle rasten auf Natsu los. Dieser bereitete sich darauf vor, alle auf einmal mit einer einzigen Attacke zu zerstören. „Wütender Schrei des Feuerdrachen!" Sein Feueratem traf die Eisvögel, genau an dem Punkt wo sie sich alle befanden. Jedenfalls glaubte Natsu das für einen Augenblick, denn noch während er pustete, schossen zwei Eisvögel zur Seite und entkamen so seinem Feuer. Während Natsu noch überlegte wie das sein konnte, änderten die Vögel erneut ihre Richtung, diesmal zurück auf ihn. Gerade noch konnte er nach hinten ausweichen, als die vereisten Projektile auf den Boden rammten.

Als sich Natsu und Lyon, mit einem gewaltigen Abstand zwischen ihnen, ansahen, schossen Natsu dutzende Fragen durch den Kopf. '_Was zum Teufel!? Das Eis hat sich bewegt! Grays Eis hat sich nie bewegt! Wie bewegt man überhaupt gefrorenes Eis ohne es zu zerstören_?'

Lyon bereitete währenddessen seinen nächsten Angriff vor.

„Ice Make!"

* * *

AN: Ich habe eine Menge zu sagen also versuche ich mich so kurz wie möglich zu halten. Erstens, ich weiß es hat mal wieder eine unglaublich lange Zeit gedauert und ich habe keine Entschuldigung für meine Verspätung außer dass ich eine unglaublich faule Person bin und ständig vor mich hin prokrastiniere (falls das ein Wort ist).

Also wenn ihr meint, dass das echt nicht geht und ihr unbedingt das nächste Kapitel haben wollt, dann scheut euch nicht davor mir eine private Nachricht zu schicken und das auch zu verlangen! Mit etwas Druck geht es bei mir dann auch. (Ich hatte diesen K schon vor langer Zeit angefangen und das Ende hab ich sogar auf gute alte Art und Weise mit Stift und Papier fertig gemacht, musste nur noch alles zusammensetzen)

Und genau das hat _ii2ove_anime_ gemacht („Wo bleibt das nächste Kapitel?"). Sie wurde sogar zu meinem Betareader! (Merkt man das in diesem K?) Also vielen Dank geht an sie und für weitere zukünftige Zusammenarbeit!

Hoffe euch hat alles gefallen und Danke für eure Reviews

EXTRA: Ich arbeite gerade an einem OneShot von Kuroko no Basket. Ihr kennt das nicht? Dann wirt's aber mal wirklich Zeit das ihr's tut. Ich meine, schaut euch doch nur mal die ganzen pics auf Zerochan(.com) an, wer will da nicht diesen Anime/Manga über Basketball sich näher anschauen? Und ich sage euch ihr werdet nicht enttäuscht werden. (Von einem One Piece, Naruto, Bleach fan)

Und JA, ich geh jetzt nach Heidelberg studieren! Und ich habe mein Hobby zum Studium gemacht: Ostasienwissenschaften/Japanologie. (Das beste dabei ist, ich muss noch nicht einmal umziehen :D

Natürlich hatte ich neben meinem neuen Lieblingsanime/manga und Einschreibungstress für Uni, noch andere Dinge die mich vom Schreiben abgelenkt hatten. Da wäre zum einen die Seite tvtropes(.org), die Seite macht einen für ein paar Wochen echt süchtig, aber sie gibt so vieles (über Anime und andere Sachen) her...

Und ich habe mich in diese britische Kinderserie verliebt, sie heißt Horrible Histories und ist (für geschichtlich interessierte Leute) einfach nur zu geil :D. Tippt es auf Youtube ein und schaut euch alle Videos dazu an! (Vor allem die Musikvideos. Mein Liebling- www. youtube. c o m. / watch?v=PrJLoRdLa20 )


	24. Chapter 24

**Warnung:** Meine Betareaderin hat mich auf einen inhaltlichen Fehler in diesem Kapitel aufmerksam gemacht und ich hoffe natürlich, dass keiner ihn mitkriegt. Falls doch, am Ende werd ich versuchen zu erklären warum ich's so gemacht hab.

* * *

**Let us enjoy this battle!**

„Ice Make! Snow Dragon!" Aus Lyons magischem Kreis kam ein riesiger Drache rausgeschossen. Natsu war für eine Sekunde wie erstarrt, doch er riss sich noch rechtzeitig wieder zusammen um auszuweichen, aber wie zuvor mit den Adlern, bewegte auch diese Eiskreation sich weiter in seine Richtung.

Er entschloss sich den Drachen einfach zu zerstören und blieb stehen. Als die Attacke auf ihn zukam, sammelte er seine Energie für seinen eigenen Angriff: „Eisenfaust des Feuerdrachen!" Der Ohrenbetäubende Lärm von zerbrechendem Glas konnte von allen Anwesenden gehört werden, das Schlachtfeld wurde währenddessen von einem leicht funkelnden Nebel umhüllt.

Natsu hatte keine Zeit sich seine glitzernde Umgebung genauer anzuschauen, denn er spürte eine Präsenz direkt neben ihm, welches ihn zwang sofort auszuweichen. Doch schon nach zwei Schritten rutschte er fast aus und konnte gerade noch so aufrecht stehen bleiben. Er schaute kurz auf den Boden und sah, dass sich eine dünne Eisschicht drauf gebildet hatte. Sofort setzte er seine Füße in Flammen um das Eis zu schmelzen, und beugte sich gerade noch rechtzeitig zur Seite um einer Faust ausweichen zu können.

Mit dem rutschigen Boden wurde der Nahkampf für Natsu etwas anstrengender, aber er hatte nicht vor sich von so etwas schwächen zu lassen. Als Lyon eine neue Ice Make Attacke keinen Meter vor seinem Gesicht formen wollte, entschloss er sich, seine ganze Energie ausströmen zu lassen.

Aus seinem gesamten Körper schossen Flammen auf, sodass der Nebel um sie herum anfing zu verschwinden. Lyon musste seinen eigentlichen Angriff abbrechen, weil dieser ihm keinen Schutz vor all diesen neuen Flammen gegeben hätte, welche sich jetzt praktisch vor seiner Nase befanden. Die aggressive Magie mit dem er einen Löwen erschaffen wollte, nutzte kurzerhand um eine halbes Schild zur Verteidigung aufzustellen.

Dieser Schild war weder groß, noch wirklich gut gebaut, noch sah er schön aus, wie man es eigentlich von Eismagiern erwarten würde. Schließlich sollte die Magie die er dafür eingesetzt hatte, einen ganz andere Nutzen haben. Aber für den Augenblick erfüllte der schäbige Schild seine Aufgabe und der Eismagier wurde dank seiner kleinen Verteidigung nicht verletzt und hatte gerade noch genug Zeit nach hinten auszuweichen.

Natsu griff, nachdem er seiner Magie freien Lauf ließ, vollkommen in Flammen gehüllt, an. Erneut setzte er seine Feuerdrachenfaust ein, aber diesmal hatte sie eine größere Reichweite und Lyon konnte noch nicht weit genug von ihm wegkommen.

Seinem jetzigen Angriff folgte jedoch erneut ein unbefriedigendes Ende und eine Lektion die Natsu vor vielen Jahren auf die harte und schmerzhafte Weise lernen musste, kam ihm wieder hoch.

Wie so oft verlor er damals ständig gegen Gray und nachdem er den Meister eine Zeitlang angebettelt hatte ihm ein paar Techniken beizubringen, die ihm helfen würden seinen Erzfeind zu besiegen, willigte der alte Mann dann schließlich ein, ihm eine Art Geheimnis über Grays Kampfstil zu verraten.

Dieses Geheimnis war, dass mit seiner Eismagie Gray einfach nicht lange brauchte einen Angriff zu starten oder eine Verteidigung aufzubauen. Selbst wenn er und Natsu körperlich gleich schnell wären, würde Gray immer vor ihm mit seiner Magie angreifen können. Eismagie gehörte zu der am schnellsten formbaren Energie.

(Nicht, dass das wirklich ein großes Geheimnis wäre, Natsu wäre nach paar Jahren und mit genug Erfahrung selbst auf so eine Erkenntnis gekommen, doch Makarov wollte wirklich endlich sein Bier in Ruhe genießen.)

Obwohl Lyon mit seinem vorangegangenen Ausweichmanöver einen großen Nachteil hatte, fand er die nötige Zeit für einen eigenen Angriff:

„Ice Make: Snow Tiger!"

Natsu brauchte damals nicht lange um genau zu verstehen was sein Meister ihm widerwillig sagen wollte. Er musste es schaffen seine Magie schneller zu bündeln und freizulassen. Sonst würde Gray ihm immer einen Schritt voraus sein. Also trainierte er ab jetzt nicht nur seine körperlichen und offensiven magischen Fähigkeiten ('wie lange schaffe ich es diese Flamme in meiner Hand zu halten'), sondern auch seine konstruktiven. (Nicht, dass er damals das Wort 'konstruktiv' gekannt hätte).

Auch nach dem es keinen Gray mehr gab, der ihn mit seinem unfairen Vorteil immer wieder neuen Ansporn gegeben hatte, hörte Natsu mit seiner neuen Art des Trainings nicht auf. Er steigerte seine Leistungsansprüche sogar noch schneller als zuvor.

Wenn er seine Zeit nicht gerade mit unnötigen Posen verschwendete, war er mittlerweile sogar genauso schnell wie Erzas Requipmagie, wenn nicht sogar schneller.

Doch wie es im Leben passiert, wird man immer wieder eines besseren belehrt und lernt dadurch die wichtigsten Dinge. Zum Beispiel, dass nicht nur Natsu schneller im Formen von Magie werden konnte, seine Gegnern können auch lernen.

Und wenn man zwei Leute hat die sich in all ihren kämpferischen Aspekten messen können, körperliche, geistige und magische Stärken, so ist am Ende Ice Make doch schneller als Drachentötermagie.

Natsu hoffte, dass dieser Lyon ihm unterlegen sein würde.

Feuer und Eis kollidierten dann schließlich erneut, diesmal mehr auf Lyons Seite als beim letzten Mal, doch das war Natsu nicht genug. Er sprintete nach vorne und bereitete seine nächste Attacke vor, doch Lyon hatte einen sofortigen zweiten Angriff vorhergesehen und war bereit dementsprechend darauf zu reagieren.

Mit einer heftigen Landung auf dem Boden blieb Natsu, bereits in seiner Kampfposition, stehen.

„Wütendes Gebrüll des Feuerdrachen!" Eine gewaltige Menge an heißem Feuer raste blitzschnell auf Lyon zu. Ein richtiger Schild aus dem reinsten Eis, war Lyons Antwort darauf.

„Ice Make: Shield!"

Natsu wusste mit absoluter Genauigkeit, dass in dem Augenblick wo Lyon angefangen hatte auszusprechen, dass auch sein Feueratem von ihm gestoppt werden würde.

Seit langer Zeit war Natsu wieder über die Schnelligkeit der Eismagie frustriert.

* * *

Die Zuschauer verpassten keine Sekunde von diesem spannenden Kampf, sie waren vom Widerstand den Grays Freund leistete wie gefesselt.

Vor allem aber der Meister und Mirajane beobachteten Lyon ganz genau. Durch Lyons Kampfstil wollten sie versuchen herauszufinden, wie Gray in einem Kampf zu Recht kommen würde, denn Lyon hatte schließlich gesagt, dass Gray stärker sei als er. Zu aller erst waren sie jedoch, genauso wie alle anderen auch, von Lyons Eisformen überrascht. Dynamisches Eis, und doch hatte er soeben einen festen Schild erschaffen. Die Form von diesem Schild unterschied sich jedoch völlig von dem Schild den Gray früher immer erschaffen hatte.

Um die Stabilität und Widerstandskraft seines Schildes zu erhöhen hat Gray sein Schild immer in den Boden gerammt. Lyons aber schwebte in der Luft und drehte sich dabei. Sogar Leute mit guten Augen konnten gerade noch so erkennen wie dieses Ice Make: Shield wirklich aussah, so schnell drehte es sich.

Jede einzelne Blüte von diesem Schild, war so geformt, dass lang andauernde Attacken zur Seite weggeleitet wurden. Auch lief es in der Mitte viel spitzer zu um diesem Effekt eine größere Wirkung zu verleihen. Gegen Natsus Attacke aus Feuer, war es also eine gute bis perfekte Verteidigung.

Nach vielleicht einer Minute des Pustens, was vielen viel länger vorgekommen war, hörte Natsu endlich mit seinem Drachenfeuer auf. Er schien die Flammen die ihn noch vor kurzem umgeben hatten, mit auf Lyon zugeschossen zu haben, denn jetzt stand er ohne seinen Wall aus Feuer da.

Und Lyon? Der löste sein Schild auf, nachdem es seinen Nutzen erfüllt hatte.

Für einen kurzen Augenblick standen beide Magier sich nur gegenüber und starrten sich unverfroren an. Lyon strengte gerade keinen Muskel an, da Natsu eine kurze Verschnaufpause zu machen schien, so kam es dem Eismagier jedenfalls vor. Diese Vermutung musste er jedoch plötzlich überdenken, als dieser Drachentöter anfing zu grinsen.

Es war ein breites, furchtloses und herausforderndes Grinsen.

_'Er scheint seine angestaute Wut wohl losgeworden zu sein.'_Dachten sich Lyon und alle die Natsus neue gelassene Haltung sahen.

„Endlich aufgewärmt?" Fragte Natsu mit einem übermütigen Lächeln. Er schlug noch die Fäuste zusammen und stellte sich für den nächsten und echten Teil des Kampfes ein. Er schien um einiges lockerer als noch vor fünf Minuten.

„Schon lange, Drachentöter. Du hast noch gar nichts gesehen."

Eigentlich wollte Natsu seinen Ärger über Gray an Gray selbst auslassen, doch dieser Kerl der vor ihm stand war ein wirklich guter Kämpfer und es gibt kaum eine Sache auf der Welt die Natsu mehr liebt zu tun als zu kämpfen.

Außerdem muss jeder mal auf einer ganz bestimmten Art und Weise seinen Frust und seine Wut abbauen um wieder klar denken zu können.

* * *

Erza und Kumpaninnen waren eigentlich gemütlich Shoppen nach dem Gray sich von ihnen verabschiedet hatte, doch die magischen Schwingungen in der Luft verrieten, dass gerade ein Kampf von statten ging.

Es kam eindeutig von der Fairy Tai Gilde, es war jedoch kein normaler Kampf wie sie dort ständig ausbrachen. Normalerweise würde es dann viel zu viele verschiedene Schwingungen geben um sie auseinander halten zu können, ein großer Mischmasch aus allen magischen Frequenzbereichen dem nur noch der Begriff Chaos gerecht werden konnte.

Erza fand, dass es für jedermann eine gute Erfahrung war, bei so einem Ereignis dabei zu sein. Man konnte schließlich an den Fehlern anderer immer was lernen und Erza hatte die Exklusivrechte den Kampf jederzeit zu unterbrechen (natürlich nur um zu zeigen wie es richtig ging.)

Normalerweise freute sie sich immer auf so einen Kampf, doch jetzt war sie mehr als verärgert, denn sie spürte, dass einer der Kämpfer ein Drachentöter des Typs Feuer war (wer das wohl sein könnte?), was an sich nichts wäre über das man sich aufregen müsste, der andere aber...

Eismagie. Genauer definiert Molding also Formungs Magie aus dem Zweig der Alchemiemagie. Die Rothaarige würde einen Besen fressen, wenn sie sich darüber jetzt irren würde.

„Mädels, wir müssen unsere Shoppingtour fürs erste abbrechen! Irgendein Depp hat mal wieder 'nen Streit in der Gilde angefangen!" Sagte Erza dann sofort zu Lucy, Levi und Cana. Diese schauten sich gerade Strandmode durch ein Schaufenster an (und Cana ärgerte Levi wegen ihrer Oberweite).

„Huh, was ist denn los?" Fragte Lucy nach. Auch Cana hörte kurz auf Levi (die im Gesicht bereits rot angelaufen war) zu piesacken, um mitreden zu können: „Ich hab da hinten bei der Gilde etwas gespürt, meinst du das?"

„Ja." Antwortete Erza kurz und knackig, während sie sich umdrehte und zur Gilde zurück marschierte. Cana folgte ihr sofort, sehr zu Levis Erleichterung, mit ihren vielen Einkaufstüten (sie hatte sich endlich vorgenommen sich mit Gray mal richtig zu unterhalten und was hilft besser für eine mentale Vorbereitung als neue Klamotten).

Lucy wollte nicht links liegen gelassen werden und drehte sich schnell zu ihrer etwas gequälten Freundin um (Cana konnte manchmal wirklich fies sein).

„Komm, sonst verpassen wir noch den ganzen Spaß." Sagte die Blondine mit einem aufmunterndem Lächeln und einer ausgestreckten Hand. Levi riss sich noch kurz zusammen in dem sie sich versicherte, dass Cana es nicht so gemeint hatte und dass sie draußen sicherlich noch jemanden finden wird, der sie mit allem was sie hat und nicht hat mögen würde. Jemand der weder Jet noch Droy hieß (die beiden waren echt in Ordnung, aber für Levi waren sie no boyfriend material)

Mit einem kleinen Lächeln das sich langsam auf ihr Gesicht stahl, nahm Levi die Hand ihrer Freundin an und beide machten sich schnell auf den Weg Erza und Cana einzuholen. Sie mussten jedoch praktisch rennen, so schnell war die normale Laufgeschwindigkeit von einer etwas aufgebrachten Titania.

* * *

AN: Hat dann doch länger gedauert als gedacht, doch das macht die Uni eben: Sehr, sehr viel Zeit wegnehmen. Und deshalb gibt's auch natürlich ein großes Dank an _ii2ove_anime_ die mich daran erinnert hat gefälligst weiter zu schreiben und dieses Kapitel gebetat hat.

Und zu dem kleinen Fehler in diesem Kapitel: Wie schnell ist Eismagie? Ich hatte die Folge mit Lullaby leider wohl nicht mehr ganz so richtig im Kopf, denn ich hab mir die ganze ganz anders abgeleitet und damit praktisch die Magie in Fairy Tail neu erfunden. In der Folge wurde gesagt, dass Alchemiemagie lange dauert anzuwenden. Aber keine Sorge, ich hab eine Theorie mit der ich erklären kann, warum Eismagie denn so unglaublich schnell zu erschaffen ist.

Wem's interessiert schreib ich gern 'ne Mail.

Dann natürlich noch die Frage ob meine Erzählung von Natsus und Lyons Kampf verständlich war und falls nicht, wie ich's besser machen könnte.

Und da ich ja jetzt in Heidelberg Japanologie studiere, dachte ich mir ich könnte immer so ein kleinwenig japanisches Zeugs hier ganz zum Schluss hinschreiben. Ganz einfach noch am Anfang:

Watashi wa NinjaLadyJae desu. Ich heiße NLJ.

Das 'wa' gibt das Thema im Satz an und das Thema bin ich/watashi. Man stellt sich dabei im echten Leben natürlich mit dem Nachnamen (zuerst) vor, aber das weiß sicherlich jeder da draußen :)

Und auf keinem Fall ein -san einfügen! Und das umgeschriebene w in japanischen Texten wird nicht wie im deutschen sondern wie im englischen ausgesprochen und das u am Ende von 'desu' wird geschluckt (es sei denn ihr redet im Kansai-dialekt).

Aber wie gesagt, viele wussten das meiste was jetzt da oben steht schon und wenn euch diese kleine Info gefallen hat, könnte ich in den nächsten Kapiteln und in meinen anderen Stories auch, solche kleinen Wissenshäppchen einfügen.

Und noch ein Video, dass ihr euch unbedingt anschauen solltet: www . Youtube (c o m) watch?v=pYW2GmHB5xs

Danke für eure Reviews.


	25. Chapter 25

_**This might be bad**_

Erza und der Rest der Mädchentruppe waren gerade vor der Gilde angekommen, als sie schon das Gebrülle von ihren Freunden sowie lautes Geknalle aus dem Hinterhof hörten. Anstatt durch das Gebäude hindurchzugehen um auf die andere Seite zu kommen, nahm Erza den kleinen Umweg Außenrum. Im Schnellgang war sie auch schon um die Ecke verschwunden.

Lucy, Cana und Levi hingegen gingen zuerst in die Gilde hinein um ihre Einkaufstüten und desgleichen zu verstauen. Um nicht allzu viel zu verpassen, beeilten sich die drei und nachdem ihre ganzen Sachen dann in einem kleinen Zimmer sicher waren, waren sie auch schon aus der Hintertür raus um gerade noch lange, rote Haare zu sehen, die sich durch eine Menschenmenge zwängten.

Diese Menschenmenge, bestehend aus lauter und lauten Fairy Tail Magiern, jubelte gerade dem laufenden Kampf zu, hauptsächlich mit Sprüchen wie: „Jaaa, macht weiter!", „Auf Natsu! Gib nicht auf!" und „Zeig diesem Rotzlöffel was eine eiskalte Abreibung ist!". Es war schwierig zu entscheiden für wen die Leute denn nun waren, aber Erza wusste schon, dass sie gegen Natsu war, als sie sich immer noch durch die Menge schob.

Was dachte der sich eigentlich?! Gray war doch verletzt! Und er hatte einen langen Weg hinter sich und kam erst gestern wieder zurück! Erzas Meinung nach, hatte jemand wirklich eine Abreibung verdient. Eine gute sogar.

Als sie dann endlich durchbrach aus den Leuten die selber was sehen wollten, sich aber nicht trauten aus dem Schutz der Masse zu treten (denn nicht wenige Attacken und der Kampf selbst kamen zufällig in ihre Richtung), wollte sie geradewegs auf den Kampf Eis gegen Feuer zu stürmen, doch zuerst wollte sie noch ihrem Meister mal die Meinung geigen. Wie konnte er nur so etwas zu lassen!?

Da, vor ihr stand er und redete gerade ganz ruhig und gelassen mit jemanden über den Kampf. Was für Nerven der hatte, wo doch Gray sicherlich mit Schmerzen und Erschöpfung kämpfen musste. Wütend ging Erza auf ihn zu und schaute mit ihren Augen kurz auf den Kerl hinüber der mit dem Meister redete, sie blieb jedoch schnell wieder stehen und richtete ihren Blick erneut auf die andere Person um sicher zu gehen, dass sie sich nicht verguckt hatte.

Doch, es war wirklich Gray.

Vollkommen überrascht schaute sie dann wieder zurück auf den Kampf und sah sich diesmal nicht nur die Attacken an, die ausgewechselt wurden. Natsu war nicht zu übersehen, so hell erleuchtet wie eh und je, aber jetzt wo sie sich die Person die die Eismagie benutzte, richtig ansah, fiel ihr wohl oder übel nur eins ein: _'Wer ist das?'_

Ein weiterer Eismagier, aber von wo ist der plötzlich aufgetaucht?

Sie wollte ihren Meister und Gray danach fragen, blieb aber etwas länger stehen um sich den Kampf noch ein bisschen anschauen zu können (wo sie jetzt wusste, dass Gray nicht einer der Kämpfer war, wurde das ganze plötzlich viel interessanter). Sie beobachtete vor allem den Eismagier und wie er sich gegen Natsu schlug und sie musste zugeben, er war nicht schlecht, wirklich gut sogar. Er konnte gut ausweichen und währenddessen noch Gegenangriffe ausführen und wie es aussah, sogar einige Manöver Natsus voraussehen.

Nach der neuesten und gigantischen Attacke des fremden Magiers, viel Erza plötzlich wieder ein, was sie noch vor wenigen Tagen von den ganzen Leuten erfahren hatte, die sie über den vorgefallenen Kampf auf der einen Reiseroute befragte. Eine Kleinigkeit, mit der Natsu gerade zu kämpfen hatte.

_Ein Drache aus purem Eis. _

Erst durch diesen Zwischenfall kam Fairy Tail ja erst darauf, dass Gray wieder zurück kommen würde... oder könnte. Und jetzt sah es danach aus, dass vielleicht dieser Magier da vorne derjenige war, der an diesem einen Kampf teilgenommen hatte.

Es bestand also die Möglichkeit, dass der Grund für Erzas Annahme, dass Gray wieder zurückkommt, gar nichts mit Gray zu tun hatte und dass der Eismagier von diesem einen Kampf schlicht und ergreifend jemand anderes war. Es wäre dann nur ein großer Zufall gewesen, dass Gray dann doch auftauchte.

Oder, was für Erza viel wahrscheinlicher und auch einleuchtender war, die beiden waren befreundet und haben gemeinsam an diesem Kampf teilgenommen und jetzt haben sie wieder zusammen gefunden.

Etwas sauer auf sich selbst, weil sie mal wieder zu lange über unnützes und eindeutig klares Zeugs nachgedacht hatte, ging Erza endlich zu Makarov, um ihn über den Kampf und dem fremden Kämpfer ausfragen zu können.

Sie hatte aber nicht mehr die Absicht den Kampf zu unterbrechen. Es konnte schließlich jeder von einer Schlacht aus Eis und Feuer lernen.

* * *

Weit von Fiore entfernt, an einem Ort an dem es fast das ganze Jahr über nur schneit, in einer geheimen Anlage tief unter dem Schnee begraben, versuchten gerade zwei Männer die Verbindung zu einem ihrer Außenteams aufrecht zu erhalten.

„_Könn… - … 's verstehen?"_

Normalerweise wären Kommunikationen über weite Entfernung nicht allzu schwierig zu übermitteln, auch dann nicht wenn es gerade schneite. Doch keine hundert Meter über den Köpfen der Männer herrschte gerade ein ganzer Schneesturm, da brauchte man mehr als nur gute Kristallkugeln.

„Von wo um Himmelswillen versuchen die uns gerade zu erreichen?!" Schrie der Boss des Kommunikationsteams in den, mit allen möglichen magischen und elektronischen Sachen vollgepackten Raum hinein. Sein Untergebener war nicht sonderlich gestört von der Tonlage seines Bosses und versuchte gerade auf der Landkarte vor ihm den richtigen Ort zu lokalisieren.

Ein kleiner Kristallsplitter von der Kugel durch der sie gerade versuchten zu kommunizieren, flog dabei die ganze Zeit quer über die Karte. Wenn sie nur einmal kurz stehen bleiben würde, würden sie wenigstens wissen von wo dieses Außenteam gerade anrief.

„Ein Moment. Ich verbinde grad mit dem Nox River." An diesem großen Fluss an der Grenze zur Republik die im Süden lag, hatte die Organisation einen kleinen magischen Empfänger von eben dieser und weiteren Kristallkugeln platziert, um für solche Fälle den Ort des Anrufs ermitteln zu können. Von all ihren geheimen Kommunikationsapparaten war das allerdings dass einzige, welches sie von ihrem Hauptquartier aus betätigen konnten.

Glücklicherweise für die Männer, wütete im Süden gerade kein Schneesturm und der Splitter blieb endlich an einem eindeutigen Platz auf der Landkarte stehen.

„Südwesten, Königreich Fiore." Sagte der Untergebene seinem Boss.

Der Vorgesetzte schaute daraufhin auf eine weitere aber viel größere Landkarte an der Wand. Das Königreich fest im Blick, rief er dann: „Sagt den Leuten in Bakunin sie sollen die Verstärker einschalten." Ein weiterer Empfänger half bei so einer Entfernung leider nicht viel. Ein magischer Verstärker der näher am Sendepunkt lag, musste aktiviert werden.

Der Untergebene hatte sich schon an die Arbeit gemacht dort anzurufen und kurze Zeit später kam er glücklicherweise auch schon durch: „Haupquartier hier. Schaltet den Verstärker für den Westen ein. … Wellenlänge fünf."

Nach ein paar Minuten hörten dann die Störgeräusche aus der Kristallkugel endlich auf und eine klare Stimme konnte gehört werden.

„Ich hoffe mal die Truppe die das Gör fangen sollte, hat endlich gute Neuigkeiten. Was ich mir leider nicht so gut vorstellen kann, wenn die ihn bis zum Rand des Kontinents verfolgen mussten." Murmelte der Boss etwas vor sich hin.

„_Wie es aussieht haben wir jetzt eine richtige Verbindung."_ Hörten die beiden im Hauptquartier aus der Kristallkugel. Es schien nicht an sie gerichtet worden zu sein, sondern zu jemandem auf deren Seite.

Der Boss ging zu ihrem Kommunikationsapparat und benutzte seine Magie um ein Bild des Außenteams von der Kristallkugel an die Wand zu projizieren. Etwas verzerrt an den Ecken, sahen die beiden aus ihrem Technikraum aus ein finsteres und angespanntes Gesicht und im Hintergrund noch eine weitere Person.

„_Melde, Trupp RTV aus dem Königreich Fiore, erster Quadrant."* _

Dem Boss fiel sofort auf wie langsam der Kerl sprach (das Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl dieser Organisation war gering genug, dass er den Namen von dem Sprecher des Außenteams nicht kannte).

„Kein 'Wir haben den Jungen und kommen wieder zurück'? Ihr _seid_ doch das neue Team, dass mit dieser Aufgabe betraut wurde!?" Fragte der Boss rhetorisch und abschätzend. In den letzten Jahren waren solche Meldungen immer wieder reingekommen: _'Wir konnten ihn nicht gefangen nehmen, es ist uns entwischt_', doch jahrelange Erfahrung sagten dem Boss, dass es dieses mal eine noch schlechtere Nachricht sein würde.

Und wenn es dem so wäre, würde er nicht das Opfer spielen und diese Nachricht ihrer Herrin überbringen. Je nachdem wie ihre Laune und dieser Meldebericht war, würde er im schlimmsten Fall tot oder noch schlimmer enden.

„Wie schlimm habt ihr versagt?" Fragte der Boss mit strenger und todernster Stimme nach. Ihr ganzes Projekt würde gefährdet werden, wenn sie den Jungen aus versehen umgebracht hätten.

Der Sprecher am anderen Ende der Leitung brauchte ein paar Sekunden um antworten zu können: _„…wir hätten ihn und den anderen fast gehabt, doch unerwarteterweise hatten sie plötzlich Hilfe… und bevor wir sie wieder einholen konnten, standen sie schon im Schutz einer Magiergilde. Diese Gil-"_

„Stopp!" Schrie der Boss und sein Untergebener, der die ganze Zeit über ihre Verbindung gut und aufrecht erhielt, schaute sofort hoch um zu verstehen warum er denn plötzlich den Bericht unterbrochen hatte.

„Eine Magiergilde? Mit anderen Worten: jede Möglichkeit, dass ihr ihn wieder zurückholt ist so gut wie ausgeschlossen?" Das Schweigen verriet ihm alles und er wollte wirklich nicht seinen Kopf riskieren: „Shimazu, verbinde den Kristall sofort mit der Herrin. Allerhöchste Dringlichkeit!"

„Jawohl." Ohne zu zögern, machte der Untergebene genau das und die Befürchtungen des Außenteams bewahrheiteten sich. Jetzt mussten sie vor _ihr_ Rechenschaft ablegen und das hieß eine noch höhere Bestrafung für ihr Versagen, wenn sie wieder zurückkommen werden.

„Erledigt." Kaum wurde das gesagt, verschwand das Bild an der Wand, denn ohne eine Quelle konnte der Boss nichts projizieren. Nach dem er seine Hand von der Kristallkugel nahm, ging er dann zurück zu der großen Karte und schaute sich Fiore genau an: „Stell sicher, dass die Verbindung über Bakunin nicht unterbrochen wird." Sagte er noch.

„Jawohl." Nach einem kleinen Anruf in besagter Stadt über die neu gewordene Wichtigkeit der Übertragungsqualität der Verbindung aus Fiore (es sprach jetzt schließlich die Herrin mit denen), schaute Shimazu etwas fragend auf seinen Boss hinüber.

Dieser bemerkte den Blick schnell und erinnerte sich wieder daran, dass der andere noch nicht so lange dabei war: „Die Herrin hegt eine tiefe Abneigung gegen schlechte Nachrichten und menschliches Versagen, vor allem wenn es unser Ziel betrifft. Da den Boten zu spielen endet oft genug tödlich, es gibt nur weniger die davon nicht betroffen sind."

Verständnis rieselte dem Untergebenen dann ein und er machte sich wieder an seine normale Arbeit. Der Boss hingegen schaute weiterhin auf die Karte und versuchte abzuschätzen was für einen Plan sie demnächst verfolgen müssten, um ihrer Sache wieder näher kommen zu können. Bald bräuchten sie denn Jungen nämlich wirklich.

Hätten sie doch von Anfang an mehr Energie in seine Wiederergreifung gesteckt. Mitleid für das arme Team das, wie es aussah, es zum letzten nicht geschafft hatte ihn gefangen zu nehmen, herrschte im Technikraum allerdings nicht.

* * *

AN: Eigentlich wollte ich das ein bisschen früher rauskriegen doch irgendwie hat mir die Inspiration zum Schreiben gefehlt und weil ich so wenig davon hatte, bin einfach auf die böse Seite gesprungen :D

Hoffe mal das mit den Kristallkugeln und der Verbindung und so hat jeder verstanden. Und als ich heute im FT wiki etwas nachgeschlagen hab, ist mir tatsächlich die Landkarte von Earth Land ins Auge gesprungen, mit Namen für die anderen Länder!

Apropos Länder, zu den Namen in diesem Kapitel: Bakunin, welches sich in meiner Story in Bosco befindet, hab ich nach einem (ich glaub er war ein russicher) Schriftsteller benannt. Keiner Ahnung wie der mir plötzlich in den Sinn kam.

Shimazu, der Untergeben des Bosses vom Kommunkitationsteam, hab ich nach dem Hauptcharakter von Drifters benannt (den Manga solltet ihr mal wirklich lesen, ist vom selben Mangaka wie Hellsing)

*_„Melde, Trupp RTV aus dem Königreich Fiore, erster Quadrant.": _RTV hab ich von retrieve (zurückholen) abgekürzt und ich hab mir gedacht, dass eine Organisation die nicht viel mit so weit entfernten Ländern zu tun hat, würden die Teams die aus irgendwelchen Gründen dort sind und einen Bericht abgeben, nicht wirklich sagen in welcher Stadt sie sind. Um mich dann mit den Himmelsrichtungen nicht zu wiederholen und etwas mathematisch zu sein, hab ich mich für erster Quadrant entschieden, da Fiore zudem noch wunderschön eckig angesehn werden und in vier Abschnitte geteilt werden kann. Der erste Quadrant wäre dann alles von 12 Uhr bis 3 Uhr.

Um nicht noch einen Tag oder so auf das Update zu warten, werd ich dieses Kapitel noch vorm betareaden hochladen. Aber keine Sorge die gebetate Version (ich mag dieses Wort: gebetat) kommt dann später nach. Außerdem werd ich noch vorm nächsten Kapitel die Geschichte von MS noch mal durchlesen und überarbeiten (damit ich einzelne Sachen nicht vergesse).

Falls ihr also Plotholes und andere Ungereimtheiten in den letzten 25 Kapiteln bemerkt habt, sagt es mir, sodass ich es verbessern kann.

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews.

Ps: Ich hab das erste Kapitel meines (voraussichtlichen) Dreiteilers Aokatta Hana hochgeladen. Eine Kuroko no Basket Story mit Aomine als Protagonist. Ich will jetzt nicht zu viel vom Plot verraten, aber der wird nicht ganz so glücklich enden. Mich würde es freuen, wenn einige sich die Zeit nehmen würden, es sich kurz mal anzuschauen :D


	26. Chapter 26

_**Something strange like…**_

Schweißgebadet standen sich die beiden gegenüber. Oder sie hätten sich schweißgebadet gegenüber gestanden, wenn bei dem einen der Schweiß nicht sofort verdampfen würde und der andere sich nicht kühl halten könnte. Dennoch waren sie sichtlich außer Atem und versuchten sich gerade daran etwas verschnaufen zu können, bevor sie wieder in den Angriff übergingen.

Ihr Publikum feuerte sie währenddessen weiter an, doch langsam fragten sich Natsu und Lyon ob sie überhaupt noch weiter kämpfen sollten. Es war mit Sicherheit ein ausgeglichener Kampf, der vor allem Natsus schiefe Gemütslage wieder auf ertragbares Niveau brachte. Die ganzen Anstrengungen die er hier reinstecken musste um nicht zu versagen wie ein Kleinkind, waren der perfekter Weg seinem angestauten Ärger etwas Luft zu machen. Seine neue Entspanntheit merkte man ihm auch an seiner Körperhaltung an.

Für Lyon hatte der Kampf ebenfalls etwas Entspannendes. Mit eigenen Augen konnte er sehen was die Magier aus dieser Gilde für Fähigkeiten hatten. Natsu war nicht der Stärkste und dennoch hielt er mit ihm mit. Das sagte eine Menge über den Rest aus die theoretisch noch über ihm standen.

Ein kleines Lächeln zierte plötzlich Lyons Gesicht als er immer noch auf seinen Gegner schaute. Ja, in dieser Gilde können sie sicher sein. Endlich öffnete sich ihnen ein Weg in die Zukunft wo es keine Unsicherheiten gaben die ihnen das Leben kosten konnten.

„Ich glaube das war genug." Sagte Lyon dann. Er verließ seine Kampfhaltung und dehnte seine strapazierten Muskeln etwas aus. Natsu, mit einer Reife wie man sie nicht oft genug sah, machte es ihm gleich. Die jubelnde Menge war sichtlich enttäuscht, dass es nicht weiter ging, doch niemand beschwerte sich, denn schließlich war es ein aufregender Kampf gewesen. Grays Freund hatte so viel Potenzial, die Magier konnten gar nicht anders als ihn als ihr neues Mitglied zu sehen, wodurch Fairy Tail nur noch stärker wurde.

„War ein guter Kampf." Sagte dann auch Natsu: „Du bist wirklich stark." Woraufhin ihm aber wieder einfiel was Lyon vor ihrem Kampf gesagt hatte. Er schaute den Eismagier mit einem ernsten Blick an und fragte ihn mit einfachen Worten, das was er wirklich wissen wollte: „Ist er wirklich stärker als du?"

Lyon hielt kurz Inne und schaute in Grays Richtung. Er fragte sich allerdings nicht ob Gray stärker war oder nicht, er überlegte nur wie er es am besten formulieren sollte. „Wenn er will." War dann seine Antwort. Bilder der letzten Jahre flogen ihm durch seinen Kopf und er entschloss sich, dem noch etwas hinzuzufügen: „Er musste lernen seine Magier bis ins kleinste Äther zu kontrollieren und auch wenn er eigentlich noch nicht so weit ist", erst jetzt schaute Lyon wieder zu Natsu, das was er sagte meinte er aber: „gibt ihm das einen enormen Vorteil."

Natsu verstand, jetzt aber wo er wieder einen klaren Kopf hatte, merkte er, dass er recht kindisch auf Grays Rückkehr reagiert hatte. Sollte er sich entschuldigen? Nach einer Weile des Überlegens kam er dann zu dem einfachen Schluss, dass Entschuldigungen nicht sein Ding waren. Verbale auf jeden Fall nicht.

Gemeinsam machten sie sich dann zurück zur angesammelten Menschenmenge, die sie immer noch bejubelten. Der Meister hatte Tränen in den Augen, denn auch er ging davon aus, dass Lyon ihrer Gilde beitreten würde. Er sah wundervolle Zeiten voraus.

„Lyon-sama, hast du dich auch nicht verletzt?" Fragte Juvia besorgt nach. Lyon antwortete mit einem einfachen Nein und versuchte sich durch die Menge an Fairy Tail Magiern hindurchzuzwängen die ihn plötzlich umgaben. Heftiges Schulterklopfen kam von allen Seiten und Zurufe die ihn wegen seiner Stärke lobten.

„Ich glaube wir sollten wieder reingehen…" Sagte Lyon zu Gray und Juvia als er versuchte die Leute loszuwerden, denn im Mittelpunkt der ganzen Aufmerksamkeit zu stehen, gefiel ihm nicht, es machte ihn leicht nervös.

„Hey! Habt ihr das gehört? Bier für diesen grandiosen Kampf!" Schrie dann jemand aus der Menge und ehe man sich versah, waren die Meisten im Inneren der Gilde verschwunden.

„So geht's dann auch." Sagte Erza, die draußen geblieben war. Sie ging dann zum weißhaarigen Eismagier und sagte voller Stolz: „Das war ein guter Kampf, du hast wunderbare Techniken drauf. Das ist eine große Bereicherung für Fairy Tail." Es gab niemanden der nicht davon ausging, dass Lyon in ihre Gilde eintreten würde. Es war schon praktisch eine beschlossene Sache.

„Danke." War Lyons bescheidene Antwort.

„Okay, dann gehen wir mal alle wieder rein, es gibt schließlich noch einiges was wir noch so besprechen müssen." Sagte Makarov dann plötzlich. „Mirajane! Ein Bier bitte!" Schrie er noch raus eher er durch die Türen ging.

Mirajane antwortete ihm schnell mit _sofort_ und fragte noch die anderen ob sie auch etwas haben wollten, wonach auch sie im Inneren ihrer Gilde verschwunden war. Auch die restlichen Leute machten sich auf den Weg. Erza wollte unbedingt mehr von Lyons Techniken wissen und fragte ihn aus, hielt sich jedoch zurück Gray etwas darüber zu fragen. Er machte sie zu nervös.

Angespannt wurde es jedoch, als Natsu, mit seinen Armen hinterm Kopf, Gray ansprach. Das Beste hoffen und mit dem Schlimmsten rechnen, lautete jetzt die Devise. Es könnte wieder Böse enden.

‚_Wehe er macht etwas Dummes!'_ Dachte sich Erza. Sie behielt aber ihre Ruhe während Natsu sich aussprach. Das kleine Gespräch der beiden erinnerte sie sogar an früher. Damals als sich Natsu und Gray immer gestritten hatten und sich auf die merkwürdigste Art und Weise wieder vertrugen.

„Hey," war Natsus Anrede für Gray. Dieser schaute ihn ohne große Gefühlsregungen an: „das nächste Mal, kämpfen wir beide." Kam er auch schon direkt zum Punkt. Das wär jetzt eigentlich der Moment gewesen, der wieder zu einer Eskalation geführt hätte, aber Natsus Tonfall war alles andere aggressiv gewesen, weshalb es niemand zu ernst nahm. Natsu hatte immer noch die Arme hinter dem Kopf und schaute ein kleinwenig zur Seite anstatt auf Gray. Er schien definitiv nicht auf einen Kampf aus.

Gray überlegte nur kurz und kam dann auch schon mit einer Antwort: „Von mir aus." Auch das hätte zu einem Ausufern der Gewalt unter ihm und Natsu führen können, wenn Natsu es als Provokation hätte sehen wollen. Doch das tat er nicht. Er war zufrieden mit der Antwort die er bekam und ging gelassen zurück in die Gilde. Nicht aber bevor er Gray nicht noch einmal in die Augen geschaut hatte.

Es war nicht wirklich zu verstehen wie die beiden zueinander standen und wie sie sich überhaupt _verstanden_, doch als sie noch Kinder waren hatte es immer geklappt, Gray schien sogar noch weniger nachtrauernd zu sein als früher. Jetzt, so viele Jahre später, mit so vielen Dingen die geschehen sind, schien ihre _Freundschaft_, was auch immer das für eine Freundschaft war, immer noch zu funktionieren.

Ja, Erza wurde wirklich wieder an ihre Kindheit in der Gilde erinnert.

Sie fand es umwerfend.

* * *

AN: Es tut mir Leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat und dass dabei auch nur so ein kurzes Stück dabei rausgekommen ist. Ich will jetzt nicht um Verzeihung betteln, ich hatte nur den Faden zu dieser Story etwas verloren, daher hatte ich auch mit den Überarbeitungen aller Kapitel angefangen kappt, doch auch das kam irgendwann ins Stocken. Jetzt glaub ich dass ich in diesem Kapitel zum Beispiel viele Sachen einfach vergessen hab reinzuschreiben. Ich wollte aber nicht länger damit warten und es hier auf meinem Laptop vergammeln lassen.

Seit dem das letzte Semester angefangen hatte, hab eigentlich sogar kaum noch geschrieben und da das wahrscheinlich noch weiter so gehen würde dachte ich mir, Jetzt Muss Es Raus!

Aber noch ein paar Kleinigkeiten: Ihr müsst euch unbedingt den Anime Shingeki no Kyojin (Attack on Titan) ansehen. Der ist einfach nur geil. Neuer Lieblingsanime und Manga, ich kann nicht aufhören mehr davon haben zu wollen. Fragt ruhig wenn ihr mehr dazu wissen wollt.

Und ich hab (eigentlich hatte schon vor langer Zeit) meine erste FanFic zu Ende geschrieben. Kuroko no Basket FF namens Shinitakunai. Es sollte mal ein One Shot werden und endete mit 25.000 Wörtern. Ein Problem dass ich mit FFs zu haben scheine. Aber ich bin sehr, sehr Stolz darauf.

Dass war's dann leider von mir, hoffe dass das nächste nicht so lange dauern wird. Steinigt mich ruhig mit Emails wenn ihr meint es dauert zu lange. Das könnte ich wahrscheinlich gebrauchen.

NinjaLadyJae


	27. Chapter 27

_**Team Natsu**_

Das Leben in der Gilde veränderte sich ein wenig, kaum, dass Gray wieder zurück war. Es wurde noch tagelang in Fairy Tail-Manier gefeiert und kaum einer machte sich die Mühe irgendwelche Aufträge zu erfüllen. Lucy hatte deswegen allerdings die Möglichkeit die besten Missionen für sich einzuheimsen, doch wollte sie nicht die Feierlaune stören nur weil sie die Freude über Grays Wiederkehr nicht ganz teilte.

Sie war schon überaus glücklich darüber, dass ein totgeglaubter Freund wieder zur Gilde zurückfand, doch konnte sie die Euphorie darüber nicht teilen (obwohl sie es verstand), da Gray nie ihr Freund gewesen war. Natürlich wollte sie das gerne ändern, doch in den letzten Tagen konnte sie es nicht übers Herz bringen zu viel von Grays Zeit zu beanspruchen, wenn er noch so viel mit den anderen aufzuholen hatte. Mit etwas Mühe hatte sie Cana endlich dazu gebracht mit Gray ins Gespräch zu kommen und sie konnte Live miterleben wie die Barriere die zwischen den beiden wegen den vielen Jahren die er verschwunden war herrschte, langsam auseinander brach und Cana wieder fröhlich mit ihrem Freund lachte.

Gray hielt sich jedoch immer zurück und wenn man ihn fragte was geschehen war und wo er die letzten Jahre verbracht hatte, verriet er so gut wie kein Wort darüber. Die Magier verstanden es aber und hackten nicht mehr nach.

Natsus Beziehung mit Gray schien allerdings etwas sonderbar, merkte Lucy einmal an. Mirajane gab ihr Recht. Die beiden schienen sich etwas aus dem Weg zu gehen und Natsu war der Einzige bis jetzt mit dem Gray noch kein näheres Gespräch hatte oder überhaupt etwas näher in Kontakt getreten war. Wenn man von ihrem ersten Aufeinandertreffen kurz absah, natürlich. Das endete mit einer fliegenden Faust.

„Ich glaub das liegt diesmal aber an Gray." Sagte Mirajane: „Er ist derjenige der sich… mehr verändert hat. Natsu weiß nicht wie er mit ihm umgehen soll ohne einen Streit anzufangen." Sie drehte sich zu Lucy hin und hielt ihre Hand vor den Mund, wie wenn sie ein Geheimnis verraten wollte: „Das will er nämlich unbedingt vermeiden, nach dem ersten Tag. Das glaub ich zu mindestens."

Lucy konnte verstehen wie Mirajane auf diese Idee kam. Irgendwo tief, tief in seinem Inneren war auch Natsu jemand der sich _manchmal_ wegen seinen Umgangsformen mit anderen Gedanken machte.

„In wieweit hat er sich denn verändert?" Fragte Lucy neugierig nach. Gray war jetzt seit ein paar Tagen hier und sie konnte sich einigermaßen ein Bild von seiner Persönlichkeit machen, was allerdings losgelöst von dem war, was ihr andere über den jungen Gray erzählt hatten. Sie konnte die beiden nicht ganz gleichsetzen und wollte jetzt ihre genauen Unterschiede in Erfahrung bringen.

„Nun ja, früher haben sich Natsu und Gray stets geprügelt, es war aber eigentlich immer Natsu der diese Streitereien angefangen hatte. Was man dabei aber nicht vergessen sollte ist, dass Gray es liebte ihn zu provozieren."

„Oooh." Das war etwas was Gray bis jetzt noch gar nicht getan hatte.

„Natsu liebte es sich mit ihm zu messen, und das galt auch für Gray, aber Gray hatte immer ein bisschen die Nase vorn." Mirajane überlegte noch ein wenig ob ihr nicht noch mehr dazu einfallen würde. Währenddessen dachte Lucy wieder an den Tag zurück, als Natsu Gray aus dem Nichts angegriffen hatte und einen Tag darauf einen Kampf von ihm verlangte.

„Hatten die beiden auch mal ernsteren Streit? Ich meine bis jetzt klingt es nach typischen Jungs die sich gerne prügeln." Und die männliche Seite der Bevölkerung war generell weniger nachtregend als die weibliche, wie Lucy in ihrer eigenen Kindheit miterleben durfte, also waren diese Prügeleien wahrscheinlich nichts Schlimmes für ihre Freundschaft. Was auch immer es für eine Freundschaft war.

„Hmh… So etwas fällt mir gerade nicht ein." Vielleicht hatte sie aber auch nur alles Negative aus der Zeit mit Gray verdrängt.

Aber auch egal, Lucy hatte genug gehört um eindeutig festzustellen, wie sie schon die ganze Zeit überzeugt vermutete hatte, dass Gray sich verändert hat. Die dazu gehörigen Fragen waren jetzt nur, wird er wieder so werden wie früher? Was eine kindische Frage war, denn, man veränderte sich beim Erwachsen werden. Wie viel von Grays jetzigem Charakter aber entstand durch sein Verschwinden?

Wie verschwand er überhaupt?

Was war geschehen?

Über all das dachte sie schon die letzten Tage nach und sie wollte endlich auf andere Gedanken kommen, weshalb sie vor dem Missionsbrett (sie überwand sich nach langem Überlegen) ihre Hand ausstreckte und sich einen Auftrag aussuchte was einfach nur _perfekt_ für sie war! So einfach, schlicht,_ lohnend_ und in einer Stadt mit einer guten Bibliothek! Sie konnte ihr Glück gar nicht fassen, dass sie sich diese Mission schnappten konnte bevor irgendjemand anderes es sich holte. Das war einer der glücklichsten Momente in ihrem Leben vor diesem schwarzen Brett, was meistens nur in Verzweiflung endete, weil Natsu nicht tief in seinem Inneren, sondern ganz nah an der Oberfläche ein Sadist war und sie Leiden sehen wollte.

Okay, vielleicht nicht ganz so dramatisch, aber sie war jetzt glücklich und wollte sich auf den Weg machen.

Nur Leider wurde ihr alles Glück in den nächsten 60 Sekunden brutal aus den Händen gerissen. Ein Ereignis, welches am einfachsten mit drei Gefühlen wiedergespiegelt werden konnte:

1_. Schock_

Wortwörtlich wurde ihr Glückstreffer in der Missionsauswahl ihr aus den Händen gerissen, als Natsu, _wer sonst(!?),_ sich das einfache Stück Papier genauer ansah und meinte: „Wer braucht denn schon so 'ne langweilige Mission? Wir werden und jetzt etwas Richtiges holen."

Hilflos sah Lucy zu, wie ihre Monatsmiete außer Reichweite zu Boden fiel, während sie das Selbe tat.

2._ Verzweiflung_

„Was meinst du mit WIR?!" Fragte Lucy wütend nach, ihre Augen weiteten sich dabei noch als Natsu nach einer A-Klasse Mission griff.

„Team Natsu natürlich!" War Natsus enthusiastische Antwort und Lucy gab sich augenblicklich geschlagen. Diesen Kampf hatte sie beim ersten Mal schon nicht gewonnen, beim gefühlten zehntausendsten Mal würde sich das leider nicht ändern.

Das alles ereignete sich in einer Spanne von etwa zehn Sekunden, was noch 24 Sekunden übrig ließ indem Lucy weiter verzweifeln konnte, bevor die letzten 26 Sekunden der angefangenen Minute das alles änderten, denn das letzte der drei Gefühle überkam sie.

3. _Neuentfachtes …Interesse?_

„Aaaah, Lucy, Natsu! Brecht ihr auf auf eine neue Mission?" 26 Sekunden später, war Gray plötzlich auch Teil ihres Teams, dessen Namensgebung, sehr zu Lucys bedauern, nicht in ihrer Hand gelegen hatte.

* * *

AN: Ich hab das Gefühl die Kapitel werden immer kürzer. Ein großes Sorry dafür. Hoffentlich kommt aber jetzt endlich ein wenig Action in die Sache und ich hoffe ich werde wieder von der Muse geküsst, dass ich das nächste Kapitel schnell hochladen kann.

Noch einen Monat bis die Uni wieder anfängt und ich hatte einen schönen, leider Gottes heißen, Urlaub in der Türkei und ich hoffe ihr alle hattet auch schöne Ferien.

Jetzt kommen noch meine anderen Fanfics an die Reihe und da ich ein verdammt großer Fan von Attack on Titan bin, ist mir auch endlich ein guter Fanfic für diesen Anime eingefallen (der hoffentlich kurz sein wird… der Fanfic, nicht der Anime), aber bis ich das schreibe werden vielleicht Jahre vergehen, deswegen wer Lust hat kann mich gerne anschreiben ob wir es nicht zu zweit oder so schreiben können. Wär bestimmt Heilung für meine Faulheit :D

NinjaLadyJae


End file.
